Le cours du destin
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Arizona fuit Seattle à cause d'une terrible révélation et elle doit tourner la page pour mener à bien son existence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Arizona revient enfin à Seattle et elle en est ravie, cela faisait deux ans que qu'elle vivait en Afrique tout en continuant son histoire avec Callie, cette femme avait réussi à la convaincre que leur couple pouvait vaincre la distance et le temps, Arizona l'a cru donc elle file sur les routes pour retrouver sa petite-amie et leur appartement. Le voyage l'a fatigué, ces deux années l'ont changée et elle espère que ce changement ne dérangera pas Callie, sa Latina ne connait pas tous les détails de son séjour, elle est tenue au secret et son esprit ne la laisse en paix, elle revoit sans cesse ce qu'elle a vécu et la nuit cela est pire, elle prie pour ne pas hurler dans son sommeil pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle gare sa voiture devant un immeuble, elle regarde l'heure, elle est en avance de deux heures, un sourire apparait sur son visage, elle va pouvoir faire une surprise à Callie. Elle prend son sac de voyage et entame la montée des escaliers, puis elle stoppe ses pas devant leur porte d'entrée, elle prend quelques minutes avant de toquer à la porte, elle angoisse des réactions de sa bien-aimée, de ses questions suite à quelques modifications sur son visage et avant que son poing cogne contre la porte elle entend.

« Mark, tu sais très bien que je l'aime mais je dois préparer Arizona avant de lui annoncer. A ton avis, comment va-t-elle réagir quand je vais lui dire que j'ai une petite fille ? Comment va-t-elle me pardonner ? On s'est juré fidélité durant son absence et un soir, juste un soir, j'ai bu et j'ai couché avec un gars… »

« Callie calmes-toi. Je garde Sofia le temps qu'il te faut mais attention qu'elle n'aille pas à l'hôpital avant de découvrir la vérité. »

Arizona sent son cœur battre plus vite, trahison, enfant, infidélité, cœur brisé, respiration saccadée, elle pose une main sur son front, tout son être se brise à cette seconde et le couteau se replante dans son dos quand la porte s'ouvre en grand. Mark se fige en voyant Arizona, Sofia se trouve dans ses bras et la pédiatre n'ose regarder l'enfant, ce dernier représente un amour trahi. Callie ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami n'avance pas, elle va vers lui et se rend compte de la présence de son âme-sœur, elle fait quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle mais se reprend tout de suite, la joie de la retrouver se transforme en angoisse, la vérité vient d'éclater, elle le devine grâce au visage d'Arizona. Elle ouvre sa bouche pour parler mais la pédiatre recule, Callie doit vite réagir avant de tout perdre.

« Ari…Arizona, je…je pensais que ton vol atterrissait en fin d'après-midi. »

« A cause de la météo, ils ont avancé le vol. Une tempête devait jaillir. Je pensais te faire une surprise mais elle est pour moi. Je…J'…J'avais confiance en toi et toi, tu… »

Arizona n'en peut plus cette nouvelle la détruit au fil des minutes et cet enfant qui la fixe comme Mark et Callie, après toutes ses épreuves, après l'enfer qu'elle a vécu, elle croyait rentrer et revivre le paradis mais cela était illusion, utopie et folie. Elle secoue sa tête et fuit l'immeuble, fuit cette vérité et cette blessure qui saigne de plus en plus, elle a tout perdu, elle est seule face à cette destinée macabre. Elle court à travers les ruelles, sa respiration lui arrache les bronches et l'effort lui brûle sa poitrine mais elle doit partir, elle n'a pas le choix, elle ne peut supporter cette révélation, ce mensonge qui a duré des mois. Tout est fini, sa vie est détruite et cela par sa faute, par son métier, par son amour, par sa croyance en la magie. Elle stoppe ses pas devant le fleuve de Seattle, les bruits des voitures qui circulent lui lacèrent les oreilles, la pollution l'étouffe et la vue des immeubles l'écœure, elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle n'a pas la force de retrouver la vie normale surtout étant seule.

Arizona prend son téléphone portable et compose un numéro qu'elle connait par cœur, elle s'assoit sur un banc et prie pour que son amie lui réponde.

« Atlman au téléphone. »

« C'est Arizona. »

« Oh ma belle, je croyais que tu étais bien installée dans un avion… »

« Non, je suis arrivée en avance. Tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation ? »

« Oui et je l'ai fait. Je… Mon mari est mort car le chef Webber a loupé son intervention et les voir tous avec des yeux rempli de pitié, je n'ai pas supporté. »

« Je peux venir ? Je ne veux pas rester à Seattle. »

« Mais tu viens juste d'arriver et Callie ? »

« Je t'expliquerai alors je peux ? »

« Bien sûre ma belle. Je te prépare une chambre et je t'attends. »

« Merci, Ted. Ecoutes, j'appelle l'aéroport et je t'envoie un texto pour te donner l'heure d'arrivée. »

Arizona raccroche, elle est soulagée car elle a trouvé une autre alternative et elle pourra vivre loin de cette ambiance grande ville, elle va rejoindre sa meilleure amie et elle recommencera de nouveau une nouvelle vie. Elle réserve un vol pour le soir même ainsi elle n'est pas dans l'obligation de dormir dans un hôtel et d'être dérangée par le bruit de la ville, maintenant, elle doit prévenir le chef Webber qu'elle ne reprend pas son poste. Elle fixe encore quelques minutes l'eau qui s'écoule sous le pont, elle contient ses larmes car elle refuse de donner satisfaction à son destin et à sa peine, elle est fille de militaire, elle est forte et elle est Arizona Robbins, elle ne veut pas se laisser abattre même si la peine et la souffrance plonge son cœur dans les abysses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Arizona s'éveille doucement, elle s'étire le plus longtemps possible, une nouvelle journée ensoleillée s'annonce pourtant elle râle de devoir quitter ce lit moelleux et cette pièce qui la protège de l'extérieur, elle monte un peu sa poitrine, se tient sur ses avant-bras et fixe un point invisible. Chaque matin, c'est le même rituel, son odorat est attiré par une douce odeur de pancake et de sirop d'érable, le soleil réchauffe sa peau et ses oreilles sont envahis d'une douce mélodie puis des pas résonnent dans le couloir jusqu'à que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en grand. Teddy pose ses yeux sur Arizona en souriant, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Bonjour la blonde au bois dormant, j'ai voulu réveiller la sirène brune mais à ma plus grande surprise son lit se trouve tout seul et devines, ce pauvre lit ne contient aucun pli. Je le plains. Elle a dormi avec toi ? »

« Bonjour Ursula, la sirène brune a dormi ici même. Elle angoisse à chaque fois qu'elle doit se coucher, elle a besoin d'une présence pour trouver le sommeil. »

« Tant que je n'entends pas des bruits bizarre provenant de ta chambre. Et elle est où là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je viens juste de me réveiller. Elle doit être entrain de s'occuper des chevaux comme tous les samedis. »

« Je vais la chercher et je verrai avec elle si elle compte passer sa journée en ville avec ses amis ou si elle veut rester ici. »

Teddy sort de la chambre en oubliant de fermer la porte comme chaque jour, Arizona s'étire une dernière fois et prend son courage entre ses deux mains pour sortir son lit, elle ne prend pas la peine de se changer car elle a encore le temps. Elle traverse le couloir où des photographies en noir et blanc trônent sur les murs en bois puis elle avance dans un grand salon qui est décoré avec goût et design, si un jour, un cambrioleur décide de les voler, il pourra prendre sa retraite. Arizona arrive enfin vers le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon et elle s'assoit sur un tabouret en face d'une assiette remplie de pancake. L'odeur lui donne envie de prendre sa fourchette et de répondre à la demande de son estomac mais la coutume de cette maison est d'attendre que toutes les personnes soient présentes et partager un moment rare d'être ensemble. Sa patience ne dure pas longtemps, Teddy entre dans la maison suivie d'une jeune adolescente, les cheveux longs et d'un brun foncé, les yeux bleu profond, un petit nez aquilin qui épouse parfaitement son profil et des lèvres pulpeuses. Cette adolescente n'est pas très grande et possède une taille fine ainsi que des formes bien proportionnés, dès qu'Arizona la voit, elle a peur qu'une personne la serre un peu trop fort et que ses os se brisent en milles morceaux. La plus jeune prend place à côté d'Arizona, une fois son fessier assis, elle pose un baiser sur la joue gauche de la pédiatre.

« Salut Ari. Teddy m'a demandé mon planning de la journée et en fait tout dépend si tu boss ou pas. »

Les trois commencent leur petit-déjeuner, le sourire aux lèvres, Arizona aime sa vie et les personnes qui la partage, cela fait trois ans qu'elle vit avec Teddy et une année avec l'adolescente, la cardiologue est devenue la tutrice de cette jeune fille suite au décès des parents, Arizona l'a très vite adopté et un lien fort s'est créé entre la pédiatre et la plus jeune.

« Je travaille jusqu'à 15 heure car dans deux jours, je suis de garde pendant 48 heure. Pourquoi qu'as-tu à me proposer Ayanna ? »

« Ok ! Vous m'amenez en ville que je vois mes potes et après Ari vient me chercher pour qu'on se balade avec les chevaux. Hier, j'ai trouvé un endroit hyper sympa et je crois qu'il te plaira. C'est dingue d'ailleurs qu'un endroit pareil existe ici. »

Teddy se met à rire, Ayanna ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer du temps avec Arizona, dès que son amie a du temps libre, l'adolescente se jette dessus et fait son maximum pour éblouir la pédiatre. Pourtant, la cardiologue trouve que ce comportement n'est pas normal et a peur qu'Ayanna ait des sentiments profonds pour Arizona mais elle garde toujours le silence, elle ne veut pas briser le lien qui unit les deux.

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini pour que tu me dises où tu te trouves et je viendrai te chercher. Au fait, Ursula, c'est quand la soirée que tu as prévu ? »

« Ce soir, j'ai commandé chez un traiteur de renom et tout le monde arrive après son service. »

« Aya, tu en as parlé à tes amis. Ils peuvent venir, si tu veux. »

« Je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas une petite mémoire comme toi. Je me demande comment tu fais avec tes patients. »

Arizona tape doucement l'épaule d'Ayanna et le petit déjeuner continue dans la bonne humeur puis elles partent toute en direction du centre-ville, Arizona conduit sa propre voiture avec Ayanna et Teddy les suit avec la sienne. Les deux chirurgiens ont des horaires différents donc deux véhicules facilitent leur quotidien. La pédiatre se félicite régulièrement du choix qu'elle a fait trois années en arrière, sa vie s'en porte mieux malgré les démons qui harcèlent son esprit et la douleur causée par Callie, elle pense souvent à la latina mais elle refuse de l'admettre et elle se force à mener son existence sans personne. En arrivant au Texas, elle s'était faite une promesse ne plus offrir son cœur et se contenter de petites aventures, pas d'attache, pas de projet commun et pas de vie de couple, sa liberté prime avant quiconque pourtant loin d'être stupide, elle a compris que sa relation avec Ayanna est ambigüe que leur lien ne s'arrête pas simplement à de l'amitié, ni un lien familiale, que d'une certaine manière, elles forment un couple qui se tait sur les émotions et qui ne dépasse pas certaines barrières.

« Tu sais que dans cinq jours, vous allez recevoir mon bulletin et que dans un mois, je vais devoir commencer à réfléchir à mon choix de carrière. »

« On doit s'inquiéter par rapport à tes notes ? »

« Non, je fais parti des meilleurs. Tu pourrais m'aider sur la décision que je dois prendre, j'hésite un peu. »

« Hum… J'ai encore du temps à te consacrer. On va aller boire un café tout en discutant, je hais la nouvelle lubie de Teddy. On peut pas vivre sans café. »

Ayanna rigole, elle a pris l'habitude des fantaisies de Teddy, par moment, la viande est proscrite, le sucre, le lait et maintenant le café. Elle descend de la voiture et quand elle est à la hauteur d'Arizona, elle lui prend la main, elle aime être en contact avec son ainée, trouver du réconfort dans ses bras et converser pendant des heures, elle agit différemment avec Teddy car les deux femmes ont un caractère opposé. Elles prennent un gobelet et vont s'asseoir sur un banc, le désert leur tenant compagnie.

« Tu hésites sur quoi ? »

Ayanna pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arizona et la dernière lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, leur regard au loin, profitant du calme de l'environnement. La ville qui les loge est rempli de contraste, les grands immeubles, le désert, la pollution, l'air pure, les voitures, les chevaux…

« En fait, l'architecture me tente, je suis douée en plus mais je suis en admiration sur ton métier alors je ne sais pas. »

« Choix difficile, je vais parler à mon chef et je vais lui demander de te prendre en tant que stagiaire durant une semaine. Tu pourras te faire une idée et ne pas te tromper sur le chemin à suivre. Personnellement, je t'imagine bien en architecte. »

« Je verrai. »

« Bon, on doit repartir. Je te dépose vers le centre commercial sinon je vais être en retard. »

Trois heures plus tard, Arizona est dans un bloc opératoire et ses mains s'agitent en manipulant des ustensiles, la vie d'un petit garçon est en jeu et si elle perd du temps, il risque de mourir, elle ne peut l'admettre. Cet enfant ne connait que l'hôpital, la maladie et la souffrance, Arizona souhaite lui offrir une vie de joie, de rire et d'insouciance et pour cela elle doit réussir son opération. Depuis son départ de Seattle, elle a perdu peu de patient grâce à l'administration de l'établissement, tous les chirurgiens peuvent aller mendier des sommes d'argent extraordinaire au chef et ce dernier répond à leur demande sans se soucier des dépenses, il a entièrement confiance en son personnel et fait son maximum pour simplifier leur tâche. Grâce à ce système de confiance et de dépense, l'hôpital est monté dans le classement et depuis un an, il fait parti du Top 5. Arizona se tourne vers son collègue avec une drôle de tête et un regard persan, il connait cette grimace alors il fonce près d'elle et se met au travail. Ils leur restent trente minutes pour réussir et annoncer une bonne nouvelle au parent.

« Robbins, merde hémorragie. »

« Ok, prends ma place, je vais tester de la stopper et trouver la source. Fais gaffe à toi si tu fous en l'air mon boulot, je te maudirai. »

« Dr Robbins, je suis le meilleur après vous. »

Arizona sourit sans oublier de s'occuper du petit, son collègue vient d'énoncer une vérité depuis qu'elle exerce dans cette établissement sa renommée a augmenté et elle fait parti des chirurgiens les plus en vue dans la pédiatrie, elle défie les lois de la médecine, elle contourne les problèmes et met en place de nouveau système. Sa vie professionnelle est une réussite et personne ne peut empêcher son ascension, elle vit dans un pays riche où la médecine peut tout pas comme en Afrique où les enfants meurent à cause des moyens, à cause de la cruauté de l'être humain, elle secoue la tête vivement pour éviter de prolonger ses pensées. Elle se reconcentre sur ses gestes, sur les saignements et la cause puis lui vint une idée, elle prend un produit inconnu à la médecine et qui est autorisé que dans cet hôpital, elle verse le tout sur l'abdomen du petit. L'écoulement s'arrête, Arizona s'attèle à absorber le sang et elle peut enfin trouver la source.

« Dr Robbins ? »

« Que veux-tu Aaron? Tu as du mal avec la dérivation ? »

« Très drôle. J'ai oublié l'heure pour ce soir. »

Les deux chirurgiens se permettent de relâcher la tension et de discuter, l'opération est presque terminée et le petit garçon est sauvé à leur grand soulagement.

« 20 heure, Teddy m'a expliqué qu'elle avait tout prévu. Ou peut-être le contraire, je ne sais plus. »

« Toi et elle toujours amies ? Rien de sexuel entre vous, pas de câlin nocturne quand la solitude vous gagne. »

Arizona rigole, son collègue rêve qu'elle donne une réponse positive à cette question récurrente, il s'amuse même à les espionner pour être sûre des propos de la pédiatre. Un petit jeu s'est installé avec ses collègues dès qu'ils s'imaginent un couple, ils se mettent tous en compétition pour gagner leur pari, tout ceci dans la bonne humeur et en évitant de blesser les sentiments des protagonistes.

« Comme toujours, non. Je gère mes moments de solitude et elle en fait de même. »

« Ouha, ce soir, je mets des caméras dans vos chambres. »

Arizona pose ses ustensiles, l'opération est finie, ils viennent d'offrir un avenir à l'enfant et ils fêteront cela dans la soirée. La pédiatre tape sur l'arrière crâne d'Aaron.

« Tu ne verras rien car quand j'ai besoin de prendre du plaisir, je vais me trouver une charmante femme et je finis à l'hôtel avec elle. »

« Ha oui, pas de sentiments et pas d'attache. Tu as bien raison. Regardes-moi, ma femme dirige tout, la décoration de la maison, le planning et nos vacances. C'est déprimant. »

Les deux collègues continuent leur conversation en parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital, ils se permettent une pause pour évacuer le stress de l'opération. Ils s'assoient dans la salle de repos avec un café, ils discutent de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils soient interrompus par l'entrée de Teddy.

« Je me doutais de vous trouver ici. Je suis allée au bloc et les infirmières m'ont prévenu de votre succès. »

« On est des rockstars. »

« Combien de temps l'opération ? »

Arizona regarde son collègue puis Teddy, la question de son amie n'est pas anodine et elle a peur de lui fournir la réponse. Elle hésite quelques seconds, elle décide de mentir mais Aaron répond en premier.

« On a mis trois heure et trente-minute. Pourquoi ? »

Teddy saute d'un coup du canapé en levant les bras, Arizona sent l'épée de Damoclès descendre sur sa tête.

« A votre prochaine opération, vous devrez mettre les Spice Girls comme musique. »

« Mais…mais… »

« Je sais ma belle, tu n'as pas parié pourtant ma récompense est de te voir rougir de fureur lors de ta prochaine opération. Je sais je suis diabolique. »

La fureur, Arizona la sent à présent, elle ne peut opérer en écoutant une musique pareille. Elle se lève d'un coup et s'approche dangereusement de Teddy, les poings serrés et un sourire ironique sur son visage. D'une voix menaçante.

« Je te fais gagner un pari et je dois en payer les conséquences, j'ai bien compris ? »

Aaron se recroqueville sur lui et remercie les cieux de ne pas être à la place de Teddy, il connait la Arizona en furie et il ne veut plus jamais vivre de situation identique quand ça concerne sa propre personne.

« Bin oui car j'ai parié sur le temps et j'ai droit au prix que je souhaite. Si tu es furieuse, tu vas t'en prendre à Aaron qui m'a fait perdre un pari et contre Rachelle qui m'a doublé lors d'un jeu. Donc je vais passer un excellent moment comparé à eux et à toi. »

« Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te retournes contre moi ? »

Malgré son sourire et sa joie d'avoir gagné, Teddy se recule lentement d'Arizona et ses pas se dirigent discrètement vers la porte pour pouvoir fuir son amie.

« Toi, tu es la personne idéale pour mettre à bien ma vengeance. »

Après ses paroles, Teddy court le plus vite possible pour éviter les foudres d'Arizona quand à cette dernière, elle baisse son regard sur le sol et comme par magie, elle entraperçoit le téléphone de son amie, elle se baisse pour le prendre et se tourne vers Aaron en souriant sincèrement. Elle fouille dans les numéros pour trouver celui qui lui convient.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Teddy Altman. Je vous ai appelé il y a peu pour une soirée que j'organisme ce soir même, ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je ne vais pas annuler notre accord. Je vais vous expliquer le problème, il est bientôt 20 heure et je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter plutôt. Voilà à mon plus grand regret, nous serons plus nombreux et la commande faite risque de poser un gros problème sur la quantité. Est-ce possible d'ajouter d'autre plat ? Hum… Très bien, alors vous rajoutez la moitié de tous les plats commandés ainsi que d'autres plats que je vais vous nommer de ce pas : **Jardin suspendu, coeur de homard aux légumes croquants, Bonbonnière de foie gras, Tuile Mascarpone et truffe,** **Assiette Double desserts pour les gourmant, ** **Sucette glacée chocolat menthe**, **Ice Cube sur lit de fraises, si vous pouviez mettre un place ****Ambiance Verte et noire, faite de lumière. »**

**Arizona s'assoit à côté d'Aaron qui a compris son idée donc lui a ouvert une page internet sur le site du traiteur, elle parcourt le tout d'un rapide regard et énumère tout ce qui lui plait.**

**« Je vois que vous avez des animations, j'aimerai avoir celle de la Trilogie de foies gras, le Banc de l'Ecailler, la Dégustation mers froides, la plancha de filets rouget, la Pierrade de Saint Jacques et le wok de Gambas, tout ceci doit durer trois heures. Hum…Ce n'est pas fini, je regarde votre site pour faire mes choix. Hum rajoutez la pyramide de légumes de saison. Maintenant le repas servi à table, une mise en bouche avec une crème de crustacés relevée aux épices et St Jacques marinée selon le chef, la première entrée la trilogie de foie gras. Pour la deuxième entrée des croustillant de langoustines avec jus de tomates perlé à l'aigre doux. Pour le plat, Filet de pigeon rôti, caramel de vinaigre balsamique avec un risotto aux champignons sauvages et poêlée de courgettes. N'oubliez pas le buffet de fromage et le buffet des douceurs. Tout ceci pour deux cents personnes et rajoutez un bonus de 500 dollars sur la facture. Je vous fais confiance. A ce soir. »**

**Arizona raccroche fière d'elle, elle supprime son appel sous l'œil ébahi d'Aaron.**

**« Tu es le diable en personne. Je frisonne tellement j'ai peur que tu me fasses un coup pareil. »**

**La pédiatre pose sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et d'une voix secrète.**

**« Te souviens-tu de la soirée que tu as organisé le mois dernier ? »**

**« Oui, je me suis cassé le cul et personne n'est venue. »**

**« Te souviens de l'opération sur Sarah ? »**

**« Oh oui, je t'ai enfermé dans une salle de garde pour opérer sans toi et…Ne me dis pas que… »**

**« J'y tenais à cette opération bien plus que toi et tu avais l'air excité pour ta soirée alors j'ai décommandé tout le monde. »**

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es la pire d'entre nous. Arg je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Pourtant, je préfère cette vengeance que celle que tu mets en place pour Teddy. »

« Tu lui rendras son téléphone, tu lui expliques que tu l'a trouvé dans la salle de repos. Je dois filer, ma journée à l'hôpital est terminée et ma journée de femme vient de commencer. A demain Aaron. »

« A demain Ari. »

Arizona change sa tenue de chirurgien contre celle de civile puis elle prévient Ayanna, deux sms plus tard, elle apprend où se trouve l'adolescente et part la rejoindre. Elle se gare devant un troupeau de jeunes qui fume sans se préoccuper des conséquences mais qui est-elle pour juger, elle fume aussi. Elle salue tous les amis d'Ayanna et roule jusqu'à leur domicile.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, j'ai sauvé la vie d'enfant condamné et Teddy a parié sur la durée de l'opération, Ursula a gagné et devine la meilleure, je dois écouter du Spice Girls durant une opération. »

« Outch pas cool ça. Tu vas faire quoi pour te venger ? »

« Tout est en place, tu vas voir ce soir, on va être écroulé sous la nourriture que j'ai prévu et la note du traiteur va être très salé. C'est sa soirée, c'est elle qui paie. »

« Aie, j'espère ne jamais subir tes foudres. »

Arizona pose une main sur la cuisse d'Ayanna et serre doucement.

« Tu risques rien, tu es parfaite et tu ne joues pas à nos jeux débiles »

« Bin si mais avec mes potes et j'ai pris cher cette après-midi… »

« Aya aucun secret entre toi et moi, je ne supporte pas les secrets alors avoue ton secret. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de secret ça. »

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu, je peux te dire que le secret n'est plus un secret, une fois qu'on a parlé du secret pourtant ce secret peut rester entre nous. »

« J'abandonne Ari, ok. Voilà, on était à une table entrain de siroter quelques bières, tout était au mieux puis à la table voisine, notre professeur de français… »

« Mlle Dunham ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle a l'air sympa et très charmante... »

« Ari, ce n'est pas le sujet enfin si d'une sorte. Bon, elle s'assoit pas loin de nous et elle est seule, des paris ont fusé de toute part et ils ont décidé de s'en fixer sur un, je suis la joueuse et eux les parieurs, si je gagne, j'ai droit à…hum…700 dollars et une semaine où ils me payent tout ce que je veux… »

« Si tu perds ? »

« Je dois faire une annonce lors d'un cours, celui de Mlle Dunham. »

Arizona prend la cigarette tendue par Ayanna, elle a un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire et le temps que prend l'adolescente pour lui fournir toutes les données ne l'aide pas à calmer la tension qui monte dans son corps.

« Quel discours ? »

« Heu…Avec les mots exacts, ça donne chers élèves, je suis devant pour faire une déclaration très important, je compte sur vous pour m'aider et me soutenir suite à cette annonce. Je suis perdue car j'aime Kate Dunham, je rêve d'elle tous les soirs et mes pensées sont hantées par son visage. J'aimerai qu'elle me donne une chance et qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre personnellement. Je vous en conjure, je suis sérieuse. Mlle Dunham, je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur. »

Arizona n'en revient pas, leurs paris sont aussi machiavélique que ceux de son travail, elle tapote avec ses doigts le cuir du volant.

« Donc, je sais ce que tu peux gagner et ce que tu as à perdre mais l'enjeu ? »

« Ha mais le jeu est déjà fait et j'ai gagné… »

« Ayanna ne tourne pas autour du pot, si tu me racontes cette histoire, c'est que tu as fait une énorme bêtise et que je vais devoir réfléchir pour rattraper le coup. L'enjeu ? »

Ayanna soupire, c'est la première fois depuis un an qu'elle a peur des réactions d'Arizona et que la pédiatre la rejette, mette une barrière entre elles. Elle prend une bouffée de cigarette et se lance.

« Ok, j'ai gagné car je suis allée à la table de Mlle Dunham, je me suis assise en face d'elle sans lui demander son avis et j'ai entamé la conversation. Et j'ai un rencard avec elle, elle m'a filé son numéro de portable et je dois l'appeler pour lui dire quand je suis disponible. J'ai rempli tous les enjeux. »

Arizona écarquille les yeux, ses ongles pénètrent dans le cuir, elle bifurque avec sa voiture et sa gare le long d'un trottoir, son énervement est tel qu'elle a dû mal se contrôler, elle ferme ses paupières plusieurs seconds.

« Donnes-moi ce numéro et immédiatement avec que je perde totalement contrôle de mon corps. »

L'adolescente tremble, elle n'a pas le choix d'obéir sous peine de vivre un enfer durant de long mois, elle prend fébrilement son portable, sélectionne le numéro et le tend à Arizona. Cette dernière appuie sur la touche appelée.

« Mlle Dunham ? »

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Arizona Robbins, je suis une des personnes qui s'occupe d'Ayanna et j'aimerai vous rencontrer au plus vite. »

« J'en serai ravie car je dois avoir une conversation avec vous. J'ai fini ma journée donc si cela ne vous dérange pas de me retrouver chez moi mais sans Ayanna, je ne veux pas que mes élèves sachent où je vis. »

« Très bien, mon numéro a dû s'afficher, envoyez-moi vos coordonnées. Je dépose Ayanna chez nous et j'arrive. »

« Merci Mme Robbins. »

Arizona raccroche, elle donne le téléphone à l'adolescente et sans un mot redémarre la voiture, elle est déçue du comportement d'Ayanna et elle soupire pour se calmer et ne pas se mettre à hurler. La jeune fille est anxieuse, Arizona ne reste jamais silencieuse, elle lui fait toujours part de ses pensées, son anxiété se transforme en angoisse et son angoisse en une profonde blessure, sans qu'elle fasse attention des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Plus les minutes passent, plus son cœur se met à saigner et à entrer dans un trou noir, Arizona est tout pour elle et si elle la perd, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Je…je suis désolée, je…Je n'ai pas réfléchi….C'était un jeu, un moyen de passer le temps…Je…Arizona… »

« Silence, tu te rends compte, tu as dragué un de tes professeur pour gagner un pari. Tu as quoi dans ta tête ? Merde, Ayanna. On te parle de nos paris mais on ne dépasse pas certaines limites et cela met une bonne ambiance entre les collègues mais draguer un professeur, non. Descends, notre balade est annulée. Je vais voir cette femme, mettre la situation au clair car elle est aussi coupable dans cette histoire. Je reviens ce soir, ne m'attendez pas pour commencer la soirée, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à cette histoire et comprendre la raison de tes agissements. »

Arizona démarre une fois qu'Ayanna est sortie de la voiture, elle agit sûrement excessivement mais depuis un an, elle fait son maximum pour éduquer Ayanna avec l'aide de Teddy, enfin elle aide Teddy dans l'éducation, elle a toujours cru que l'adolescente était mature certes, la jeune fille rentrait par moment saoule, ou elle ne respectait pas le couvre feu, un comportement normale pour une adolescente mais là ce n'est pas le cas, elle a joué avec une personne et elle ne peut le tolérer.

Arizona gare sa voiture devant un immeuble où les pauvres n'auraient pas leur chance d'avoir un appartement et les riches refuseraient de vivre dans un endroit pareil, même Arizona n'oserait pas car elle est difficile concernant le logement, elle monte plusieurs étages puis toque à une porte. Une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs corbeaux dégradés tombant sur ses épaules, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, sa taille fine mais musclés et un sourire époustouflant, elle porte un jean serré et un petit top blanc.

« Vous devez être Mme Robbins. »

« Mlle et cela va vous surprendre mais appelez-moi Arizona, j'entends toute la journée mon nom de famille du coup par moment j'aimerai l'oublier. »

« Alors appelez-moi Kate. Je vous en prie entrez. »

Arizona suit la consigne de l'enseignante, elle entre dans un appartement lumineux et chaleureux, le salon comporte plusieurs couleurs qui se marient très bien ensemble.

« Asseyez-vous ce sera plus confortable pour discuter. »

« Je vous remercie. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins concernant mon appel et ma venue. »

« Vous avez raison, je vous écoute. »

« Ayanna ne me cache rien, elle me connait et sait que je suis ouverte d'esprit, donc elle se confie à moi sans avoir peur d'être juger. Une confiance mutuelle existe entre elle et moi, d'où ma venue. Je suis au courant pour cette après-midi, le fait qu'elle soit venue à votre rencontre, qu'elle vous ait dragué et que vous lui avez donné votre numéro de téléphone en lui demandant de vous appeler. Sachez que je n'apprécie pas son comportement surtout qu'elle l'a fait par rapport à un stupide pari donc elle aura droit à la retombée façon Arizona Robbins. Par contre, un fait me parait plus important dans l'histoire, votre geste. On ne rentre pas dans le jeu d'une gamine et on ne lui propose pas un pseudo rendez-vous. Sachez que je suis prête à me rendre lundi au lycée pour en faire part à votre directeur. »

« Je ne donne jamais mon numéro aux lycéens, Ayanna semble une personne mature et j'ai l'impression qu'elle réfléchit avant d'agir. J'ai été très surprise de son audace, au début, tout me semblait normal puis je me suis rendue compte que ses amis se trouvaient près de nous et qu'ils tendaient leurs oreilles pour écouter la conversation. Au fur et à mesure, elle a dévié et s'est montrée entreprenante à ce moment, j'ai entendu des cris de joies et des murmures de dépit alors j'ai tout de suite compris. Je lui ai donné mon numéro dans une seule optique avoir une conversation sans ces parasites autour et je comptais lui faire comprendre que son comportement était déplacé et loin de lui ressembler. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? »

Arizona a les yeux tournés sur la baie vitrée mais je change la trajectoire lors de la question.

« Ce serait gentil, j'ai tourné toute la journée au café et ça me ferait du bien de boire de l'eau. »

« Je vous apporte cela. Vous savez Ayanna n'est pas une méchante fille, elle est très intelligente et elle sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Elle fait parti des personnes en vue du lycée, beaucoup l'admire autant pour sa beauté que pour son intelligence. C'est pour ces raisons que je n'ai pas compris son comportement et que je souhaitais discuter avec elle, des jeunes peuvent changer du tout au tout et on les laisse s'enfoncer, je ne suis pas pour. J'en fais sûrement trop. »

Arizona prend le verre tendu par Kate et boit plusieurs gorgées, elle est venue pour discuter de l'incident de l'après-midi, cela était fait, elle doit donc partir pourtant l'enseignante ne semble pas de cette avis alors elle continue la conversation.

« Il vaut mieux en faire trop que passer, les adolescents sont sources de problèmes à la base, c'est normal, les hormones rentrent en jeu, l'envie de se débarrasser de l'enfance pour devenir adulte, atteindre une certaine liberté et s'éloigner des parents. Pourtant on peut remarquer qu'ils font leur maximum pour attirer l'attention des adultes, des parents, ils se pensent prêt à sauter le pas et ils savent que ce n'est pas encore possible. Vous faites bien de surveiller leur évolution car certains parents ou tuteurs ne prennent pas ce temps et du coup l'enfant se sent perdu. »

« Vous êtes psychologue ? »

Arizona rigole car son métier demande une certaine psychologie, une compréhension sur le comportement et une grande patience.

« Non, je ne suis pas psy. Je travaille avec les enfants et les adolescents, je les côtoie quotidiennement. »

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Je suis chirurgien en pédiatrie au Austin Carbosi… »

« L'un des meilleurs hôpital du pays, je lis souvent des études que l'hôpital publie. Mais alors vous êtes la fameuse Arizona Robbins, celle qui permet à la pédiatrie d'évoluer. »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de mon travail, enfin je veux dire, j'ai fini ma journée donc je fais en sorte que mon esprit se déconnecte de mes patients. »

Kate comprend les paroles d'Arizona, elle hoche la tête et fixe son verre.

« Vous savez, je suis nouvelle au lycée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tous les dossiers. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les causes qui font qu'Ayanna à une tutrice ? Et pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes présente et non Mme Altman ? »

Cette femme est surprenante pense Arizona. Elle a décrit Ayanna quelques minutes plus tôt mais ne connait en rien sa vie et son passé. La pédiatre croise ses doigts, elle n'aime pas parler du passé de l'adolescente mais Kate est son professeur donc elle pourra comprendre certains comportements étranges d'Ayanna et ainsi être plus patiente.

« Ayanna a perdu sa famille dans un tragique accident de voiture, elle était dans le véhicule lorsque cela s'est produit. Elle est encore marquée par ce drame et elle accepte de rentrer dans une voiture que si elle a confiance en la personne. Son père avait bu et c'est de sa faute si le véhicule s'est retourné donc elle se méfie maintenant. Teddy enfin Altman est sa marraine donc tutrice et je vis avec Teddy depuis trois ans donc j'ai aussi endossé le rôle de tutrice. »

Arizona porte une grande attention aux réactions de l'enseignante, elle veut que cette femme comprenne Ayanna et qu'elle ne la juge pas car par moment l'adolescente peut se montrer irrespectueuse envers les personnes qui ne font pas partie de son cercle intime. Certains professeurs en ont fait les frais, un mot peut déclencher cet irrespect et causer une grande dispute.

« D'accord mais vous êtes en couple avec Mme Atlman ? »

Arizona ouvre grand les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, elle a parlé d'un drame et Kate se fixe sur ce détail.

« Non mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Si ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris pour Ayanna et je ferai attention à l'avenir, plus attention. J'ai tendance à enregistrer des informations et me renseigner sur d'autres. »

« Je vois. »

Les yeux d'Arizona dévie sur l'horloge qui est suspendue au-dessus de la télé, elle se rend compte de l'heure et se lève d'un bond, elle est en retard, elle a raté sa vengeance et Ayanna doit refuser de sortir de sa chambre donc ne pas profiter de ses amis.

« Je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? J'allais me préparer un bon plat, si cela vous tente. »

Encore une fois, la pédiatre est surprise par Kate, elle reste silencieuse, son regard parcourt vite fait la silhouette de cette femme et elle la trouve son goût, une voix lui hurle d'accepter cette proposition et de passer du bon temps avec l'enseignante mais Ayanna l'attend et elle doit se rendre chez elle pour assister à la soirée organisée par Teddy.

« Désolée, je vais refuser. Je suis attendue ailleurs. »

« Oh vous êtes en couple ? »

« Non, je suis célibataire mais une soirée a lieu à mon domicile et je dois m'y rendre. »

« Ou peut-être…Que je suis stupide, vous êtes sûrement intéressée par les hommes et non les femmes. Je pense jamais à cette possibilité et je me ridiculise souvent à cause de ça. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ridicule et je ne suis pas intéressée par les hommes. J'ai vraiment une soirée. »

Arizona se dirige vers la porte pour sortir, cette rencontre l'a dérouté et cette Kate est déroutante tout en étant séduisante, elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte et sortir mais une main l'intercepte, la pédiatre tourne son corps et sursaute quand une bouche s'empare de la sienne. Il lui faut peu de temps pour comprendre que Kate l'embrasse, elle a osé, Arizona ne tarde pas à répondre au baiser, elle ne se pose aucune question, elle agit selon les envies de son corps et non de son cœur. Elle passe sa main derrière la nuque de Kate pour approfondir l'instant, sa langue va chercher celle de l'enseignante et au fur et à mesure, une envie d'aller plus loin la prend pourtant elle recule, Arizona refuse de décevoir Ayanna et de la laisser se morfondre dans sa chambre à cause des événements précédents.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Appelles-moi, j'aimerai qu'on se revoit. »

« Je verrai. »

Sur le trajet du retour, Arizona repense à cette rencontre et à la phrase « j'aimerai qu'on se revoit », elle ne sait pas comment prendre le sens, elle espère que c'est juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air plutôt que de long dîner où on apprend à se connaitre où une relation se met en place et qu'une vie de couple émerge car depuis Callie elle le refuse. Elle soupire d'agacement, cette situation est complexe car Kate est l'enseignante d'Ayanna donc si elle ne l'appelle, elle pourrait s'en prendre à l'adolescente, si elle l'appelle et qu'elle agit comme toujours Ayanne pourrait payer les pots cassés, elle vient de se coincer toute seule et en beauté. Elle gare sa voiture, salue tous ses collègues, elle prend quelques minutes pour se changer les idées grâce à la tête déconfite de Teddy, cette dernière vient justement vers elle furieuse.

« Tu sais combien va me coûter cette soirée ? »

« Le prix de jouir de ma folie meurtrière pendant ma prochaine opération Ursula. »

« Tu es diabolique. »

« Comme toi. Dis-moi où se trouve notre gentille petite adolescente ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Elle est enfermée dans ta chambre et refuse de m'ouvrir. »

Arizona part d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre, elle ne supporte pas quand Ayanne s'enferme et broie du noir en refusant tout contact, la pédiatre culpabilise aussi, elle a été trop dur avec l'adolescente, ce n'était qu'un pari sans grave conséquence. Elle toque à la porte.

« Je veux être seule, fichez-moi la paix. »

« C'est Arizona, ouvres-moi. »

La blonde entend Ayanna marcher et elle voit la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre un visage ravagé par le chagrin et des larmes qui coulent en abondance, Arizona hait cette vision. Elle entre dans la chambre et elle se couche sur le lit, ouvre ses bras pour prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras, Ayanna ne perd pas une minute pour se blottir contre la pédiatre. Arizona lui caresse le dos doucement et d'un murmure.

« Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi mais j'ai eu peur. C'est ta prof et cette histoire aurait pu tourner différemment. »

« Comment…Comment ça ? »

« Imagines qu'elle t'est prise au sérieux et qu'elle comprenne que tu t'es joué d'elle ? Imagines que tu l'es appelée, cette histoire aurait donné quoi ? »

« Je l'aurais pas appelé, elle est pas mal mais je suis pas attirée par elle, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. »

« Heureusement, elle est plus âgée que toi et tu dois sortir avec des personnes de ton âge. Quand on fait des paris à l'hôpital, ils n'ont pas de conséquences. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans une histoire difficile, tu comprends ? »

Ayanna se blottit un peu plus contre Arizona, elle passe un de ses bras autour de la taille de la pédiatre et du bout des doigts relèvent le tissu qui la gène pour caresser sa peau.

« Je sais pas si qu'il m'a pris, j'ai peut-être voulu voir si je pouvais intéresser une femme et pas une ado comme moi. »

« Les femmes sont différentes que des filles de ton âge. Vous vous amusez, vous ne pensez pas à l'avenir et vous êtes volatiles… »

« Tu es pareille, tu te prends pas la tête… »

Arizona continue de dorloter l'adolescente, elle dépose un baiser sur sa tempe pour la couper.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être blessée alors j'évite de m'attacher à une autre personne. Puis, si je rentre dans une relation, je vais devoir expliquer certains détails comme ma cicatrice et le reste. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je suis pas stupide quand tu dors, tu es agitée et tu hurles… »

« Un jour, je te raconterai, un jour, j'aurai la force de raviver ces souvenirs. »

« Et ta cicatrice ? Tu l'as eu là-bas ? »

« Oui, un mauvais coup. Tu veux pas qu'on aille manger un bout ? Les autres doivent se poser des questions et je vais devoir y répondre. »

« Je suis bien ici. »

Les deux restent silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme qui règne puis Ayanna bouge un minimum pour se relever et positionner sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Arizona.

« C'est si mal d'être attirer pour une femme plus âgée et d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. »

« Tout dépend de ce que cherche cette femme et ce qu'elle peut apporter. Par contre, je ferai passer un vrai interrogatoire à la personne que tu ramèneras à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu sois avec n'importe qui. »

Arizona remet une mèche de cheveux d'Ayanna en place puis elle frôle la peau de son visage.

« Si je n'étais pas une personne de cette famille, si tu me voyais pas comme ta fille ou sœur, est-ce qu'on aurait pu vivre une histoire ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais cette question ne doit pas être posé. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Arizona fait les gros yeux à Ayanna, la conversation arrive et elle ne peut détourner le sujet par respect pour l'adolescente, elle fixe la jeune fille.

« Oui, j'ai des sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir pour toi. Mon cœur est déchiré car j'ai aussi des sentiments pour Callie à mon plus grand regret et toi, tu es ma famille comme Teddy. Nous ne pouvons pas et nous ne devons pas, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, Teddy peut perdre ta garde ou je serai dans l'obligation de partir. »

« Alors on continue ce truc bizarre entre toi et moi sans pousser ? »

« Oui… »

Arizona doit réagir vite et mettre une barrière avec l'adolescente pour qu'Ayanna ne souffre pas, qu'elle trouve le bonheur auprès d'une autre personne.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et cette personne souhaite me revoir, je pense que je vais l'appeler. »

« Hum… »

Ayanna décide d'écouter son cœur, de profiter de cette soirée même si elle a conscience qu'après cette nuit rien ne changera, qu'Arizona et elle resteront une famille et pas plus, pas moins. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur celle de la pédiatre, elle patiente qu'Arizona réponde, elle ne veut plus cacher ses envies, ses sentiments au moins pour une nuit, un instant de folie, un instant où plus rien ne compte, elle veut juste être elle-même. Arizona hésite mais elle brise la dernière barrière, les lèvres d'Ayanna l'enivrent et les caresses de l'adolescente la font frémir, elle ne peut lutter, elle ne peut plus cela fait des mois qu'elle le fait, qu'elle se contrôle pour ne pas dépasser la limite. Elle répond à Ayanna et le baiser devient passionner, rempli de désir et l'impatience prend le dessus sans oublier la douceur. Arizona ressent son corps explosé, sa tête tournée, la chaleur montée depuis des années elle n'a pas ressenti pareil émotion. Leur corps s'épouse, leurs mains se caressent, leur respiration est saccadée, leur tremblement augmente au fil de l'intensité et les draps se froissent sous chaque geste.

Le lendemain matin, Arizona émerge tout doucement, un sourire aux lèvres avec une appréhension, les événements de la veille lui reviennent en tête et elle stresse de la réaction d'Ayanna et de Teddy, elle s'étire en fixant l'adolescente, se rassurant de ses traits angéliques et de ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle arbore puis elle aperçoit que les paupières d'Ayanna s'ouvrir lentement puis l'adolescente se passe une main dans ses cheveux et de sa voix enraillée la plus jeune prend la parole.

« Hello. »

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Hum…Oui, mieux que toi comme toujours. »

« On va se lever avant que Teddy use de son charme. »

Arizona pose ses deux pieds sur le sol, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a aucun vêtement sur la peau, elle attrape la couverture pour l'entourer autour d'elle, Ayanna rigole de la voir faire et profite des quelques seconds de nudité pour s'en mettre plein les yeux puis elle se lève à son tour. Les deux vont prendre une douche séparée, Arizona s'inquiète de sa journée, un mauvais pressentiment lui sert les entrailles. Une fois prête, la pédiatre se dirige dans la cuisine, elle prend deux bols, les remplit de lait et de céréales, un plateau repas où elle positionne le tout et va tranquillement dans le salon. Elle allume la télévision sur la chaine info et patiente qu'Ayanna revienne. Si Teddy n'est pas encore présente, c'est qu'elle ne le sera pas avant des heures.

L'adolescente s'installe près de la pédiatre, elle se colle à elle en prenant son bol, le petit-déjeuner se déroule dans le silence, elles n'ont pas besoin de discuter pour comprendre la situation malgré la fameuse nuit qu'elles ont passées et les sentiments qui ont été dévoilé rien ne changera, rien n'évoluera pour le bien de tout le monde. Un téléphone sonne, Arizona attrape son portable, le numéro de l'hôpital est affiché, elle répond donc.

« Robbins. »

« C'est le chef, nous avons besoin de vous, heu…, venez le plus vite possible car j'aimerai qu'on discute avant que je vous informe du cas de la patiente. »

« Je suis là dans vingt minutes. »

L'appréhension d'Arizona augment à cause de cet appel et de la voix hésitante de son patron, elle regarde quelques seconds Ayanna qui continue de déjeuner, elle se penche sur son crâne pour déposer un baiser et se lève.

« Tu diras à Teddy que j'ai dû aller au boulot… »

« Mais c'est ton jour de congé. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, on a besoin de moi. Je rentre dès que je peux. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Arizona est devant le bureau du chef, elle soupire un grand coup et toque à la porte, il vient lui ouvrir avec un sourire gêné ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude, il lui indique un siège, elle s'assoit.

« Deux petites filles ont été gravement blessées lors d'un accident de voiture, l'hôpital qui les a pris en charge a commis d'innombrable erreur, leur chef de pédiatrie est un incompétent, dénué de tout sentiment et d'écoute. A cause de lui, les petites ont attrapé des infections graves, elles sont dans un sal état. Un de leur pédiatre nous a téléphoné pour savoir si nous pouvions prendre en charge les enfants et si vous pouviez vous en occuper personnellement. »

« D'où viennent ces petites ? »

« Arizona, nous sommes amis vous et moi ? »

« Evidemment chef et vous le savez. »

« Vous m'avez confiée les raisons de votre demande dans mon hôpital et j'ai bien pris note de votre amertume et de vos blessures à cause de votre ex-compagne mais la vie de deux petites filles est en jeu, vous êtes la meilleure et vous avez énormément de chance de les sauver. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous dis cela. La plus grande se nomme Sofia Torres, c'est la fille de votre ex-compagne et l'autre se nomme Zola Shepherd. »

Arizona a compris d'où venait son appréhension, elle va devoir s'occuper de la fille de Callie et être en contact avec la latina, elle tente de trouver une échappatoire pourtant son sermon lui revient en tête et elle ne peut fuir cette situation. Elle se frotte le front et se concentre pour que son esprit soit fixé que sur les enfants et non sur les parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona et Aaron se tiennent droit comme un i devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, d'ici quelques minutes, la pédiatre va revoir son ex compagne et devoir lui adresser la parole, deux points qu'Arizona ne s'était imaginée et qu'elle refuse. Elle serre ses poings qui se trouvent dans les poches de sa blouse, son visage est fermé et elle est à deux doigts de mordre, elle a enfin trouvé son paradis, un endroit chaleureux où elle peut mener son existence sans soucis, elle a sa propre famille et elle est heureuse pourtant Callie doit arriver pour remuer le passé, remonter à la surface son séjour en Afrique et la trahison de son ex-compagne. Elle soupire d'agacement et fixe son regard sur le sable qui brûle sous les rayons du soleil qui domine le ciel, les cactus qui ont élu domicile sur cette surface sablonneuse et ces pierres qui se dispersent un peu partout. Elle aime cet endroit, elle est chez elle comme ces plantes épineuses, elle doit les voir en exemple, personne ne peut les approcher sans souffrir, on ne peut les déraciner, Callie n'atteindra pas son cœur, elle sera juste la pédiatre de sa fille et rien d'autre.

Aaron surveille sa collègue du coin de l'œil, il appréhende les prochaines heures, les prochains jours, il connait son histoire et a compris depuis bien longtemps la souffrance qui réside dans le cœur d'Arizona à cause de cette femme qui ne va pas tarder à pointer son nez. Il ne tolère pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à son amie, depuis trois ans, il travaille avec cette blonde formidable qui arbore toujours un sourire merveilleux, qui est à l'écoute de chaque personne et qui partage sa bonne humeur, pour lui comme pour beaucoup, elle est un cadeau tombé du ciel qu'il ne faut pas blesser. Il se rapproche doucement d'Arizona, il craint de la sortir de ses pensées et de la déranger pourtant il doit agir, la rassurer et trouver une solution à la situation. Il pose délicatement un de ses mains sur l'épaule de la blonde, cette dernière sursaute suite à ce contact puis elle tourne sa tête vers Aaron.

« Je m'occuperai de la petite Torres et toi de Shepherd. Si j'ai un problème, je viendrai en discuter avec toi mais je pense que le mieux est que tu sois le plus loin possible de cette famille. »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir les éviter durant tout leur séjour et tu sais que le chef préfère qu'on soit à deux sur les patients, pour éviter des erreurs… »

« Pour le moment ne discute pas, tu t'occupes des Shepherd. Tu es la chef de ce service mais je suis ton ami, quand Ted n'est pas présente, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi alors je prends les choses en main. »

Arizona sourit enfin ce qui réchauffe le cœur d'Aaron et ce qui lui confirme sa décision, la pédiatre soulève un peu son corps pour offrir un baiser à la joue de son collègue. Elle se trouve chanceuse d'être entouré de personnes si formidables et compréhensives, elle se remet correctement et les ambulances arrivent. Les deux habitacles freinent devant les blouses blanches, les portes arrière s'ouvrent en grand et les ambulanciers sortent avec les brancards. Arizona et Aaron ne bougent pas, ils attendent de savoir qui est qui pour ne pas se tromper de patient et ainsi repousser l'instant où la pédiatre devra adresser la parole à Callie.

« Zola Shepherd, trois ans… »

Arizona accourt enfin vers la petite, elle prend le dossier de l'enfant et entre dans l'hôpital pour pouvoir examiner Zola, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards posés sur elle, son esprit trop occupé sur la fille des Shepherd. Elle appelle un ascenseur en priant les Dieux pour qu'il arrive vite et que le plan d'Aaron ne tombe pas à l'eau si rapidement, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, son regard sur les numéros qui s'éclairent quand l'ascenseur atteint leur étage et sa concentration au maximum, à cause de tout ceci, elle sursaute quand une main se pose encore sur son épaule, elle se tourne vivement et souffle de soulagement quand elle voit Meredith, Derek et Alex, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir le jeune homme mais elle en est soulagée.

« Dr Robbins, nous sommes heureux que votre chef ait accepté de prendre en charge notre ange. »

« Le chef ne refuse rien, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Zola est entre de bonnes mains et nous allons faire notre maximum pour la soulager… »

« Nous le savons Dr Robbins. »

Arizona sourit à Derek, elle l'a toujours apprécié, c'est un homme droit et très compétent, quand elle se trouvait dans un bloc avec lui, elle était en admiration devant son talent. Elle entre dans l'ascenseur avec Zola, ses parents et Alex, ce dernier se met à côté d'elle et prend enfin la parole.

« Dr Robbins, je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« De même. Alors dis-moi dans quel service travailles-tu ? »

« La pédiatrie, je vous ai écouté et j'ai eu une bourse d'étude. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez que je travaille avec vous… »

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvren et toutes les personnes sortent, Arizona pousse le brancard jusqu'à une chambre puis elle commence à examiner Zola, elle va de mauvaise surprises en mauvaises surprises, la petite est dans un état grave, ses blessures sont toujours présentes, elle réagit presque pas et son pouls est faible. La pédiatre rumine intérieurement, ceux qui se sont occupés d'elle sont des médecins médiocres et à la place d'aider l'enfant, ils ont empiré son état, elle remonte le drap sur la petite.

« Derek et Meredith, je ne vais pas vous mentir. L'état de Zola est inquiétant, je vais lui faire passer une série de test pour mieux appréhender son cas et lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Je serai à votre place, je porterai plainte contre le chirurgien qui s'est occupé d'elle… »

« C'est Stark, le chef du service pédiatrique au Seattle Grace, mon patron en gros. »

« Ok. Alex, as-tu fait parti de l'équipe qui s'est occupée de Zola ? »

« Oui. Quoi que je dise ou que je demande, Stark refusait et il en faisait qu'à sa tête. »

Arizona prend le dossier de la petite dans ses mains, elle n'a pas encore regardé une seule fois les pages et refuse de le faire.

« Je vais vous laisser, les infirmières et d'autres médecins vont suivre mes recommandations, grâce à eux, j'en connaitrai un peu plus et je pourrai commencer à la soigner. Je vous conseille de vous reposer et si un problème survient, je serai prévenue directement. »

« Merci Dr Robbins. »

« C'est mon travail, Meredith. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée tout de même. Alex, viens avec moi, je voudrai discuter avec toi. »

Arizona sort de la chambre en saluant les parents puis elle se dirige vers une salle de repos suivit d'Alex, ses pas sont rapides et son air concentré, elle ne pense plus à Callie, son esprit est focalisé sur Zola et son état. Elle ouvre en grand une porte et entre dans la salle, elle s'assoit sur un divan, elle pose enfin le dossier de la petite sur une table basse, puis elle attrape plusieurs feuilles qu'elle positionne en face d'Alex.

« Tu vas me noter toutes tes impressions sur Zola et Sofia, tu vas écrire les soins que tu as recommandé et ceux mises en place. Je veux que tu n'oublies rien, leur état en arrivant à l'hôpital, l'évolution ou les régressions… Puis, tu prendras une nouvelle feuille et tu plaideras contre ce Stark. Quand j'aurais les résultats des analyses, je ferai un rapport aussi et si tes idées ont rejoints les miennes, je me prononcerai sur toi. Je vais appeler le chef Webber, je compte lui demander ton dossier pour me rendre compte de tes compétences… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je suis fautif aussi ? »

Arizona secoue sa tête négativement, elle est surprise de l'air effrayé d'Alex, elle s'approche de lui pour le rassurer.

« Non, je t'ai appris les bases de ce métier et je ne te crois pas stupide au point de mettre en danger la vie de tes patients. Tu es un jeune chirurgien en pédiatrie mais j'ai vu tes débuts, j'ai commencé à voir ton évolution et si je me trompe pas, tu dois faire parti des personnes qu'on doit suivre de près pour ton potentiel et non pour tes stupidités que tu pourrais faire. Cet hôpital recrute les meilleurs et en ayant ton dossier en main, je pourrai aller parler à mon chef et lui demander une faveur, ton transfert ici. Si cela ne fonctionne pas pour diverses raisons, je ferai mon maximum pour que tu prennes la place de Stark… »

« Je suis trop jeune pour être chef d'un service. »

« J'ai commencé très tôt aussi, j'ai été la plus jeune chef d'un service alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas…. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, Arizona stoppe la conversation avec Alex, elle regarde Aaron entré et s'installé près d'eux, il sert la main d'Alex en se présentant puis dépose le dossier de Sofia sur la table en soupirant et d'un signe de main, il indique ce qu'il vient de poser.

« Je n'ai pas osé feuilleter ses pages, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire. Je peux te dire un truc Ari, c'est que l'homme qui s'est occupé de Sofia est un sale type qui ne connait rien en médecine, j'espère que tu vas agir et faire en sorte que cet homme soit renvoyé. Sofia est dans un état inquiétant alors qu'elle devrait être chez elle et jouer tranquillement. Tu me connais Ari, tu sais que je suis toujours le premier à soutenir nos collègues en cas de boulettes mais là, je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est toi qui est la tête du service donc je ne peux rien faire, juste venir te donner mon opinion, je t'en supplie fais un truc contre ce type… »

Arizona n'a pas l'habitude d'être en présence du Aaron en colère et prêt à exploser, elle se frotte le front et l'interrompt d'une voix calme.

« C'est en cours. Alex va nous faire un rapport détaillé et quand nous aurons les résultats de nos examens, je vais aller voir le chef et poser une plainte contre le Dr Stark. Tu vas monter un dossier, marquer tes résultats et les traitements que tu recommandes, ainsi que les opérations ensuite, tu iras voir Alex et tu liras ses notes. Ensemble vous inscrirez vos points communs et j'enverrai le tout. Maintenant, tu redeviens mon Aaron adorable et zen, tu te préoccupes que de nos patients et pas ce médecin, ni de ses erreurs, ni de son incompétence, c'est à moi de régler cette situation. Heu… »

Le pédiatre connait son amie, elle hésite à lui demander un service, il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Dis-moi tout blonde au bois dormant. »

« Je vais tuer Teddy d'avoir divulgué ce surnom. Voilà, je vais avoir besoin des témoignages des parents, enfin un papier qui stipule leur avis sur le Dr Stark, j'en parlerai aux Shepherd mais tu peux voir cela avec la mère de Sofia. »

Arizona n'a pas la force de prononcer le prénom de Callie à voix haute, elle n'est pas prête pour cela comme son esprit lui hurle de fuir cette hôpital jusqu'au départ de la famille Torres.

« Hum… Un service pour toi. Je le ferai à une condition. »

Alex regarde tour à tour Aaron et Arizona, une pointe de jalousie se fait ressentir dans son cœur, la pédiatre lui manque, il aimait apprendre à ses côtés et l'entendre dans ses longs discours puis il avait cru se faire une nouvelle amie, une amie précieuse mais le départ d'Arizona en Afrique avait commencé à détruire ce lien et son départ final avait tout brisé pour lui. Il se retrouvait à travailler avec un homme horrible, incompétent, il devait lutter quotidiennement pour ses patients, l'absence d'Arizona le faisait souffrir et il regrettait l'ancien temps. Quand Meredith lui avait fait part de leur départ au Texas et de l'identité du chef pédiatrique, il avait espéré pouvoir retravailler au côté de son mentor, retrouver cette alchimie et cette confiance, maintenant, il a peur que cet homme ait pris sa place et qu'il ne pourra jamais la retrouver.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je le fais, si tu me décris en détail ta prochaine nuit de jambe en l'air. »

Arizona ne répond pas durant plusieurs seconds, elle aime quand le suspens règne et que la tension d'Aaron augmente, elle a conscience qu'il est à deux doigts de revenir sur sa déclaration et de tenter de se faire pardonner, elle sourit intérieurement puis elle se lève doucement.

« Marché conclu. Tu as bien dit la prochaine nuit ? »

« Oui… »

Aaron cache son visage dans ses mains et soupire, il vient de commettre une terrible erreur, Arizona peut ne pas coucher avec une femme durant des semaines juste pour le faire patienter ou elle peut passer une nuit vraiment chaude juste pour réveiller ses propres fantasmes, puis il réalise la précision de sa collègue, une précision qui n'est pas anodine, il se rend compte qu'elle a eu une relation la veille et qu'il aurait dû tourner son marché différemment.

« Tu as couché hier soir ? »

« Ma réponse ne fait pas parti du marché. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, si vous avez un souci bippez-moi, Alex fais ce que je t'ai demandé et je verrai demain pour que tu puisses travailler avec nous. Bonne journée à vous. »

Arizona fait un signe de main et offre un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendu à Aaron, elle sort de la pièce en pensant à la journée du lendemain qui sera pleine, elle soupire car elle a conscience que sa garde ne sera pas tranquille loin de là. Elle va jusqu'au bureau des infirmières pour poser un dossier puis elle salue les personnes présentes et elle prend son téléphone portable, elle se plonge dans les sms qu'on lui a envoyé, elle y répond tout en marchant à travers les couloirs, certains la font sourire et d'autres l'intriguent, elle a passé seulement trois heures à l'hôpital et sa boite de message est remplie. Son téléphone tombe sur le sol et elle le suit, une personne l'a percutée de plein fouet et à cause de sa concentration, elle chute littéralement, elle se frotte le front et grimace à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressent, elle ne fait toujours pas attention à son pseudo agresseur, elle tend son bras pour récupérer son portable et vérifier son état, elle soupire de soulagement, il n'est pas abimé. Elle se lève doucement pour ne pas éveiller ses douleurs du dos, puis elle passe sa main délicatement sur son bassin, une douleur se fait ressentir mais elle ne s'inquiète pas puis son regard se pose sur la personne qui l'a bousculé, elle ouvre grand ses yeux, Callie est en face d'elle, Callie la fixe et Callie sourit nerveusement, Arizona veut fuir ce couloir et partir chez elle.

« Ariz…Arizona ? »

La pédiatre ne prononce pas un mot, son cerveau lui renvoie ses images de son passé, des moments formidables qu'elle a passé près de cette femme puis de cette terrible vérité, de son cœur qui se brise, des larmes qui coulent et des nuits où elle ne trouve pas le sommeil.

« Je…Je te cherchais car… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Arizona reprend son chemin, son cœur ne peut pas supporter la présence de la latina, il saigne en la voyant, en entendant sa voix, elle doit le protéger et éviter Callie, elle ne veut plus succomber, elle ne veut plus souffrir et prendre de risque surtout pas avec cette femme. Elle marche le plus rapidement possible, elle soupire quand elle est dehors de l'hôpital puis elle va s'asseoir sur un banc pour se rependre, pour contrôler ses émotions, elle sort une cigarette pour soulager son corps. Elle a l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière, sa blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée et elle se maudit, elle aimerait tant oublier Callie, oublier cet amour qui la dévore de l'intérieur, effacer son passé et redevenir la Arizona insouciante mais le destin en a décidé autrement, les Dieux jouent avec elle et se régalent de son malheur.

« Donnes-moi juste cinq minutes. »

La pédiatre est surprise, la latina la suivit, Callie est de nouveau en face d'elle et ne compte pas accepter son refus de conversation, elle cherche du regard une issue et s'insulte mentalement d'avoir choisi ce banc, d'être restée.

« Je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi, je ne serai pas longue, je te le promets. »

Arizona reste silencieuse donc Callie décide de poursuivre, cela fait trois ans qu'elle patiente et qu'elle prie pour pouvoir revoir celle qui fait battre son cœur, qu'elle puisse s'expliquer et se faire pardonnée.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à nous, à mes erreurs. Je t'ai dit de partir en Afrique, j'ai tout fait pour que tu acceptes cette chance, je t'ai juré fidélité, je t'ai promis que malgré la distance mon cœur t'appartiendrait toujours. J'ai trahi une de mes paroles, la fidélité. J'étais ivre quand je t'ai trompé, je n'étais pas moi-même, tu me manquais tant, j'avais tant besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien, t'entendre ta voix me murmurer des mots doux, de frissonner sous tes caresses que j'ai bu plus que de raison. Et quand un homme m'a dragué, j'ai craqué, en fait, mon esprit a fait une putain d'erreur, il a transformé cet homme en la femme qui détient mon cœur et j'ai couché avec lui. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas te perdre, j'avais peur qu'à cause de ma stupidité, tu ne reviennes pas, que tu restes en Afrique et que tu m'abandonnes. Je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai eu peur, je ne me sentais pas bien, je culpabilisais, je suis devenue odieuse avec les autres car je m'en voulais. On s'était séparée car tu refusais d'avoir un enfant et voilà que je te trompe, que je tombe enceinte. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Quand on était au téléphone, tu étais si douce, si aimante que je ne trouvais pas la force d'avouer mes fautes et de t'annoncer la naissance de Sofia, j'ai menti et je continuais de te mentir. Un jour, tu m'as annoncée ton retour, j'étais si heureuse et j'avais aussi peur, je ne pouvais plus reculer, je te devais la vérité mais j'ai décidé d'attendre et tu es arrivée. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point mon cœur continue de battre pour toi, à quel point je t'aime. Tu es celle pour qui je vis, celle pour qui je continue mon chemin… »

Arizona n'écoute plus Callie, les mots qu'elle utilise la font souffrir, la renvoient dans ces mensonges, dans ces cachoteries, elle ne peut endurer plus, elle ne peut écouter attentivement les explications de la latina, cette force l'a quitté depuis si longtemps et elle lutte si fort contre son cœur qui lui hurle son amour pour cette femme. Elle secoue la tête, d'une main fébrile, elle se tient au banc et elle attend que Callie finisse pour partir loin de cette torture, loin de cette affreuse tentation, son regard est fixé sur le sol trouvant un certain intérêt au béton et au sable qui vole.

« Alors ? Arizona ? Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Cet appel arrive au cerveau de la pédiatre, elle se lève tout doucement en se demandant quelle réponse donnée et surtout sur quel sujet. Son regard fuit toujours celle de Callie, cette fois, il est posé sur son portable, ses doigts et ses yeux parcourent son répertoire cherchant quoi dire, que faire puis elle tombe sur le numéro de Kate, cette femme qu'elle ne connait pas mais qui lui a fait des avances, cette femme qui n'est pas une adolescente, qui n'est pas sous sa responsabilité, cette femme qui n'a pas trahi son cœur, qui ne l'a pas faite souffrir et qui peut lui apporter un minimum d'amour. Elle vient de trouver la solution, elle fixe donc Callie en fermant son cœur et en se détournant de ce sentiment ravageur, elle racle sa gorge pour prendre un ton dur.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je mène ma propre vie loin de toi. Je compte continuer ainsi, tu n'existes plus pour moi, cela fait longtemps que cet amour a disparu. A présent, tu es juste la mère d'une de mes patientes, tu ne seras rien d'autre. Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais te tomber dans tes bras, que j'allais répondre à ton explication ? J'en ai que faire de tes belles paroles, en Afrique j'ai vécu l'enfer et tu me manquais, on m'a dragué aussi et pourtant je te suis restée fidèle, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Toi et moi, ça n'existe plus, ça ne fait pas parti de mon avenir, ni de ce que je souhaite. Alors laisses-moi partir. »

Arizona n'attend pas de réponde, elle décide de s'éloigner, elle bouscule Callie qui lui coupe son chemin puis elle part, offrant son dos à la latina, elle se force à marcher, à ne pas pleurer et ne pas se retourner pour retrouver les bras de Callie, elle continue sa marche tout simplement en mettant une réelle distance avec la latina puis elle prend son téléphone et appelle une personne. Elle se doit d'oublier réellement son ex compagne, pour son bien-être, il est temps qu'elle tourne définitivement la page, qu'elle se lance dans une relation, qu'elle donne une chance à une autre femme.

« Oui ? »

« Kate, c'est Arizona. Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir et je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours intéressée par un dîner en ma compagnie. »

« Hum… Je me suis sentie rejetée et je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée de te donner une chance. »

« Je comprends… »

« Je plaisante, évidemment que je suis toujours intéressée et que j'accepte ta future proposition. »

« Ok ! Bon, je te propose un restaurant ce soir mais tôt car demain je commence de bonne heure et à partir de ce moment, j'entame une garde de 48 heures. »

« Très bien, dis-moi où et à quelle heure. »

« 19 heures, au Dismond, Si cela te convient. »

« Ca ira, je te rejoindrai là-bas alors. »

« A ce soir. »

La pédiatre sourit, elle a un rencard, un vrai, elle va se rendre à un rendez-vous et profiter de cette soirée, elle va découvrir Kate, apprendre à la connaître et non répondre à ses instincts, sa décision est prise, elle va entamer une relation et penser à deux. Elle réalise cependant un point sombre dans cette histoire, Ayanna, il faut qu'elle parle à l'adolescente et qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas d'avenir ensemble car elles sont une famille, que c'est mieux ainsi. Elle rentre enfin chez elle, l'adolescente est en maillot de bain allongée sur un transat, un cocktail dans une main, la pédiatre sourit sous cette vision et malgré sa mise décision, elle ne peut refuser à son regard de détailler Ayanna et de frissonner, elle s'avance vers elle en lui souriant.

« Tu vas passer ta journée à bronzer ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être, tout dépend ce que tu me proposes. »

« Je reviens, je vais faire comme toi pour le moment. »

Arizona se dirige vers sa chambre, dans le couloir, elle croise un collègue de travail qui se recoiffe en souriant timidement à la pédiatre, cette dernière devine la nuit de folie de Teddy et cela la réjouit, elle salue l'homme et va se changer puis elle rejoint Ayanna.

« Alors pourquoi ton chef t'a appelé si tôt ? »

« Il devait me parler de deux patientes qu'on a dû prendre en charge. »

« Pas commun, d'habitude, il t'appelle pas pour te prévenir que l'hôpital accueille deux nouvelles patientes et surtout pas quand tu es en repos. »

« C'est particulier. Une des petite est la fille de Callie, tu sais mon ex. »

Ayanna boit quelques gorgées pour avaler la nouvelle, elle ne connait pas cette Callie mais ne l'apprécie pas, toutes les femmes qui font souffrir Arizona rentre dans la case à détruire.

« Tu comptes te remettre avec elle ? »

« Non et tu le sais très bien. Par contre, j'ai un rencard ce soir et je voulais t'en parler. »

Ayanna se redresse vivement, elle aime quand Arizona lui confie sa vie et ses projets car elle a l'impression d'en faire parti et d'être importante pour la pédiatre, certes cette nuit, elle a réalisé un de ses rêves en partageant une nuit avec Arizona, elle a pu avouer son amour et entendre celui de la blonde, elle était passée du statut de proche à amante mais Ayanna est loin d'être idiote et elle a conscience que cela ne se reproduira jamais, d'ailleurs elle patiente gentiment qu'Arizona entame le sujet.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Avant, je veux parler d'autre chose, cette nuit entre toi et moi. »

Arizona se tait quelques seconds pour observer Ayanna et ses réactions, un certain soulagement la prend en voyant le visage de l'adolescente décontractée.

« On a une relation ambigüe, des sentiments partagées entre l'amour avec un grand A et l'amour familiale, je t'aime et ça ne changera pas mais toi et moi c'est impossible, on est proche, très proche, tu fais partie de ma vie et je tiens vraiment à toi. Cette nuit, on a écouté la partie de notre cœur qui nous dit de baisser les barrières et de se découvrir autrement, je ne regrette rien, je serai hypocrite si je disais le contraire mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux rien gâcher entre nous, je préfère avoir le rôle de confidente, d'amie, de sœur que celui de compagne. Je pense que si on entamait une relation de couple se serait une erreur fatale et qu'on se dirigerait tout droit vers un mur, on en sortirait pas indemne et on ne supporterait pas de se voir. Alors soyons sage, continuons comme avant et n'allons pas plus loin. »

Ayanna baisse ses yeux, elle a écouté attentivement Arizona et elle sait qu'elle attend une réponse de sa part, qu'elle lui donne son avis et qu'elle ne lui cache rien, elle prend une cigarette, puis une autre qu'elle tend à la blonde.

« Je comprends et même si je suis jeune, immature par moment, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Ari, tu es trop importante pour moi et comme tu l'as dit si on se met ensemble, ça va être la catastrophe, je veux pas de ça. Je veux que tu restes dans ma vie, que tu sois encore proche de moi… »

Ayanna commence à pleurer, Arizona voyant cela s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, elle ne supporte pas cette vision, elle en a assez de voir l'adolescente triste, de voir ces larmes coulés et ce cœur saigné, elle lui caresse le dos et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« J'ai perdu trop de gens et je ne veux plus, je… Je sais ce que ça fait et je peux pas revivre ça. Papa et maman sont morts, je revois l'accident, je les revois en sang et j'entends sans cesse les médecins annoncer leur mort. Perdre…Perdre ce qu'on aime ça fait trop mal et la douleur ne part pas… Teddy et toi, vous êtes ma famille maintenant, vous êtes importantes pour moi, tu es importante alors ne pars pas loin de moi. Reste dans ma vie, je t'en prie. Ne pars pas…Ne m'abandonne pas comme mes parents…Arizona, je t'en supplie…Reste ma sœur, ma confidente et tout… »

Arizona resserre son étreinte, la souffrance d'Ayanna la bouleverse au plus haut point, elle hait sentir toutes ses peines chez l'adolescente, elle hait le destin qui la séparer de ses parents et elle hait la peur que ressent Ayanna.

« Je te promets que je ne partirai pas. Tu m'entends, tu vas devoir me supporter très longtemps. Tu es ma famille, Ursula est ma famille, vous m'avez tant offert, vous m'avez soutenue, vous êtes dans mon cœur, alors ne pleure pas car je ne partirai pas… »

« Mais si tu trouves une compagne, tu vas partir. Si Callie réussit à t'avoir, tu vas vouloir retourner à Seattle et moi, je vais rester là comme Teddy. »

« Si je me mets avec une femme, si elle veut que ça fonctionne, elle va devoir t'accepter, vous accepter et si on pousse beaucoup plus loin, cette femme veut vivre avec moi, elle devra venir ici, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. C'est ici chez moi. »

Ayanna s'essuie les yeux et fond son regard dans celui d'Arizona, d'une voix faible.

« Et Callie ? »

« Je ne compte pas me remettre avec elle… »

« Et si ? Imagine le si. »

« Si je me remets avec Callie, je ne pourrais pas retourner à Seattle. Le Texas est ma terre, les gens qui s'y trouvent sont ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais prendre la décision de quitter cet endroit. J'écouterai mon cœur qui me dictera de rester ici et de ne plus me sacrifier pour l'amour. »

« D'accord. »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Arizona et Ayanna ont profité du soleil, de la piscine, des cocktails et de ces moments de calme, la pédiatre en a profité pour dévoiler le prénom de la femme qui va partager sa soirée et Ayanna a réagi sereinement même si elle s'est promis de faire vivre un enfer à sa professeur pour être sûre des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour la blonde. Puis en milieu d'après-midi, Teddy a pointé le bout de son nez et elle a joui aussi de la bonne ambiance qui régnait, les trois ont passé la fin de la journée à rigoler, à parler de tout et de rien et à plaisanter.

A présent, Arizona est assise en face de Kate, la dîner bien entamé et les conversation qui fusent en s'enchaînant, la pédiatre passe une agréable soirée et la personnalité joviale de Kate lui convient, la professeur la fait sourire, l'aide à se changer les idées et Arizona ne se force pas à continuer le repas.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

La pédiatre mâche tranquillement, elle s'essuie la bouche et répond positivement.

« Si tu ne pars pas en courant, tu vas t'apercevoir que je suis curieuse, sûrement trop et ma curiosité me pousse à te demander la raison de ta cicatrice. »

Arizona réfléchit quelques seconds, la seule personne à connaitre la cause est Teddy, elle a toujours refusé de répondre aux questions car elle a toujours eu peur de retomber dans l'enfer de son séjour, de revoir la souffrance, de la ressentir de nouveau et d'entendre encore les hurlements, elle soupire et contre toute attente, elle ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai gagné une sorte de prix en tant que pédiatre, je suis partie en Afrique et en peu de temps la situation a dégénéré, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails car la force me manque pour le moment. Pour la cicatrice, un jour, je soignais un enfant qui était dans un état critique, j'avais peu de chance de le sauver mais je refusais de baisser les bras, je ne voulais pas le voir mourir, l'entendre donner son dernier souffle, trop d'enfant sont morts dans mes bras, les hurlements des parents, des proches, je ne les supportais plus, j'en avais assez. Je me sentais inutile et je ne pouvais rien faire, rien changer car les Hommes ont perdu l'esprit…Je m'égare. Donc, je suis sous une tente avec ce petit humain, je me bats contre le sort et je me suis écroulée, une bombe a éclaté pas loin de nous, le souffle nous a emporté. Je suis tombée sur une pierre et ma lèvre s'est ouverte. D'où ma cicatrice… »

Arizona n'est plus connectée à la soirée, les images de son séjour défile sous ses yeux, les scènes d'horreur, les cris, les pleurs, les morts, le sang, les visages dévastés… Elle ne supporte plus de vivre avec ce passé, avec ces drames, elle sert sa serviette pour se reprendre pour ne pas être absorber par le malheur et retomber dans les abimes du mal. Kate comprend l'état de détresse de la pédiatre, son regard est loin, son visage est pâle, la brune tend son bras vers celui de la pédiatre et elle la touche délicatement pour la refaire revenir dans le moment présent, pour que son esprit sort de ce passé qu'elle devine douloureux. Arizona revient petit à petit, elle réalise au fur et à mesure où elle se trouve, elle revoit Kate, la table, les lumières et les assiettes, malgré son retour à la réalité, son âme est en souffrance et pleure tous ces morts, ce sort tragique. Elle fait un sourire anxieux à Kate puis elle baisse son regard vers son plat, la faim n'est plus présente mais elle mange pour éviter les futures questions de Kate.

« Au fait, tu sais que c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires ? »

La pédiatre lève sa tête d'un coup, elle est étonnée de l'interrogation de la brune mais soulagée en même temps, cette femme respecte son silence et ne la force pas à discuter, elle lui offre un sourire reconnaissant.

« Oui, Ayanna m'en a parlé, surtout de ses projets qui sont nombreux. »

« J'en ai beaucoup aussi, je pense qu'on veut tous profiter de nos jours de repos. »

« J'aimerai pouvoir jouir des miens entièrement mais quand tu travailles dans un hôpital, c'est difficile. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

« Corriger des copies, lire certains livres que je n'ai pas pu et me balader dans la ville pour faire flamber ma carte bleue. J'aimerai si tu es d'accord profiter de ta présence, je passe une agréable soirée en ta compagnie et ça m'ennuierait que cela ne se produise plus. »

Arizona se sent soulagée de cette confession, elle a tant espéré de cette soirée qu'elle est rassurée à présent. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de rendez-vous, elle passait juste quelques minutes avec une femme et l'embarquait dans une chambre d'hôtel pour passer une « nuit jambe en l'air » alors les paroles de Kate enlève un poids sur ses épaules.

« Alors note dans ton agenda passer du temps avec Arizona Robbins. »

« J'en suis ravie. »

Le serveur les interrompt pour leur proposer un café, qu'elles refusent en raison de l'heure tardive puis elles paient l'addition, Kate prend le bras d'Arizona ce qui égaye le cœur de la pédiatre, son rencart se passe à merveille et la brune se montre être une personne avenante et très intéressante, elle s'approche un peu plus de cette femme et elles sortent bras dessus bras dessous du restaurant, elles marchent plusieurs mètres ensemble, sans parler, profitant du calme qui règne dans les rues puis Arizona stoppe ses pas.

« Ma voiture est là. »

« La mienne n'est pas loin. Alors on se quitte ici ? »

« Oui… »

« Je comptais t'offrir un verre chez moi. »

Arizona se frotte le front sous le dilemme qui se pose à elle, elle hésite à prolonger cette soirée et à finir dans le lit de Kate ou rentrer chez elle pour passer sa nuit dans son lit.

« Une invitation chez toi, signifie plus et je veux pas accélérer le processus. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

Kate s'approche d'Arizona et l'embrasse, la pédiatre répond au baiser, elle pose une de ses main sur la nuque de la brune et approfondit l'échange, une douce chaleur nait en elle mais elle la contrôle, elle refuse de succomber à la tentation. Kate attrape la taille de la blonde pour la coller à elle, la pédiatre lui fait tourner la tête depuis la veille et elle souhaite réellement entamer une relation avec elle, cela fait si longtemps qu'une femme n'a pas touché son âme et qu'elle n'est pas tombée sous le charme, cela l'envoie sur un petit nuage qu'elle espère y rester. Petit à petit, Arizona recule contre la paroi de sa voiture en tenant Kate contre elle, elle apprécie cet échange et refuse d'y mettre un terme pourtant une personne va le faire sans ménagement.

« Arizona ? »

Kate recule d'un coup surprise par le ton qui a employé l'inconnue, Arizona tourne vivement sa tête vers celle qui ose les interrompre, elle n'est pas étonnée de voir Callie vu qu'elle a reconnu sa voix et elle n'est pas étonnée de voir Mark à ses côtés.

« Que veux-tu Callie ? »

« Toi, je crois que c'est simple. »

La pédiatre se crispe, Callie est saoule et quand elle est dans cet état sa raison s'envole, elle attrape la main de Kate pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur et qu'elle ne s'interroge pas sur la situation.

« Mark, je crois que tu devrais la raccompagner où vous dormez avant qu'elle ne dise n'importe quoi. »

Callie marche vers Arizona en titubant, Mark tente de la retenir mais il se fait pousser violement et avant qu'il puisse réagir convenablement, la latina répond à son envie en embrassant la pédiatre. Kate écarquille les yeux et Arizona ne bouge plus sous l'étonnement puis au bout de quelques seconds, elle repousse Callie même si le baiser lui a fait de l'effet, même si elle a senti son cœur battre à la chamade.

« Je t'interdis de recommencer, je n'ai pas été assez claire ce matin ? »

« Mais…Je t'aime…Je…Je peux pas sans toi. »

« Arizona peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

« Oh toi, la brune mal fagoté tu te tais. »

Arizona sert son poing libre de toutes ses forces, Callie dépasse les limites et elle ne peut le tolérer, elle lance un regard à Mark pour lui demander son aide, malgré que ce dernier souffre de l'état de son amie, il répond à l'appel de la pédiatre, il attrape la main de Callie pour la forcer à reculer et à partir.

« Mark, lâches-moi. Je dois…Parler à Arizona. Elle doit comprendre….Que je l'aime… »

« Callie, tu devrais suivre Mark et rentrer. J'étais entrain de passer une agréable soirée en charmante compagnie et il faut que tu gâches tout comme toujours. Je ne t'appartiens plus et cela fait très longtemps. »

Callie pointe son doigt vers Kate qui n'ose pas prendre la parole, cette situation la perd et elle préfère garder le silence pour comprendre, ne pas se faire de fausses idées.

« Ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette femme ? »

« Callie, je te conseille de partir. Ce que je ressens ne te concerne pas et je fais ce qu'il me plait. »

« Réponds-moi, je veux entendre ta réponse. L'aimes-tu comme tu m'as aimée ? »

Arizona tourne son regard sur Kate puis elle le reporte sur Callie.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse sachant que c'est notre premier rendez-vous. Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est qu'elle me plait sinon je ne serai pas avec elle, que j'ai envie de la revoir sinon je lui aurais pas proposé, que j'ai envie de l'embrasser de nouveau mais tu es présente et tu gâches tout. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont. »

« Callie, allez viens, tu vas le regretter demain matin. »

« Je n'abandonne pas Arizona, tu es la femme de ma vie et je compte bien te récupérer. Cette femme ne m'arrive pas à la cheville… »

« Stop, plus un mot. Je t'interdis de la traiter ainsi. Ecoutes Mark et pars. Kate rentre dans ma voiture, je te ramène. »

Arizona fait le tour du véhicule et entre à l'intérieur, la conversation avec Callie l'a touché, son état l'a touché mais elle ne peut le montrer, elle ne peut écouter son cœur et redonner une chance à la latina, elle ne veut plus souffrir. Elle démarre quand Kate est installée sous le regard empli de larmes de Callie, Arizona ne détourne pas une seule fois son regard.

« Je crois que ton ex est très collante et que ça va être difficile d'entamer une relation dans ses conditions. »

« Elle va bientôt partir donc on va être tranquille. Ne fais pas attention à elle, à ce qu'elle dit. »

« Elle t'aime toujours, c'est un fait. Si tu l'aimes toujours préviens-moi car me plonger dans une relation qui est voué à l'échec non merci. »

« Je comprends mais je t'assure qu'entre elle et moi, c'est fini depuis des années et elle va bientôt partir. »

« Arizona ne joue pas avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu me plais vraiment et j'ai envie d'espérer que quelque chose se passe entre nous. D'habitude, je ne vais pas vite en besogne, je n'espère pas et je ne visualise pas une relation mais je ne sais pas avec toi c'est différent. »

Arizona enregistre les paroles de Kate dans son esprit, se projeter dans l'avenir, imaginer une relation stable, elle ne l'a plus fait depuis trois ans pourtant elle veut y croire, elle souhaite vraiment mettre un terme sur ses sentiments envers Callie et avancer. Elle pose une main sur la cuisse gauche de Kate.

« Je ne joue pas, je ne joue jamais. Au pire, hier soir j'aurais répondu à te demande, je t'aurais amené dans ton lit et ensuite je serais partie sans donner de nouvelle. Si nous avons diné ce soir, c'est que je le souhaite et que j'ai envie de croire à une histoire. »

Arizona oublie de déposer Kate à sa voiture, elle ne lui a pas demandé où elle se trouvait d'ailleurs, elle conduit jusqu'à chez elle, les deux femmes sortent du véhicule, Arizona plaque Kate contre l'habitacle pour retrouver le goût de ses lèvres et oublier celles de Callie, elle veut oublier pour une nuit, pour une journée, pour des années et elle veut s'offrir une chance avec Kate, ne pas se retourner en arrière, effacer ce passé, effacer ses peurs et tout reconstruire, essayer et ne pas regretter.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona se réveille difficilement, elle a peu dormi et souhaite simplement retourner dans les bras de Morphée, elle réalise plusieurs points, le premier est que dans une heure elle commence quarante huit heure de garde à l'hôpital donc elle va devoir engloutir des tonnes de litres de café pour tenir le coup, le second qu'elle risque de croiser Callie dans les couloirs et que ce fait ne l'enchante guère, elle redoute même cet instant et déglutit difficilement et dernier point qu'elle est dans le lit de Kate, qu'elle a passé une nuit de folie en compagnie de cette femme mais qu'elle n'a pas d'affaire de rechange. Elle soulève son buste grâce à ses bras, elle dévie sa tête vers Kate qui dort profondément, Arizona la trouve charmante et à son goût, elle ne regrette pas son choix et cette nuit, elle se lève tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller la professeur mais c'est peine perdue.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

Arizona se couche de nouveau, elle passe un de ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et l'embrasse sur son épaule dénudé.

« Oui, je dois aller au travail. »

« Tu n'as pas le temps pour un petit déjeuner ? Je peux en préparer un et toi pendant ce temps prendre une douche. »

Kate tourne son corps vers la pédiatre et lui sourit puis elle tend une main pour caresser la joue d'Arizona.

« Je suis pas contre mais j'ai pas de vêtement pour me changer. »

« Sers-toi dans mon placard. Tu commences bientôt ? »

« Merci et dans une heure. »

Kate s'approche de la blonde, elle l'embrasse tendrement puis se lève d'un coup ce qui surprend Arizona.

« Pourquoi tu pars du lit ? »

« Pour te forcer à te lever, prendre ta douche. Ce serait embêtant que tu sois en retard. »

Arizona est touchée par le comportement de Kate, à part Teddy et Ayanna, personne ne s'occupe d'elle et s'intéresse vraiment à elle enfin ses amis si mais pour la pédiatre c'est différent. Elle se met sur ses deux jambes et attrape Kate avant qu'elle sorte de la chambre, elle la retourne vers elle et l'embrasse puis elle se recule et va ouvrir une porte pour tomber sur la salle de bain. Arizona se considère chanceuse à présent, une femme magnifique lui prépare son petit-déjeuner, prend soin d'elle et comprend ses obligations pourtant une petite voix lui rappelle la présence de Callie et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte des larmes coulent sur son visage, ses larmes sont effacées par l'eau chaude qui se verse sur son corps. Cette douleur est encore présente, l'amour qu'elle a pour la latina brise son cœur meurtri et malgré tous ses efforts, l'oublie n'est pas facile.

Elle sort de la douche avec un poids en moins, comme ci l'eau l'a lavé de ses inquiétudes et de ses doutes, oui elle aime toujours Callie et cela risque de durer toute sa vie mais elle fera son maximum pour ne pas succomber à ce sentiment ravageur malgré les merveilleux moments qu'elle a passé avec la latina, son esprit garde en mémoire sa trahison et cette petite fille qui en est née. Comment pourrait-elle redonner sa confiance à Callie ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas douter lors de ses absences ? Arizona préfère vivre une relation simple qu'une relation passionnée ainsi la souffrance sera moindre en cas de déception. La force qu'on lui a donnée depuis son enfance n'existe plus, trop de drames sont arrivés dans sa vie et elle ne peut plus prendre le risque d'avoir mal. Elle fouille dans le placard de Kate pour prendre un ensemble, elle choisit le plus simple, un jean et un petit haut puis elle va dans la cuisine et elle est surprise de la préparation de Kate, cette dernière a préparé un petit-déjeuner royal ce qui fait sourire Arizona.

« Tu sais, je ne mange pas beaucoup le matin. »

Kate bouge son corps pour être en face de la pédiatre, elle a une assiette remplie de crêpes dans la main.

« Tu as une garde de 48 heure, tu as peu dormi cette nuit, il te faut des forces pour tenir le coup. Alors, tu vas t'asseoir et manger ce que j'ai fait sans discuter. C'est un ordre. »

Arizona se met à rire, un rire franc ce qui fait fondre Kate puis la pédiatre s'installe et commence à déguster les plats, un peu trop nombreux à son goût.

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui mais j'ai le temps, je commence à 10 heure. »

Kate s'assoie sur un tabouret, elle ne peut s'empêcher de fixer Arizona et de la contempler, cette dernière sent le regard de la brune mais elle ne le montre pas, elle veut voir comment Kate va agir. Le reste du déjeuner se déroule dans le silence, chacune dans leur pensée et dans leur attente, elles se cherchent d'une certaine manière et tentent de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'autre. Arizona descend du tabouret et s'essuie la bouche puis elle pose enfin son regard sur Kate, elle hésite plusieurs minutes à l'embrasser, la prendre un peu dans ses bras, elle reste donc debout sans bouger d'un pouce. Elle réalise la difficulté qu'elle a à présent, l'habitude de passer une matinée avec une autre femme elle l'a perdu et elle angoisse de faire un pas de travers, elle se frotte le front.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure ? »

« Hein ? Ha oui. Je dois y aller. Bon… »

« Envoie-moi un message quand tu as le temps. A ma pause, je t'appellerai, si tu peux pas répondre, je comprendrai. »

« Merci. »

Arizona va vers Kate et pose très vite ses lèvres sur les siennes puis elle recule mais Kate lui attrape le bras pour l'approcher plus près d'elle et approfondir le baiser, la professeur a conscience qu'elle ne verra pas la pédiatre pendant deux jours et qu'il sera compliqué de la joindre donc elle veut profiter de ces dernières minutes. Arizona remercie intérieurement Kate de prendre la situation en main car elle en est incapable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona rompt l'échange et part pour ne pas être en retard. Dans la voiture, elle ne peut empêcher son esprit de penser à Kate et à Callie, deux femmes que tout opposent, deux femmes avec un caractère différent, une qui lui a fait battre son cœur dès l'instant où elle l'a vu et l'autre qui est simplement à son goût, deux sentiments contradictoires, deux vies qui divergent mais pour Arizona la sécurité prime et peut-être la facilité aussi.

Elle gare son véhicule à sa place attitré puis elle jette un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle est un peu en avance, donc elle va s'asseoir sur son banc fétiche pour fumer sa première cigarette de la journée mais pas sa dernière. Elle repense au marché conclu avec Aaron la veille et son cerveau lui ordonne de garder sa nuit secrète par respect pour Kate et son côté joueur la pousse à raconter dans les moindres détails en mimant les bruits qui se sont fait entendre. Elle adore taquiner son collègue et l'embêter sur ses fantasmes, elle joue souvent la provocation pour le rendre chèvre mais cette fois-ci elle est face à un dilemme. Elle ne peut pas y penser plus longtemps car une personne interrompt le cours de ses pensées.

« Arizona, je suis content de trouver enfin. »

« Mark que veux-tu ? »

« Juste discuter avec toi. »

Mark s'installe près d'Arizona, il prend sa cigarette et l'écrase sans scrupule puis il porte de nouveau son attention sur la pédiatre.

« Tu viens bien de faire ce que je crois que tu as fait, détruire ma cigarette ? »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour tes poumons en tant que chirurgien, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'en empêcher. Bon comment vas-tu ? »

Cette question déroute Arizona, elle n'a jamais été proche de Mark Sloan et elle a toujours eu une appréhension à ses côtés.

« Très bien pourquoi ? »

« Vu le comportement de Callie… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Callie est ton amie et je ne suis pas la tienne… »

Mark soupire bruyamment et Arizona s'apprête à partir, elle n'aime pas le début de cette conversation et elle est persuadée que la fin ne lui plaira pas non plus.

« Reste, juste le temps que je te dise ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Depuis hier, vous me forcez à vous écouter et sérieusement, j'en ai marre… »

« On a jamais été proche toi et moi, je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'ai été trop présent dans votre vie de couple et j'ai dépassé certaines limites, j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuse. Peux-tu m'écouter encore un peu ? »

Arizona se frotte le front, cela devient une manie depuis la veille, elle se rassoit en prouvant son mécontentement.

« Parles vite car je commence bientôt et ne t'attend pas à des réponses de ma part. »

« Je vais faire au plus vite, je te le promets. Callie est dévastée depuis votre rupture, je ne la reconnais pas, elle est devenue froide et distante, elle ne s'amuse plus comme avant, elle a perdu sa joie de vivre. Tu es importante à son cœur et j'espère que tu lui donneras une autre chance, ça c'est le point de vu de l'ami de Callie. D'ailleurs en tant qu'ami de Callie, je tiens à m'excuser de son comportement et j'ose espérer que tu lui en porteras pas préjudice. Tu la connais, elle a l'alcool facile et elle s'emporte vite. Maintenant, le côté Mark Sloan mature va te parler, je comprends que tu sois partie de Seattle et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas lui donner une nouvelle chance. Tu as le droit au bonheur comme chacun de nous et si tu le trouves ailleurs, tu as ma bénédiction. Je te demande, pour toi, d'écouter ton cœur et de suivre ses envies. Si tu as encore des sentiments pour Callie, pardonnes-la, non pas pour elle mais pour toi, donnes une chance à votre amour et votre couple. Je pense que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble… »

Arizona décide de couper le discours de Mark.

« Je suis avec une femme maintenant et je ne compte pas prendre le risque de ruiner mes chances avec elle. Callie et moi, c'est du passé comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis hier, on a eu notre chance et on ne l'a plus. Je sais que tu tiens à Callie mais son état ne me regarde pas, elle ne fait plus parti de ma vie. »

« Une question et je te laisserai tranquille. Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Arizona ouvre sa bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort, elle n'arrive pas à mentir à Mark, elle ne comprend pas la raison qui pousse son corps à la trahir.

« Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, ton silence me prouve que j'ai raison. Tu l'aimes encore… »

« Ce n'est pas la question si je l'aime ou non, ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux être bien et avoir confiance et avec Callie ce n'est plus possible. Je ne suis pas un jouet, je suis un être humain qui a des sentiments et qui a un cœur. Elle a brisé ce cœur en mille morceaux, elle m'a fait mal à un point dont tu peux pas imaginer, elle m'a trahi, elle s'est jouée de moi. Alors vos bonnes paroles, vos beaux discours, vous pouvez les garder, j'en ai que faire. Je veux juste continuer ma vie sans elle. »

Arizona ne laisse pas le temps à Mark de rétorquer, elle part à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, ses pas l'amènent dans une pièce où personne ne s'y trouve, elle enfile sa blouse blanche et s'écroule sur le divan en larme. L'épuisement psychologique la paralyse et les larmes ne cessent de couler, cela fait deux ans, qu'elle n'a pas pleuré, qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée habiter par la tristesse et le chagrin, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même tel un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, elle cherche la chaleur de son corps et un cocon pour être en sécurité. Tout se déroulait au mieux dans sa vie jusqu'à présent, elle connaissait de nouveau le bonheur mais Callie est arrivée et la latina a donné un grand coup de pied dans sa vie pour tout détruire. Elle ne veut plus être dépendante du destin qui s'amuse à la rendre malheureuse, elle ne veut plus êtres une marionnette en chiffon, elle veut juste redevenir Arizona Robbins, la femme forte profitant de chaque instant et riant aux éclats. Tout cette douleur doit cesser, Callie doit partir, les gens doivent se taire…

La porte de la salle s'ouvre, Arizona stoppe ses pleurs pour ne pas être découverte, elle tente d'être la plus petite possible mais c'est peine perdue, deux personnes entrent en parlant gaiement, ils avancent dans la pièce pour se changer mais arrêtent toute parole et tout geste quand ils aperçoivent Arizona.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ari que se passe-t-il ? »

Teddy accourt vers son amie, elle lui prend délicatement la tête, s'assoit et la repose sur ses genoux. La pédiatre ne bouge pas, n'émet pas un son, son cerveau s'est déconnecté.

« Aaron ferme à clef, que personne n'entre. »

Aaron suit les recommandations de Teddy et s'installe par terre, une main sur la cuisse d'Arizona pour lui prouver sa présence et son soutien.

« Ari parles-moi. Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Arizona ne répond pas à Teddy, elle est exténuée et ne rêve que de calme.

« Aaron préviens le chef et demande-lui qu'elle ait sa journée, elle ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions. »

« J'y vais de ce pas mais je crois savoir pourquoi elle est ainsi. »

Arizona n'entend pas les paroles de ses amis, son esprit est bloqué et vidé dans les méandres. Son corps l'abandonne totalement.

« Attends dis-moi ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien. Ari, ma belle, réponds-nous. »

Pas de réponse, juste un corps posé sur les genoux de Teddy et le reste sur le divan.

« Callie est ici, dans cet hôpital avec sa fille. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je…Je… »

« Oui ma belle, parles, on t'écoute. »

« Je…Dois aller travailler. »

Teddy retient Arizona et la presse contre elle.

« Non, tu n'y vas pas dans cet état. On va demander au chef de te donner ta journée… »

« Non mes patients comptent sur moi, ils sont ma priorité. Ca va aller, je te le promets. »

Arizona se détache de la prise de Teddy, elle remet sa blouse correctement et s'essuie les yeux puis elle sourit faussement et sort de la pièce laissant ses amis ensemble. Elle fait le tour des petits humains pour prendre des nouvelles et se changer les idées, puis elle se dirige vers le bureau des infirmières pour prendre le dossier de la petite Zola, elle le pose sur un bureau et lit tranquillement, elle va devoir opérer la petite et la garder quelques semaines pour s'assurer de son état, lui administrer beaucoup de médicaments. Elle va dans la chambre de l'enfant pour prévenir Meredith et Derek.

« Comment va-t-elle ce matin ? »

« Dr Robbins, elle a bien dormi ce qui change de d'habitude et elle a le sourire. »

« C'est bien. Bon, j'ai les résultats, ce n'est ni mauvais, ni bon. Je pense qu'on a de grandes choses pour qu'elle aille mieux mais en passant par une ou plusieurs opérations. J'en ai programmé une pour cette après-midi. Nous ne sommes pas un hôpital universitaire mais vous pouvez quand même assister à l'opération grâce à des pièces qui donnent sur le bloc. L'opération risque d'être longue car il y a de nombreuses liaisons et certains organes sont touchés… »

« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

« Meredith, je te promets que je vais donner mon maximum pour. Je voulais aussi vous demander de me faire un compte rendu sur le Dr Stark, je vais poser une plainte contre lui. »

« Tu as notre soutien et je ferai ce que tu demandes. »

« Merci Derek. Je vais vous laisser, l'opération débutera à 14 heure, les infirmières viendront préparer Zola vers 13 heure. En attendant, n'angoissez pas. »

« Merci Dr Robbins, merci infiniment. »

Arizona sort de la chambre, elle a besoin de manger et de se reposer avant d'opérer la fille Shepherd, elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, les Shepherd ont assez souffert et elle se doit de leur rendre leur enfant en bonne santé. Elle traverse le couloir et stoppe ses pas quand elle entend une voix.

« Je veux l'avis du Dr Robbins, je ne vous connais pas et je refuse que vous poser vos mains sur ma fille. »

« Madame, je comprends votre inquiétude mais le Dr Robbins est très occupée, elle n'a pas le temps… »

« Elle est sur le cas de Zola donc elle peut s'occuper de ma fille. Si vous ne l'appelez pas, j'irai voir votre patron… »

La pédiatre rentre dans la pièce pour aider Aaron qui se trouve dans une position délicate par sa faute.

« Mme Torres, je vous prie de baisser d'un ton, vous allez effrayer mes patients. Quel est votre soucis ? »

« Arizona ne joue pas à ce jeu, tu me connais alors ne me vouvoie pas et ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille. Je veux que tu examines Sofia, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. »

« Aaron donnes-moi ton avis sur l'état de Sofia. »

« Nous devons l'opérer au plus vite, son état empire de plus en plus et le temps va nous manquer si nous réagissons pas au plus vite. En plus, elle fait une infection et un de ses poumons a été touché. Mais Mme Torres refuse tout ce que je lui dis. »

« Aaron va réserver un bloc d'urgence, nous allons l'opérer immédiatement. Mme Torres vous êtes chirurgien, toi aussi Mark, donc vous vous doutiez que l'opération allait être obligatoire et au lieu de perdre du temps sur qui examine qui vous devriez écouter le chirurgien qui s'occupe de Sofia… »

« Ca suffit ! »

Arizona fixe son regard sur Callie, cette dernière est sur les nerfs et elle est à deux doigts d'exploser, elle est inquiète pour sa fille et la distance entre Arizona et elle l'affecte horriblement.

« Callie, je suis Callie, même Calliope si tu veux mais arrête avec tes Mme Torres. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, tu n'es pas n'importe qui… »

« Callie… »

« Mark tais-toi. Arizona, je suis désolée pour hier… »

« Calliope Torres, ta fille est présente et elle doit être exténué, alors n'en rajoute pas. En plus, nous allons l'opérer, c'est déjà angoissant pour elle sans que tu en rajoutes. Si tu veux t'excuser, tu le feras mais pas ici, pas dans cette chambre… »

Callie attrape le bras d'Arizona pour la forcer à sortir, elle marche vite très vite, en tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche, la pédiatre n'arrive pas à se dégager de l'emprise de la latina, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se déroule, elle est perplexe et n'ose parler. D'un coup, Callie arrête sa course, elle ouvre une porte et pousse Arizona à l'intérieur puis elle referme la porte, elle s'approche de la blonde.

« Callie… »

Arizona ne peut pas continuer sa phrase car deux lèvres la coupent, la latina l'embrasse et a posé une de ses mains sur la nuque de la pédiatre pour l'empêcher de rompre son baiser. La blonde lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à Callie, pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction mais au fil des seconds ses barrières s'effondrent et elle passe ses bras autour de la taille de Callie pour la coller contre elle, elle transforme le baiser en besoin comme un asthmatique qui a besoin d'air, elle brise ses dernières défenses et se laisse happer par son envie, par ses instincts. Elle ne répond plus d'elle, les lèvres de Callie lui ont tant manqué, ce contact qui l'électrise de toute part réchauffe son cœur et son corps, elle sent les mains de la latina se faufiler sous son haut pour caresser sa peau ce qui a pour résultat de faire frissonner Arizona. Cette dernière se trouve plaquer contre un mur et le corps de Callie se presse contre le sien, elle a l'impression de revivre, d'avoir trouvé l'oxygène qui lui manquait, d'un geste vif, elle enlève le haut de son ex-compagne puis elle part à la conquête de son cou. Plus rien n'existe à présent, Arizona est entièrement connectée à Callie et la respiration saccadée de la latina la rend folle d'ivresse. Elle explose entièrement quand elle entend.

« Je t'aime Arizona. »

Une heure plus tard, la blonde s'échappe du corps nu de Callie, elle prend conscience de son erreur, de sa faiblesse et de sa stupidité, elle s'habille le plus vite possible en se maudissant et hurlant contre la Terre entière.

« Où vas-tu ? Ne pars pas déjà, c'était magique. »

Arizona n'ose pas se retourner, elle refuse la vision de Callie nue et elle a peur de céder encore à la tentation.

« J'ai des patients qui m'attendent dont ta fille. »

« Attends, j'ai pas droit à un baiser avant que tu partes. »

L'intonation de la voix de Callie rend Arizona folle, elle est tout mielleuse et remplit de sous-entendu.

« Non, c'était une erreur, je ne retomberai pas dans tes griffes. J'ai quelqu'un et je ne ressens plus rien pour toi… »

« Qui veux-tu convaincre toi ou moi ? Il y a pas longtemps, tu murmurais dans mon oreille des mots doux… »

« Stop, c'était une erreur. »

Arizona fuit la pièce, elle refuse d'entendre la vérité, elle refuse d'y faire face. Dans sa fuite, elle percute une personne de plein fouet et comme la veille, elle chute.

« Désolée… »

« Ari, tu vas bien ? »

« Teddy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Aaron te cherchait et comme il te trouvait pas, il m'a appelé. »

« Ha ! »

Arizona se relève en se frottant le bas du dos, elle évite prudemment le regard de son amie.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu n'es jamais en retard pour opération et ce qui est bizarre, c'est que Callie a disparu aussi. »

« Je…Je…Je dois y aller, Aaron m'attend. »

« Arizona Robbins, je vous interdits de me fuir et je vous conseille de m'expliquer immédiatement votre longue absence. »

« Teddy, je…Je peux pas, je viens de commettre une terrible erreur alors ne me force pas d'en parler. »

Encore une fois, Arizona fuit une conversation, elle devient douer dans ce domaine depuis peu, elle file à toute vitesse vers le bloc où elle doit opérer Sofia, elle se prépare en fixant la pièce, Aaron est prêt et il attend plus qu'elle pour commencer, tout le monde l'attend. Elle ferme ses yeux pour se reprendre et éviter la culpabilité, elle commence à se détester, haïr son comportement infâme et elle ne se reconnait pas. Elle va dans le bloc en s'excusant puis commence l'opération, elle donne son maximum, elle doit faire en sorte que Sofia guérisse le plus rapidement possible pour que Callie parte, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa vie et son quotidien qui lui plait tant.

Aaron jette plusieurs coup d'œil à Arizona et aux personnes qui suivent l'opération de l'autre pièce, il peut voir l'air terrifié et plein de remord de sa collègue, le visage de Callie est mi figue mi raison, il commence à comprendre et décide de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Arizona, je me demande si tu as oublié notre marché.

« Hein ? »

« N'oublie pas de me raconter une partie de jambe en l'air. »

« Ha oui. »

« Alors avec qui as-tu couché en dernier ? »

Arizona lève sa tête pour fixer une demi-seconde son collègue, elle devine le sourire en coin qui l'arbore et elle sourit à son tour.

« Aujourd'hui, hier ou avant-hier ? »

« Tu es une coquine et un vrai don juan. Avant-hier, ça ne compte pas alors à toi de choisir. »

« Hum… Je vais te raconter la plus torride et la plus fantastique, celle qui m'a amené à d'innombrable orgasme et dont j'espère revivre… »

Callie assiste à l'opération de sa fille, anxieuse et décontractée, elle a confiance en Arizona et connait sa fidélité envers les enfants, elle en profite pour contempler la blonde et s'en mettre pleins les yeux puis elle écoute attentivement la discussion entre les pédiatres, elle est surprise qu'Arizona parle ouvertement de sexe et surtout devant ses collègues mais un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres car elle est persuadée qu'Arizona parle d'elle et elle est fière. Mais son visage se décompose en attendant la suite.

« Hier soir, j'avais un rencard avec une charmante personne… »

Arizona ment ouvertement mais elle ne veut pas divulguer le partage qui a eu lieu entre Callie et elle, elle préfère garder ce fait secret et pour elle-même, puis elle a honte de sa faiblesse et sa trahison envers Kate, Callie a réussi à la mettre au même rang et cela lui est insupportable. Elle continue l'opération en n'oubliant aucun détail croustillant à dévoiler, elle sourit intérieurement de l'effet que son histoire a sur Aaron et cela lui permet de se sentir un peu mieux, tout le contraire de Callie. Cette dernière est crispée et très jalouse, Arizona lui appartient, à elle seule et personne d'autre, elle aime cette femme du plus profond de son cœur et elle mènera le combat jusqu'à qu'Arizona soit de nouveau à ses côtés, elle refuse que quiconque se mette en travers son chemin. Elle sait que la pédiatre l'aime aussi, elle en a eu la preuve et de savoir cela lui donne la force nécessaire pour récupérer son amour et puis Mark va la soutenir, l'aider à mener à bien son action.

En fin de journée, Arizona a dû gérer deux longues opérations et à sa plus grande joie, les deux petites s'en sortent formidablement bien, certes elles doivent encore être hospitalisées mais leur état n'est plus critique, cela lui permettra de rester éloigner de Callie en demandant aux infirmières de donner les traitements adéquate à Sofia. Elle file à la cafétéria pour prendre un bon dîner et reprendre des forces, elle prend un plateau et rejoint la table de Teddy, Aaron et certains de leurs collègues.

« Vous avez été magique avec les deux petites, deux opérations très lourde en une journée fabuleux. »

« On est des rockstar. »

« Ari a raison, on est les meilleurs. Et vous avez raté une sacrée histoire… »

« L'anesthésiste nous a déjà raconté, je suis déçue d'avoir été absente. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Teddy. Puis, tu as eu le droit à ta nuit de folie aussi avec le beau Jeff. »

La conversation continue dans la bonne humeur et les rires, chacun raconte les ragots qu'ils ont entendus et ne se prive pas à donner leur avis, Arizona profite de cet instant anodin et elle rit souvent aux bêtises raconter sous l'œil inquisiteur de Teddy mais avant que cette dernière puisse poser des questions à la pédiatre, Arizona quitte la cafétéria car le chef l'a bipée.

« Arizona entrez. J'aimerai discuter de plusieurs points avec vous. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Arizona s'assoit en face de son chef, elle n'aime pas être dans ce bureau, elle et l'autorité ça fait deux.

« Le Dr Karev m'a demandé son transfert et j'ai appelé son chef, j'ai lu son dossier et j'aimerai répondre positivement à sa requête mais avant, j'aimerai votre avis car il s'agit de votre service. »

« Je ne vais pas dire non, le Dr Karev n'est pas bien au Seattle Grace et je l'ai formé, donc je suis d'accord pour sa venue. »

« Très bien, je vais remplir les papiers qu'il faut. Ensuite, pour le Dr Stark, j'aimerai avoir toutes les informations à la fin de la semaine pour prévenir le conseil de l'hôpital du Seattle Grace. »

« C'est en cours, chef. »

« Dernier point car vous me facilitez mon travail. J'annule votre garde, hier, je vous ai fait venir alors que c'était votre jour de congés et vu le travail que vous avez fourni aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous donnez votre soirée et votre matinée. »

Arizona est étonnée car le chef ne revient jamais sur le planning, elle lui sourit timidement et le remercie avec une petite voix, il lui tarde déjà de retrouver son lit et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, la nuit a été courte et ces deux opérations l'ont épuisée, elle prend congé du chef et va enlever sa blouse tout sourire. Elle se précipite vers la sortie de l'hôpital en prévenant Teddy et Aaron de son départ et de sa chance, elle nargue son collègue qui doit travailler jusqu'au matin, puis elle propose à Teddy de louer des dvd avant de rentrer et de prendre Ayanna sur le chemin. Sa journée se finit magnifiquement bien et cela allège son cœur. Une fois dehors, elle se dirige vers sa voiture, elle ne veut pas commettre l'erreur de prendre son temps et d'être intercepter par une personne surtout une en particulier. Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle et entre dans sa voiture, avant de démarrer, elle appelle Ayanna.

« Tu boss pas ? »

« Quel accueil et non, je rentre à la maison. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher. »

« Avec plaisir, je suis au centre commercial, je t'attends devant l'entrée… »

Arizona n'écoute plus l'adolescente, de loin, elle voit Callie dans les bras d'une blonde, elle rétrécie ses yeux pour mieux apercevoir la scène et une envie subite d'hurler la prend quand la latina embrasse l'autre femme, Arizona comprend qu'une fois de plus, Callie s'est jouée d'elle, qu'elle lui a menti et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû succomber. Elle sort très vite du véhicule, elle court vers un arbre, se tient au tronc et régurgite son repas, elle ne fait pas attention aux voix qu'elle entend, ni aux cris, elle est juste fixée sur cette nouvelle blessure, cette nouvelle trahison et la honte qui la submerge, Calliope Torres est une femme détestable, sans honneur et sans valeur. Elle a trahi Kate dès le premier jour de leur relation et les cieux se vengent en lui offrant un spectacle odieux et qui restera graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, elle aurait dû s'écouter, elle n'aurait pas dû détruire ses barrières, elle n'a pas redonné sa confiance à Callie, elle n'a pas imaginé reconstruire une vie de couple avec elle mais la souffrance est présente comme l'horreur. Cette fois-ci, elle a très bien compris la leçon et elle ne se fera plus avoir par la latina, jamais. Une pensée lui survient, Callie n'est pas la seule à avoir jouée avec elle, Mark est aussi coupable, le beau discours qui lui a tenu était pur mensonge et manipulation, les éléments se sont tournés contre elle et elle en paye le prix à présent.

Comme une furie, elle retourne à l'hôpital, elle ne lance pas un seul regard dans la direction de Callie, elle se dirige dans la chambre de Sofia, elle sourit à la petite et agrippe Mark.

« Tu vas me suivre. On a des comptes à régler toi et moi. »

Mark suit Arizona, il ne comprend pas l'attitude de la pédiatre et il s'attend au pire, Callie lui a raconté leur aventure et il fut heureux pour les deux femmes pourtant il lui semble qu'une tâche sombre vient de rentrer dans le tableau et il a peur pour la suite. Arizona l'accompagne dehors, elle l'amène un peu plus loin que l'hôpital pour éviter qu'on l'entende puis elle stoppe ses pas et se tourne furieusement vers Mark.

« Tu t'es joué de moi et tu as dû prendre une grande satisfaction en me balançant tes belles paroles, tu as dû être aux anges quand Callie t'a raconté que votre plan à marcher à merveille. Vous êtes ignobles…. »

« Attends, je te ne suis pas. Oui, Callie m'a raconté pour ce matin mais où est le problème, je veux dire, je t'ai dit d'écouter ton cœur et tu l'as fait… »

Arizona gifle Mark de toutes ses forces puis elle se remet à lui hurler dessus, elle ne fait pas attention au troupeau qui se forme autour d'eux, ni à Teddy qui assiste stupéfaite à la scène et un peu plus loin Callie qui n'ose pas s'approcher, qui préfère attendre pour avoir plus d'information sur la situation.

« Et tu continues en plus, tu es pire que ce que je croyais, elle est pire que ce que je croyais aussi. Vous avez dû rigoler derrière mon dos, je me suis faite avoir en beauté… »

« Arizona, expliques-moi. Je te promets que je ne comprends pas. »

Arizona rit nerveusement.

« Mark Sloan, tu me prends pour une personne stupide, j'ai l'impression. Callie n'est pas célibataire. »

Mark est effaré par la nouvelle, il baisse son regard sur l'herbe pour avaler cette information, il était persuadé que son amie était seule, elle lui a menti et il se demande depuis combien de temps.

« Je…Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Si j'en suis sûre, je viens de voir Callie embrasser une blonde alors oui je suis sûre de moi. Je te jure Mark, ne vous approchez plus de moi, je refuse de vous croiser de nouveau. Deux beaux hypocrites voilà ce que vous êtes. »

Arizona se retourne mais Mark lui attrape le bras, elle fait un demi-tour et le gifle de nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas, tu ne m'as pas comprise. »

« Monsieur, je vous déconseille d'approcher de mon amie. Vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire, c'est le sien ici, elle a ses amis, des personnes si qui elle peut compter alors si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui, écoutez-la, pour votre bien. Arizona, je vais demander au chef de transfert la petite Sofia. »

« Merci Aaron mais on ne doit pas la punir, elle mérite les meilleurs soins et elle les trouvera ici. Mark, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi et je suis stupide de t'avoir écouté ce matin. »

« Arizona, je ne le savais pas, je t'assure. Callie n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi et je n'ai jamais su qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre…. »

« Pourtant c'est ta meilleure amie. »

Arizona part, Teddy et Aaron font barrage à Mark pour l'empêcher de la suivre, elle croise Callie et l'ignore totalement pourtant la latina la suit pour s'expliquer et mettre la situation au clair.

« Arizona, arrêtes-toi, on doit discuter. »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole. »

Callie se met à courir pour rattraper la pédiatre, elle doit absolument donner sa version pour ne pas perdre Arizona, elle arrive à sa hauteur et se met à travers son chemin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne crois rien. Pousses-toi si tu ne veux pas recevoir le même traitement que Mark. »

« Gifles-moi si ça peut te faire du bien, hurles-moi dessus. Ne reste pas calme, pas avec moi, tu as crié sur Mark et je comprends que tu veuilles agir de la sorte avec moi. »

« Je ne veux rien avec toi. Tu m'as trahie une fois alors une deuxième fois ça devient normal. Et on a juste couché ensemble ce matin… »

« Non, on a pas couché ensemble, on fait l'amour, on a écouté nos sentiments. Je t'aime Arizona. Avant de venir au Texas, j'ai rompu avec Erica, je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous empêche d'être ensemble. Cette femme fait parti de mon passé et tu le sais, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Elle s'est pointée ici et m'a embrassée sans mon consentement comme moi hier avec toi et je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée. Donne-moi une chance. »

« Ca y est, tu as fini ? »

« Oui, j'espère juste que tu as compris. »

« Je peux partir maintenant ? Une adolescente m'attend et elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arrivée. »

« Promets-moi de ne pas me fermer ton cœur, je sais que tu m'aimes. Entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas fini, je le sais. »

« Alors continues à le savoir. Au revoir Callie. »

Arizona part le cœur lourd, l'esprit troublé et la mine déconfite, elle est perdue dans ses sentiments et dans ses envies, elle ne sait plus quel chemin choisir et quel passage prendre, Callie a toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur elle, comme un poisson qui a été attrapé dans des filets, elle n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, elle est prisonnière de ses sentiments et elle ne peut remonter à la surface. Elle va jusqu'à sa voiture et quitte enfin ce lieu qui devient maudit depuis la veille.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours plus tard, Arizona n'est pas retournée à l'hôpital depuis sa confrontation avec Mark et Callie, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir correctement aux événements qui se sont déroulés, heureusement son chef lui avait accordé ces quelques jours, loin d'être stupide, il avait compris la situation et il espérait que sa meilleure pédiatre aille mieux. Arizona a pu profiter de la maison car Teddy continuait à aller travailler et Ayanna allait à ses cours, la blonde a vaqué à diverses occupations, équitation, lecture, piscine, balade dans les grandes plaines et réflexion. Kate a tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler mais Arizona n'a pas répondu une seule fois, un besoin irrésistible de se retrouver seule, pour être en face d'elle-même sans que personne ne vienne parasiter ses pensées. Une décision fut prise durant ce laps de temps et pour être sûre d'elle, elle attend un homme qui répondra à ses questions, un homme qu'elle espère être de confiance et qu'il dira que la vérité.

Arizona est allongée sur un transat, le soleil brûle sa peau moite, elle ne porte qu'un short très court en jean, un petit débardeur blanc, une casquette pour protéger sa tête et une paire de soleil sur le nez, simple tenu mais qui lui permet de ne pas mourir de chaud, elle sourit du temps qui règne au Texas, la chaleur est souvent étouffante, le soleil domine le ciel alors qu'à Seattle, c'est la pluie qui a le monopole. Elle tend son bras pour prendre un verre rempli d'un cocktail et une cigarette avec son autre main, elle boit quelques gorgées puis avant de finir, elle entend la sonnerie de la maison, elle repose son verre et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvre, deux hommes lui sourient, elle est surprise car elle en attendait qu'un.

« Alex mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Il m'a demandé de venir comme témoin ou je sais pas. »

« Je l'ai fait venir car je pense qu'il serait intéressant que tu es un avis extérieur. »

« Entrez. »

Les trois vont sur la terrasse, Arizona reprend sa place et fixe les deux invités.

« Mark, j'ai peut-être perdu la tête ou le soleil a tapé trop fort sur mon cerveau mais je te crois. Je pense que tu n'étais pas au courant pour Erica mais j'ai besoin de comprendre toute cette merde. Comprendre la véritable raison qui a poussé Callie à me tromper quand j'étais en Afrique et la suite. »

Arizona a pris conscience de la puissance de son amour pour la latina, qu'elle ne peut vivre sans elle cependant elle n'arrive pas à avoir confiance, à croire en ces mots et la meilleure personne pour la guider est Mark, celui qui est présent depuis le début, qui est le meilleur ami et le confident de Callie.

« Callie était divisée en deux quand à ton départ en Afrique, elle voulait que tu restes tout en souhaitant que tu acceptes cette opportunité. Puis un soir, elle est venue me voir pendant une de tes gardes, elle était stressée et anxieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans mon appartement au point où elle aurait pu creuser un trou si je ne lui avais pas ordonné de s'asseoir. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ferait son maximum pour que tu sois heureuse donc que tu partes, pour elle, si tu as fait cette demande deux ans auparavant, c'est que ton cœur voulait aller là-bas, prodiguer des soins aux enfants qui sont dans le besoin. Elle refusait d'être celle qui t'empêche t'exaucer ton rêve, elle avait peur de te perdre si tu restais et que tu lui en voudrais. Elle a pris sûre elle et elle t'a poussé à partir. Quand tu étais là-bas, elle a vécu un enfer, tu lui manquais tellement, elle était en pleurs tous les soirs, elle sombrait car l'amour de sa vie se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça quand Georges l'a trompé, quand Erica est partie, elle était anéantie mais ce n'était rien comparé à son état dû au manque… »

« Mark a raison, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'en est prise au chef de t'avoir remplacé, elle a fait vivre un enfer à Stark, elle était odieuse avec les internes. »

Arizona soupire, cette partie de l'histoire, elle la connait car Callie lui parlait de son état quand elle l'avait au téléphone mais elle ne comprend pas la raison qui a poussé la latina a couché avec un homme, à lui mentir et à briser son cœur. Surtout qu'à de nombreuses reprises, Arizona lui a dit qu'elle allait revenir, qu'elle donnerait sa démission pour être près d'elle mais Callie lui faisait toujours du chantage « si tu rentres avant la fin de ton contrat, c'est fini entre toi et moi. ».

« Mark, Alex pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle trahie ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle a trop bu ce soir-là. Elle a noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool et elle a couché avec ce mec. Elle s'en voulait vraiment, elle a vraiment culpabilisé et elle voulait te parler, tout te raconter malgré sa peur. Je lui ai conseillé de se taire, que tu le seras jamais, c'est moi le fautif. Elle m'a écouté et s'est tue mais voilà, elle est tombée enceinte et là, elle a encore plus sombré, elle a même pensé à avorter pour ne pas te perdre. Le courage lui a manqué, quand elle t'avait au téléphone, elle ne trouvait pas la force de t'avouer ses fautes et quand vous raccrochiez, elle venait me voir pour pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire… Et tu es revenue et tu as découvert la douloureuse vérité. Je me doutais de ta réaction comme Callie, tu es partie et je le comprends. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus concernant cette trahison. La tristesse, l'alcool ont été plus forts et ont brisé votre couple. »

Arizona s'assoit correctement sur le transat, elle allume une cigarette en avertissant Mark de ne pas l'écraser sinon elle lui écrase son charmant visage. Alex, pour une fois, lit toute la peine dans le regard de la pédiatre, il arrive enfin à lire en elle et il est surpris qu'elle ne puisse plus cacher ses sentiments comme avant, que son masque soit écroulé. Il plisse les yeux en la fixant, il a peur de découvrir la cause de ce changement, une appréhension le prend, Callie n'est pas la seule cause, il y a un autre détail inconnu dans l'équation. Arizona baisse ses yeux, Alex en profite pour donner un coup de coude à Mark pour que lui aussi remarque l'état de la pédiatre. Ce dernier a compris depuis longtemps qu'Arizona garde un secret, il l'a compris depuis son retour à Seattle, il a remarqué la cicatrice qu'elle arbore et l'étincelle qui brûlait dans le regard de la blonde a disparu.

« Arizona, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'en prie Mark. »

« Quand tu étais en Afrique, as-tu trompé Callie ? As-tu toi aussi couché avec une autre personne ? »

« Jamais, ça ne va pas la tête. »

Arizona est abasourdie par cette question, elle secoue la tête et repart dans ses pensées.

« J'ai parlé avec Callie, enfin j'ai hurlé et elle s'est expliquée pour Erica. Durant ces trois dernières années, elle n'a pas cessé de penser à toi, de ruminer ses erreurs et de culpabiliser. Elle a su où tu étais mais encore une fois, elle n'a pas eu le courage de t'appeler ou de venir car elle refusait de voir de la haine dans tes yeux, elle avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire pour te reconquérir et d'un certain côté, elle s'est servie d'Erica pour y arriver. Elle n'a jamais aimé cette garce mais je crois qu'elle avait besoin de sentir un corps près d'elle. Quand nous sommes arrivés au Texas, elle a téléphoné à Erica pour rompre, elle ne m'a rien dit et cette garce est venue hier pour la récupérer, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette rupture. Malheureusement, tu as tout vu et encore une fois, tu t'es sentie trahie par Callie et je ne te blâme pas. Comme tu dis, je suis le meilleur ami de Callie mais je n'admets pas certains points. J'ai évolué Arizona, je ne suis plus le même. Trois ans sont passés et le Mark immature et insouciant a disparu, je suis un homme. »

Arizona pose ses yeux sur la piscine, elle aime cette couleur bleu ciel puis elle se laisse happer par le calme de la région, elle soupire pour faire sortir le trop plein d'air dans ses poumons. Elle a pris note de tout ce que lui a raconté Mark, elle prend conscience des blessures de Callie et de sa souffrance pourtant elle hésite toujours, sa confiance a été mise à dure épreuve et elle ne sait pas si elle pourra la redonner entièrement. Aimer mais sans confiance, est-ce que cela en vaut le coup ? Si elle redonne une chance à Callie, pourra-t-elle se libérer entièrement ? Lui parler ? Etre sincère ?

« Arizona, je sais que pour toi, je ne suis juste Alex Karev, un petit con… »

« Arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es un homme bien Alex et un bon chirurgien, tu as été mon meilleur élève et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à t'enseigner alors ne te sous-estime pas. »

Alex est touché par les paroles d'Arizona, il a eu raison de venir au Texas et de demander son transfert, travailler au côté de la pédiatre est un si bon souvenir pour lui.

« Merci. Ce que je veux dire, j'ai vu Callie durant ces trois années et je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime et que tu es faite pour elle, elle a merdé, je suis d'accord mais l'amour est plus fort que tout, le véritable amour celui qui vous transporte et vous donne des ailes. Cet amour est celui de Callie pour toi et celui de toi pour elle alors je ne te dis pas de te jeter à corps perdu dans une relation avec elle mais tu peux lui donner une chance. Prends ton temps avec elle, je sais pas, apprends à la connaitre de nouveau, à la voir sous un nouveau angle. »

« Je vais réfléchir, je reprends demain le travail, je verrai à ce moment. Je suis perdue et je pense que je dois la voir, lui parler pour prendre ma décision finale, écouter mon cœur ou ma raison ? »

Mark pense à un point important et il doit en faire part à la pédiatre.

« Et cette femme, cette Kate que comptes-tu faire ? »

Arizona se frotte le front et n'ose pas relever son regard sur Mark.

« Tu me poses une colle. J'en sais rien, définitivement, je n'en sais rien. Que dire, quoi faire ? A qui ouvrir mon cœur ou ne pas l'ouvrir ? A qui donner sa chance et ne pas la donner ? J'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision et de m'en mordre les doigts plus tard. »

Mark se lève et il s'installe derrière Arizona, il prend son courage entre ses deux mains, il pose ses jambes autour de la pédiatre et ses deux bras autour de son cou. Il n'a jamais été doué dans la démonstration, il n'a jamais été proche de la blonde mais une force le pousse à écouter ses instincts. La pédiatre a le cœur lourd, l'esprit tourmenté et il ressent toute sa souffrance, son mal-être, il ne peut le supporter, il ne peut pas la laisser ainsi.

« Est-ce que tu aimes cette Kate ? »

Arizona est surprise du geste de Mark et du ton de sa voix, elle colle son dos contre son buste et baisse ses yeux sur ses mains puis d'une petite voix, elle répond.

« Je le connais à peine, je peux pas dire que je l'aime… »

« Quand tu as vu Callie, tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle. Aimes-tu toujours Callie ? »

« Oui. »

« Kate a été plus douée que Callie pour te faire monter au septième ciel ? »

La pédiatre se met à rire nerveusement, elle comprend que Mark a écouté son récit et qu'il a retenu l'information. Alex, lui, fixe toujours la blonde et il prie pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix, que ce soit Callie ou cette Kate, il s'en fiche, tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'Arizona soit heureuse tout simplement.

« Non, j'ai menti à Aaron. Avec Kate, c'était bien mais juste bien alors qu'avec Callie, c'est un feu d'artifice à chaque fois. Puis c'est différent, on peut pas comparer. »

« Parce que tu aimes Callie et non Kate ? »

« Exact… »

Kate n'a été qu'un substitut pour oublier Callie, elle s'est servie de la femme pour reprendre confiance en la vie, en l'amour et surtout pour faire taire son envie de retrouver les bras de la latina, elle a joué mais sans en avoir conscience. Elle soupire de honte, puis toutes ses aventures lui reviennent en tête, des nuits de folie où l'alcool a agit sur elle pour qu'elle puisse se lâcher et se venger de Callie, se venger du destin et du mal qui la ronge.

« Alors appelle Kate et expliques-lui. Demain, quand tu as une pause, va voir Callie pour lui parler et écoutes ton cœur. Quand on écoute sa raison, on a des regrets et des remords alors que pour le cœur, on sait qu'on a bien agi et même si on souffre, on ne regrette pas. Les regrets sont horrible pour l'Homme, ne te laisse pas bouffer par eux. »

« Je le ferai après. »

Mark tend son bras, il attrape le portable d'Arizona qui se trouve sur une petite table juste à côté d'eux et il le pose dans les mains de la blonde. Alex sourit car Mark gère parfaitement la situation et Arizona n'a pas le choix que de suivre ses directives. Sa présence n'était pas utile en fin de compte.

« Heu…Maintenant, tout de suite, là ? »

« Oui. Appelle-la. »

« Tu crois que c'est utile ? »

« Je crois, oui. Allez dépêches-toi. »

Arizona cherche le numéro de Kate avec appréhension et si Mark se trompait, s'il l'amenait sur le mauvais chemin et qu'elle venait à regretter. Son doigt hésite à appuyer sur la touche appelée, Kate est une femme gentille, chaleureuse et qui s'est bien conduite avec elle, peut-elle prendre ce risque de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle relation ? Elle va pour sortir du répertoire mais Mark est plus rapide qu'elle et il ne lui donne pas le choix. Arizona met son téléphone à son oreille.

« Arizona, j'étais inquiète. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui…Heu…Je suis désolée, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à gérer. Et toi comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, j'attends les vacances avec impatience… »

« Arizona, je te conseille d'abréger la conversation et d'aller droit au but. »

Le murmure de Mark n'aide pas Arizona à agir comme il se doit, elle est prise entre deux feux et elle se perd de plus en plus.

« Kate ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je…Je… »

« Dis-moi, je commence à angoisser. »

« J'ai couché avec Callie. »

« … »

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit après le restaurant dans la voiture, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je m'en veux. »

« Tu dévies Arizona, tu peux lui donner de l'espoir en sortant je m'en veux. »

Arizona se lève pour être loin de Mark et l'empêcher de l'interrompre, elle a besoin de gérer la situation comme elle le souhaite. Elle marche autour de la piscine en regardant le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Me dis-tu ça juste pour ne pas me mentir ou pour une autre raison ? »

« Je…Je pense que c'est pas une solution nous deux…Tu es une femme formidable mais mon cœur appartient à une personne et je peux pas te faire ça même si on se connait à peine. »

« Je comprends et je crois que je m'en doutais, j'ai vu ton regard sur cette femme, ta réaction quand elle t'a embrassé et quand tu lui parlais, on pouvait comprendre que tu l'aimais encore, tu parlais avec la douleur d'une femme trahie mais qui aime toujours. Je suis déçue car j'ai vraiment craqué pour toi… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'en veux et je ne sais pas si je prends la bonne décision. »

« Je peux pas te dire quoi faire. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne, je pourrais te dire de me donner une chance, d'essayer avec moi mais c'est parce que je le veux. Et je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu sais déjà car tu mets un terme à notre relation débutante. Tu as juste peur. Ecoutes, tu es une femme qui a beaucoup souffert et qui ne sait plus où elle en est, donnes-toi du temps et je crois qu'il faut que tu parles de ton passé pour pouvoir avancer. »

« Merci Kate et je m'excuse encore. »

Arizona raccroche, elle se hait à cet instant, Kate a fait bonne figure mais elle a pu entendre sa déception et la pédiatre s'en veut, elle se dirige dans la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de Mark et Alex, elle prend une bouteille de vin et deux verres puis elle retourne près de ses amis.

« Vous mangez ici ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je vais juste devoir appeler Callie pour la prévenir de mon absence. »

« Je reste aussi. Teddy sera là ? »

« Elle rentre vers 20 heure donc oui et il y aura Ayanna, une adolescente qui vit avec nous. Elle est géniale, vous allez voir. Je demanderai à Teddy de prendre des plats chez le traiteur et en attendant on peut commencer notre soirée en milieu d'après-midi. »

En début de soirée, Teddy rentre enfin, elle va pouvoir profiter de sa soirée et oublier sa journée pénible, Ayanna est avec elle, les deux entrent dans la maison et elles sont surprises d'entendre de la musique résonnée très forte, elles cherchent Arizona des yeux et elles le voient sur la terrasse avec Alex et Mark, les trois rigolent comme des enfants et dansent n'importe comment. Ayanna n'en croit pas ses yeux, c'est la première fois que la pédiatre est dans cet état et elle tente de comprendre les raisons. Teddy est énervée, elle souhaite être au calme et cette musique monstrueuse lui déclenche un mal de tête, elle marche rapidement jusqu'à la chaine hi-fi et coupe le son. Suite à son geste, elle entend trois voix râlée.

« Non, ma Teddy…Remet…La musique. »

Arizona s'approche de son amie en titubant, elle se tient aux murs pour ne pas tomber littéralement et rigole pour un rien.

« Mais…Mais…On s'amuse. »

Mark arrive lui aussi dans le même état qu'Arizona d'ailleurs Alex n'est pas mieux, le plus vieux tombe lourdement sur le canapé à cause de sa perte d'équilibre et il entraine avec lui la pédiatre, elle lui donne une tape dans l'épaule et lui la colle contre lui, Teddy reste sans voix et Ayanna est totalement sous le choc.

« Non mais vous faites quoi là ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Arizona, tu es dans les bras de Mark, Mark Sloan. »

Arizona lève sa tête, elle plonge son regard trouble dans celui de Teddy et met son doigt sur sa propre bouche.

« Chut…On fest…festive. Au…Jourd'hui, j'ai changé…Heu en fait, non…Bon, j'ai…Lâpé…Lâché Kate et demain, je dois discuterrrrrrrrr avec Callie. »

Alex se tient contre un mur, un sourire aux lèvres et il décide de parler aussi.

« Et on s'amuse. »

« Arizona, tu vas bien ? Tu es sûre ? »

Arizona se tourne vers Ayanna malgré l'alcool qui coule dans ses veines, elle peut lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'adolescente, elle se met donc debout tout doucement et la prend doucement dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, je re…relâche la pression. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui ma puce. Je…Désolée que tu me vois comme ça. »

Ayanna se met à rire franchement, elle sort de l'étreinte d'Arizona, court vers la terrasse et prend une bouteille.

« Non, c'est super. J'adore pour une fois que c'est toi et pas Teddy. Que la fête commence. »

Ayanna boit au goulot et Teddy dépitée remet la musique, sa soirée tranquille se transforme en une soirée festive. Beaucoup de parents seraient surpris d'apprendre qu'Ayanna peut boire en présence de sa tutrice et faire la fête mais chacun a sa propre éducation et Teddy comme Arizona préfère que l'adolescente soit elle-même et fasse la fête avec elles pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème plutôt qu'elle se cache et agisse stupidement derrière leur dos.

La fête est à son apogée, les cinq personnes présentes dansent comme des fous et ne se soucient pas du lendemain ou de la journée qui s'est déroulée, l'alcool embrume leur esprit et stoppe leur mauvaise pensée, ils n'ont plus aucune barrière, aucun remord, aucune peine. L'avenir n'existe plus, le passé est insignifiant et le présent est le seul à compter. Arizona s'écroule sur un transat en rigolant, elle prend une bouteille pour boire encore un peu puis elle attrape le portable de Mark, elle ne réfléchit plus et agit intelligemment ou stupidement tout dépend de l'après.

« Mark, il est tard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bin…Je suis pas Mark, moi. Je…Ne lui ressemble pas. MARK ! »

« Oui, Ari ? »

« Je suis toi ? »

« Non, tu es Arizona, pourquoi ? »

« Un doute une demi-seconde. »

« Arizona ? »

« Oui voilà, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? »

Arizona s'allonge de tout son corps sur le transat et de sa main libre, elle s'allume une cigarette, son attention s'égare quelques seconds sur le bout rouge de la cigarette puis elle se reconnecte à la réalité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? Surtout du téléphone de Mark. Et il est avec toi ? »

« Heu…Bin oui, il est chez moi. Il y a Teddy, Alex et Ayanna aussi. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Arizona, je ne te suis pas. Je suis contente que tu m'appelles mais je suis perdue…. »

« Chut… J'ai…oui j'ai rompu avec Kate aujourd'hui. »

Arizona a pris une voix fière, comme un enfant qui annonce une bonne note à ses parents.

« Dois-je comprendre par cette nouvelle que tu nous donnes une chance ? Que je peux espérer pour un nous ? »

« Idiote…Je t'aime et depuis notre première rencontre. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis. »

« Bin…Si je le dis, oui, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et que je suis désolée. Je m'en veux tellement et chaque jour, je regrette mes erreurs. Je t'aime tant… »

« Ari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis au téléphone avec Callie pourquoi ? »

« Non mais je rêve. Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ? Repose ce téléphone immédiatement. »

« Mais Teddy… »

Teddy prend le téléphone des mains d'Arizona et raccroche sans un mot, elle va vers Mark pour lui rendre l'appareil et se tourne vivement sur la pédiatre en croisant les bras. Une lueur de colère apparait dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Arizona Robbins vous avez trop bu et vous n'avez pas les idées claires. Alors jusqu'à que vous alliez vous coucher, je garde un œil sur vous. »

« Non mais ça va pas mieux ? J'étais au téléphone, je parlais et toi, tu m'as coupé. Je rêve. »

« C'est pour ton bien ma chérie. Continuons notre nuit et demain, tu iras lui parler. »

Arizona croise des bras, elle s'assoit de nouveau et boude dans son coin pour montrer son mécontentement à Teddy mais très vite, elle est rattrapée par l'ambiance et repart se détendre en s'amusant.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil d'Arizona se met à sonner ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter la blonde, elle pose une main sur son crâne, une douleur atroce nait et prend possession de son cerveau au fil des seconds. Elle paie le prix fort de sa soirée de beuverie.

« Hum éteins ce truc infernal, je t'en supplie. »

Arizona répond à la demande d'Ayanna puis se met debout en touchant toujours son front, il va lui falloir des cachets pour calmer ce mal de crâne épouvantable, d'un pas las, elle va dans la cuisine où gît des cadavres de bouteilles, elle soupire en se demandant comment ils ont pu ingurgiter autant de litre d'alcool. Elle pousse certains détritus avec son pied, la maison est à présent une vraie déchèterie, Teddy en aura pour des heures pour tout ranger, elle a un jour de congé et il se transforme en jour de ménage, rien que d'imaginer la tête de son amie, Arizona sourit. Elle fouille dans un tiroir pour trouver une boîte de doliprane puis se prépare un verre d'eau, son estomac supportera aucun autre liquide, ni d'ingrédient. Elle s'assoit sur un tabouret, ses yeux sont à moitié fermés à cause de la fatigue, c'est juste le matin et il lui tarde déjà le soir pour récupérer le sommeil qu'il lui manque.

« Tu vas à l'hôpital ce matin ? »

« Oui, Mark. »

Mark vient vers Arizona, il prend la boite de médicament pour en prendre un, il est dans le même état que la pédiatre.

« Tu peux m'amener car je suis venu avec Alex et il dort encore, je doute qu'il se réveille de si tôt. »

« Tu as le temps de prendre une douche si tu as besoin. Je pars dans une heure. »

« Merci mais vous êtes que des femmes dans cette maison, j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. »

« Dans la chambre où tu as dormi, il y a une armoire dedans des vêtements d'hommes. Des types ont laissé des affaires, des conquêtes de Teddy. »

« Merci, je me dépêche. »

Arizona va se préparer, elle n'a aucun souvenir de la veille surtout de son appel, elle ne s'imagine pas ce qui l'attend à son arrivée à l'hôpital donc c'est tranquillement qu'elle roule. Elle ne sait pas si elle va croiser Callie, d'un côté, elle espère que non car elle a besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour être sûre d'elle et d'être prête à gérer sa prochaine conversation avec la latina. Elle gare sa voiture et coupe le contact.

« Je vais voir Sofia et tu crois qu'il est possible que dans la journée, je puisse prendre un repas à la cafétéria. »

« On en a deux, une pour la famille des patients et une autre pour le personnel. J'irai voir le chef pour que tu es une carte qui te donnes accès à la nôtre, la nourriture est meilleure, je crois. »

« Merci, tu es géniale. »

« Je pense avoir entendu assez de merci de ta part pour aujourd'hui. »

« Ne te plains pas blondie. »

Les deux sortent du véhicule, le sourire aux lèvres, Mark suit Arizona, il écarquille les yeux quand il la voit s'assoir tranquillement sur un banc.

« Tu vas pas à l'intérieur, tu vas être en retard. »

« J'ai encore le temps, je viens toujours à l'avance pour profiter de la vue avant d'entamer ma journée. »

« Ok, je te laisse. Je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

« Retrouves-moi vers 10 heure devant la salle de repos de mon service que je te donne ton pass. »

Mark fait un signe de main à Arizona et il disparait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la pédiatre en profite pour se sortir sa drogue, une cigarette. Elle aime ce rituel, se poser sur ce banc, à sa place, avec une cigarette et la vue magnifique qui s'offre à elle.

« Je suis contente de te voir, Mark m'a dit où je te trouverai. »

« Callie ? »

« Je crois qu'on doit discuter toi et moi par rapport à ton appel… »

« Mon appel ? »

« Celui de cette nuit, tu t'en souviens pas ? »

Arizona regarde Callie droit dans les yeux pour voir si elle dit la vérité ou non et elle tente de se souvenir de sa soirée, de prendre conscience de cette conversation puis une boule nerveuse nait au fond de sa gorge, si elle a appelé la latina, elle a dû raconter n'importe quoi.

« Heu…J'ai trop bu donc il se pourrait, c'est même sûre que je me souviens de rien. »

Callie se met à rire nerveusement, ce qu'elle pensait être une chance, n'est rien. Elle se lève pour partir car elle a peur d'être encore rejeter par Arizona, elle veut juste que la pédiatre vienne vers elle, qu'elle fasse un pas en sa direction pour lui prouver son amour.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire, tu pourrais douter et je le comprends. »

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi. Quand je bois et que j'ai des trous noirs, je m'en souviens jamais alors dis-moi. »

« Tu m'as prévenue pour Kate et tu m'as dit m'aimer mais après ça a coupé, je crois que Teddy n'étais pas ravie de ce coup de téléphone. »

Arizona a la bouche mi-ouverte, elle a encore avoué ses sentiments à Callie alors qu'elle comptait y aller doucement, réapprendre à la connaitre comme Alex lui a conseillé mais rien ne se déroule comme elle l'a prévu, comme elle le souhaitait.

« Je…J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance, tu comprends ? »

Callie acquiesce doucement de la tête.

« Tu m'as forcé à rester en Afrique, tu as tout fait pour que je rentre à la fin de mon contrat, tu m'as poussé… Et pour me tromper, je n'arrive toujours pas à le digérer, à te pardonner. Puis cette histoire avec Erica se rajoute à ce merdier, je hais cette femme, je n'ai pas supporté de te voir l'embrasser… Ca prouve que je ressens des sentiments forts pour toi puis j'ai rompu avec Kate donc ça montre que je t'aime… »

Callie sourit, elle a réellement une chance, Arizona lui ouvre une porte et elle doit accepter l'invitation pour retrouver son amour.

« Mais… »

Le visage de la latina commence à pâlir, elle joint ses deux mains pour prier silencieusement pour que cette porte ne se ferme pas.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance, sans confiance ça ne mène à rien… »

« Je sais, je vais te prouver… »

« Laisses-moi finir. Donc ça ne mène à rien mais je t'aime, tu es celle qui détient mon cœur et cela depuis des années et je peux pas lutter contre ça, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces. Je te promets que j'ai essayé mais ça n'a servi à rien. Alors, voilà mon plan, on prend notre temps, on apprend à se connaitre de nouveau et on tente de construire un nouveau couple. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, donnes-moi ce temps. »

Callie pose ses deux mains sur les joues d'Arizona et l'embrasse tendrement, la pédiatre ferme ses yeux et elle est submergée par un tas d'émotion, le baiser est doux et tendre, il prouve l'amour que les deux femmes ressentent et il emplie leur cœur de bonheur. Arizona retourne sur un petit nuage, elle croit voler tellement cet instant est fort, un instant remplit de promesse et d'un futur heureux. Par manque d'oxygène, la blonde se recule et Callie colle son front contre celui de la pédiatre en souriant.

« Je t'offre ce temps, prends-le et durant ce temps, je vais te montrer et te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, que je suis celle qui est faite pour toi et celle qui peut t'offrir un merveilleux avenir. J'ai conscience que je n'ai pas gagné que je suis loin d'avoir atteint la ligne d'arrivée mais je vais me battre et lutter jusqu'au bout. Car je t'aime Arizona Robbins et que je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, que tu sois la mère de Sofia et que tu vives à mes côtés. »

Arizona sourit timidement, elle bouge son corps pour ne plus être en contact avec Callie et baisse son regard sur le sol.

« Je ne quitterai pas le Texas, ni ma maison. Je suis bien ici, j'ai ma famille, des personnes importantes à mon cœur comptent sur moi et je refuse de les décevoir. Teddy et moi vivons avec une adolescente qui a perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident, elle est encore traumatisée et elle s'est attachée à moi, je peux pas l'abandonner, je ne peux pas. Je refuse de lui faire vivre ça. Je suis désolée Callie mais je crois que tes envies ne rejoignent pas les miennes. Tu as Sofia, votre vie est à Seattle et la mienne ici maintenant. J'ai des responsabilités… »

« Et si, on tente notre chance, le temps que je suis ici et qu'après, je rentre avec Sofia…. »

« Une relation à longue distance ? Non, non, non. On a déjà vécu et regardes là où ça nous a mené. »

« Alors, si je dois demander ma mutation et que je dois vivre au Texas, je le ferai car je t'aime et que je suis prête à prendre tous les risques. »

« Je sais pas, je peux pas te demander ça. »

Arizona se lève, sa relation avec Callie est vouée à l'échec et quoi qu'elles fassent ça ne fonctionnera pas. La latina attrape la main de la pédiatre et la serre fort, elle se met debout pour être en face de la blonde.

« Tu ne me demandes rien, c'est mon choix. On a perdu trois ans à cause de moi et je refuse de perdre encore du temps, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui me donne le sourire, qui me donne de l'espoir en l'avenir, quand je me réveille à tes côtés, ma journée ne peut être que magnifique et le temps passe plus vite quand je sais que le soir je vais te retrouver. Tu es toute ma vie et sans toi, je suis une épave. Alors, si je dois déménager pour être près de toi, je le ferai. Tu m'entends ? »

La pédiatre embrasse langoureusement Callie, elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle et unir sa chaleur à celle la latina. Tout son corps est en émoi et des papillons naissent dans son ventre, sa tête lui tourne et son cœur se met à battre très vite, elle revit enfin. Le bip de la pédiatre se met à sonner, Arizona rompt le baiser en souriant à Callie.

« Désolée… »

« Le travail avant tout. Vas-y. »

Arizona embrasse une dernière fois Callie et court à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, un de ses patients est dans un état critique et elle doit se dépêcher pour l'opérer au plus vite, depuis des mois, elle s'est attendue à ce moment. Le petit James a une grave maladie, elle a réussi à lui offrir du temps mais son état s'aggrave de jour en jour et la mort le guette.

« Aaron, dis-moi tout. »

« Son pouls est au plus bas, il ne réagit pas au stimulus et le monitor montre une chute cardiaque. »

« Tu as appelé un bloc ? »

« Oui, nous y allons. »

« Très bien. Je vais me préparer et demander à une infirmière de prévenir le père, j'ai bien peur qu'on a peu de chance cette fois-ci. »

Arizona court avec Aaron, il pousse le brancard le plus vite possible, les heures sont comptées et il a peur, c'est la première fois de sa carrière qu'il a peur comme la blonde il s'est trop attaché à ce petit, une erreur professionnelle.

Trois heures plus tard, Arizona sort du bloc en claquant la porte, elle enlève son calot en le jetant par terre, des larmes coulent le long de son visage et son énervement est tel qu'elle donne un coup de pied dans une poubelle. Sa journée avait si bien commencé mais à présent, c'est un cauchemar. Elle a perdu son plus charmant patient, un ange qui souriait tout le temps malgré ses douleurs et ses faiblesses, elle s'écroule contre un mur et pleure à chaude larme. Par moment, elle hait son métier, elle hait ses petits humains et la faucheuse qui les attrape.

« Arizona, on doit aller prévenir le père. »

« Je peux pas, je peux pas… Je peux plus bouger, je veux plus bouger. »

Aaron se baisse pour être au même niveau que sa collègue, une main sur l'épaule d'Arizona.

« Tu dois te lever, essuyer tes larmes et aller prévenir le père, c'est notre devoir. Alors maintenant debout. »

Arizona se lève difficilement, elle essuie ses yeux et marche aussi vite qu'un escargot, son visage parallèle au sol.

« ? »

« Dr Robbins, je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'il va bien. »

« Je suis désolée, il n'a pas survécu… »

attrape les épaules d'Arizona et la secoue fortement en hurlant.

« Vous l'avez tué, vous avez tué mon fils. Vous êtes une meurtrière… »

« lâchez-la immédiatement. »

Un homme de la sécurité arrive en courant pour reculer , il le tient pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher d'Arizona, le chef vient à son tour, il prend la pédiatre pour l'éloigner de ce père dévasté.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, il vient de perdre son fils et il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Si vous souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre une pause. Je m'occupe de cet homme et on va le calmer. »

« Merci, je vais aller dehors. Est-ce possible de demander à Mme Torres de me rejoindre là-bas ? »

« Je m'en charge Dr Robbins. »

Arizona part sans remercier le chef, elle a besoin de se blottir contre Callie, de se sentir en sécurité comme dans le passé et la latina est la seule à lui offrir cette paix intérieure, cela a toujours été le cas même si elle l'a nié jusqu'à présent. Elle avance vers un arbre, colle son dos contre le tronc et se laisse tomber, elle plaque ses genoux sur son buste et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulent de nouveau et sa respiration est saccadée, elle est épuisée physiquement.

« Arizona que se passe-t-il ? »

La pédiatre se jette dans les bras de Callie sans émettre le moindre bruit, elle ne veut pas parler, elle a juste besoin d'être consoler par la femme qu'elle aime et laisser ses larmes couler. La latina caresse le dos de la blonde sans comprendre la raison de son état, son cœur saigne de la voir ainsi, elle n'a jamais supporté quand Arizona est ainsi et elle n'a jamais su comment réagir face à ces situations.

« Parles-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu avais l'air bien ce matin et là tu es ravagée, je suis perdue. »

Arizona se blottit un peu plus contre Callie, les mots lui manquent pour expliquer à la latina son état puis au fil des minutes, les pleurs cessent et les paupières de la blonde se baissent pour qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil. Callie est totalement stupéfaite pourtant elle tient Arizona dans ses bras, elle bouge un peu son corps pour être mieux positionner et ne pas souffrir du dos car elle sent qu'elle va devoir restée ainsi durant un long moment. Une partie d'elle est heureuse d'être près de son amour, d'avoir une nouvelle chance et de pouvoir montrer son amour à Arizona et une autre partie est dévastée par l'état de la blonde. Elle resserre son étreinte pour que la pédiatre sente son corps et sa présence, elle sort son téléphone pour prévenir Mark et lui demander de surveiller Sofia car elle n'oublie pas sa fille malgré tout. Ce petit bout qu'elle aime tant et qui la rend si heureuse, par moment, elle se déteste car quand elle pose son regard sur cet enfant, elle se souvient de son erreur et une pensée folle frôle son esprit en se disant qu'à cause de cette petite la femme qu'elle aime est partie mais à présent cela est fini car Arizona refait partie de sa vie. Un sourire illumine son visage, son avenir n'est plus sombre, il est plein de lumière.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona ouvre doucement ses paupières, elle ne s'est pas sentie partir et elle est étonnée d'avoir dormi si facilement alors qu'elle a perdu un patient et qu'elle doit travailler, elle passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se les coiffer correctement puis réalise qu'elle est dans les bras d'une personne. Elle sursaute en se reculant, Callie est surprise par ce geste et regarde attentivement Arizona s'attendant à n'importe quelle réaction, elle a peur que la blonde regrette et cette angoisse restera ancrée en elle tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre et tant qu'elle n'aura pas gagné la bataille.

« Heu… Ca fait longtemps que je dors ? »

« Je dirai une heure ou deux. »

« Ha. »

Arizona se relève et tourne sa tête de droite à gauche, elle vérifie qu'elles soient seules car une petite voix lui hurle d'être prudente par rapport au père de James, il s'est montré un poil violent lors de l'annonce de la mort son fils et Arizona sent que l'affaire n'est pas finie. Dû à son extrême concentration, elle ne fait pas attention à Callie et cette dernière est pétrifiée par rapport à l'ignorance de la pédiatre. Elle se lève et s'approche d'elle tout en évitant de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas brusquer la blonde.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Arizona se tourne d'un coup vers la latina en écarquillant les yeux, elle est troublée et elle ignore comment agir.

« De quoi ? »

« De nous avoir donné une chance ? »

Arizona continue son inspection en écoutant Callie.

« Non… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que tu t'es décollée de moi très rapidement et maintenant, tu feins l'ignorance. »

Arizona stoppe son mouvement de tête et pose enfin son regard sur la latina, elle lui sourit timidement.

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tout à l'heure, tu étais en larmes et là, tu es ailleurs ? »

« Rien, ce n'est rien. Je dois retourner au travail et tu devrais aller retrouver Sofia. »

La pédiatre commence à partir sous l'œil peiné de Callie, Arizona ne l'a pas rassuré et elle la regarde s'éloigner, elle ne peux pas rester ici et ne rien faire, la blonde n'est pas bien et elle doit la faire parlé pour qu'elle aille mieux, elle doit être présente pour la femme qu'elle aime.

« Arizona attends. »

Arizona n'entend pas Callie l'appeler, son esprit est focalisé sur les événements antécédents et sur la recherche de .

« Ari, ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

Une main s'agrippe à l'épaule de la pédiatre, cette dernière fait un bond d'un mètre en arrière et fixe d'un regard horrifié la personne qui l'a touché puis elle réalise l'identité de l'opportun.

« Callie mais…Tu m'as fait peur, on ne prend pas par surprise les gens comme ça. »

« Désolée mais je t'ai appelé. Arizona, expliques-moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce que je suis fautive ? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi. Je dois vraiment y aller. »

Cette fois-ci, Callie ne rattrape pas Arizona, la femme de sa vie est perturbée et elle refuse de lui en parler, cela lui fait mal et elle prend conscience que sa relation avec la pédiatre risque d'être compliquer et qu'elle va devoir s'armer de patience. Callie reprend son chemin pour trouver du réconfort près de Sofia, une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle reste sans voix, son souffle se coupe et elle n'arrive plus à bouger. Elle voit rouge, le taux de sa jalousie est très élevé, Arizona est dans les bras d'un homme, un médecin et la latina n'a qu'une envie, gifler cet homme et l'écarter de sa pédiatre. Elle s'avance doucement pour entendre leur conversation.

« Le chef a pris certaines mesures car nous a menacé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Arizona se recule d'Aaron et Callie peut enfin voir le visage du chirurgien, dès le début, elle ne l'a pas aimé et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

« Qu'on avant tué son fils et qu'on allait le regretter. »

Un frisson de peur parcourt le corps d'Arizona, elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains, ses jambes bougent sans cesse et la tension qui émane d'elle est à sa comble. Elle ferme un instant ses yeux pour se reprendre, elle a connu pire, ce n'est pas un homme qui va changer sa vie, ni l'angoisser, elle est Arizona Robbins.

« Il ne peut rien faire contre nous. Allons finir notre journée et évitons d'y penser.

Arizona et Aaron se rendent dans le service pédiatrie, les deux rendent visite à Zola pour se prendre en compte l'avancée de son état et voir si l'opération a réellement réussi puis ils vont dans le chambre de Sofia, mais juste avant d'entrer, Aaron raconte une blague à Arizona et cette dernière se met à rigoler, elle se plie presque entre en deux en se forçant à rester tout de même professionnel. Callie qui est avec sa fille entend les rires d'Arizona, elle bouge sa tête pour en savoir plus, savoir qui fait rire la blonde à ce point et ses mains se crispent quand elle aperçoit Aaron avec sa pédiatre et qui lui tient l'épaule, ses nerfs et sa jalousie sont mis à dure épreuve, si cette situation continue à se dérouler ainsi, elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps. Mark observe en silence son ami et la scène qui se passe dans le couloir, il tente de saisir la raison de la jalousie de la latina car Arizona n'est pas attirée par les hommes donc Callie ne doit pas s'inquiéter pourtant il se tait, c'est aux deux femmes de gérer la suite à présent.

Arizona s'essuie les yeux et soupire un grand coup puis rentre dans la chambre avec son collègue, elle ne peut s'empêcher de contempler Callie et de sentir son cœur taper plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle offre donc un sourire à la latina puis elle se concentre sur le dossier de Sofia. La petite n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire mais elle est en bonne voie d'aller mieux, Arizona tourne les pages pour prendre vraiment en compte tous les résultats et le cas de Sofia, Aaron encore ancré dans sa blague se penche sur la pédiatre pour lui en murmurer une autre. La blonde lui donne une tape sur l'épaule puis elle se tourne sur Callie qui fulmine dans son coin.

« Nous allons devoir garder Sofia plusieurs semaines, nous allons sûrement devoir l'opérer de nouveau mais je préfère attendre quelques jours pour être sûre. »

« Tu peux me promettre que tout ira bien ? »

Cette question est à double sens et Callie en a conscience, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'a posée, son interrogation est dirigée sur l'état de sa fille et sur l'avenir de son couple, elle a besoin d'être rassurée, qu'Arizona la rassure sur leur futur. Depuis sa rupture avec la blonde, elle n'a plus confiance en elle et une peur la cheville sans cesse.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis optimiste mais si l'état de Sofia s'aggrave, tu peux te retourner contre l'hôpital. Tu sais très bien qu'en tant que chirurgien, nous ne pouvons jamais promettre. Nous allons faire notre maximum pour Sofia. »

Arizona n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots « ta fille », elle en est incapable, son cerveau a compris ce fait mais son cœur a dû mal à l'admettre. Elle va vers Sofia car son instinct de pédiatre prend le dessus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai…Mal. »

« Où ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire et comme je suis ton médecin, je ferai en sorte que tu es moins mal. »

La petite se touche la tête en faisant une petite grimace.

« Je vais demander à mon collègue, le monsieur avec la blouse blanche de te donner un médicament et de t'amener prendre des photos pour que je comprenne pourquoi tu as mal. D'accord ? »

« Oui, maman peut venir ? »

« Non, ma puce… »

Callie est aux anges en entendant son surnom, elle souhaite tellement qu'Arizona accepte sa fille et qu'un lien puisse les unir.

« Mais si tu veux, tu peux y aller avec ta peluche préférée. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui, je vais devoir partir mais si tu as encore mal demandes à Mark ou Ca… »

Arizona inspire un grand coup.

« Ta maman qu'on m'appelle. »

« Promis. »

La pédiatre tourne son corps et quitte la chambre sans regarder Callie, la présence de Sofia ne l'aide pas à avancer convenablement, elle a conscience qu'elle devra accepter l'enfant, apprendre à la connaitre et à l'aimer mais cela est trop tôt pour elle. Elle continue les visites avec Aaron puis elle va à la rencontre du chef pour lui demander le pass qu'elle a promis à Mark car malgré les bouleversements de la matinée, elle n'a pas oublié le meilleur ami de Callie et ensuite, elle demande à Aaron de l'apporter au plasticien car elle a très faim et souhaite réfléchir posément à tous ces chamboulements. Elle prend un plateau et va s'asseoir mais elle a à peine le temps de poser son fessier sur une chaise que Teddy et Ayanna arrivent en trombe dans la salle, Teddy prend quelques seconds la pédiatre dans ses bras puis l'adolescente prend le relais. Arizona est surprise de les voir, dans un geste de tendresse, elle encercle Ayanna dans ses bras et la pousse à s'assoir sur elle. Malgré ses efforts à oublier la mort du petit James elle n'y arrive pas, donc elle a besoin de stopper ses mauvaises pensées et la meilleure solution pour elle est de s'occuper de l'adolescente.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ursula… »

« Ayanna, je supporte pas ce surnom… »

L'adolescente tire la langue à Teddy et se blottit très vite contre Arizona pour que Teddy ne puisse rien tenter contre elle.

« Alors notre chère Teddy a pété un plomb à cause du ménage donc on est allée en ville et Aaron l'a appelé pour la prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons attendu midi pour venir te rejoindre et nous voici. Tu n'es pas contente ? »

Ayanna fait une petite moue en regardant Arizona, cette dernière se met à rire et caresse les cheveux de l'adolescente.

« Je suis toujours contente de vous voir. Alors ma Teddy, tu ne supportes pas de faire le ménage ? »

« Ce bazar, c'est de ta faute, celle de Mark et Alex donc j'ai décidé que ce soir vous allez venir gentiment à la maison et tout ranger. »

« Mais…Mais, je vais être fatiguée ce soir. »

Teddy tend son bras en se levant un minimum et tape la tête d'Arizona.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Callie entre dans la cafétéria avec Mark, elle profite que Sofia soit avec Aaron pour prendre une collation et se sentir chez elle en mangeant entourée de chirurgien, elle commence à s'avancer et se fige net quand elle voit Arizona tenir une personne dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front. Elle perd le contrôle, deux fois, elle s'est contrôlée pour éviter de créer une dispute, deux fois, elle s'est tue pour le bien-être de cette nouvelle relation naissante mais à présent, elle ne peut pas. Elle se dirige d'un pas vif vers la table d'Arizona, elle pose son plateau dans un grand fracas puis elle part sans un mot, elle veut juste faire comprendre à la pédiatre son agacement profond.

Arizona, Teddy et Ayanna ont sursauté sous le geste de Callie, la pédiatre est perdue par rapport à ce geste mais elle décide de retrouver la latina pour comprendre, elle pousse délicatement l'adolescente.

« Je reviens. »

Elle se précipite dehors pour chercher Callie, elle l'entraperçoit sortir de l'hôpital, elle se met courir et la rattrape en quelques seconds, elle lui attrape le bras et la force à se retourner.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« Ce qui me prend, tu rigoles ? »

Callie lève ses bras et commence à faire les cents pas.

« Il me prend que ce matin, on s'est embrassée, tu m'as redonnée une chance et j'ai espéré, j'ai cru en nous… »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal ? »

« Ton chef est venu me voir en me disant que tu voulais me voir et que tu étais dehors alors je t'ai rejointe, tu étais en larmes, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je t'ai demandée de t'expliquer mais tu n'as rien dit et tu t'es endormie. Ensuite, tu te réveilles, tu t'éloignes de moi et tu m'ignores totalement, tu as même refusé de répondre à mes questions, je voulais comprendre ce qui t'arrivait, t'apporter mon soutien mais tu me l'as refusé. Le pire est qu'après, je t'entends rire aux éclats avec ton Aaron et maintenant je te vois tenir dans tes bras une fille et tu l'as embrassée… »

« Je ne l'ai pas embrassée… »

« Si sur le front, je l'ai vue. Je sais que je t'ai déçue, que je t'ai mentie mais tu n'as pas le droit de te remettre avec moi pour te venger. »

Callie continue de marcher en long et en large en agitant ses bras par moment elle fixe Arizona avec un regard peiné et en colère.

« La fille qui était dans mes bras est Ayanna d'accord. Je t'ai parlé d'elle alors ta crise de jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être. Aaron est un ami, il travaille avec moi depuis trois ans et on est proche mais c'est juste un ami, attend quand on était ensemble, tu avais Mark et votre amitié était plus poussé que celle que j'ai avec Aaron. On formait un couple mais pas à deux, on était trois et je devais le supporter, vivre avec car c'est ton meilleur ami. Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être proche de certaines personnes. Je te le dis, si tu m'empêches de vivre ma vie, de continuer mes amitiés, je ne vais pas être ok. Je ne t'ai parlé ce matin, je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui s'est passé mais c'est mon droit aussi, on vient juste de se retrouver, je t'ai demandé du temps, tu as accepté de me le donnerer mais à présent tu me le refuses… »

« Je t'aime et j'ai besoin d'être dans ta vie, j'ai besoin que tu te confies à moi… »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est produit, je ne peux pas me confier à toi pour le moment car je n'ai pas confiance. Oui, j'ai eu besoin de toi ce matin, j'ai eu besoin de me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras, c'est égoïste de t'avoir fait venir mais de n'avoir rien dit mais je peux pas faire plus. Je suis incapable de te parler de mes peurs, des épreuves que j'ai subies et que je subis…Je… »

Les larmes d'Arizona coulent, elle se les essuie avec rage, elle n'en peut plus de pleurer, Callie s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la pédiatre recule.

« Je t'aime, ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi, Callie. Mais je me déteste car j'aimerai ne pas t'aimer, j'aimerai pouvoir tournée la page et t'oublier. Mon cœur a fait son choix et ce choix, c'est toi. Je veux pas me lancer à l'aveuglette car j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau par ta faute, quand j'ai appris pour toi et tes mensonges, j'ai été dévastée et j'ai mis du temps pour me relever même si je doute que j'ai réellement réussi. Tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé car c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas me demander d'être l'Arizona d'avant et d'agir comme ci tu ne m'avais pas trompé et menti… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolée, je veux juste avoir confiance en toi. Je veux juste avoir l'esprit tranquille et être en paix. »

Arizona va contre un mur fébrilement et son corps s'écroule à cause de la douleur qui enchaine la pédiatre, Callie accourt vers elle et n'hésite pas une seconde à la prendre dans ses bras. La pédiatre la frappe sans aucune force, son visage est ravagé par la souffrance et par les larmes.

« Tu m'as envoyé en enfer, tu m'as brisée, ils m'ont brisée… »

« Je suis là et je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je vais tout faire pour regagner ta confiance, je vais me battre pour nous deux et tu verras que tu n'as pas eu tord de m'avoir offert cette chance. Je ne gâcherai rien cette fois, je te le promets. »

Arizona stoppe ses coups et se blottit contre Callie, elle pose sa tête contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourent la latina comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ses jambes se recroquevillent. Callie lui caresse le dos avec tout son amour, elle est bouleversée par l'état d'Arizona et elle se sent tellement impuissante face à toute cette détresse.

« Tu es celle que j'aime Arizona, mon cœur bat si vite quand tu es près de moi et mon corps se retourne entièrement quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me touches. Pour moi, la vie devient plus facile et elle brille quand tu me souris et que quand tu me déclares ton amour. Sans toi, je suis juste un corps sans vie et qui dépérit. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir agi si stupidement tout à l'heure, je suis jalouse et je ne peux pas changer ça car je t'aime, je veux que ce soit moi qui te fasse rire, qui égaye ton monde… »

« Je t'aime Calliope. »

Callie prend délicatement le visage d'Arizona entre ses mains, elle dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle sèche les larmes encore présente sur le visage de la femme qu'elle chérit. Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent, la latine percute sur une phrase « ils m'ont brisé », elle n'ose poser une question que taraude son esprit et elle se met à espérer qu'Arizona lui en dira un peu plus, qu'elle se confira à elle. Elle réalise que la pédiatre est détruite et qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'elle se reconstruise totalement, Callie promet silencieusement d'être présente et de la soutenir quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Arizona reprend des forces et elle se recule du corps de la latina, elle la fixe durant plusieurs minutes, elle cherche l'espoir dans les yeux de Callie, l'envie de continuer à se battre et d'avancer puis elle sourit et embrasse sa compagne retrouvée.

« Je vais devoir rejoindre Teddy et Ayanna pour pas qu'elles s'inquiètent… »

« Qui est Ayanna pour toi ? »

« Une personne très importante, une personne qui est entrée dans mon cœur pour ne plus en sortir. Elle fait parti de mes priorités et je répondrai toujours présente quand elle aura besoin de moi. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je ne l'abandonnerai pas et je mènerai ma vie par rapport à elle et ses besoins. »

« Mais…Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui mais pas comme toi, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas définir qui elle est pour moi, je ne peux pas mettre de nom dessus, comme sœur, fille, amie… Car je crois qu'elle est tout en même temps par contre elle ne sera jamais ma partenaire, ni ma compagne, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Callie caresse la joue d'Arizona avec tendresse.

« Elle est important pour toi alors j'apprendrai à la connaitre. »

« Tu vas devoir t'armer de courage. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Dis-moi, on peut se voir ce soir ? J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant pour qu'on passe une soirée paisible, à discuter. »

« Je dois faire le ménage avec Mark et Alex, d'ailleurs Mark doit être au courant qu'il est de corvée. »

« Je peux venir ? Je pourrai vous aider. »

Arizona réfléchit quelques seconds, elle dévisage Callie pour prendre la bonne décision car Ayanna sera présente et l'adolescente sans connaitre la latina la déteste pour le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Pourtant, Ayanna devra accepter Callie et la côtoyer si tout se déroule au mieux.

« D'accord. Je ne sais pas où est Alex donc rejoins-moi devant l'hôpital vers 18 heure avec Mark. »

« J'y serai puis votre hôpital nous oblige à prendre congé vers 17 heure 30 ce que je trouve ignoble pour les parents et les enfants… »

« Ca permet à l'enfant de respirer un peu, les parents envoient beaucoup d'onde négative et cela angoisse le petit. »

Arizona se remet debout, elle embrasse une dernière fois Callie puis part.

Le soir venu, Arizona, Callie et Mark arrivent chez la blonde, le trajet s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur grâce aux blagues de Mark, la latina a tenu tout le long la cuisse de la pédiatre et cette dernière pensait aux heures à venir malgré son écoute attentive aux remarques de l'unique homme présent dans le véhicule. Les trois entrent dans la maison, Alex est assis sur le canapé et joue à la console ave Ayanna, Arizona écarquille les yeux puis se met à hurler.

« Teddy ? »

Teddy arrive dans le salon en courant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien rangé, rien du tout. »

Ayanna se tourne vers Arizona, elle fronce les sourcils à la vue de Callie et reporte son attention sur la blonde.

« Ursula a pensé… »

« Ayanna, je t'ai déjà dit d'utiliser un autre surnom. »

« Pfff, donc Teddy a pensé que la tâche ne lui revenait pas. »

« Mais, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que… »

« J'ai caché un peu la vérité pour que tu ne sois pas épuisée mentalement à a vue de ce boulot monstrueux. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? »

Callie comprend qu'Ayanna parle d'elle, elle tourne son visage vers elle en lui souriant même si elle n'a pas apprécié le ton de l'adolescente, elle doit prendre sûre elle car elle est l'adulte et que cette fille est important pour son amour.

« Je suis venue offrir mon aide. »

« Ouais, bin, tu étais pas là hier soir, tu faisais pas partie des invités donc tu peux partir, on a pas besoin de toi. »

« Ma puce calmes-toi, tout va bien. »

Arizona va vers Ayanna, elle dépose un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

« D'accord ? »

L'adolescente croise les bras, elle pose son regard sur Callie puis revient sur Arizona.

« Elle n'a pas intérêt de dormir à ma place car c'est MA place. »

« Heu…Je ne compte pas dormir dans ta chambre, ni à ta place. »

Ayanna sourit ironiquement à Callie.

« Ha ouais et tu comptes dormir où ? »

« Je…Je… »

« Dans la chambre d'Ari ? Dans son lit ? »

Teddy jubile de l'intérieur, Ayanna ne va pas faciliter la vie de Callie et elle en est heureuse car même si elle apprécie la latina, elle lui en veut d'avoir fait autant de mal à Arizona.

« Oui, enfin, peut-être. Tout dépend si Arizona accepte… »

« Moi, je te dis que non car c'est Ma place. »

« Quoi ? »

Arizona décide d'intervenir, elle savait depuis le début que la présence de Callie dérangerait Ayanna et que cette dernière se montrait sournoise avec la latina, elle devra discuter avec l'adolescente pour calmer son tempérament et arrondir les angles.

« Elle dort avec moi car elle ne supporte pas de dormir seule. »

« Et oui quand Ari ne découche pas, quand elle n'invite pas une femme a couché avec elle dans une chambre d'hôtel, je dors avec elle… »

Callie digère mal les informations qu'Ayanna lui fournit, en souriant elle serre ses poings pour se contenir et ne pas se mettre à hurler à cause de sa jalousie.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec Teddy ? »

« Car Teddy invite ses hommes dans sa chambre et que je préfère dormir avec Ari. Bon on mage quoi ce soir ? »

« Vu que nous allons faire le ménage pour qu'on puisse vivre convenablement dans cette maison, Teddy et toi allez nous préparer un bon petit plat. »

« Mais j'ai mes devoirs à faire. »

Arizona croise bras et fixe Ayanna.

« Au lieu de jouer à la console et de faire les boutiques, tu aurais pu les faire. Ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Non car j'aime profiter de mes jours de repos comme tout le monde. Quand tu es à la maison, tu ne restes pas le nez collé à tes dossiers. »

Arizona est stupéfaite, c'est la première fois qu'Ayanna se comporte de la sorte et qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant d'immaturité et d'irrespect.

« Pardon ? Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton et te calmer immédiatement… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Ayanna, Arizona a raison, tu baisses d'un ton… »

Ayanna se lève brusquement et jette la manette qu'elle a entre les mains au sol.

« Non ! »

L'adolescente pointe du doigt Arizona puis Callie.

« Elle va partir loin de moi car cette femme est revenue dans sa vie. Elle va m'abandonner pour ce truc qui lui a fait du mal. Elle va me laisser toute seule car Madame est là maintenant. Alors, je ne vais pas baisser d'un ton. Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour moi et de prendre soin de moi. TU ME L'AS PROMIS ! »

Ayanna s'enfuit en courant dans la chambre d'Arizona, elle claque la porte. Les adultes sont sans voix mais la pédiatre se reprend très vite et elle va retrouver Ayanna, Teddy la stoppe en posant une main sur son bras.

« Elle se trompe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et tu le sais. »

Arizona reprend sa route, elle n'aime pas que l'adolescente doute d'elle et elle ne supporte pas sa peine, elle entre dans sa chambre sans frapper à la porte et s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit.

« Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te parler. »

Arizona s'allonge près d'Ayanna et elle la prend dans ses bras.

« Tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas partir et t'abandonner même si Callie est revenue… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, je l'aime… »

« Mais elle a été une pourriture avec toi. »

« Je sais mais on ne peut choisir à la place de notre cœur. Ma puce, je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier ou de l'aimer, donnes-lui une chance comme moi et fais-toi ta propre opinion. Ensuite, je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma parole, je vais rester à tes côtés et être présente pour toi… »

Ayanna se tourne enfin vers Arizona.

« Mais tu l'as amenée à la maison, tu n'as jamais fait ça. »

« Je sais et j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, je suis désolée. »

« Tu vas rester hein ? »

« Oui, je vais rester. Maintenant, tu vas aller aidée Teddy à préparer le repas et tu feras tes devoirs demain, j'ai envie qu'on passe une bonne soirée. »

Arizona sourit à l'adolescente et cette dernière lui rend.

« On va vous aider, car nous aussi on a fait la fête. »

« Ok, retournes dans le salon et moi je vais me changer car il fait chaud et j'ai besoin d'être à l'aise. »

Ayanna embrasse Arizona sur la joue et part en courant de la chambre. La pédiatre lâche un profond soupir, cette journée a été loin d'être calme et elle qui souhaite dormir pour se reposer ne peut pas. Elle se lève d'un bond pour se motiver et se changer.

Callie, Mark et Alex ont commencé le ménage, ils n'osent pas parler et ils font leur maximum pour se faire le plus petit possible, la crise d'Ayanna les a refroidi et l'entendre rire à présent les perturbe au plus haut point. La latina se baisse pour attraper un déchet, des pas se font entendre, son regard part en direction du bruit et une bouffée de chaleur la prend, ses yeux parcourent le corps à demi dévêtu d'Arizona, en effet, cette dernière fait son apparition en étant habillé d'un short en jean très court et d'un débardeur, Callie sous cette vision perd la connexion de son cerveau, sa bouche s'assèche et sa vue ne peut se détourner de ce corps. Elle se force à fermer plusieurs fois ses paupières pour se reprendre mais ne pas succomber au désir qui la submerge est très difficile. Mark voit l'état de son amie et il lui donne un coup de coude pour la ramener sur Terre mais son geste ne fonctionne pas et l'état de Callie ne s'améliore pas quand Arizona lui tourne le dos involontairement et se baisse pour ramasser des détritus, Callie bouillit de l'intérieur, la température de son corps augmente dangereusement. Elle ne peut faire autrement que de parcourir chaque partie de l'anatomie d'Arizona et petit à petit, elle s'approche de la blonde quand elle arrive près d'elle, elle effleure ses jambes du bout de ses doigts. Arizona surprise tourne sa tête, elle sourit à Callie puis un jeu s'entreprend entre les deux femmes, elles se frôlent, se fixent, se sourient et par moment, elles s'avancent très près de l'autre au point où leurs lèvres se touchent presque puis elles reculent en rigolant. La latina est soulagée grâce à ce rapprochement, elle sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, elle devient plus sereine et ose d'entreprendre plus de contact avec Arizona, d'entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde, de lui embrasser la paume de main et de lui murmurer des « je t'aime ».

Mark et Alex remarquent qu'ils sont les seuls à réellement ranger, Teddy s'affère au fourneau avec Ayanna, Callie et Arizona ont oublié les tâches à effectuer et malgré qu'ils soient obligés de ranger, ils sont touchés par le couple. Teddy se penche sur le bar.

« Dans une heure, on passe à table. Je vous préviens juste. »

Arizona se redresse brusquement ce qui surprend Callie, elle pose son regard sur chaque personne ses bras contre ses hanches.

« Teddy, vous êtes obligées de rester dans la cuisine maintenant ? »

« Non, le plat cuit et on doit juste surveiller de temps en temps. »

« Ok alors moi je meurs de chaud alors je dis pause sur la terrasse et piscine pour ceux qui veulent. »

Ayanna se précipite hors de la cuisine en hurlant.

« Ouais, piscine. »

Arizona file sur la terrasse et se déshabille, elle avait prévu le maillot de bain car elle se connait et elle sait qu'après une longue séance de ménage, elle aime piquer une tête et profiter de l'eau pour se rafraîchir surtout que là, elle en a vraiment besoin, Callie a allumé un feu ardant dans son corps. Sous le regard envieux et désireux de la latina, Arizona plonge suivi de très près par Ayanna qui s'est changé à la vitesse de la lumière puis Mark et Alex rejoignent la pédiatre et l'adolescente se fichant d'être en boxer. Les quatre jouent ensemble, ils alternent entre un match de volley, une bataille d'eau, des combats de gladiateur…

Callie est assise, tout le long, sur un transat, son regard posé sur Arizona, on peut lire dans ses yeux de l'admiration, un grand respect et un amour profond pourtant à un moment ses sourcils se froncent, elle avance un peu de la piscine, une cicatrice de taille moyenne habite le bas du dos d'Arizona et elle n'en connait pas la source.

« Un jour, elle te racontera et ce jour-là tu as intérêt de gérer la situation. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je suis la seule à connaitre une partie de l'histoire car c'est trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler et d'évoquer cette période. Mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de vider son sac et d'y faire face en posant des mots dessus, je pense qu'elle t'attendait pour le faire car tu es sa force. »

« De quoi tu parles Teddy ? Je ne te suis pas. »

Teddy indique un transat pour inviter Callie à s'y asseoir, la latina répond à l'invitation.

« Ayanna fait des cauchemars mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle dort avec Ari. On a compris très vite qu'Arizona dormait mal, qu'elle avait un sommeil agité et quand elle est seule c'est pire. Plusieurs fois, on l'a entendu hurler dans son sommeil et quand j'allais la réveiller, elle était angoissée, tétanisée. J'interdisais à Ayanna de rentrer dans la chambre car elle a eu son lot de malheur elle aussi et une nuit, Ari s'est mise à me parler et je peux te dire que j'ai été choquée mais elle ne m'a pas tout raconté… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et surtout quand ? »

« Je vais répondre qu'à une seule de tes questions car ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter. Ca s'est passé en Afrique, son rêve s'est transformé en cauchemars et en un véritable enfer.

Callie n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle tourne son regard sur Arizona.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je l'avais souvent au téléphone, elle aurait pu m'en parler et je n'aurais pas été stupide en lui disant de rester. »

« Elle t'expliquera pourquoi quand elle viendra se confier à toi. Je te préviens Callie, elle en a bavé et quand elle est revenue, elle a découvert ce que tu as fait, tu as enfoncé un couteau dans son dos et dans son cœur, tu as accentué sa destruction morale, alors si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te jure que tu le paieras. »

Teddy s'éloigne de Callie, elle lui a dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Callie est abasourdie et chercher à comprendre les paroles de la cardiologue, elle tente de deviner le passé secret d'Arizona et les raisons de son silence. Elle s'approche de la piscine, s'assoit sur son bord et fait pénétrer ses jambes dans l'eau, son regard n'a pas quitté Arizona et son esprit est embrumé par des tonnes d'interrogations. Elle sursaute quand de l'eau atterrit sur son corps, elle secoue la tête et tente de trouver le fautif mais tous les baigneurs sont entrain de rigoler donc il est difficile pour elle de deviner l'identité de son agresseur puis elle croise le regard d'Arizona et elle fond en voyant ses cheveux mouillés plaqués, son sourire ravageur, elle frissonne quand la pédiatre nage vers elle et qu'elle pose ses mains autour d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas te baigner ? »

« Non, je préfère mater. »

Arizona tourne sa tête vers Ayanna puis fixe de nouveau Callie, la blonde est d'humeur taquine.

« Tu as raison de profiter, elle a un corps magnifique, je te comprends. »

Callie asperge Arizona et cette dernière se met à rire.

« C'est toi qui m'éblouit. »

« Moi ou le soleil ? »

Callie baisse son visage tandis qu'Arizona lève son corps avec la force de ses bras puis la latina dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas le soleil. »

« Tu es sûre car il tape fort à cette heure tardive, l'été et le Texas font qu'il est dévastateur. »

Callie pousse Arizona dans la piscine, la pédiatre en profite pour plonger dans l'eau puis elle remonte à la surface.

« J'en suis sûre. Je t'aime Arizona Robbins. »

Arizona se tourne offrant son dos à Callie, elle dévie un peu sa tête avec des yeux rieurs mais qui ne brillent pas comme avant.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Arizona abandonne Callie pour reprendre une partie avec les baigneurs, les mots de la latina ont touché son cœur et l'ont rempli de joie, elle ne veut pas le montrer pour le moment préférant garder une barrière de sécurité mais, plus elle passe de temps avec Callie plus elle s'effondre.

« A table et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. »

Callie entre dans la maison pour aider Teddy, Ayanna rentre à son tour trempe, la latina la suit du regard et part à sa rencontre.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Non, je vais me sécher. »

« Ayanna, je t'en prie. »

L'adolescente soupire mais fais un signe à Callie de la suivre, elles vont dans la chambre d'Ayanna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Arizona tient à toi, tu tiens à Arizona et je tiens à elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'on entre dans une guerre froide toi et moi, cela ferait mal à Arizona. »

« Tu as qu'à repartir à Seattle et l'a laissé. »

Callie ferme la porte de la chambre et s'appuie contre un mur, Ayanna la fixe tout en se séchant.

« Je ne peux pas car je l'aime. Oui, j'ai fait de terribles erreurs dans le passé mais j'ai une chance de me rattraper et je compte la saisir. Je ne compte pas prendre ta place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, tu as la tienne et j'ai la mienne. Penses-tu qu'Arizona ira bien si elle se sent déchirée entre nous deux ? »

« Non mais je ne te fais pas confiance quand on aime, on ne trompe pas. J'ai peut-être que 17 ans mais j'ai vu mes parents, ils s'aimaient et ils se sont jamais trompés, grâce à eux, je sais ce qui signifient aimer, respecter et se sacrifier pour le bonheur de l'autre. Toi, tu dis l'aimer mais tu es allée voir ailleurs, tu es tombée enceinte, tu lui as mentie et tu lui as fait dû mal alors pourquoi je devrai être sympa avec toi ? »

Ayanna s'habille en gardant son maillot de bain puis elle s'assoit par terre, elle s'allume une cigarette et tout ceci en fixant Callie.

« Car je compte me faire pardonner et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Si tu ne m'acceptes pas, si tu n'acceptes pas le couple que nous formons, elle ne pourra pas être entièrement heureuse, elle souffrira de ton rejet et je sais que tu ne le veux pas. »

« Tu ne me connais pas alors ne fais pas semblant de me connaitre. »

Callie soupire car la conversation est difficile.

« Ne rend pas la situation compliquée pour le bien de tous. »

« Tu sais que je pourrai lui demander de choisir entre toi et moi ? Et je connais déjà son choix, c'est moi qu'elle choisirait, pas toi. »

« J'en ai conscience et je ne souhaite pas que tu le fasses. J'ose penser que tu es une fille intelligente et pas une manipulatrice. Alors, je te demande de me donner ma chance et si jamais, je ne tiens pas mes promesses, je t'autorise à te venger. »

« Et c'est quoi tes promesses ? Et tu m'autorises mais si tu foires, tu retourneras à Seattle donc je pourrai pas me venger. »

Callie se laisse glisser le long du mur.

« Mes promesses, je te promets de la rendre heureuse, d'être présente pour elle et pour toi si tu le veux. J'ai mes preuves à faire et j'en ai conscience mais laisses-moi les faire. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Puis, Arizona m'a demandé d'apprendre à te connaitre et c'est important pour elle alors voilà… On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Callie n'a pas gagné la guerre face à Ayanna mais elle vient de remporter une bataille et cela la réjouit car si l'adolescente vient à l'accepter, sa relation avec Arizona s'en portera mieux, comme on dit pour avoir la mère, il faut avoir l'enfant.

En fin de soirée, Arizona se détend dans le jardin, elle profite de la chaleur qui est plus douce, des étoiles qui brûlent le ciel sombre et de l'herbe qui chatouille sa peau, elle aime ces instants de calme où tout parait facile, où tout est à porter de main. Elle passe une de ses mains sur le sol et rêvasse.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Callie s'allonge sur l'herbe et Arizona sans réfléchir change de position, elle pose sa tête sur le ventre de la latina et cette dernière entreprend des caresses tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son amour.

« Ayanna s'est précipitée dans ta chambre, elle a dû avoir peur que je finisse dans ton lit. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer même si elle dormait dans sa chambre, tu n'aurais pas fini dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque... »

« Je sais, j'ai compris ta demande. Au fait, Alex m'a dit pour sa demande de mutation et c'est accepter. »

Arizona est bercée par les caresses de Callie, elle ferme ses yeux pour s'imprégner de cette paix.

« Hum…Oui, il va travailler ici avec moi et hier, on lui a proposé d'emménager avec nous si c'était accepté donc il va aussi vivre avec nous. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur. »

Arizona se tourne un petit peu pour être dans une meilleure position, Callie peut voir son visage et elle a l'impression d'être en face d'un ange ce qui l'émeut.

« Non, c'est un gentil gars. Il s'entend bien avec Teddy et il a un bon contact avec Ayanna qui je souligne se méfie toujours des personnes mais elle a vite apprécié Alex ce qui est génial. »

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière et j'ai eu une journée difficile. »

« Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

« Je ne vais pas tarder, je veux rester encore un peu comme ça. »

Callie ressent une joie immense, Arizona est bien à ses côtés et souhaite être en sa présence, elle ne peut demander mieux pour le moment, elle continue ses caresses et d'un murmure.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Calliope. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Je voulais remercier les personnes qui commentent cette fiction surtout Wandha, fanny et Ccilia**

Une semaine plus tard, Arizona est dans la chambre de Zola pour préparer le départ de l'enfant car sa santé va beaucoup mieux et l'hospitalisation n'est plus obligatoire puis la pédiatre préfère qu'elle se repose chez elle dans un lieu qu'elle connait et qu'elle aime plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. Ces sept jours n'ont pas été de tout repos pour la blonde, le père de James a tenté le tout pour le tout qu'Aaron et elle soient renvoyés, heureusement le chef a pris l'affaire en main et l'a réglé très vite pour éviter des crises d'angoisses chez ses deux employés puis Arizona a dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Ayanna pour que l'adolescente comprenne réellement qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle sera toujours présente pour elle. Arizona a aussi passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, à cause du temps et des vacances de nombreux accidents ont eu lieu sur les routes.

Du coup, elle a peu vu Callie et dès qu'elles passent du temps ensemble, une tension les empêche de profiter du moment, Arizona sent de l'anxiété émaner de Callie et elle ne cherche pas à comprendre la raison, si la latina souhaite lui en parler, elle le fera pourtant cela la refroidit un minimum et elle ne peut jouir de ces instants partagés. Callie est toujours heureuse de retrouver son amour mais son esprit n'est jamais serein et à chaque fois, elle attend qu'Arizona se confie à elle, qu'elle lui propose d'autres rendez-vous et ses espérances s'écroulent tout le temps. La latina a conscience qu'elle a retrouvé son amour depuis peu, qu'elle lui a promis de lui donner du temps malgré cela elle est sur les nerfs car elle rêve de renouer des liens forts avec Arizona, de revoir une complicité sans limite naitre et de pouvoir se réveiller de nouveau à ses côtés. Callie en se levant a pris une décision parler avec Arizona pour lui faire part de ses ressentis.

Arizona salue une dernière fois les Shepherd puis elle file vers les infirmières pour déposer des dossiers, puis elle va dans la salle de repos pour se poser quelques minutes, elle sort son téléphone portable pour lire les sms qu'elle a reçu.

« Bonjour, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'écrive. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si tu accepterais de me rencontrer. » Kate.

« Coucou, c'est moi. Je sais vu l'heure tu dois être au bloc ou autre… Juste pour te rappeler de ne pas oublier de prendre les places pour ce fameux concert. » Ayanna.

Arizona sourit, il lui tarde aussi d'assister à ce concert et de se défouler sur la musique puis elle décide de répondre à Kate, elle hésite quand même sur la réponse à fournir car elle a eu un bon contact avec Kate mais si Callie l'apprend, elle risque de subir ses foudres. Elle soupire en se frottant le front, elle répond en acceptant la proposition de la femme, elle ne fait rien de mal car elle n'ira pas la voir en ayant des idées perverses ou autres, juste pour discuter. Arizona pose son téléphone, elle se sert une tasse de café mais son bipeur la coupe dans son élan, elle le prend et elle est surprise du message, personne ne doit sortir de l'hôpital, chaque personne doit rester là où elle se trouve car un tireur est dans le bâtiment. Le cœur d'Arizona manque un battement, elle se précipite dans le couloir et s'engouffre dans la chambre de Sofia sous l'œil inquiet de Callie et Mark, elle descend les stores et se tourne sur les deux.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, c'est un ordre. Je reviens très vite. »

Arizona va sortir de la pièce mais Callie lui attrape le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je te dirai plus tard. Pour le moment, vous restez dans cette chambre et vous faites le moins de bruit possible. »

« Mais où vas-tu ? Je ne comprends rien. »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, je te promets que je reviens. »

Arizona embrasse Callie puis quitte la pièce, elle court jusqu'au bureau des infirmières, elle les voit toutes par terre blotties les une contre les autres.

« Vous allez prendre en charge chaque patient, on est assez nombreux pour s'en occuper et c'est de notre devoir d'être près d'eux. Si un souci survient vous me bipez et je viendrai. Allez debout et au boulot. Nos patients avant tout. »

Arizona repart en courant, elle va vers une machine pour prendre à boire et de quoi manger, elle tourne la tête de gauche à droite pour s'assurer d'être seule et surtout pouvoir réagir si le tireur arrive, elle voit Aaron qui se précipite vers elle, il a l'air affolé et perdre son sang froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Arizona ? »

« Ce que j'ai à faire. Va dans la chambre de Zola et fais en sorte que les Shepherd ne s'inquiètent pas et que la petite soit bien. »

« Mais…mais… »

« Ne discute pas, je suis ton chef alors tu suis mes ordres. »

Arizona prend tous les aliments et retourne dans la chambre de Sofia, elle bloque la porte avec une chaise et pose le tout, elle se tourne sur Mark et lui fait un signe de la suivre vers la salle de bain, elle jette un coup d'œil à Callie puis s'enferme avec son ami.

« Un tireur est dans l'hôpital, on a pour ordre de rester là où on est. Je risque de devoir vous quitter à plusieurs reprises pour aller voir mes autres patients, je te demande de prendre soin de Callie que je m'absenterai… »

« Tu dois écouter les ordres donc tu dois rester avec nous… »

« Mark, calmes-toi. Je sais ce que je fais, je ne peux pas abandonner les enfants, ils comptent sur moi et vu l'état des infirmières et de mes collègues, j'ai peur qu'ils paniquent. Les patients passent avant tout et tu le sais, leur vie est entre nos mains quand ils sont hospitalisés. »

« Je sais…Je sais mais pourquoi c'est toi qui doit gérer la situation ? »

« Car je suis capable de la gérer. Maintenant, on va retourner dans cette chambre et faire en sorte que Sofia aille bien. »

Arizona entre dans la pièce avec Mark, elle arbore un sourire pour rassurer Callie mais le plasticien est très pâle ce qui ne rassure pas la latina, elle s'approche de son amour et d'un ton énervé qui prouve son inquiétude.

« Je peux avoir des explications maintenant ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu restes toujours dans le silence avec moi alors que les autres sont au courant de tout. Je peux espérer avoir de la considération pour toi et qu'enfin tu te confies à moi. J'en ai marre, je ne supporte plus cette situation. »

Arizona pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Callie.

« J'allais te parler et te les donner ces explications mais pas en présence de Sofia alors viens avec moi dans la salle de bain. »

Encore une fois, Arizona s'enferme dans la salle de bain mais avec Callie, elle prend cette dernière dans ses bras et lui caresse délicatement le dos.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Un homme armé est dans le bâtiment… »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Chut. Je suis là… »

Callie pousse violemment Arizona et la pointe du doigt.

« Tu vas être là ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Retrouver cet homme et l'arrêter ? Tu es chirurgien, pas flic. On doit sortir d'ici, on doit partir pour être en sécurité, on ne l'est pas ici…Je vais préparer Sofia et on part tous ensemble. »

Arizona bloque Callie contre un mur et l'embrasse langoureusement puis elle se recule un minimum, elle pose son front contre celui de la latina.

« Nous devons rester ici, si on prend le risque de parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, on peut croiser le tireur et se faire tirer dessus. Le mieux est qu'on s'enferme dans cette chambre et qu'on attende tranquillement, enfin vous… »

« Nous, comment ça ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien comme Mark et Sofia. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu dois penser à ta fille et à toi. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de te parler, de comprendre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime aussi. »

Arizona prend encore Callie dans ses bras puis elles retournent dans la chambre, la latina se précipite vers sa fille et la colle contre elle, Mark fait les cents pas en jetant des regards vers la pédiatre, cette situation le dépasse et dès qu'il entend un bruit, il sursaute donc il se demande comment la blonde peut être si calme. Arizona va vers les stores, elle les monte par moment pour avoir un aperçu sur le couloir, elle doit s'assurer que le tireur ne vienne pas et qu'il ne soit pas une menace pour Callie, Sofia et Mark.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Arizona s'assoit sur le sol, elle prend un paquet de chips pour répondre à la faim qui tiraille son estomac, le silence est lourd et pesant, personne n'ose prendre la parole de peur que leurs nerfs lâchent, heureusement Sofia c'est très vite endormie dans les bras de sa mère et Mark ne peut s'empêcher de fixer Arizona pour tenter de lire en elle, la manière dont elle gère la situation, le surprend, son calme lui fait se poser de multiples questions et cela la frustre au plus haut point car lui l'homme est à bout et son angoisse au summum. Il se lève d'un coup.

« Comment peux-tu manger alors qu'un fou se balade avec un flingue ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mark a raison, tu es là et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'inquiètes, tu regardes à travers la vitre puis tu fixes ton bipeur et maintenant, tu manges comme ci de rien était. »

Arizona se met sur deux jambes, elle soupire et soulève le store une nouvelle fois, elle ne répond pas à Callie, ni à Mark. Pourquoi elle angoisserait ? Ce n'est qu'un homme en colère, juste un et qui n'a qu'un pistolet, elle ferme les yeux une demi-seconde mais le temps dure plus longtemps qu'elle le pense.

_Arizona court vers une tente, les hurlements atteignent ses oreilles et cela la rend folle, elle n'en peut plus de vivre dans telle circonstance, des cadavres gisent à même le sol, les mouches en profitent pour se nourrir de la chair qui se décomposent très vite à cause du soleil qui tape fort sur les terres arides, la puanteur est telle que beaucoup ne peuvent s'empêcher de régurgiter le peu qu'ils ont mangé. Durant sa course, elle vérifie que personne ne la poursuit et qu'aucun Homme ne surgisse avec une hachette ou une mitraillette, depuis deux semaines, une guerre a éclaté dans divers villages les citoyens se massacrent car la famine, la maladie et le manque d'espoir les ont rendus fou, une folie qui a pour conséquence des centaines de morts, des massacres sans nom et du sang versé. Le dictateur de ce pays qui sombre a décidé de taire les événements, de protéger son statut pour cette raison, Arizona est sans cesse suivi par des hommes ainsi elle ne peut dévoiler les faits, elle est soumise à la volonté d'un homme qui ne soucie guère des vies qui sont en jeu. La pédiatre ouvre la toile pour entrer dans la tente, un enfant crie et sa mère tente de le calmer, Arizona demande à la femme de se reculer et la blonde est de nouveau face à l'horreur, un petit être humain va mourir dans ses bras et le sang va s'imprégner en elle comme du poison qui détruit les cellules du corps. Elle se force pourtant à essayer de sauver la vie de ce petit garçon, de lui administrer des soins mais l'état de cet être est trop grave pour qu'elle puisse réussir, elle se doute de la souffrance de l'enfant et elle ne supporte pas de lutter pour lui donner encore des minutes de douleurs. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourne vers la mère pour lui annoncer la mort de son fils, lui infliger une blessure si grande que cette femme n'oubliera jamais son visage. Cette mère s'écroule en pleurant la mort de son enfant, Arizona se baisse pour la réconforter et le désespoir de cette personne la pousse à enfoncer un couteau dans le dos de la pédiatre, elle verse sa douleur et sa rage sur Arizona. Un soldat entre en trombe dans la tente, il attrape la mère et la jette sur le sol, la pédiatre est couchée sur le sol sablonneux en se tenant le bas du dos en appuyant sur sa blessure, elle hurle quand le soldat pointe son fusille sur la mère et qu'il tire. Arizona ferme ses paupières car cette vision lui fait horreur, une pauvre femme vient de perdre la vie par sa faute…_

Arizona ouvre ses yeux, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et comme un rappel elle passe sa main sur sa cicatrice.

« Ari, tu nous entends ? »

La pédiatre se tourne sur Mark et Callie, cette dernière en voyant l'état de son amour accourt vers elle et le prend dans ses bas, Arizona est surprise de ce geste puis elle sent de l'eau salé sur sa bouche et elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure, elle s'essuie les yeux et embrasse Callie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« De mauvais souvenirs qui sont survenus… »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Arizona se blottit contre le corps chaud de la latina, cette dernière resserre son étreinte totalement perdue.

« Je t'en parlerai, je te le promets mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

Un coup de feu résonne, Arizona plaque Callie contre le mur pour la protéger et lève le store, elle écarquille les yeux quand elle aperçoit M. Jackson avec une arme en main, le père de James est le tireur et s'il est présent, qu'il tire sur les blouses blanches, c'est sûrement de sa faute.

« Mark, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire ce que je vais te dire. »

Mark acquiesce de la tête car il ne se doute pas de ce qu'Arizona va lui annoncer.

« Tu vas prendre Callie, tu vas l'allonger près de Sofia et tu vas la tenir très fort dans tes bras. Quoi que tu entendes, tu restes avec elles et tu fais ton maximum pour que Callie reste dans la chambre… »

« Pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions et agis. »

Arizona embrasse Callie passionnément puis elle se recule pour que Mark prenne sa place mais la latina se retient de toutes ses forces à la blonde, sans un mot, cette dernière se retire doucement et sort de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard sur la femme qu'elle aime. Mark comprend afin les intentions d'Arizona et qu'il ne peut pas l'en empêcher, alors il pose sa main sur la bouche de Callie pour qu'elle ne puisse pas hurler et ainsi éviter le tireur les repère. La latina veut crier pour ordonner à Arizona de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner mais Mark l'en empêche, elle assiste au départ d'Arizona et son angoisse est telle que les larmes coulent en abondance, elle est morte de peur pour la vie de sa blonde et elle la maudit de prendre un tel risque. Elle se concentre pour entendre ce qui se déroule dans le couloir et elle prie pour le son d'une balle ne retentisse pas de nouveau.

Arizona est en face de M. Jackson les mains au-dessus de sa tête, son cœur bat la chamade et ses membres tremblent mais elle fait son maximum pour contrôler son corps. L'homme pointe son arme vers la pédiatre.

« Vous avez tué mon fils, vous êtes une meurtrière, à cause de vous, j'ai tout perdu et je suis seul. »

« Vous saviez depuis longtemps qu'un jour ce moment arriverait, j'ai fait mon maximum et grâce à notre travail, James a pu vivre des mois et des mois. Je comprends votre souffrance mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer des gens… »

« Taisez-vous, vous ne savez rien… Que pouvez-vous savoir de l'horreur et de la perte ? »

Arizona s'approche doucement de M. Jackson, son regard est fixé dans celui de l'homme.

« J'en sais bien plus que vous le pensez. J'ai vu des parents s'effondrer à cause la mort de leur enfant, des enfants assassinés par des Hommes, des enfants en sang, qui souffraient le martyre à cause de la folie qui peut nous dominer à tout instant. Vous voulez que je vous ouvre les yeux pour vous montrer que vous agissez comme un fou… »

« Taisez-vous, je vous interdits de m'adresser la parole… »

« Je ne me tairai pas, je refuse de vous laisser agir de la sorte. Vous avez eu de la chance car votre fils a pu vivre plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Vous avez eu de la chance de vivre dans un pays où les soins vous sont offerts, où des personnes nous protègent et font en sorte qu'on vive en sécurité. Vous êtes enfermé dans votre douleur du coup vous ne voyez rien, vous ne comprenez rien. Des enfants sont tués, des enfants meurent de faim, des enfants meurent à cause des maladies qui n'existent plus chez nous. Des mères voient leurs enfants ensanglantés, elles les voient se faire trancher le corps par des hachettes, elles les voient s'écrouler par des balles et elles en deviennent folles car là où elles vivent, personne n'est présente pour qu'elles soient en sécurité, personne ne peut prodiguer les soins adéquates. On a de la chance et vous en avez pas conscience, j'en suis désolée. Vous rendez compte que vous avez tiré sur des femmes, des hommes, qu'ils ont une famille et qu'à cause de vous ces familles vont être en deuil »

« Je…Je… »

M. Jackson s'écroule contre un mur mais son arme vise toujours Arizona, il pleure et tremble.

« Vous quoi ? Je refuse d'entendre vos remords ou autre chose… Je vous ai offert du temps avec votre fils, Aaron aussi et vous nous remerciez en venant ici avec un flingue. »

L'homme appuie sur la gâchette, Arizona tombe lourdement sur le sol et du sang s'écoule de sa blessure puis un autre coup de feu retentit dans les couleurs silencieux de l'hôpital puis un hurlement se fait entendre suivi par des pas. Callie s'est dégagée de Mark quand elle a entendu le coup de pistolet, elle avait suivi la conversation d'Arizona et elle a pu prendre conscience de certains faits sur le passé de sa blonde. Elle se précipite vers la pédiatre, tout ce sang la rend malade et elle angoisse, elle n'ose regarder le corps inerte de M. Jackson.

« Callie ? »

« Mon ange, tu vas bien ? Je ne trouve pas ta blessure. »

« Ca va. La balle a atteint mon épaule… Je vais bien. »

Arizona se redresse en tenant son épaule ensanglanté, Callie la prend dans ses bras ce qui réveille la douleur de la pédiatre mais elle serre ses dents pour ne pas lâcher de bruit significatif. La latina embrasse Arizona avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte, elle a eu si peur, elle s'est tant inquiétée qu'elle ne peut se décoller de sa blonde.

« Ari ? »

Arizona rompt le baiser, elle esquive un sourire à sa brune puis lui caresse la joue avec tendresse et se tourne vers son collègue.

« Je vais bien. Préviens le chef et la police que M. Jackson est mort. »

Callie aide Arizona à se redresser pendant qu'Aaron suit les recommandations de la pédiatre, un médecin fait son appariation et vient à la rencontre du couple.

« Dr Robbins, je vais vous soigner… »

« Non, je vais le faire. Indiquez-moi une pièce où je peux prendre soin de ma copine. »

« Hein ? »

« Dr Mackensie, vous n'avez pas entendu. Indiquez une salle à ma compagne pour qu'elle puisse recoudre mon épaule. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Arizona est assise sur un lit et Callie s'occupe soigneusement de la blessure de la pédiatre, la balle est sorti heureusement. La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la latina et d'être heureuse d'être toujours vivante.

« J'ai entendu ce qui tu as dit à cet homme. »

« Ha ? »

« Veux-tu m'en parler ? »

« Il n'y pas grande chose à raconter. »

Callie stoppe ses gestes et lève ses yeux vers Arizona.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de te confier à moi ? Je peux te soutenir, t'écouter et être présente pour toi… »

« Quand je suis partie là-bas, c'était calme. Je faisais comme à Seattle avec les moyens du bord, j'étais avec des personnes formidables et on travaillait bien ensemble. Puis, un jour, une guerre a éclaté, les villageois tuaient leurs voisins, les soldats s'en sont mêlés en tuant des villages entier. Je n'étais plus là-bas pour apporter mon aide aux enfants, je suis devenue médecin de guerre sous surveillance constante. J'ai vu des gens et des enfants se faire égorger, tirer dessus et massacrer… »

Arizona retient ses larmes le plus qu'elle peut et Callie est figée par la déclaration de sa pédiatre.

« Ils ont tous perdu la tête, ils prenaient un plaisir malsain à faire couler le sang et à prendre la vie d'être humain. Un jour, des hommes nous ont pris en otage car ils avaient faim et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient armés et ils menaçaient de tous nous tuer si on ne répondait pas à leur demande, ils voulaient juste de la nourriture, survivre…Mais le chef du pays n'a pas voulu les écouter, les soldats ne faisaient rien alors les hommes ont commencé à tuer certaines personnes de notre groupe, ils riaient de notre peur, riaient du sang qui giclaient. Puis tout d'un coup, les soldats ont tiré sans faire attention à leur cible, j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai reçu aucune balle mais certains de mes amis sont morts et je vis avec chaque jour. »

Callie culpabilise car c'est elle qui a demandé à Arizona de partir, de la quitter pour sauver des africains, elle prend la pédiatre dans ses bras et murmure.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler car je n'en avais pas le courage, les souvenirs sont trop douloureux, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je vis avec mais en parler c'est différent, dire à haute voix et mettre des mots sur ces évènements affreux, c'est trop dur… »

La porte de la salle s'ouvre en grand, Ayanna court vers Arizona et l'adolescente attend que Callie se recule pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras, elle pleure à cause du soulagement qu'elle ressent de voir la pédiatre vivante puis elle se retourne vers la latina et la prend dans ses bras au grand étonnement des personnes présentes.

« Je suis trop contente que vous allez bien. J'ai vraiment eu peur et ne nous refaites plus jamais ça. »

Ayanna pleure à chaude larme dans les bras de Callie sous l'œil attendrit d'Arizona et Teddy, la cardiologue s'assoit près de son amie et lui tape le crâne.

« La prochaine fois que tu risques ta vie en allant à la rencontre d'un meurtrier, c'est moi qui te tires dessus et fais-moi confiance, je ne te raterai pas. »

« Teddy a raison. »

« Callie a raison. »

Arizona rigole suivi des trois autres femmes ainsi elles évacuent la pression.

« Je n'avais pas le choix et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Mark nous a tout raconté et je peux te dire que le pauvre il n'en mène pas large. Ha et l'hôpital va être fermée pendant deux semaines, donc on a deux semaines de vacances, c'est génial. »

« Trop bien, vos vacances forcées sont en même temps que les miennes. On va pouvoir faire flambée vos cartes bleues. »

Callie tient toujours l'adolescente dans ses bras, elle est heureuse qu'Ayanna soit contre elle, elle a l'impression que sa famille s'agrandit et qu'avec l'adolescente tout se déroulera au mieux.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai réservé nos places. »

Ayanna se sépare de la latina et fixe son corps en face d'Arizona.

« Quand ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps aujourd'hui avec ce qui est arrivé. »

« Hier, je voulais te faire la surprise. »

L'adolescente saute de joie en frappant dans ses mains puis elle se tourne d'un coup sur Callie.

« Tu viendras avec nous ? »

« Heu…Où ? Et pour ? »

« Dans trois semaines, on va au concert des Factory 81. Ils n'ont pas joué ensemble depuis 2003 et pour leur fan, ils donnent ce concert unique. On part deux jours entiers, chambre d'hôtel et tout.»

Callie est touchée de la proposition d'Ayanna cependant elle hésite car elle est mère de famille et sa fille n'est pas en bonne santé, elle ne peut pas la quitter deux jours consécutifs.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai Sofia… »

« Oh mais tu peux demander à Mark et Teddy de la garder, ils vont être ravis. »

« Je dois y réfléchir car ma fille est hospitalisée. »

Ayanna fouille la pièce des yeux, elle prend un papier puis un stylo et elle gribouille sur la feuille.

« Tiens-moi au courant, c'est mon numéro. »

Arizona assiste à cet échange en silence, elle est touchée du comportement d'Ayanna et soulagée, il est important pour elle que l'adolescente s'entende bien avec Callie. Suite à cette pensée, elle réalise que la latina doit avoir les mêmes espoirs la concernant par rapport à Sofia. Elle doute pourtant de sa capacité à accepter l'enfant, à la prendre en considération et de la chérir car la petite représente la trahison de Callie même si elle est innocente et n'a pas demandé à venir au monde.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser seule ? Je dois discuter avec Callie. »

« Mais…Mais… »

« Ayanna sortons. Par contre, dépêchez-vous car les policiers vident l'établissement. »

« Merci, Teddy. »

Ayanna embrasse sur la joue Arizona et Callie, cette dernière fixe son amour en s'interrogeant sur cette soudaine demande, elle se rassoit et prend les mains d'Arizona.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'invitation d'Ayanna qui te déplait. »

Arizona ne passe pas par quatre chemins, elle ne porte même pas attention aux phrases de Callie.

« Pourquoi tu as gardé Sofia ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu avorter et ainsi cacher pour toujours le fait que tu m'ais trompée. »

Callie reste sans voix, elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question sortit de nulle part. Elle baisse ses yeux et tente de trouver les mots justes.

« Je sais que tu voulais des enfants, que ton rêve était de fonder une famille mais on aurait pu le faire ensemble, construire cet avenir côte à côte. On aurait pu chercher un donneur pour que tu puisses être enceinte…Je…En revenant d'Afrique, je comptais te demander en mariage et te parler du projet bébé… »

La latina écarquille les yeux, les projets d'Arizona lui était inconnus comme les envies de sa compagne, elle avait toujours cru que jamais la blonde aurait voulu fonder une famille, la culpabilité est plus grande à présent.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai hésité à avorter, je me posais la question tous les jours, la garder ? Ne pas la garder ? Je prenais un gros risque si je n'avortais pas et en fait, je n'ai pas pris la décision. A force de trop réfléchir, le temps est passé, les mois se sont écoulés et à partir d'un moment, je n'avais plus le choix. Je…J'ai très mal vécu cette grossesse car elle représentait physiquement mon erreur, je n'ai pas réussi à aimer ce bébé qui grandissait en moi. Mais quand Sofia est venue au monde, quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je n'ai pas pu rejeter l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. C'est ma fille, ma chair, mon sang… Tu sais quand les gens ont appris pour ma grossesse, beaucoup m'ont tournée le dos, je me suis retrouvée presque toute seule et Mark se forçait à être présent, il m'en voulait et ne supportait pas ma tromperie, il a pris ton parti. Il m'a souvent engueulé, il m'a fait la tête…Mais le pire, c'est que je t'ai perdue et que j'ai conscience que même si on est ensemble, ce n'est pas comme avant, tu es moins présente, tu as mis une barrière et je ne suis plus ta priorité. Cela est dur et très douloureux pour moi, je te promets que le prix à payer est très fort. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je n'ai rien calculé…Je sais que j'aurais pu tout t'avouer au téléphone mais je me suis piégée toute seule et je vivais avec ce poids sur le cœur…Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? »

Arizona reste silencieuse, elle ne peut pas répondre à la question, elle n'a pas réussi à passer le cap durant ces trois ans et elle ne sait pas si elle pourra oublier et pardonner réellement, la blessure est trop profonde et elle saigne toujours. Callie angoisse, le silence d'Arizona la pétrifie, elle ne peut plus bouger, les larmes coulent sans qu'elle puisse les stopper. La pédiatre prend la latine dans ses bras et la berce.

« Le pardon que tu me demandes, je ne sais pas si je serai capable. Je…J'ai perdu beaucoup d'être cher à mon cœur, mon frère en premier et ensuite des amis d'Afrique, je t'ai perdu aussi, tu es encore en vie et je remercie le ciel pour ça. J'ai trop souffert à cause de toutes ces pertes et quand je suis rentrée d'Afrique, je me suis sentie soulagée et j'ai cru pouvoir revenir à la vie grâce à toi, oublier mes terreurs et les visions d'horreurs car quand tu es près de moi, je me sens en sécurité, je me sens vivre et je suis en paix… J'étais devant la porte de l'appartement et j'ai découvert tes mensonges, ta tromperie, mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux, la noirceur est revenue m'emprisonner et un torrent m'a emporté. Ma destruction a été totale, tu étais la dernière personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, celle dont je n'aurais pu imaginer une trahison aussi grande… Mais c'est arrivé, tu m'as trompée, tu as fait un enfant derrière mon dos et le pire c'est que tu comptais me cacher la vérité encore un moment en cachant Sofia. Tu as renforcé ton mensonge, tu as enfoncé plus profond le couteau. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je te pardonnerai, peut-être qu'avec le temps, la blessure cicatrisera mais je peux pas te le promettre car je ne sais pas… »

Arizona prend le visage de Callie entre ses mains et lui sourit.

« Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime d'un amour puissant et ravageur, c'est que malgré ce passé, cet enfant, je te veux à mes côtés, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie loin de toi, un avenir sans toi est sans saveur, sans couleur. Tu as mon cœur, tu as mon avenir, mon bonheur entre tes mains, je t'aime et cet amour ne partira jamais car il n'est jamais parti. Oui, j'ai ma vie ici, j'ai ma famille, j'ai mes priorités et tu en fais partie, Sofia en fera parti aussi. »

Callie se redresse, elle force Arizona à s'allonger sur le lit et elle se met sur elle, elle part à la conquête de ses lèvres, les mots de la blonde l'ont touché, l'ont marqué à vie. La pédiatre est sa vie et son amour, elle passe ses mains sous le haut de la blonde pour pouvoir retoucher à sa peau, marquer de nouveau son corps et inscrire ses marques, Arizona est à elle et elle va le prouver. Elle a besoin d'un moment très intime avec la pédiatre, elle a besoin de retrouver son corps, sa peau, sa chaleur, elle veut entendre sa respiration se saccader, elle veut l'entendre hurler son prénom et l'amener le plus loin possible. Ses mains caressent le ventre d'Arizona, elle peut sentir les frissons de son amour et cela la renverse, sa bouche part embrasser le cou de la blonde, cette partie du corps qui enivre ses sens l'a tellement manqué, elle peut se gorger de son parfum renversant.

Arizona s'agrippe au dos de Callie, la chaleur de son corps augmente et plus les mains de la latina se balade plus l'envie est forte, sentir Callie contre elle empli son cœur de joie, sentir ses caresses la rend ivre mais quand son haut commence à monter et qu'il est à deux doigts de l'abandonner, elle pousse gentiment la latina. Elle n'est pas prête à se donner. Callie la regarde surprise et sa frustration pointe le bout de son nez.

« Désolée Callie mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça… »

« Comment alors ? Je ne comprends pas, tout se passait bien. Je sais que tu en as envie aussi alors pourquoi ? »

Arizona plaque ses deux mains sur le buste de Callie pour pouvoir se redresser.

« Je sais qu'on l'a déjà fait, c'était magique, bestiale mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. »

« Je…Je pense que c'est normal qu'on le… »

Le portable d'Arizona coupe Callie ce qui l'énerve, elle le cherche dans le pantalon de sa compagne pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui la dérange et sa stupéfaction s'agrandit quand elle lit « Kate », elle tend l'appareil devant les yeux d'Arizona.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi elle t'appelle ? »

Arizona prend son téléphone et le range.

« Je ne sais pas car je ne suis pas elle… »

« Tu es toujours en contact avec elle ? »

Arizona soupire, ses nerfs jouent avec elle à présent car dès qu'un moment se déroule très bien avec Callie, il faut qu'un élément vienne tout gâcher et la jalousie de la latina n'aide pas.

« Elle m'a envoyé un sms ce matin… »

« Ha oui et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Je croyais que tu avais rompu alors pourquoi elle reste en contact avec toi. »

Arizona se lève d'un coup, le geste trop rapide a réveillé la douleur de son épaule, elle grimace et serre les dents.

« Calliope Torres, tu vas arrêter d'être jalouse pour un rien et de douter de tout. »

Callie croise ses bras et fixe Arizona.

« Si je restais en contact avec un ou une ex, ça te ferait plaisir. »

« Très bonne question. Dis-moi, ton meilleur ami n'est pas ton ex par hasard ? »

La latina ouvre sa bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne sortent pas, Arizona vient de lui clouer le bec en beauté puis elle se rend compte de la stupidité de la scène et se met à rire. Elle attrape la taille de la blonde et la colle contre elle.

« Tu as raison. Je vais calmer mes ardeurs et toutes. Et j'irai voir Ayanna pour lui dire que je viens à votre concert, je pense que ça nous ferait du bien de s'éloigner un peu pour profiter. »

Callie remet en place une mèche de cheveux d'Arizona et l'embrasse tendrement. La pédiatre est perdue par ce nouveau revirement de situation, Callie l'engueulait et maintenant, elle l'embrasse décidemment Arizona n'arrivera jamais à la comprendre totalement. La latina se recule, elle prend la main d'Arizona dans la sienne puis elles sortent de l'hôpital, elles sont étonnées de l'agitation qui règne à l'extérieur, elles avaient oublié que la vie continuait et les évènements tragique de la journée. Elles avancent à travers la foule allant vers la voiture d'Arizona, les deux sont étonnées quand elles voient Ayanna, Teddy, Mark et Alex devant le véhicule entrain de rire aux éclats, elles les rejoignent en souriant. Callie va vers Mark pour lui demander des nouvelles de Sofia tandis qu'Arizona passe des bras de Teddy, d'Ayanna et d'Alex, elle entame une discussion avec eux jusqu'à que son téléphone se remette à sonner, elle s'écarte du groupe profitant que Callie soit occupée avec Mark.

« Allô ? »

« Arizona, je suis heureuse de t'entendre. J'ai vu aux infos ce qui s'est passé et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Si mais ce n'est rien, j'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule mais il n'y a aucune séquelle et je suis contente que tout soit fini. »

« Je voulais venir mais je me suis dit que Callie serait présente et donc qu'il fallait mieux que je t'appelle. »

Arizona surveille toujours sa compagne du coin de l'œil, elle n'a rien à se reprocher mais elle ne veut pas encore subir les foudres de sa jalousie.

« Je crois que tu as eu raison mais dès que j'ai un moment, je te contacte pour qu'on aille boire un café ou se faire une soirée. »

« J'en serai ravie. Mais, je ne veux pas compromettre tes rapports avec Callie. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de Callie et elle devra apprendre à me faire confiance. »

Arizona s'allume une cigarette et s'installe contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Alors, tu es avec elle ? »

« Hum…Je ne vais pas te mentir car je déteste les mensonges donc oui, je lui donne une seconde chance. »

« J'espère que tout ira bien dans ce cas et si un jour, tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. »

« Merci et dis-toi que c'est pareil pour moi. Je vais devoir raccrocher. »

« A bientôt. »

Arizona retourne près de ses amis, elle a vu le regard de Callie, un regard qui en disait long et un regard qui prouvait que la latina la surveillait. Arizona se blottit dans ses bras, son corps face à sa famille.

« Et si on rentrait, la journée a été longue et fatigante. »

« Je suis d'accord avec mon ange. »

Arizona, Callie et Ayanna vont dans la voiture de la pédiatre, la latina prend le volant en main et l'adolescente angoisse, elle s'installe derrière la blonde pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, Arizona comprend vite l'état de sa protégée, elle pose sa main libre sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente et la caresse. Callie par moment tourne sa tête vers sa compagne, de la savoir si proche d'Ayanna la touche et l'émeut car ça lui prouve qu'Arizona est prête à s'occuper d'enfants et qu'elle est capable d'être présente, de donner de l'amour à un petit être. Callie a confiance en l'avenir, elle va vivre près d'Arizona, fonder leur famille avec les membres déjà présents et jouir du bonheur parfait, elle a réussi à reconquérir la femme qu'elle aime, certes il faudra du temps pour que son couple soit solide et qu'Arizona lui fasse confiance mais Callie sent qu'elle est sur la bonne voie et que l'orage est passé.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona est assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle contemple le ciel dominé par les couleurs rouge et orange, elle essaie de se laisser happer par le calme de cet endroit, ses doigts caressent l'herbe humide, elle cherche à se connecter à l'environnement, ressentir la vie qui coule dans les plaines sablonneuses, la joie du ciel qui va enfin se réveiller et sortir des ténèbres, elle relève un peu le visage pour sentir la brise du matin frôler sa peau. Elle veut juste pouvoir trouvée la paix intérieure, sa respiration prend un rythme normale, ses tremblements cessent au fil des secondes pourtant son esprit continue à la torturer en lui renvoyant les images des visages ensanglantés et mortifiés de ses amis décédés, les enfants qui souffrent jusqu'à que la mort les emporte. La nuit fut agitée pour la pédiatre, elle lui a donné peu de répit, Arizona avait pris sa décision de se lever quand le cadavre livide de son frère a fait son apparition dans ses cauchemars. La blonde regarde au loin, elle prie pour que les Dieux se montrent cléments avec elle et qu'elle puisse retrouver la sérénité.

Au bout d'une heure, Arizona se lève énerver et épuiser, elle écrase violemment sa cigarette et entre dans la demeure, elle commence à faire les cents pas dans le salon en passant ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux, ses yeux partent dans tous les sens. Demande-t-elle trop ? Va-t-elle continuer à vivre avec ces souvenirs douloureux ? La pédiatre souhaite juste être en paix, ne plus penser et dormir sans être hantée par ses cauchemars, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses pas l'amènent devant la porte de la chambre de Callie, Arizona ne bouge pas durant plusieurs secondes, elle hésite à entrer jusqu'à qu'une pensée lui vienne à l'esprit et la pousse à agir, au côté de la latina, la pédiatre se sent apaisée et en sécurité. Arizona ouvre doucement la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur, elle marche lentement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne, elle se glisse contre un mur et s'assoit sur le sol. Elle plisse les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, au bout de quelques minutes, elle commence à apercevoir le visage de Callie et son cœur se retourne en voyant ses traits si paisibles, elle ne peut détourner son regard de cette merveilleuse femme qui remplit son être d'amour.

Callie ouvre lentement ses paupières, depuis la naissance de Sofia, son sommeil est fragile et quand elle a entendu des pas dans sa chambre, elle s'est réveillée. La latina est surprise quand elle comprend que c'est Arizona qui est venue dans la pièce comme une voleuse, elle s'interroge sur sa venue et les intentions qui l'ont poussé à le faire. Callie sourit car malgré ses questions, la présence de la pédiatre la rend heureuse, elle ouvre entièrement ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Arizona sursaute quand la voix de la latina la sort de ses pensées, elle soupire car pour une fois, elle imaginait un avenir paisible et son esprit lui a permis d'oublier son passé. Elle ferme quelques instants ses paupières puis les ouvre.

« Rien de spécial. »

Callie continue de sourire, le visage d'Arizona prouve qu'elle est désorientée et que la pédiatre ne s'attendait pas à son intervention. La latina soulève la couette et tape sur le matelas.

« Si tu es d'accord ton rien de spécial, tu peux le faire dans le lit. Non ? »

Arizona bouge doucement sa tête, elle fixe Callie puis la place que sa compagne lui indique et de nouveau la latina, la décision est difficile à prendre pour elle, deux voix mènent un combat, une qui lui ordonne de se blottir dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime et une autre de fuir cette chambre sans dire un mot. Arizona grimace à cause de ce choix compliqué, puis elle se frotte le haut de son crâne et se lève lentement très lentement comme ci un geste brusque de sa part détruirait le monde, son regard tourne toujours entre Callie et la place libre, elle marche vers le lit et s'allonge délicatement. Ses yeux se fige sur le plafond, elle n'ose respirer, ni bouger, elle doute de la manière à agir et elle a peur que Callie veuille lui poser des questions pour la renvoyer dans ses troubles. La latina essaie de se taire, elle s'approche du corps de sa compagne et la prend dans ses bras en faisant attention à l'épaule blessé, puis elle se met à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Callie est si bien ainsi, elle aime partager ces moments de tendresse avec Arizona et sentir le corps de sa compagne lui réchauffe le cœur pourtant la pédiatre a une température basse et cela trouble Callie.

« Je peux te demander la raison de te présence ? Ne pense pas que cela me dérange au contraire mais je croyais qu'on devait garder une limite, une ligne à ne pas franchir pour ne pas brusquer les choses. »

Arizona se tourne, elle offre son dos à Callie, elle n'aime pas quand on l'interroge sur ses décisions même s'ils semblent étranges, elle ferme ses yeux et soupire silencieusement.

« J'avais mal à l'épaule et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Callie se doute que cette excuse est fausse et elle souhaite connaitre la vérité pour pouvoir aider son amour, la protéger et prendre soin d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas pris des cachets ? »

« Heu…Non, j'ai pas pensé à cette possibilité. »

« Tu as pensé qu'il était mieux que tu viennes dans ma chambre, que tu me regardes dormir plutôt que prendre des cachets pour te soulager. »

Arizona se tourne doucement et cache son visage dans le cou de Callie pour cacher le fait qu'elle mente.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas pensé, la douleur a dû me faire perdre la tête. »

Callie continue ses caresses, elle aimerait qu'Arizona lui parle, qu'elle se confie de nouveau à elle mais la blonde a l'air d'être fermée comme une huitre et qu'elle refuse de lui donner les véritables raisons, malgré les confessions de la veille, la latina n'arrive pas à admettre ces mensonges. Elle se crispe et serre les dents pour ne pas s'emporter, cette situation lui donne mal à la tête, elle a conscience qu'elle doit payer les conséquences de ses actes mais ce qui la fatigue et met ses nerfs à vifs, c'est qu'elle a l'impression qu'Arizona fait un pas vers elle et qu'ensuite, elle recule de plusieurs.

« Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'enfants, tu as cherché des excuses à mon refus et je les ai toutes réfutées. »

Callie bouge un minimum sa tête pour fixer Arizona, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa compagne lui parle de cette partie de leur passé, une partie qui a donné lieu sur une rupture et une grande tristesse pour Callie.

« En fait, j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère mais ça tu le sais déjà par contre tu ne sais pas d'où vient cette peur. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Je tente de chercher une explication à cette conversation mais je ne trouve pas… »

« Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance, que je refuse de te parler. C'est juste qu'il y a des sujets qui sont sensibles et que par moment enfin souvent, je ne peux pas parler de ce qui me pourrit l'esprit. Callie quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie ce passé, je me sens bien alors ne me force pas à raconter ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Alors, je vais te parler d'un sujet dont tu ne connais pas tous les détails, une partie de ma vie qui est secrète et que j'évite de la mettre sur le tapis. »

« Je t'écoute alors. »

Callie retrouve un peu de calme suite à ce discours, elle soupire de soulagement et sourit à Arizona pour l'encourager à suivre sa déclaration.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis sortie avec une femme plus âgée. Je devais avoir 16 ans et elle en avait environ 24, c'était une surveillante dans mon lycée. Quand je suis arrivée dans cet établissement, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle et cela a été son cas aussi. Pourtant, on n'a rien tenté durant un moment, on avait pas le droit mais un jour, on s'est embrassée… Ne me demande pas comment, ni où… On a entamée une relation et au bout d'un mois, elle m'a appris qu'elle avait un bébé. Un jour, j'ai rencontré ce petit bonhomme et je me suis attachée à lui. »

La latina écoute attentivement Arizona, elle est surprise de cette révélation et elle commence à comprendre que la pédiatre lui a caché beaucoup de détails de son passé, elle se sent blessé mais se tait. Pour une fois, sa compagne lui fait confiance, pour une fois, sa compagne lui donne la vérité et pour une fois, sa compagne lui prouve son amour. Callie ferme une demi-seconde ses yeux, elle réalise que si elle a trompé Arizona, c'est qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne comptait pas aux yeux de la pédiatre et que sa blonde ne s'investissait pas à 100% dans leur relation.

« Mes parents n'ont pas su au début, ni Timothy. Je menais une double vie, j'étais l'adolescente que ses parents chérissaient et une adolescente qui éduquait un enfant parce-que cette femme elle était incapable de s'occuper de son bébé, elle l'aimait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors je l'ai aidé, j'ai joué le rôle de la mère alors que j'étais juste une gamine et j'ai aimé ce petit être de tout mon cœur… Je crois qu'avec le temps j'ai plus aimé ce petit humain que la mère… »

Arizona s'essuie les yeux, elle n'a jamais parlé de cette histoire et cette blessure est encore présente. La pédiatre a toujours refusé d'en discuter.

« Et tout ceci m'a appris que si l'enfant venait du ventre d'une autre femme, je ne devais pas m'attacher. Car si cette femme décide de partir, l'enfant ne fera plus parti de ta vie. Car si cette femme ne t'a pas autant aimé que tu le pensais, tu auras le cœur en miette à cause de l'enfant. Tu as voulu avoir un bébé, tu voulais fonder une famille mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait me garantir qu'un jour tu ne m'aurais pas laissé ?... »

« Le fait que pour moi, tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu t'imagines que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en notre couple, que tu t'attendais déjà à que je te quitte. Comment as-tu pu penser cela ? Comment as-tu pu mettre une barrière entre nous ? »

Arizona quitte les bras de Callie, elle s'assoit sur le lit en mettant ses pieds sur le sol, son regard se pose sur un mur.

« Callie, écoutes-moi. J'ai perdu beaucoup avant de te connaitre, mon frère est mort, il m'a abandonné pour servir notre pays, il est parti loin de moi et chaque jour, je pense à lui, de la douleur que mon cœur ressent… J'ai perdu cet enfant alors que je l'aimais, j'ai perdu cette femme, j'ai perdu des amis parce-que mon père était colonel, j'ai dû barricader mon cœur pour éviter qu'une personne y entre et faire en sorte que ce cœur n'ait plus mal. Alors oui, je ne me suis pas ouverte entièrement et oui, je m'attendais au pire mais avais-je tort ? »

Callie se lève brusquement.

« Est-ce que cette histoire va toujours revenir ? Est-ce que tu vas me balancer cette erreur à chaque fois que tu te sens coupable ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Je…Ecoutes, je n'aurais pas dû venir dans ta chambre…Je… »

Callie contourne le lit, elle attrape Arizona par la taille et l'embrasse avec envie, elle devient folle à cause du désir qu'elle a pour sa compagne, à cause de cet amour qui brûle chaque cellule de son corps, elle force sa compagne à se reculer pour la plaquer contre un mur. Ses mains se faufilent sous son tee-shirt, la peau d'Arizona l'électrise, tout comme ses lèvres. Elle perd la tête, elle a besoin de retrouver entièrement sa pédiatre et de ne plus être cheviller par la peur de la voir s'éloigner, de la perdre encore une fois. Elle veut qu'Arizona s'offre à elle, elle veut qu'Arizona s'investisse totalement dans leur couple, qu'elle brise les barrières pour le bien-être de leur relation.

« Callie, je… »

« Chut, mon ange. Laisses-nous une véritable chance, laisses-toi aller. »

Callie revient embrasser son amour, sa vie et la femme qui hante ses esprits, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, elle est connectée à Arizona, à son corps, à ses pulsions et ces sentiments dévastateurs. Son corps se réchauffe, ses membres tremblent à cause de l'envie et de la beauté qui se trouve en face de ses yeux, la pédiatre est éblouissante et Callie a l'impression d'être en face d'un ange et elle fond littéralement. Depuis des années, elle n'a pas ressenti autant d'émotion positive, un sentiment si pur et si déroutant, Arizona a un tel pouvoir sur elle.

La blonde ne peut réfléchir correctement, les caresses de Callie la font frissonner et tout ce qu'elle voit c'est cette bombe latina qui prend possession de ses lèvres et de son corps. Rien ne compte à part cet instant intense et rempli d'électricité, le monde pourrait s'écrouler qu'Arizona ne s'en rendrait pas compte, tout son être est enfermé dans une bulle avec Callie. La pièce se rétrécit pour les engouffrer dans la spirale de l'amour et du désir, la chaleur est à son comble, les baisers s'intensifient comme les caresses qui se font impatientes. Les deux ne forment qu'une, deux êtres qui fusionnent, deux êtres unis grâce à leur amour unique et profond.

Vers midi, Callie fixe son amour endormie, elle est éblouie par cette beauté brute et qui fait chavirer son cœur, un sourire nait sur son visage et un poids énorme quitte ses épaules, Arizona lui a parlé, Arizona s'est encore confiée à elle et Arizona a accepté qu'elle passe à l'acte. La latina ne peut détacher son regard de sa compagne et ses mains ne peuvent cesser de caresser ses cheveux blonds, elle est envoutée par cet ange qui remplit son cœur de joie et d'espoir. Callie peut enfin croire en l'avenir, elle peut enfin penser au lendemain sans sombrer dans la mélancolie, sans voir tout noir et sans crainte. Elle se met à rigoler silencieusement quand elle repense à ces derniers jours, Arizona et elle règlent leurs problèmes en se disputant, en faisant part de leurs doutes puis en une seconde la situation devient différente, elles s'enlacent, elles s'embrassent et elles se mettent à se déclarer leur sentiment puissant. Tout ceci est dingue, déroutant, déstabilisant mais tellement puissant que Callie sait que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seront plus fortes que tout, qu'elles ne baisseront pas les bras devant la difficulté et que personne ne pourra briser leur couple. Puis Callie ne permettra pas que les problèmes quotidiens, que les doutes de la vie détruisent sa relation avec Arizona, elle aime de tout son être la blonde, elle donnerait sa vie pour elle et pour son bonheur. La latine fronce les sourcils quand les traits de son ange se durcissent, la blonde bouge de plus en plus en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour Callie qui s'inquiète de l'état de sa compagne. La brune prend Arizona dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Tout va bien. Tu es dans mes bras et pas en Afrique. Tu n'es pas en danger, tout va bien. Je t'aime Arizona. Alors calmes-toi, tout va bien. »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Callie, Arizona se calme et se blottit contre le corps chaud de la latina, elle est entre deux sommeils, son cœur prend un rythme normale, les images d'horreur se transforment en image de joie où elle se voit avec Callie au bord de l'océan, les vagues meurent sur leurs pieds, le soleil caresse leur peau pendant que le vent doux frôle leur visage, le chant des oiseaux se fait entendre au loin et il se mélange aux rires d'Ayanna et Sofia, les deux jouent ensemble ce qui rend Arizona heureuse. La blonde ouvre doucement les yeux, elle n'a pas mal au cœur, son esprit n'est pas hanté et elle se sent légère, elle offre un sourire sincère à Callie puis elle l'embrasse tendrement et se lève en s'étirant.

« Je dois retrouver les autres… »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on peut rester encore au lit un moment ? Ils peuvent se passer de nous. »

Arizona se penche sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser de nouveau puis elle lui caresse le contour des lèvres en suivant son geste du regard.

« Tu es une personne importante pour moi, tu fais battre mon cœur, illumine mes journées, tu me rends heureuse et je suis si bien à tes côtés. J'ai été perdue durant ces dernières années, j'ai sombré dans le néant et je ne savais pas où j'allais. Et toi, tu es revenue et j'ai de nouveau cru en la vie, j'ai retrouvé la force à me battre même si au début, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et que j'ai rejeté cet amour. Je suis entière que quand tu es dans ma vie et près de moi, tu es celle pour qui je suis venue au monde, celle pour qui ton Seigneur m'a envoyé ici. Malgré tout cela, on a nos vies et nos familles, des personnes comptent sur nous et nous attendent. Tu as une fille et qui est hospitalisée, elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe car hier, elle était dans notre hôpital, elle a dû entendre les coups de feu et aujourd'hui, elle est dans un nouveau hôpital avec un autre personnel. Elle a besoin de toi donc tu dois te lever et aller le rejoindre pour elle et pour toi. Ayanna a aussi besoin de moi, hier a dû être un enfer pour elle… »

Callie est émue par les paroles d'Arizona, elle sourit à son amour et l'embrasse délicatement. La pédiatre sort du lit, elle lance un dernier regard à sa compagne et sort de la chambre en sautillant presque. Elle va se doucher et s'habiller, puis elle rejoint le groupe qui rigole dans le jardin, elle s'avance vers Ayanna et la prend dans son bras valide, l'adolescente tourne la tête vers elle et dépose un baiser sur la joue de la pédiatre.

« Dis-moi, j'ai entendu des drôles de bruit dans le chambre de Callie. »

Le visage d'Arizona se décompose, elle se recule et fait un signe à Ayanna de la suivre. Les deux vont dans le salon en s'installant sur les tabourets de bar, la blonde prend une bouteille de jus d'orange et verse le contenu dans deux verres.

« Je sais que tu as des ressentiments par rapport à Callie et que tu ne vois pas cette relation d'un bon œil car tu n'as pas confiance en elle, tu as peur pour moi. Tout se résume à cela d'ailleurs depuis de long moment, la confiance et la peur. On se fixe sur ces deux points et on ne prend pas de risque…. »

Ayanna pose sa tête contre l'épaule saine d'Arizona.

« Hier, j'ai eu peur comme jamais. Je te savais dans cet hôpital alors qu'un détraqué tuait les chirurgiens, j'ai cru mourir tellement je m'inquiétais et que j'angoissais de voir ton corps sans vie. Pendant que j'attendais, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris que même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, je m'inquiétais pour elle aussi. Puis, je t'ai jamais vu sourire comme tu le fais quand elle est là, tu rayonnes en sa présence donc j'ai décidé de faire des efforts et de passer outre mes ressentis. »

Arizona tape doucement le crâne de l'adolescente.

« Tu es un peu trop jeune pour parler de cette façon… »

« Je t'écoute quand tu fais tes longs discours à s'endormir en deux minutes et j'écoute Teddy quand elle parle sans cesse. »

« Dis aussi qu'on est ennuyante à mourir et que tu préfères qu'on t'assomme avec une massue plutôt que de nous entendre. »

Arizona et Ayanna se mettent à rigoler à plein poumons sous l'œil attentif de Callie, cette dernière aime quand son amour est dans cet état, le rire qui pénètre ses oreilles l'enchantent. Elle joint les deux femmes, elle pose un délicat baiser sur la joue d'Arizona et offre un sourire à Ayanna. Elle a compris les paroles de l'adolescente et elle veut rendre la situation simple pour tout le monde donc tant qu'Ayanna ne l'acceptera pas entièrement et qu'elle n'apprendra pas à la connaitre, elle mettra une distance minuscule avec sa compagne ainsi elle ne brusque pas l'adolescente.

« J'y vais et si cela ne dérange pas, je reviens ce soir. »

Arizona ne répond pas, elle veut laisser Ayanna répondre et éviter tout conflit ainsi.

« Apportes le repas alors, comme ça je n'aurais pas à aider Teddy et je pourrais m'amuser un peu plus longtemps sans qu'Ursula m'engueule. »

Callie croise les bras sous sa poitrine, son regard dans celui de l'adolescente et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? »

Ayanna se tape le menton pour prouver sa dure réflexion puis d'une voix malicieuse.

« Hamburger avec des frites, des boissons xxl et des gâteaux. Hum…Voilà ce sera parfait. »

« Très bien, je passerai par un fast food avant de revenir. »

Ayanna fait un signe de tête et retourne sur la terrasse avec un verre dans les mains, Arizona se met sur ses deux jambes et reste sans bouger devant Callie, la tête légèrement baissé et son regard rieur dans celui de sa compagne. Cette dernière craque totalement en voyant le visage de sa pédiatre et ses yeux pétillants, elle l'attrape via le tissu de son tee-shirt et la plaque contre son corps, Arizona rigole suite au geste de sa compagne et elle part à la conquête des lèvres de la latina. Cette journée est une journée resplendissante pour la pédiatre, aucun fantôme ne la poursuit, elle est légère et elle reprend goût à la vie, tout ceci grâce à Callie et son amour indestructible. La brune est surprise de la réaction d'Arizona mais elle en est heureuse, elle retrouve une véritable complicité avec son amour et les anxiétés du début de la matinée se sont évaporées. Rien ne peut les atteindre.

Trois semaines plus tard, Sofia est enfin sortie de l'hôpital même si son état est encore un peu faible mais vu que sa mère est chirurgien, on l'a laissé sortir pourtant Callie n'ait pas retourné à Seattle, elle a pris des congés pour rester près d'Arizona et avoir le temps de réfléchir sur son avenir, le meilleur choix à prendre pour sa vie. La latina resplendit le bonheur depuis qu'Arizona est revenue vers elle, que leur couple renait de ses cendres tout en prenant un autre chemin, la blonde s'ouvre plus à elle, elle lui confie ses blessures et ose pleurer devant elle. Certes tout n'est pas rose car la pédiatre fait encore des cauchemars, elle est encore hantée par son passé et par moment, elle se referme sur elle-même mais Callie a appris à gérer ses situations, à rassurer Arizona, à la consoler et à montrer sa patience. Puis Ayanna simplifie les problèmes quand il y en a, elle s'est rapprochée de la latina et un lien commence à se créer entre elle. Callie espère que leur week-end lui permettra de connaitre encore plus l'adolescente et qu'Arizona réussisse à se détendre totalement.

Callie, Arizona et Ayanna sont dans la voiture de la blonde, la latina conduit car l'épaule de la pédiatre est encore en écharpe et du coup, l'adolescente n'est pas rassurée du tout et fume cigarette sur cigarette malgré les soupires d'exaspérations de Callie. Cette dernière ne va pas tarder à être encore plus mécontente quand Ayanna tend une cigarette à Arizona et la pédiatre accepte sans hésiter.

« Non mais je rêve, vous n'allez pas fumer pendant tout le trajet. Je vous signale qu'on doit rouler durant cinq heures et que je ne veux pas être enfumé. Et toi, tu donnes quoi comme image ? Non mais, c'est vrai tu es l'adulte.»

Arizona tourne vivement sa tête vers Callie surprise du ton qu'elle a employé tandis qu'Ayanna pouffe de rire.

« Hein ? »

« Quoi hein ? Tu fumes devant Ayanna et tu l'autorises à fumer devant toi, ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Tu dois lui montrer l'exemple, tu es sa mère non ? »

Arizona écarquille les yeux, elle ne s'est jamais considérée comme la mère d'Ayanna surtout qu'elle a partagé une nuit coquine avec l'adolescente. Cette dernière ouvre grand sa bouche devant la stupidité des propos de Callie et sans réfléchir.

« Une mère ne couche pas avec sa fille… »

Callie freine d'un coup, elle a peur d'avoir bien entendu, son regard est figé sur la route alors qu'Arizona fait les gros yeux à Ayanna pour que l'adolescente comprenne son erreur, le week-end débute du mauvais pied.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que j'ai compris ? »

Personne n'ose répondre à Callie, Ayanna culpabilise et elle a peur que sa révélation engendre un conflit entre elle et Arizona, elle tente de disparaitre dans le siège arrière alors que la pédiatre ignore tout simplement la question pour éviter une dispute.

« Est-ce trop demander d'avoir une réponse à cette question simple ? »

« … »

« … »

« Arizona Robbins peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de me répondre ? Je ne crois pas trop en demander. »

La pédiatre soupire, elle est de nouveau dans le pétrin mais elle ne peut pas en vouloir à Ayanna, elle a conscience que l'adolescente n'a pas souhaité révéler la vérité comme elle a conscience qu'Ayanna s'est senti menacée et déstabilisée par les propos de Callie.

« Oui, j'ai eu une relation avec Ayanna, celui a duré une nuit et le lendemain, nous avons discuté pour remettre les choses en place. Il s'est avéré que cela faisait un moment qu'on le voulait surtout parce-qu'on ne comprenait pas notre relation et un soir, on a répondu à notre envie. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, on est toutes les deux d'accord. »

Callie n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sa compagne couchée avec une adolescente, elle est choquée de cette confession et surtout du fait qu'Arizona ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

« Bon, on repart car ce n'est pas ça mais on a de la route à faire et surtout j'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit dans la voiture…. »

« Comment as-tu pu ? Ce n'est qu'une adolescente et elle vit sous ton toit, c'est ta fille… »

« Je ne suis pas sa fille, elle n'est pas mère. J'ai eu une mère, j'ai été une fille et ce n'est pas avec Arizona. Après, oui j'ai 17 ans et alors, on s'en fout de l'âge. »

« Ayanna, excuses-moi mais j'aimerai que ce soit Arizona qui me réponde plutôt que de fixer le paysage. »

« Mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à elle. C'est bon, c'est du passé et à part cette fois-ci, ça s'est jamais reproduit… »

« Ma puce, c'est bon. Je vais m'en… »

« Non, ça s'est passé avec moi. Elle va pas faire une crise parce-qu'on a couché ensemble une fois et avant qu'elle se pointe. Merde ! Callie, ta jalousie va bousiller ton couple. Je suis désolée mais si tu n'as pas compris qu'Arizona ne te fera jamais cocul, c'est que tu n'as rien compris. »

Callie n'en peut plus, elle sort du véhicule en claquant la portière, elle ne supporte pas cette situation, elle se rend malade à cause de sa jalousie et surtout elle se sent stupide car une adolescente de 17 ans lui fait la morale et qu'en plus, elle a raison.

Arizona bouge son corps pour voir Ayanna, cette dernière a des larmes qui coulent, la pédiatre tend sa main valide pour lui caresser la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vendre la mèche et je n'aurais pas dû craquer. J'ai tout foiré, je suis désolée. »

Cette culpabilité énerve Arizona et elle en veut à Callie, du coup, elle monte le ton.

« Arrête, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'y es pour rien et je refuse que tu pleures à cause de Callie. Ecoutes-moi, cette scène ce n'est pas de ta faute alors stoppe. Je vais sortir à mon tour, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi, c'est pout discuter avec Callie et de son comportement. »

Arizona part de la voiture à son tour en faisant un sourire rassurant à Ayanna puis elle s'approche de Callie en serrant les dents.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Oui, j'ai passé une nuit avec Ayanna et oui, c'était avant que tu reviennes et oui, cela s'est produit une fois. Si tu me reproches mes anciennes relations ou mon comportement d'avant, il risque d'y avoir un problème car j'ai eu de nombreuses relations et tu risques de croiser certaines. Alors, je te conseille… »

Callie se tourne très vite, elle pose son regard sur sa compagne et elle pleure. Arizona voyant cela commence à avoir les nerfs à vifs, elle n'en peut plus de cette situation, elle en a assez des crises de sa compagne et surtout elle est blessée que Callie est fait du mal à Ayanna car la dernière est une adolescente et sa compagne l'adulte.

« Je te préviens Callie, ne recommence jamais. Ayanna a mal par ta faute, par ton problème avec la jalousie et je hais qu'on lui fasse du mal. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre un parti et à devoir cela… »

Callie se met hurler.

« J'ai peur et je ne peux pas contrôler ma jalousie. Si j'ai pu te tromper et te le cacher, tu peux faire pareille. Tu peux me tromper comme je l'ai fait et je ne suis pas rassurée quand j'apprends que tu as autant de conquêtes. Je me demande si je suis à la hauteur… Je suis sexy et douée mais peut-être que tu es tombée sur une femme meilleure… Dans ma tête, j'ai un scénario où Ayanna a réussi à me surpasser et qu'un jour, tu veux plus donc tu ailles voir ailleurs. »

Arizona marche en long et en travers, elle est dépassée par les évènements et d'un coup son ton monte encore plus haut.

« Attends, je te signale que tu es revenue vers moi, que tu m'as fait des déclarations et on a fait l'amour alors que tu étais avec Erica… »

« J'avais rompu avec elle. Combien de temps comptes-tu me punir encore ? »

« Je ne te punis pas, bon sang, tu me fais des crises de jalousie pour un rien et je dois me taire. J'en ai marre Callie, vraiment marre, j'ai cru que tu avais compris à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Je ne veux pas me battre toutes les semaines ou tous les mois car tu doutes de moi à chaque fois, je ne pourrai vivre avec une si grande pression. Alors ou tu me fais confiance ou on arrête tout. C'est à toi de voir car je ne peux pas faire plus pour te prouver que je t'aime. Je réponds à tes demandes, tu voulais que je me confie, je me confie, tu voulais qu'on avance un peu plus vite, on a avancé un peu plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. »

Callie déglutit difficilement, elle va commettre une erreur mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

« Ne dors plus avec Ayanna, ne partage plus tes nuits entre elle et moi. »

« Pardon ? En fait, tu me demandes de faire un choix, tu oses le faire alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. Tu me fais une crise à cause de tes erreurs et ensuite, tu me demandes de prendre cette décision. »

Arizona s'approche lentement de Callie, le regard noir.

« Je te demande de ne plus t'approcher de Mark, je te demande de ne plus le laisser venir dans ton lit, je te demande de ne plus être autant présente pour lui, je te demande de calmer votre amitié. Pendant que j'y suis, je te demande d'abandonner Sofia et de lui trouver des parents. »

Callie reste sans voix, elle réalise qu'elle a vraiment tiré sur la corde alors que tout se déroulait au mieux, elle vient de tout gâcher encore une fois et cette fois-ci, elle pense qu'elle est allée trop loin. Elle va vers sa compagne pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour se faire pardonner et surtout pour calmer ses angoisses mais Arizona recule en levant sa main.

« Non ! Tu fais toujours ça, tu m'engueules et ensuite tu me prends dans tes bras. Je ne suis pas d'accord là. J'ai accepté Sofia alors que tu sais très bien ce qu'elle représente, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à elle et même à l'aimer. Pour toi, pour nous et pour elle, je fais mon maximum, je te fais pas de crises…J'en peux plus Callie. »

Arizona retourne dans la voiture épuisée psychologiquement, elle veut se reposer, s'assoir et dormir mais Callie en a décidé autrement, elle pose délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la pédiatre.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir Callie, je pensais qu'on allait passer un très bon week-end et profiter mais encore une fois, rien ne se déroule comme prévu. »

« Arizona ne fuis pas, je t'en supplie. Retournes-toi et regardes-moi. »

« Non, je crois qu'on doit vraiment réfléchir à ce que l'on souhaite et surtout à comment on voit notre couple. Je ne veux pas être la seule à faire des efforts, à passer par-dessus mes peurs et mes problèmes pour que tout se passe bien. »

Callie détourne Arizona pour se trouver face à elle, la latina a conscience d'avoir encore commis des erreurs, elle s'en veut et se maudit car elle arrive toujours à faire souffrir la femme qu'elle aime.

« Je suis désolée. Je sais ce que je veux, je veux que toi et moi vieillissons côte à côte avec Sofia, Ayanna, Teddy et Mark, j'accepterai même Alex dans notre famille. J'agis stupidement par moment, même souvent, je m'emporte facilement et je ne prends pas conscience de ce que je dis. Arizona, je ne veux pas te perdre et je veux devenir ta femme, celle avec qui tu le lèves le matin et te couches le soir, celle avec qui construit un avenir, celle avec qui tu achètes une maison et celle avec qui tu grandis ta famille. Je ne peux pas respirer sans toi alors je vais tenter de faire des efforts et calmer mon tempérament pour le bien-être de notre couple. Je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. »

La latina fixe son regard dans celle d'Arizona, elle fouille dans sa veste en cuire et sort une petite boite en velours rouge puis elle met un genou à terre sous l'incompréhension totale de la pédiatre et la stupéfaction d'Ayanna qui a les yeux écarquiller.

« Je voulais te le demander lors de ce week-end, j'avais tout prévu mais les évènements sont contre nous et avant que tu romps avec moi, je souhaite te faire ma demande. Depuis que je te connais, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui me fait rire, qui me fait pleurer, celle qui me fait espérer et douter. Mon cœur est à toi et cela pour l'éternité, je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive mon amour sera toujours aussi fort pour toi. Ces cinq dernières années ont été un cauchemar éveillé pour moi, car tu étais loin de moi et que je ne pouvais pas voir ton sourire magique, celui qui réchauffe mon cœur et qui m'amène dans un autre monde. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, que j'ai entendu ta voix, que j'ai senti tes lèvres, une émotion est venue à moi, une émotion qui m'était inconnue et elle se nomme l'amour, tu m'as transportée dans ce pays merveilleux où le bonheur domine. Tu es celle qui m'est la plus précieuse, tu es la douceur même, la patience et la joie extrême. Tu me donnes l'envie de me battre, tu me donnes la force pour vivre et continuer de marcher sur ce chemin boueux, tu es mon autre. Tu as vécu de terribles épreuves, ton cœur saigne et j'aimerai être présente pour toi, être à ton écoute et être là quand tu as besoin. Je t'aime Arizona Robbins, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le regard d'Arizona est figé dans celui de Callie, les paroles de sa compagnes l'ont ébranlée et l'ont retournée entièrement, elle ne peut répondre à cette simple question car les mots refusent de sortir de sa bouche, elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour se reprendre et elle tente de dominer ses sentiments. La latina attend anxieuse un « oui » ou un « non » et plus le silence dure, plus elle angoisse, elle ferme la boite et se traite de stupide, elle a choisi le pire moment pour faire sa demande, décidemment, elle fait tout de travers et échoue à chaque étape importante. Elle recule de quelques pas, une pointe dans son cœur et un couteau est planté dans son dos mais avant qu'elle parte dans la voiture, elle entend un murmure.

« Oui…Oui, je veux t'épouser. Je suis peut-être folle d'accepter car on vient tout juste de se remettre ensemble et que c'est compliqué mais je t'aime… »

Callie interrompt Arizona en l'embrassant fougueusement, les deux chirurgiens sourient durant ce baiser où la passion se fait sentir, la pédiatre ne doute pas de son amour, ni celui de Callie pourtant elle n'est pas stupide la situation ne va pas s'arranger grâce à un coup de baguette magique, il va falloir du temps pour que chacune ait leur marque, prenne leur place et arrive à avoir une confiance sans borne. Arizona veut croire en leur bonne étoile, elle espère que les Dieux ont décidé de lui rendre la vie plus facile et que les drames ne feront plus parti de son existence, elle veut vraiment y croire. La pédiatre brise le baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène, elle croise le regard de la latina et elle peut y lire tout son amour qu'elle ressent pour elle, ce qui la réjouit d'avoir acceptée cette proposition et fait voler le peu de doute qui l'emprisonnait.

Arizona et Callie sursaute quand un hurlement se fait entendre, un cri de joie et d'excitation, elles tournent leur visage en même temps et elles font un bond quand Ayanna court vers elle et les prenne dans ses bras.

« Je suis trop contente pour toi Ari et Callie, j'espère que tu prendras soin d'Ari, si tu lui fais ou refais du mal, je te tuerai en te torturant durant des semaines. »

La latina se met à rire et met une petite tape derrière le crâne de l'adolescente.

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement excessif et je te promets que je prendrai soin d'elle. Ayanna, cette demande t'inclue et il important que tu le saches. En épousant Arizona, je t'épouse aussi d'une certaine manière. Alors si je prends soin d'Arizona, je prends soin de toi aussi et j'espère que tu accepteras que je vive avec vous, avec toi. »

Ayanna est stupéfaite du discours de Callie puis elle sourit car la latina l'intègre dans l'équation et l'adolescente a l'impression qu'elle vient d'enfin de retrouver une famille complète, qu'elle est importante dans la vie d'Arizona. Malgré ces deux années, Ayanna a toujours eu peur d'être juste une personne ordinaire pour la pédiatre, sous ses petits airs elle n' jamais eu confiance et ressentait une profonde angoisse d'être abandonner de nouveau. Callie vient de tout balayer, ses paroles prouvent qu'Arizona tient à elle.

« Et si on reprenait la route car j'ai envie m'allonger dans un grand lit, de mettre la musique à fond tandis que vous, vous allez vous envoyer en l'air. »

« Ma puce ? »

Ayanna rigole et entre dans la voiture suivie du couple de chirurgiennes.

« Ne fais pas la choquer ! »

« Ayanna a raison, tu es une vraie coquine et tu sais t'y prendre. »

Arizona sourit en cachant son visage de sa main valide pour faire semblant d'être exaspérée.

« Vous n'êtes pas possible. Ayanna que je sache, tu ne dis jamais non quand c'est question s'amuser avec le corps d'une adolescente et toi Callie, tu peux te moquer mais tu es pire que moi. »

Ayanna s'installe entre es deux sièges avant, un bras sur l'un et un autre sur le deuxième, elle penche sa tête vers l'avant et tend son bras pour mettre un peu la musique.

« Je doute que Callie soit aussi chaude que toi. »

« Je doute aussi, Arizona tu es une vraie tigresse. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez contre moi ? »

Arizona dévie l'angle de sa tête et se trouve face à face avec l'adolescente.

« Recule, jeune fille et mets ta ceinture. »

« Oui, je vais le faire cinq minutes. Au fait, je me suis renseignée et là où on va, il y a pleins de magasins rock. Alors, je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'acheter des nouvelles fringues. »

« Parce-qu'Arizona t'achète tout ce que tu veux ? Teddy est d'accord avec cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas souvent mais c'est vrai que quand on fait les magasins, on a tendance à la gâter. »

Callie rigole à chaude larme grâce aux mots « pas souvent ».

« Ha oui, c'est rare. Il y a deux semaines, vous n'avez pas dévalisées toute une ruelle ? »

« Heu… Ce n'est pas notre faute, on aime lui faire plaisir…. »

« Et j'aime quand elles me font plaisir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas… »

La latine freine de toutes ses forces, une voiture arrive à toute vitesse en face du véhicule des trois femmes, le conducteur dévie sa trajectoire et fonce de plein fouet sur l'habitacle d'Arizona. Le choc est violent, les deux voitures sont pliées en deux, le sang coule à flot et un mètre plus loin des flammes commencent à faire leur apparition.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie tente de sortir de la voiture, ses yeux sont éblouis par les flammes qui menacent de faire exploser les véhicules, elle se glisse à l'extérieur grâce à ses bras, elle serre les dents et fait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur que provoquent les verres qui transpercent sa peau. Elle passe par la vitre pour arriver à son but, elle lève les mains pour s'aider à glisser le long du béton, ses doigts sont en sang comme ses bras mais elle pense à survivre et à sortir avant que tout explose sa respiration est saccadée et son cerveau est fixé sur la survie. Une fois dehors, elle se lève doucement en prenant soin à ses blessures puis elle tourne son regard pour trouver Ayanna et Arizona, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle voit le corps de l'adolescente encastré dans le pare-brise, elle accourt vers la plus jeune pour prendre son pouls, il est faible trop faible ensuite elle évalue son état et le rythme cardiaque de Callie augmente quand elle aperçoit les lésions. Elle prend son téléphone pour appeler les secours puis elle arrache des morceaux de son haut pour compresser les plus graves coupures, elle doit tout faire pour que l'état de l'adolescente se stabilise et qu'elle puisse survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances. Tout en prenant soin d'Ayanna, elle cherche Arizona du regard, elle a beau regarder les moindres recoins visibles, elle ne la trouve pas et son angoisse augmente jusqu'au summum, elle hurle le prénom de sa compagne sans porter attention à l'autre conducteur, son cœur se déchire au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent. Elle vit un cauchemar, elle prie pour que tout ceci ne soit juste un rêve et qu'elle se réveille dans les bras de son amour mais ce n'est pas un rêve. La latina s'agite pour arrêter le liquide vital de couler, Ayanna doit vivre et cette vie est entre les mains de Callie, tout en donnant les premiers soins à l'adolescente, la brune continue d'hurler le prénom d'Arizona en priant le Seigneur pour que son amour lui réponde et qu'elle aille bien. Elle secoue sa tête et tente de respirer correctement, elle ne doit pas s'emporter, ni laisser la peur l'envahir car Ayanna risque de mourir et cela est impossible.

« Ca…Callie ? »

La latina relève ses yeux et sent un vent de soulagement la traverser, Arizona s'approche d'elle en titubant, le visage en sang mais vivante puis Callie reporte son attention sur Ayanna et se demande comment va réagir la blonde face à cette scène épouvantable. La péaditra marche difficilement, elle lutte contre ses douleurs et les maux qui veulent l'emporter dans l'inconscient. Quand elle voit le corps de sa protégée, ses jambes se stoppent et la peur la paralyse sur place, elle ne peut pas faire un pas de plus et elle ne peut pas hurler à cause de cette vision d'horreur, cela lui est insupportable, elle ne peut pas admettre la situation. Elle se met à nier les faits en secouant sa tête vivement, Ayanna n'est pas dans un état déplorable, elle n'est pas encastrée et son corps n'est pas mutilé par les morceaux de verre, l'adolescente dort tranquillement dans une chambre d'hôtel…

« Arizona, je…Regardes-moi. »

Callie comprend le choc de sa compagne, elle doit la ramener à la réalité car elle a besoin d'aide et elle refuse que l'adolescente décède par sa faute.

« Tu dois m'aider. Elle a besoin de nous, alors viens. »

« … »

« Mon ange, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Callie est désemparée, c'est la première fois qu'elle se trouve dans une situation désastreuse. Elle pose ses doigts contre le pouls d'Ayanna et elle ouvre grand ses yeux quand elle ne sent rien, elle prend délicatement les hanches de l'adolescente pour retourner son corps, elle doit lui faire un massage cardiaque et la ramener à la vie. La latina doit croire en les possibilités de survie et en leur bonne étoile mais ses espérances s'écroulent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues, un morceau de verre est planté dans l'abdomen d'Ayanna et son visage contient de multiples coupures. Tout son monde s'écroule à cet instant, si l'adolescente meurt, Arizona sera dévastée et elle perdra le goût de vivre, Callie ne peut l'accepter.

« Arizona, tu dois t'assoir. Je vais m'occuper de ta puce, d'accord ? Et toi, tu t'assois. »

La pédiatre ne bouge toujours pas, elle est en état de choc et elle sombre dans les abysses de l'enfer, ce qu'elle vit à présent est pire que l'Afrique pour la blonde ou c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ses jambes l'abandonnent et elle s'écroule lourdement contre le sol, sa chair se déchire sous le choc au point où le béton touche ses os du coude et un craquement se fait entendre déchirant le silence. Arizona n'a pas conscience de ses blessures, des douleurs et du sang qui coule en abondance, elle est juste perdue dans son esprit qui l'emprisonne dans cette image affreuse, elle pose une main sur son cœur et sa respiration augmente, ses forces la quittent au fur et à mesure.

« Arizona, mon ange, parles-moi. Dis-moi comment tu te sens ? J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

« … »

« Reprends-toi, MON ANGE ! »

Callie tourne très vite sa tête vers la pédiatre, elle ne peut pas apercevoir les traits de son amour car son visage est recouvert de sang, elle baisse ses yeux et voit enfin les multiples lésions d'Arizona, du coup, l'angoisse de la latina remonte en flèche et la culpabilité prend possession de chaque cellule de son corps. Elle hésite à abandonner Ayanna pour courir vers son amour mais elle doit sauver la plus jeune pour deux raisons : son métier l'y oblige et si l'adolescente meurt Arizona ne lui pardonnera jamais, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais. Callie est tellement concentrée sur Ayanna et sa compagne qu'elle n'entend pas les sirènes résonner, elle sent deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, elle sursaute.

« Madame, on va prendre le relais. »

« Je…Je…Je ne peux pas…Non…C'est pas possible…Je vais me réveiller…. »

« Madame, on doit vous soigner. Faites-nous confiance. »

Un homme force Callie a cessé ses gestes, il l'amène dans une ambulance pour l'examiner mais elle lutte.

« Je vais bien…Comment va ma compagne ? Comment va Ayanna ? »

« Madame, veuillez juste me dire qui est qui pour que je puisse vous répondre. »

Callie pleure, son corps tremble et son cœur lui envoie une grande souffrance.

« Je…La blonde…Ma compagne… »

« Elle est dans une ambulance et on va l'amener dans l'hôpital le plus proche. »

La latine regarde enfin l'ambulancier et elle prend son portable.

« Vous nous amenez où ? »

« Au Jia Hôpital Texas. »

« Alors…Prévenez leur chef car…Ma compagne…travaille là-bas. »

Callie tremble mais elle tente de contrôler cette réaction pour composer un numéro, elle met l'appareil à son oreille.

« Hey belle brune, vous êtes arrivées ? »

« Ma…Mark…Je…Tu… »

« Callie calmes-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Accident…De voiture. Je vais bien mais… »

Callie contient ses larmes et soupire un grand coup.

« Retrouves-nous à l'hôpital…Où travaille Arizona. »

« Je vais réveiller tout le monde et on part directement. Callie, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'en suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Je te dis à de suite. »

L'ambulancier ferme les portes du véhicule, il force la latina à s'allonger, il lui sourit mais elle n'a pas le cœur à le lui rendre, elle s'imagine les pires scénarios, la mort d'Ayanna et celle d'Arizona, la mort d'Ayanna et la destruction de son amour, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Sa vie vient de prendre un nouveau tournant qui ne lui convient pas, elle était si heureuse et maintenant, elle a l'impression qu'elle va vivre un véritable enfer. Si Arizona survit comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? La peur engouffre Callie et la serre dans ses griffes, elle croit mourir sous le poids de la culpabilité et l'angoisse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. On arrive dans une minute, on va vous soigner et vous allez pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de vos amies. »

A la fin des paroles de l'homme, l'ambulance s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent en grand et Callie descend, elle écarquille les yeux quand elle voit Arizona debout devant l'entrée des urgences, une couverture sur ses épaules, du sang séché sur le visage et le regard lointain. La latina se précipite vers la pédiatre, elle la prend dans ses bras sans faire attention aux blessures de sa compagne, ni au fait que l'étreinte n'est pas rendu. Callie est rassurée que son amour soit debout et en vie, elle se recule un minimum et pose ses deux mains sur les joues d'Arizona.

« Mon ange, tu vas bien ? »

« … »

« Arizona réponds-moi ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Madame ? »

Callie bouge sa tête pour voir la personne qui l'a interpellé et qui a tapé délicatement sur son épaule.

« Oui ? »

« Vous devriez aller à l'intérieur avec votre amie et vous devriez le forcer à se faire soigner car son état est inquiétant. »

« Oui, nous allons rentrer mais dites-moi pour Ayanna ? La plus jeune ? Elle est déjà ici ? Est-ce qu'on l'opère ? Pouvez-vous nous… »

« Callie ? »

La latina soupire mais elle est heureuse d'entendre cette voix familière, dès qu'elle fixe ses yeux sur le visage de son ami et sur Teddy, son pressentiment réapparait. Teddy est en larme dans les bras de Mark et ce dernier résiste à l'envie de pleurer mais elle n'a toujours pas réalisé entièrement l'état de sa compagne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je…On va bien donc ne pleurez pas. »

« Callie, je…On devrait aller à l'intérieur pour s'assoir. »

« Non, je veux connaitre l'état d'Ayanna immédiatement. »

Un faible murmure se fait entendre et Callie reconnait la voix d'Arizona.

« Elle…Elle…Est morte… Je suis…Première ici. J'ai…Vu son corps… »

Arizona s'effondre dans les bras de Callie qui hurle pour avoir de l'aide. Les chirurgiens se précipitent vers la pédiatre, ils la soulèvent pour l'allonger sur un brancard et l'amener dans un bloc. La latina voit son amour partir entourer de plusieurs médecins, elle suffoque à cause de tous ses évènements abominables puis elle vomit en se retenant à l'épaule de Mark. Elle a dû mal à accepter la vérité, la mort d'Ayanna et l'effondrement d'Arizona, elle est dévastée et à son tour, elle sombre dans l'inconsciente.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, un corps s'agite doucement et un bruit émet de la bouche de cette personne, puis des yeux s'ouvrent lentement et se ferment à cause de la luminosité. Un homme fixe cette personne, il patiente en angoissant car à partir du moment où ce corps sera réveillé, il devra l'achevé, mettre un terme à son existence, il soupire en silence puis il prend la main l'individu en le pressant délicatement pour lui montrer sa présence. Il voit les paupières se lever entièrement, il offre un faible sourire à ce corps.

« Dis…Dis-moi ? »

« On va attendre les médecins… »

« Non, je…Toi me le dire. Mark ? »

Mark plonge son regard dans celui de l'individu.

« Ayanna n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, elle est morte dans l'ambulance comme tu le sais déjà. »

« Et…pour… »

« Elle est dans le coma. Personne ne sait quand elle va revenir parmi nous. »

« Je…Je veux la voir… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Callie calmes-toi. »

Callie tente de se débattre, elle force sur ses bras pour repousser l'étreinte de Mark mais elle n'a pas assez récupéré, ses larmes coulent à flot et son cœur est brisé en milles morceaux.

« Son…Son état ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler pour le moment, tu viens juste de te réveiller. »

Callie se met à hurler à cause de sa détresse.

« La femme que j'aime est dans le coma alors dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on vivre encore des épreuves ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

« Chut… »

« Callie, tu dois te calmer. Tu n'as pas la forme et tu es blessée aussi. »

« Teddy, je t'en supplie. Réponds-moi…J'ai besoin…De savoir. »

Teddy s'assoit près de son amie, elle lui prend la main et la caresse doucement, la cardiologue a une respiration rapide car elle vient de perdre une personne qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur, une personne qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et sa meilleure amie est dans le coma. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Le cerveau a été touché, ainsi que des organes vitaux. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques. Elle respire grâce à des machines et mes collègues ont peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais... »

« Stop, arrêtes-toi. J'en ai assez entendu. Je veux la voir. »

Callie pousse Teddy, elle se redresse et saute sur le sol, d'un pas pressé, elle file vers la sortie de sa chambre mais Mark la rattrape d'un coup et la serre contre lui. La latina s'écroule au sol heureusement que son ami la retient, ses larmes ne cessent de couler et sa douleur est tellement vive ainsi que sa culpabilité.

« Je…Je…Veux la voir…Elle a besoin de moi…Je dois être à ses côtés…Mark amènes-moi dans sa chambre…. Si je suis avec elle…Elle se réveillera…Elle m'attend. »

Callie frappe son ami au torse sans force et le ton de sa voix se réduit.

« Je…Elle m'attend. Si je n'y vais pas…Elle va me laisser…Et elle doit entendre mes excuses. Si elle les entend pas, elle va partir…Je veux pas la perdre de nouveau…Ramènes-la moi…Mark ramènes-la moi. »

Teddy se baisse pour câliner Callie en même temps que Mark, elle prend la parole.

« Pourquoi dois-tu t'excuser ? »

« Je…Je conduisais, c'est de ma faute si elles sont…Mortes. Je…Suis la responsable. »

« Callie, Arizona n'est pas morte. On doit garder espoir… »

« Espoir ? Ayanna est morte, elle va la suivre. Elle va la rejoindre pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule et parce que j'ai tué Ayanna… »

Mark resserre son étreinte.

« Tu n'as tué personne. C'est l'autre qui est fautif, il avait trop bu et il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je…Conduisais. »

Callie ferme ses yeux, elle voit le magnifique sourire d'Arizona et elle voit son visage d'ange l'éblouir, la latina aperçoit la main de son amour se tendre vers elle et la brune essaie de la toucher mais sans résultat puis Arizona s'évapore pour la laisser dans la pénombre. Callie est seule à présent, sans lumière et sans vie, elle vient de tout perdre et elle n'a pas la force de combattre sa souffrance. Son monde s'est écroulé et son existence n'a plus aucun but, elle en oublie même sa fille.

Une semaine plus tard, la latina est recroquevillée dans un lit, son regard est fixé sur une photo qui date, Arizona tient Callie dans ses bras et les deux sourient mais c'est un fait du passé car la pédiatre n'est pas avec sa compagne et cela depuis sept jours, elle a quitté Callie pour un monde sans souffrance, un monde où la vie est magnifique, un monde où les Hommes resplendissent. Un ange qui a retrouvé les siens en abandonnant l'amour de sa vie et l'enfermer dans la noirceur. La latina a l'impression de suffoquer à chaque seconde, que son intérieur brûle à cause de la souffrance et que tout son être pourrit pour que la mort puisse l'emporter. Callie n'a pas revu la lumière du soleil depuis l'enterrement d'Ayanna, elle a refusé de sortir de cette chambre où l'odeur d'Arizona domine les autres, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce en tenant fermement l'oreiller de la pédiatre contre elle. Ses amis ont essayé de la secourir, de la forcer à aller à l'extérieur et de s'occuper de sa fille mais l'esprit de Callie est bloqué dans ses souvenirs, elle n'a jamais trouvé la sortie pour revenir dans la vie réelle puis elle n'a rien pour se raccrocher à la dure réalité.

Trois mois plus tard, Mark et Alex ont longuement travaillé pour reconnecter Callie à leur monde, pour qu'elle revienne vers eux et qu'elle redevienne un être humain, au début, la latina les ignorait mais depuis plusieurs jours, elle sort de la chambre, elle mange un peu et prend quelques minutes Sofia dans ses bras. Callie ne supporte pas d'être dans cette maison où chaque objet lui rappelle son amour perdu et Ayanna. Le seul endroit qui lui permet d'être un minimum bien est la chambre d'Arizona mais aujourd'hui Mark et Alex ont trouvé un stratagème pour que Callie ne s'enferme pas dans son sanctuaire morbide, pendant qu'elle jouait avec Sofia, Alex a changé les serrures de la chambre et il a fermé à clef, ensuite Mark a déclaré à a brune qu'elle aura le droit de retrouver cette pièce qu'après le repas du soir. Donc, Callie marche sur les terres de Teddy et d'Arizona avec Sofia, Mark et Alex, le groupe profite du soleil sauf la latina, les pas les amènent vers les écuries, la brune n'avait jamais remarqué cet endroit, elle pousse une porte et elle est surprise de voir des chevaux, des magnifiques pur sangs, Sofia lâche la main de sa mère pour se rapprocher des animaux. Callie observe les lieux en silence, au loin dans un coin, elle entraperçoit une porte en bois.

« Vous pouvez surveiller Sofia ? »

« Oui… »

Les deux hommes ont répondu en même temps et Callie part en direction de cette porte qui l'attire, elle pose sa main sur le bois et une sensation étrange envahit son corps, elle entre dans la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle voit sur un mur en bois à gauche, une photo d'elle, elle date d'avant le départ d'Arizona en Afrique. Callie se rapproche de la photographie et elle réalise qu'autour s'en trouvent des trentaines, la plupart représente son couple avec la pédiatre, des moments où la joie remplissait leur cœur, où l'innocence existait encore, où leur dispute était dirigé sur l'amitié étrange de Callie envers Mark. La latina pleure de nouveau en effleurant le papier glacé, puis elle va s'assoir sur une chaise, ses mains se posent sur un bureau où des cadres de photo trônent, Callie est touchée. Elle baisse son regard sur un tiroir qui est à moitié ouvert, elle l'ouvre entièrement et elle trouve un cahier, elle le prend dans ses mains et tourne des pages.

_« Cela fait trois mois que je suis en Afrique, le climat est insupportable, la chaleur est étouffante. Moi qui avais pris l'habitude du froid de Seattle ! Nous sommes à présent dans un petit village où un virus décime les habitants, l'odeur de la mort règne tout autour de moi et je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas vomir… Je suis sous ma tente, la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil, mes pensées sont dirigées vers Callie, celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Quand je pense que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici, je cherche toujours à comprendre sa décision car cette distance est affreuse et insupportable. Elle me manque tant, ses bras qui entourent mon corps et cette sensation de protection que j'ai… Ici, je suis seule même si j'ai réussi à créer des liens avec certains médecins, je suis seule car Callie est loin de moi et quand elle n'est pas à mes côtés, je suis dévastée, mon sourire n'est plus épanoui et je n'arrive plus à rigoler comme avant. C'est elle qui me tient en vie et c'est grâce à son amour que je tiens dans ce pays… »_

Callie laisse couler ses larmes, elle entache les pages mais cela lui est égal. Elle tourne d'autres pages, une mauvaise surprise vient à elle, du sang séché se trouve sur les mots.

_« Je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi, les horreurs sont quotidiennes et je ne supporte plus de voir ces cadavres qui gisent par terre. Je ne comprends pas comment l'Homme peut se montrer si cruel envers les siens, comment ils peuvent tuer des enfants sans aucune émotion. Je ne suis pas en sécurité et ma vie est en danger, les soldats me surveillent sans cesse, ils écoutent mes conversations et ils me bloquent dans mes paroles. J'aimerai tant me confier à Callie et repartir à Seattle…Quand j'entends la voix de Callie, mon cœur se déchire et elle me pousse à rester dans cet enfer, elle ne doit pas comprendre mon envie de rentrer, le fait que je baisse les bras et que je ne lui déclare plus mon amour comme avant. Mais comment puis-je faire ? La dernière fois qu'un soldat m'a entendu, il a transformé ma vie en cauchemar. Pensent-ils que je suis stupide ? La bombe qui a explosé dans ma tente, je sais qu'elle vient d'eux, qu'ils me protègent mais qu'ils cherchent à me tuer. J'aimerai tant être sauvé et retrouver le bonheur…. Je change, mon cœur se ferme et des barrières se mettent en place pour que je ne souffre plus. Que va penser Callie de ce changement ? Va-t-elle comprendre ? Et dois-je partager mon fardeau avec elle ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle culpabilise car quand ça lui arrive, ses yeux sont tristes et c'est horrible pour moi, je n'aime pas la savoir triste et déprimer… »_

Callie essuie ses yeux, elle continue de lire au fur et à mesure, elle découvre l'amour puissant que ressentait Arizona pour elle et la tristesse qui l'habitait, plus elle tourne, plus les pleurs de Callie se font intenses. A chaque page, la pédiatre la mentionne et parle de son amour pour elle même après sa trahison. La latina ferme le cahier, elle n'a plus la force de continuer sa lecture car cela lui rappelle qu'elle ne sera plus jamais près de son amour, qu'elle ne l'entendra plus lui murmurer des mots doux, qu'elle ne sentira plus son corps contre le sien. Elle a perdu l'unique amour de sa vie et plus rien ne la ramènera. Elle se lève d'un coup en faisant tomber la chaise, elle marche très vite, elle claque la porte et se positionne devant ses amis.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à Seattle… »

« Pourquoi cette soudaine envie ? »

Callie va se blottir dans les bras de Mark, elle fixe Alex qui joue avec Sofia, ce pédiatre fait parti de sa famille à présent car Arizona le considérait comme son petit frère mais cela Alex l'ignore et la latina n'a pas le courage de lui avouer cela.

« Arizona était bien dans cette ville, c'est là-bas que je l'ai connu et qu'on a vécu nos meilleurs moments… »

« Callie faut que tu arrêtes ce cirque. Si on part, tu vas le regretter et en souffrir. Elle est présente ici et à Seattle non. Alors réfléchis bien à ta décision et aux conséquences. Car si on part, il y en aura. »

Callie se recule, Mark a raison si elle part du Texas, elle le regrettera et s'en mordra les doigts, sa vie se brisera totalement et l'espoir s'évanouira pourtant ce départ la tente énormément, elle va sortir de l'écurie quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

« Callie au téléphone. »

« Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital et immédiatement. »

Callie raccroche et court jusqu'à sa voiture, la peur revient l'habiter et l'espoir s'envole, elle va sombrer de nouveau, elle va retomber dans les méandres de son âme déchirée. Elle roule à toute vitesse pour retrouver son amie, en quelques minutes, elle est devant l'hôpital, elle sort en trombe du véhicule, sa mâchoire est serrée et ses larmes commencent à revenir, d'un mouvement rageur, elle s'essuie les yeux. Elle voit Teddy l'attendre près de l'entrée, la tête baissée et les bras croisés, Callie sent son cœur se comprimer, son amie utilise cette posture quand elle a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

« Teddy, que se passe-t-il ? »

La cardiologue empoigne Callie de toutes ses forces, ses yeux sont humides et d'une voix tremblante.

« Elle s'est réveillée… »

Callie sourit cela ne lui est pas arrivée depuis des mois.

« Je suis désolée Callie… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle s'est réveillée. Je vais aller la voir. »

Teddy resserre sa prise sur le poignet de Callie.

« Attend, il y a des complications… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle est de nouveau parmi nous. »

« Callie, elle ne peut plus marcher. Ses fonctions ne répondent plus et on a peur que ce soit pour toujours… »

« Mais elle est vivante, c'est le plus important. On…On fera en sorte qu'elle puisse marcher de nouveau mais ce n'est pas le plus gros problème… »

Callie serre fort les épaules de Teddy, son amour est réveillé, elle est de nouveau dans le monde des vivants, rien d'autre ne lui importe.

« Callie, je crois que ce n'est pas tout… »

« Comment ça ? »

Teddy prend une grande bouffée d'air.

« Elle ne réagit à rien, je veux dire que… enfin elle est là sans être là. Son regard est sans vie, elle est déconnectée… »

« Si elle me voit, elle reviendra. »

Callie laisse son amie pour retrouver son amour, elle ne réalise pas les paroles de Teddy et ne veut pas les entendre, Arizona est sortie de son coma et la latina pourra de nouveau vivre avec son amour. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirige vers la chambre d'Arizona, elle a besoin de l'embrasser, d'entendre sa voix, de la serrer dans ses bras et de sentir son odeur, la pédiatre est sa vie et en revenant parmi les vivants, Arizona a ramené Callie. Cette dernière ouvre grand la porte et un doux sourire apparait sur ses lèvres, son ange est assise sur le lit, les yeux ouverts et son visage a repris des couleurs. Arizona est vivante, Arizona est réveillée, Arizona est revenue près d'elle. Callie va à ses côtés, elle embrasse son amour sans un mot et comme un besoin vital pour vivre mais elle fronce vite les sourcils car le baiser n'est pas rendu et qu'Arizona ne bouge pas. La latina se recule, est-ce que sa compagne lui en veut pour l'accident ? La pense-t-elle coupable de la mort d'Ayanna ?

« Arizona, tu… »

Callie secoue la tête, elle se traite de stupide, elle ne doit pas penser à ses états d'âme mais à ceux d'Arizona et à sa santé. Elle caresse délicatement la joue de son ange et son inquiétude s'agrandit car la pédiatre ne réagit toujours pas.

« Mon cœur, tu…Tu vas bien ? »

Pas de réponse, pas de réaction, Callie ne peut pas supporter ce silence et ce corps vivant qui est presque mort. Elle s'assoit à côté d'Arizona et la prend dans ses bras, elle a besoin que son amour agisse, qu'elle lui hurle dessus même.

« Mon…Mon cœur, je suis là. Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente quand tu t'es réveillée mais je suis là maintenant. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien…D'accord ? Tout va bien. »

Le cœur de Callie se comprime dans sa poitrine et des larmes reviennent prendre possession de son visage meurtri, elle croit encore être enfermée dans son cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible sinon. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est vidée totalement, dès qu'une bonne nouvelle apparait, elle est balayé par une mauvaise. Sa vie se résume-t-elle qu'à cela, souffrir sans cesse ? Elle passe délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arizona, cette dernière doit revenir entièrement et lui parler, Callie ne pourrait pas supporter cet état, cette mort malgré cette vie. Sa tête tourne, sa respiration est saccadée, ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, juste un mauvais rêve.

« Callie ? »

L'interpellée sursaute au son de voix, elle lève sa tête et voit Teddy entrée dans la chambre.

« Nous allons la ramener entièrement. Je crois que c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit ainsi avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu. »

« Je ne sais pas Teddy, je ne sais plus… »

Callie referme son étreinte sur Arizona, elle espère que son amour entoure sa taille avec ses bras mais rien, juste un vide qui reprend contact avec le cœur de la latina. Teddy prend une chaise et s'assoit près de ses amis.

« Callie, ces derniers mois ont été très difficile pour toi mais un pas vers l'espoir vient d'être fait, elle est réveillée… »

Arizona est enfermée dans son esprit torturé, elle revoit sans cesse les images de l'accident, le corps meurtri d'Ayanna, le corps sans vie d'Ayanna, les blessures de Callie, les flammes qui dansaient juste à côté d'elle, le sang qui coulait à ses pieds, le crépitement du feu, le bip continue qui montrait qu'Ayanna était morte, la mort puis son frère et l'adolescent côte à côte qui lui parlent sans cesse en lui répétant que son heure n'est pas venue, qu'elle doiit vivre et lutter. Deux personnes importantes pour elle lui refusent qu'elle soit près d'eux, leur sourire éblouissant, leur calme et leur bonheur la brisent de l'intérieur car on lui refuse cet état, on la rejette et on la force à être encore enchainé par la souffrance, le malheur et la peur. Comme une spirale sans fin, elle retombe toutes les cinq minutes vers les images d'horreur puis vers Timothy et Ayanna. Elle ne voit pas la lumière pour mettre un terme aux visions abominables qu'on l'oblige à revivre, elle est prisonnière et elle ne peut fuir cette punition, ce châtiment.

Les jours passent, les semaines défilent, Callie ne quitte pas le chevet de son amour en vie mais morte à la fois, elle meurt en même temps que celle qu'elle aime, le répit n'est pas pour elle, le bonheur a volé en éclat et l'abattement domine ses pensées. La latina prie tout le temps pour entendre la voix d'Arizona, pour que son ange bouge et cligne des yeux, elle n'en peut plus de voir ses fils nourrir sa compagne, de voir ces médecins manipuler sa blonde et de ne pas voir d'amélioration. A bout de nerf, elle sort de la chambre en faisant claquer la porte, elle doit fuir cet endroit, elle doit retourner à Seattle, elle doit recommencer à vivre pour la mémoire de son amour perdu, elle doit être présente pour sa fille et se battre, en partant, elle ferme son cœur à jamais car il appartient à Arizona. Elle monte dans sa voiture qui est garé devant l'hôpital depuis le coup de téléphone de Teddy, puis elle prend son téléphone portable, elle appelle l'aéroport pour réserver deux billets et elle démarre. Dans sa tête tout est clair, limpide, elle partira juste avec Sofia, elle retourna chez ses parents pour avoir leur soutien dans l'éducation de sa fille, elle se trouvera un poste dans un petit hôpital où le stress ne sera pas présent, elle deviendra un chirurgien commun qui ne se bat pas pour exceller, elle mènera une vie sans grande ambition. Elle laisse tous ses rêves derrière elle, elle abandonne Arizona, ses amis et sa famille car elle n'a plus cette force, elle ne peut pas continuer à lutter, quoi qu'elle fasse son amour ne reviendra pas, elle l'a quitté et Callie n'arrive plus à rester près de ce corps sans vie. Puis elle a une fille qui compte sur elle, une fille qui est encore vivante, une fille qui a besoin de sa mère même si elle sent son cœur se déchirer au fil de kilomètres qui la séparent de son ange, elle doit agir pour le bien-être de Sofia.

Elle gare le véhicule devant la demeure de Teddy puis elle va à l'intérieur, Mark et Alex sont surpris de la voir mais ils ne disent rien, Callie se dirige à grand pas dans sa chambre, elle prend un sac et elle y met toutes ses affaires avec celle de Sofia puis elle retourne dans le salon. Sa fille est entre les deux hommes et regarde un dessin animé, la latina s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras sans un regard pour ses amis, ni une parole puis elle sort. Callie attache sa fille derrière et lui offre un sourire qui emplit le cœur de joie de Sofia mais avant que la latina puisse s'installer derrière le volant, Mark agrippe son bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Lâches-moi… »

« Non, tu me réponds tout de suite qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Callie se retourne vivement vers son ami, son ancien meilleur ami, celui qu'elle abandonne aussi.

« Je pars, ça ne se voit pas. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

Callie entre dans la voiture, claque la portière et ouvre la vitre.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Je pars avec ma fille, un point c'est tout. »

Elle démarre le véhicule et avant de partir.

« Oubliez-moi. »

Callie vient de se détourner de l'amour, de ses amis et de son passé. La vie l'a entièrement brisé, la vie a pris son dernier souffle pour l'emporter dans un monde sans bonheur, sans repos et sans amour.

Un mois plus tard, Mark, Alex et Teddy sont à l'hôpital, les trois travaillent dans ce bâtiment et ils ne font que travailler, sans chercher de compagne ou de compagnon, ils ont mis leur existence entre parenthèse, ils ne côtoient que leur collègue et font leur maximum pour ramener Arizona parmi eux. Depuis le départ de Callie, ils n'ont plus jamais prononcé le prénom de la latina et ils ne veuillent plus entendre parler d'elle, Mark est celui qui est le plus en colère et le plus révolté, son ancienne meilleure amie lui a brisé le cœur et il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner. Teddy et Alex sont extrêmement déçus de la décision de Callie car pour eux, ils formaient une famille soudée.

« Je crois que nous devons discuter. »

« Teddy, je suis d'accord mais sur quel sujet ? »

« Mark, elle parle de discuter sur…Enfin tu sais qui. »

Le plasticien se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Je refuse qu'on parle de cette garce sans cœur. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste et rien d'autre. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on parle d'elle ou qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Elle nous a laissé sans un mot, ni un regard, elle a abandonné Arizona… »

« Calmes-toi Mark. »

« Non, Teddy ne me dit pas de me calmer. Tu penses la même chose que moi, Callie nous a tous trompé, elle a fui une situation difficile mais surmontable. Arizona va revenir et qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Au fait Ari, Callie est partie, elle t'a trompé quand tu étais en Afrique et là, elle est partie. Ah oui et Ayanna est morte par sa faute. »

Mark ressent une vive douleur sur sa joue, il tourne doucement sa tête vers Teddy.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? »

« Ce n'est pas la faute à Callie si Ayanna est morte. Alors ne lui met pas cela sur le dos même si elle a agi comme une idiote. Et je ne voulais pas parler de Callie en plus. »

Mark et Teddy soupire en reprenant leur place initiale sous le regard désespéré d'Alex, ce dernier malgré son caractère de con dans le passé est devenu très calme et très mature mais une partie de lui est morte. L'absence d'Arizona lui est terrible et il n'arrive pas à redevenir le petit con sans elle. Alex prend la parole.

« Tu voulais parler de qui ? »

« De… »

Un chirurgien rentre en trombe dans la cafétéria, il se dirige vers le groupe d'ami en courant, il stoppe sa course devant eux et sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Arizona…Arizona…Elle vient de parler… »

Les trois compagnons se fixent puis se mettent debout en même temps et se précipitent dans la chambre d'Arizona, ils rentrent en même temps et se trouvent bloqué car trois corps ne passent pas à travers une porte. Arizona lève son regard sur eux, ce qui réchauffe le cœur des trois amis puis elle leur sourit mais un sourire triste et affecté. Alex se dégage avec force et va prendre la bonde dans ses bras.

« Tu es là. Oh mon dieu, tu es là. Je suis si content que tu sois revenu. Arizona ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

Arizona est touchée par les paroles d'Alex, elle passe ses bras autour de lui et lui murmure.

« J'ai perdu mon petit frère, tu sais. Il est mort en Irak, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Alex grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé un autre petit frère. »

Alex est bouleversé et il laisse quelques larmes coulées. Teddy et Mark arrivent à leur tour, ils entourent Alex et Arizona de leur bras, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

« Au nom de tous, bienvenue parmi nous ma belle blonde. On est vraiment heureux de te retrouver. »

Les trois se dégagent pour qu'Arizona puisse respirer, ils attendent tous avec angoisse la fameuse question « Où est Callie ? » mais ils sont stupéfaits quand ils entendent une autre interrogation.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que je vais pouvoir remarcher un jour ? »

Teddy prend la main de son amie et lui sourit.

« Nous ne savons pas. Lors de l'accident, ta colonne vertébrale a été touchée d'où ton état à présent. D'ailleurs, nous cherchons à savoir comment tu as pu être debout et marcher jusqu'à que tu tombes dans le coma. »

« Car j'ai eu peur, je pense. On dit bien que le corps humain est capable de tout quand on a peur. »

Mark et Alex s'assoient sur le lit d'Arizona, cette dernière vit la mine déconfite de leurs amies et elle se doute de la cause.

« Depuis combien suis-je ici ? »

« Trop longtemps. »

« Mark réponds-moi clairement. »

« D'accord Robbins. Je dirai des mois, peut-être presqu'un an. »

Arizona se frotte le front et baisse ses yeux sur ses jambes invalides.

« Ca en fait du temps de perdu. J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser sortir et retourner à la maison. »

« Tu vas devoir entamer une rééducation si tu veux marcher à nouveau. »

« Je sais, je sais Teddy. Si je me trompe pas, Callie ne sera pas présente à mon retour ? »

Mark avale difficilement comme Alex et la cardiologue.

« Elle est partie depuis un mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, elle a embarqué Sofia et elle est partie. »

« D'accord. »

Arizona serre ses poings pour ne pas pleurer, encore une fois, Callie a pris la mauvaise décision mais elle ne peut pas la blâmer car la latina a dû vivre un enfer puis une pensée vient obscurcir son esprit.

« Et Ayanna ? Je veux dire où l'avez-vous enterré ? »

« Près de ses parents, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit… »

Arizona s'effondre en larmes, Ayanna est morte et elle ne la reverra plus jamais, elle a perdu un être cher, un être qui lui a refusé le paradis et qui l'a obligé à revenir dans l'enfer. Elle n'a plus rien, Callie n'est plus là, Ayanna est morte et elle ne peut plus marcher. Alex, Mark et Teddy prennent Arizona dans les bras, brisés par ses pleurs et par sa tristesse. Le plasticien se jure de rendre le sourire à son amie blonde et de faire son maximum pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse.

« Elle m'a demandé en mariage…Et maintenant, elle est partie. Elle a promis à Ayanna de me protéger, de nous protéger… Et Ayanna est morte et Callie est partie. Pourquoi ils m'ont refusé les portes du paradis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi tout doit être si compliquer ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Chut… Nous sommes là et on te laissera pas. »

« Alex ne me fais pas de promesse, j'en ai assez des promesses. »

Mark se recule, il embrasse Arizona sous le regard ahuri de ses amis puis il se lève déterminer.

« Désolé Robbins pour le baiser, je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre. Je reviens, je dois faire quelque chose d'urgent. »

« Heu… Oui…Vas-y. Mais ne recommence plus jamais. »

« Promis. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Le plasticien sort de la chambre puis de l'hôpital, il s'installe sur un banc, lève les yeux au ciel, inspire un grand coup puis prend son téléphone.

« Famille Torres au téléphone. »

« Callie ? »

« Heu…Oui. Qui est-ce ? »

Mark prend une cigarette, il se maudit d'avoir commencé et il rit silencieusement en se disant que c'est la faute à Arizona et non la sienne.

« Une personne qui tu as lâchée sans te préoccuper d'elle… »

« Mark ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Ecoutes, je ne t'appelle pas pour savoir comment tu vas ou autre car je m'en fiche. Et quand je dis je m'en fiche, c'est encore loin d'être la vérité… »

« Alors pourquoi appelles-tu ? Je suis occupée Mark et je n'… »

« Je me doute que l'appel d'un homme qui était soit disant ton meilleur ami ne t'intéresse pas et t'ennuie profondément mais encore une fois, je m'en fiche. Je t'appelle car j'ai une amie qui m'est très chère et qui compte pour moi va avoir besoin de toi même si je la maudis pour cela. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Mark bouge un petit pour être dans une meilleure position.

« Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ta vie et tu as fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, tu es qu'une égoïste sans cœur. Mais mon amie t'aime et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Cette amie est revenue parmi nous aujourd'hui et en plus de devoir lui dire où Ayanne est enterrée, on a dû lui annoncer que tu avais fui. Je crois que mon amie en a assez bavé comme ça, je crois qu'elle a le droit au bonheur et malheureusement c'est toi qui peux la rendre heureuse. »

« Arizona…Arizona est… »

« Oui, elle est de nouveau ici et elle parle, elle sourit et elle pleure alors tu vas ramener ton cul au Texas et prendre soin d'elle comme tu l'avais promis à Ayanna. »

« Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive. Tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport ? »

« Non, tu te débrouilles. D'ailleurs, je vais m'amuser car je vais appeler Kate et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je vais tout faire pour qu'Arizona trouve l'amour et le bonheur dans d'autres bras et faire en sorte qu'elle ne te revienne jamais. »

« Tu plaisantes Mark ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Robbins mérite d'être avec une femme formidable et forte. Kate a toujours été présente, elle est venue voir Arizona tous les jours et lui a parlé pour tenter de la faire revenir. Toi, tu es partie, tu l'as trompée, tu as joué avec ses sentiments. Comme un idiot, j'ai tout fait pour que Robbins soit avec toi, je l'ai faite rompre avec Kate… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je te préviens, je vais me battre contre toi. »

« Que le meilleur gagne. »

Mark raccroche avec un sourire en coin, il ne va pas laisser Callie reconquérir Arizona, cette dernière mérite d'être avec une femme qui fera son maximum pour elle et qui sera présente même dans les galères et les ennuis.

« Mark ? »

« Kate, je voulais savoir si tu peux venir à l'hôpital car Arizona est enfin là. »

« Oh mon Dieu… J'arrive immédiatement. Merci Mark de me prévenir. »

« De rien belle brune. »

Mark repart voir celle qu'il considère sa meilleure amie à présent, il continue de sourire car Callie n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il l'attend et des épreuves qu'elle va devoir endurer. La latina a tourné le dos à tout le monde donc tout le monde lui a tourné le dos et cela ne risque pas de changer au contraire. Il espère qu'Arizona fera le bon choix et qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse, si elle choisit Callie et qu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle a fait le bon choix, il acceptera mais il ne sera plus jamais comme avant avec la latina.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela fait une demi-heure qu'Arizona pleure la mort d'Ayanna, son cœur est détruit par cette perte abominable, les amis de la pédiatre tentent de la calmer et de la rassurer mais rien n'y fait, la blonde est tout simplement dévastée puis ne pas avoir assistée à l'enterrement la culpabilise, elle aurait tant aimé lui offrir un dernier hommage. Mark caresse délicatement le dos d'Arizona il est dévasté de l'état de son amie et de ne plus voir ce magique sourire qui lui a toujours fait chaud au cœur même si le plasticien ne l'a jamais avoué. Il se pose plusieurs questions et s'interroge sur la suite des évènements, sa blonde a vécu tant de drames et de pertes qu'il a peur qu'elle ne redevienne plus jamais comme avant, qu'elle soit entièrement détruite et que rien ni personne ne pourront la ramener réellement à la vie. Mark baisse sa tête et pose un baiser délicat sur le front d'Arizona, puis il les prend les mains et fixe son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Je serai toujours présent pour toi, je…Tu sais je suis fils unique, j'ai eu pour famille celle de Derek et j'ai tout détruit en couchant avec Addison. Je suis venu à Seattle pour recoller les morceaux et réparer mes erreurs mais je crois que malgré son pardon rien n'est comme avant. J'ai rencontré Callie et elle est devenue ma famille, tu es arrivée aussi et je t'ai apprécié tout de suite même si je ne le montrais pas. Tu sais, j'ai toujours fantasmé sur toi et tu es une femme exceptionnelle qui est homo donc tu me brises mon rêve… »

Mark se met à rire suite à ses paroles, Teddy et Alex le suivent mais Arizona offre un bien triste sourire à son ami, elle n'a pas la force de rire et elle doute qu'elle puisse l'avoir de nouveau. Le plasticien ressert les mains de la pédiatre, il essaie de lui donner sa force et son courage.

« Je… Robbins, malgré mon rêve vouait à l'échec, je te considère comme ma famille, ma sœur… Tu es la petite sœur que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir, celle dont j'ai envie de protéger et d'être présent. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Ici, dans cette pièce se trouve notre famille, Teddy la patriarche… »

Teddy frappe l'épaule de Mark en rigolant.

« Alex, le petit frère fou et con sur les bords qui je dois l'avouer m'a bien fait rire quand je le persécutais à mon arrivée. Et toi, le rayon de soleil dans notre vie, toujours présente pour les autres, un cœur si grand que cela nous rend peu confiant et qui nous donne l'impression d'être égoïste. Tu es celle qui nous tient et qui fait que cette famille existe. Alors…Enfin tout cela pour dire que je suis présent comme les autres et que je ne compte pas te lâcher, tu vas m'avoir sur ton dos tout le temps… »

« Merci Mark… Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis touchée par tes paroles et je sais que tu n'es pas le gars à faire des longs discours sur les liens et les sentiments alors merci. »

Alex s'assoit près d'Arizona, il pose sa main sur un mollet de la blonde, il a conscience qu'elle ne sent pas son geste mais il sert quand même son emprise.

« On est tous des foutus sentimentalement. Pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre et on a tous un comportement de gamin quand il s'agit de l'amour, de l'amitié. Je crois qu'on est la famille tordue du cœur. »

« Bien parler Alex. Je suis d'accord avec les hommes de la maison mais on est ensemble et rien ne pourra nous enlever notre lien, on s'aime tous et on va prendre soin de toi. »

Arizona secoue doucement la tête, ses amis sont formidables avec elle et ils sont toujours présents pourtant elle a conscience que sa vie sera différente, que plus rien ne pourra lui redonner le goût et la saveur de l'existence, elle n'a plus la force de se battre et de retrouver confiance, elle est brisée et la lumière est partie loin d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux pour contrôler les larmes qui veulent couler, elle se réfugie dans les bras de Mark. Ce dernier entoure ses bras autour d'Arizona, il lance un regard empli de tristesse à ses amis et soupire en silence, cette situation est insupportable pour tous et chacun semble nourrir une certaine haine pour Callie car pour eux, la latina aurait pu soutenir Arizona et lui apporter son soutien.

Alex tourne sa tête vers la porte car une personne a toqué, il se dirige vers elle et l'ouvre en grand, il tombe nez à nez sur Kate, le pédiatre sourit à la brune et avant de l'inviter à entrer, il s'avance et ferme la porte. Kate est surprise mais attend qu'Alex prenne la parole, peut-être a-t-elle mal agi en venant à l'hôpital pourtant c'est Mark qui l'a prévenu, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en attendant sa sentence.

« C'est bien que tu sois venue. Arizona est dans un état inquiétant, je m'inquiète pour elle. J'espère que tu pourras l'aider comme il se doit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle… »

« J'ai des sentiments pour elle et je ne compte pas profiter du départ de Callie pour conquérir Arizona… »

« Tu devrais. Callie a fui et a laissé Arizona seule face à ce drame, elle n'est plus là et je ne vais pas l'appeler pour la prévenir car elle a déjà fait assez de dégât. Je veux qu'Arizona sourit de nouveau, qu'elle soit resplendissante grâce au bonheur, je veux qu'elle vive et que ces putains de merde finissent une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais qu'elle t'a quittée pour Callie et j'en suis désolé mais si tu pouvais lui offrir une autre chance, j'en serai ravi. »

Kate est abasourdie par les propos d'Alex, elle a conscience que Mark est présent pour elle et que depuis le départ de Callie, il l'appelle régulièrement et se voit régulièrement pour discuter mais elle n'a jamais pensé possible qu'un autre ami d'Arizona veuille d'elle. Elle baisse son regard sur le sol blanc car elle hésite.

« Je crois qu'il faut d'abord savoir ce que souhaite Arizona, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Elle est au plus mal et je doute qu'elle veuille Callie à présent vu ce qui s'est passé. Elle doit avoir une personne digne de confiance près d'elle, une personne qui sera présente lors de ses moments de désespoir et ses moments de déprime. Nous serons présents pour elle mais je pense qu'une personne plus proche, une personne intime devrait être là. C'est de notre faute si elle a choisi Callie, on l'a poussé à la choisir et à rompre avec toi et j'en suis désolé alors offre lui une chance d'être avec toi. Tu es une nana bien, je l'ai vu, on l'a tous vu, tu ne l'as pas laissé tombé alors que Callie si et qu'Arizona a rompu avec toi. Tu as été présente et je pense que tu veux encore être avec elle… »

« C'est vrai et je pense que je suis complètement folle de le vouloir car elle aime Callie. »

Alex attrape le bras de Kate et il se dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital avec la femme. Dehors, il s'assoit sur un banc.

« L'amour peut s'oublier et un autre peut naitre. J'ai aimé deux femmes dans ma vie, une du nom de Rebecca. Cette femme a eu un grave accident, au fur et à mesure, j'ai eu des sentiments pour elle, notre histoire a été compliquée car elle était mère et avait un époux, j'avais des sentiments pour elle et un jour, elle a déraillé, elle est devenue déprimée et j'ai dû la faire enfermer car elle souffrait d'un trouble du comportement, boderline pour être plus précis. Malgré mes sentiments pour elle, une autre femme a fait battre mon cœur, Izzie et encore une fois les choses ont été compliquées, elle a eu un cancer qui s'est propagé, on s'est marié, elle est morte dans mes bras, elle est revenue à la vie et trois mois plus tard, elle m'a quitté. Izzie était la femme de ma vie enfin je le pensais à l'époque et aujourd'hui je l'ai oublié, j'ai oublié mes sentiments pour elle et je suis prêt à offrir de nouveau mon cœur à une femme. Alors dis-toi qu'Arizona oubliera Callie, elle ne l'a pas fait avant car leur histoire n'était pas réellement finie mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle tourne la page et je crois que tu es la meilleure personne à pouvoir l'aider. Je ne dis que cela sera facile mais accroche-toi pour ton bonheur et celui d'Arizona. »

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Arizona, cette dernière mange difficilement le plat que les infirmières lui ont apporté, elle n'a pas faim mais sous le regard de ses amis, elle se force à avaler quelques bouchées qui l'écœure, elle lève sa tête quand la porte de sa chambre, elle sourit faiblement quand elle voit Alex et Kate, elle est surprise de la venue de la femme mais elle ne dit rien, elle en profite que l'attention de Teddy et Mark soient sur la nouvelle visiteuse pour poser délicatement sa fourchette et recracher ce qu'elle a dans la bouche puis elle éloigne son assiette en faisant en sorte que ses amis ne le voit pas.

« Bonjour Arizona, j'espère que ma présence ne te dérange pas. »

« Ne sois pas stupide belle brune, j'en suis sûre que notre blonde international est heureuse que tu sois là, n'est-ce pas Robbins ? »

Mark coule un regard vers Arizona pour qu'elle acquiesce, elle est un peu perdue mais ne montre rien.

« Kate, je suis contente que tu sois là comme là dit Mark. Assis-toi je t'en prie. »

« Bon les jeunes, je pense qu'on va aller faire un tour dans nos services, le temps qu'Arizona jouisse de la présence de Kate. »

Mark n'attend pas de réponse, il offre un chaleur sourire à Arizona puis il sort de la chambre suivi de Teddy et d'Alex, la pédiatre se trouve déboussolée par le comportement de ses amis, elle fixe la porte fermée puis tourne son regard sur Kate. Cette dernière sourit faiblement à la blonde et elle se frotte les mains cherchant les mots adéquates à prononcer, elle sursaute quand Arizona frôle son épaule.

« Que deviens-tu ? Je veux dire, tu es toujours professeur ? »

« Oui mais j'ai demandé à être transférer dans un autre lycée. Arizona, je ne veux pas que ma présence te dérange donc si c'est le cas, je peux partir. »

Arizona fronce les sourcils sur les paroles de la brune.

« Ta présence ne me dérange pas. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir agi convenablement avec toi et je tiens à m'excuser, je te fais la promesse d'avoir un comportement différent et de te respecter… »

« Tu m'as respecté et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le soir où nous avons mangé au restaurant, j'ai vu ton regard sur Callie et j'ai compris que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Je…Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que cela ne m'a pas dérangé mais c'était notre premier rendez-vous, on ne se connaissait pas alors je ne peux pas juger et je comprends. Mark m'a parlé de votre relation et même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi et qu'elle est partie, je pense que je ne pourrai jamais gagner face à elle donc je te propose qu'on soit amie. »

Arizona est touchée par les mots de Kate, elle sourit à la femme puis lui prend les mains. Elle plante son regard dans celui de la brune.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes dans le passé mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour ces femmes, elles me plaisaient physiquement et je ne me voyais pas dans une relation avec elles, je voulais juste m'amuser et prendre du bon temps. Toi c'était différent, il y a eu quelque chose qui s'est produit en moi quand je t'ai vu et pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec toi et je n'ai jamais souhaité que du sexe. Tu es une personne qui malgré les apparences compte pour moi. Je sais que Callie est un cas important dans mon existence, que mon cœur lui appartient mais à présent, je ne veux plus de cela, je veux qu'elle sorte de ma tête et de mon cœur, je refuse de la voir comme une compagne… J'ai besoin de tourner la page et je… Je pense que tu es la bonne personne pour cela. Enfin, si tu veux toujours me donner une chance et si tu es d'accord de prendre le temps. »

Arizona ferme ses yeux quelques seconds, elle a conscience d'en demander trop à Kate et d'abuser de la gentillesse de la femme pourtant elle a besoin d'elle pour oublier les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Callie, cette latina qui l'a fait énormément souffrir dans le passé et qui s'est peu montrée à la hauteur des situations. La pédiatre souhaite réellement tourner la page et construire un semblant de vie, elle a besoin de passer une nouvelle étape et de trouver la lumière car l'ombre plane toujours au-dessus de sa tête, la noirceur a toujours une grande part dans son existence et elle veut que cela finisse. Inconsciemment, elle met la faute sur Callie, elle assemble Callie à cette obscurité et elle ne peut pas penser autrement, à chaque fois que Callie était présente dans sa vie, des évènements douloureux ont eu lieu et la mort était présente, Arizona refuse de vivre cela de nouveau, elle veut la lumière.

La pédiatre ouvre ses paupières quand elle sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, un sourire nait au moment où elle comprend que Kate l'embrasse et répond positivement à sa demande pourtant Arizona doute que la situation soit si facile et qu'elle ait gagné aussi rapidement, elle va devoir faire ses preuves et tenter le tout pour le tout pour oublier réellement Callie et l'amour qu'elle porte à la latina. Arizona recule et rompt le baiser car l'oxygène lui manque, elle passe ses doigts autour de la bouche de Kate en souriant.

« On prend notre temps et on apprend à se connaitre. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que ce baiser t'a permis d'effacer l'image de Callie mais je prends le risque de souffrir de nouveau. »

Arizona va pour rétorquer mais elle n'eut pas le temps car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et une femme fait son apparition, la mine de la pédiatre se décompose en voyant l'intruse et une rage prend possession de son corps, elle baisse son regard et le relève d'un coup pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvée mais non Callie est présente et lui sourit. Kate a l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce, elle se traite de stupide et se maudit d'avoir espèrer pourtant ses pensées macabres sont vite dissipés.

« Kate peux-tu nous laisser seule ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas revenir sur mes paroles. Rien a changé et cela ne changera pas. »

« Je vous laisse. »

Callie est heureuse qu'Arizona soit éveillée et qu'elle aille mieux pourtant son esprit s'assombrit à cause de la présence de Kate, elle serre les dents pour éviter de s'emporter et surtout pour contrôler son envie d'embrasser Arizona, elle doit se tenir à ses plans et ne pas succomber à la beauté angélique de la blonde. Callie salue de la tête Kate puis elle prend sa place, elle n'ose plus regarder Arizona, ni prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Mark m'a appelé pour me prévenir, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait deviner où je me trouvais… »

« Et tu étais où ? »

« Chez mes parents avec Sofia. Arizona, si je suis venue c'est pour te parler de certaines choses. J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu ne me coupes pas la parole ensuite je te laisserai tranquille et je partirai pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie. »

Arizona acquiesce, elle attend patiemment que Callie commence son discours même si elle ne ressent pas l'envie de l'écouter et d'être attentive.

« Je crois que toi et moi, c'est impossible. On a eu notre chance, je dirai même qu'on en a eu plusieurs et à chaque fois, j'ai tout gâché en me montrant faible et lâche. Par ma faute, tu as vécu de terribles drames et tu as tout perdu. J'ai gâché ta vie et je m'en veux car tu mérites d'être heureuse et d'avoir une existence paisible. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir agi stupidement et d'avoir tué Ayanna… »

« Qu'est… »

« Ne dis rien, laisses-moi finir. Par ma faute, tu as perdu une personne importante dans ta vie et tu as été gravement blessée, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier et jamais je ne pourrai vivre à tes côtés en sachant cela. Pour moi, tu as été mon unique, mon grand amour et ma vie, tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur et qui me rend heureuse alors que pour toi, je suis celle qui détient la mort et qui tue les gens que tu aimes. Alors pour ton bien, il est préférable que je parte et que je te rende ta liberté. Je vais retourner vivre chez mes parents et faire en sorte de m'occuper de Sofia du mieux possible car elle a besoin de moi, je suis sa mère et je dois être présente pour elle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Callie a les larmes aux yeux, son discours lui arrache le cœur et détruit son âme, elle rompt définitivement avec Arizona pour se punir, elle s'éloigne de la femme qu'elle aime car tel doit être son châtiment, elle fixe la blonde et tente de trouver une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la pédiatre, elle cherche malgré tout son amour et au plus profond d'elle, elle souhaite qu'Arizona la retienne et fasse en sorte que le poids qu'elle porte s'allège. Callie soupire quand elle sent les mains d'Arizona prendre les siennes, elle a l'impression de revivre en sentant la peau de la blonde contre la sienne, elle ferme les yeux mais son infime espoir se brise en mille morceaux.

« Je te rends ta bague. Ce bijou représente notre amour et l'avenir qu'on voulait ensemble, je ne le veux pas dans ma vie, je veux que tu le reprennes car je ne souhaite pas avoir ses sentiments pour toi. Tu…Tu ne dois plus faire parti de ma vie, tu dois partir de mon cœur pour que je puisse être libre et que je puisse avoir la chance d'être heureuse. Avec toi, je ne peux pas l'être car tu joues avec moi, que tu prends le large dès que les choses se compliquent et je mérite mieux. Je mérite d'avoir une femme qui soit présente même quand la situation est difficile, je mérite d'être importante pour une personne… »

« Arizona… »

« Tais-toi. Deux fois, tu as pris le large car tu ne savais pas comment agir, deux fois tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu m'as détruite, deux fois, tu m'as trompée et tu t'es jouée de moi. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je n'ai pas la prétention de l'être mais je fuis pas, je fais en sorte d'être debout et de me tenir droite face au difficulté alors que toi tu fuis. Je refuse d'être amoureuse de toi, je refuse de t'aimer et je refuse d'être avec toi. Maintenant, fiches le camp et laisses-moi. »

Callie se lève tremblante, Arizona vient de l'achever et de l'enfermer dans sa culpabilité, elle essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues puis elle commence à partir de la chambre.

« Callie, je tiens à te dire que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Ayanna, c'était un accident. »

La latina ne répond pas, elle sort de la pièce et sursaute quand elle percute une personne, elle pose son regard humide sur sa victime puis soupire en voyant Teddy.

« Tu comptes encore fuir ? Tu ne comptes pas te battre ? Tu baisses simplement les bras. »

« Elle…Elle ne veut plus de moi et je le comprends. Je suis venue pour rompre avec elle et lui rendre sa liberté mais… »

« Tu es une personne stupide Callie. Tu n'as rien compris et au lieu de chercher à comprendre, tu pars. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

Teddy attrape le bras de Callie et la force à la suivre, elle marche sur plusieurs mètres puis elle ouvre une porte, elle pousse Callie à l'intérieur puis referme la porte. Teddy croise ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« J'en ai marre de toi, j'en ai marre que tu fasses du mal à Arizona et que tu agis comme une garce… »

« Je l'aime et j'ai conscience de la faire souffrir, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue et que j'ai mis un terme à notre relation. Elle souhaitait aussi que je sorte de sa vie et je pense que c'est le mieux. Tu dois être contente. »

Teddy se frotte le front, elle fixe le sol quelques secondes.

« Ecoutes-moi, je doute de ton amour pour Arizona, je doute de toi et je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse t'aimer. Je me suis tue jusqu'à présent mais là je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à ton petit bonheur et quand les choses se compliquent, tu agis comme une salope et tu fais souffrir ma meilleure amie. L'amour qu'elle te porte me répugne car tu n'es pas celle qu'il lui faut et je suis bien contente que Mark ne prenne plus ton partie, tu ne mérites pas de faire parti de notre famille. »

Callie enrage, elle n'accepte pas les paroles de Teddy, elle serre très fort ses poings et son tempérament de latina se dévoile enfin.

« Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, je t'interdis de me juger. Tu crois quoi ? Que je profite d'Arizona, que je joue avec elle et que je m'en fous, tu te trompes. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je sais que j'ai tout foiré et je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Par ma faute, elle est partie en Afrique, elle a vécu un véritable cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner, je sais que je l'ai trompé durant cette période, que j'ai menti ouvertement et encore une fois, je ne me le pardonne pas. J'ai cru qu'elle me trompait lors de son séjour, elle ne me parlait plus, elle m'appelait presque plus et elle était distante avec moi, je me suis fait des films et j'ai pété un plomb. J'ai commis une erreur et cette erreur est impardonnable car j'ai fait souffrir la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Je…J'ai tout foiré ok ? J'ai tout foiré. Le pire est qu'elle m'a donné une autre chance et que j'ai pas su la saisir, que j'ai tué Ayanna… J'ai tué Ayanna, tu m'entends ? Je ne mérite pas le bonheur, je ne mérite pas son amour, je ne mérite pas ses sourires, je ne mérite pas d'être près d'elle et je ne mérite pas ses baisers… Je suis une femme épouvantable qui a tué une adolescente pleine de vie… J'ai pris la vie d'Ayanna et je dois souffrir à mon tour aussi. »

Callie s'écroule sur le sol, sa tête est baissée, ses larmes coulent, ses mains sont sur le sol et son corps tremble, Teddy est choquée par cette scène et par le mal-être de la latina, elle s'approche doucement d'elle.

« Je…Je peux pas rester. Je peux pas car je mérite la morte, je mérite les ténèbres et je mérite d'être punie. J'ai détruit la femme de ma vie, j'ai tant fait de mal à mon ange, je lui ai coupé les ailes et cela est impardonnable. Je suis coupable de tous ses maux, je suis une moins que rien et j'ai tout gâché. Comprends-tu ? Je dois partir car si je reste, je ne pourrais pas lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire combien je l'aime… Je…Je sais qu'elle me répondra et qu'elle sera présente pour moi mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas voir son amour car je ne le mérite pas. Oui, j'ai fui il y a un mois car son état me culpabilisait et que je délaissais ma fille. Je suis mère et je peux rendre ma fille heureuse tout le contraire pour Arizona. Alors, ne me juge pas Teddy et accepte mon départ, mes fuites. »

« Non ! »

Callie soulève sa tête, les larmes inondent son visage et la tristesse est marquée dans son regard.

« Non ? »

« Non car tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Ayanna. C'était un accident, un ivrogne vous a foncé dedans, un ivrogne a tué Ayanna, un ivrogne a pris celle que je considérais comme ma fille et a pris ma meilleure amie, un ivrogne et non toi. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu as fait ton maximum pour sauver la vie d'Ayanna, ce n'est pas toi qui a merdé, ce n'est pas toi qui a causé cette mort… »

« Si c'est moi. J'ai tué Ayanna, je le sais. »

Teddy se baisse pour être à la même hauteur que Callie.

« Tu vas m'écouter. Ayanna est morte, elle est partie et tu n'es pas responsable, ce n'est pas toi la coupable. Alors arrête de porter la faute sur tes épaules, tu ne pouvais pas éviter l'autre voiture, tu as été blessée aussi et tu as tout tenté pour sauver la vie d'Ayanna. Tu es loin d'être coupable. Je te le promets, on ne t'en veut pas pour cela, même Arizona ne t'en veut pas pour cette mort. Alors ne t'en veux pas, enlèves-toi cette culpabilité car tu te fais du mal et tu en fais à Arizona. Ressaisis-toi Callie, bats-toi pour avoir ce dont tu mérites. Tu aimes Arizona ? »

« Plus que ma propre vie, c'est la femme qui éblouit ma vie, c'est celle qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est celle qui me donne la force de me lever tous les matins et qui égaye mes journées. Je l'aime et je l'ai toujours aimé. »

« Alors prouves-le moi. Bats-toi et reprends-la. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, je serai à tes côtés. Mais Mark et Alex ne sont pas prêts à te pardonner, Alex a été présent pour toi et tu l'as abandonné, Mark était ton meilleur ami et tu lui as tourné le dos alors fais en sorte de ne pas me perdre car si tu me perds, tu te retrouveras toute seule. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Arizona est ta meilleure amie. »

Teddy soupire et s'assoit contre un mur, le regard dans le vide.

« J'aime beaucoup Kate, c'est une femme bien mais je doute qu'elle puisse réellement rendre Ari heureuse. Arizona t'aime d'un amour sans limite et tu l'aimes de la même façon. Je veux juste que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse, c'est tout. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je peux la rendre heureuse ? »

« Je crois oui. Avant l'accident, elle commençait à vivre de nouveau et à avoir un sourire sincère, si Ayanna a commencé à t'accepter c'est pour ces raisons. Ayanna a voulu croire en toi, alors pour Ayanna, je croirai en toi. Ne me déçois pas. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Je ne vis plus ici. »

« Tu vas revenir à la maison avec Sofia et tu vas partager ton quotidien avec Arizona. Pour la suite, c'est à toi de voir. »

Teddy se relève puis elle sort de la pièce en laissant Callie seule, elle doute d'avoir pris la meilleure solution, elle a peur que ses amis ne comprennent pas et décident de sortir de sa vie, elle se frotte le front à cause de l'angoisse qui la prend, elle ne veut pas perdre sa famille et elle refuse de s'effondrer, si elle voit que Callie trahit sa confiance, elle devra agir en conséquence et se faire pardonnée. La cardiologue entre dans la chambre d'Arizona, Mark et Alex sont présents, les trois sont en grande conversation et la présence de Teddy ne les empêche pas de continuer. Teddy se racle la gorge puis se met à parler fort.

« Je dois vous parler. Je vais être brève. Callie va revivre avec nous, voilà c'est dit. »

« Mais tu es folle. Il te prend quoi là ? »

« Alex a raison, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? »

Arizona pose son regard sur son amie, elle lui lance un regard indéchiffrable, Teddy avale difficilement sa salive, elle n'ose rompre le contact avec la blonde et elle attend son jugement. La pédiatre réfléchit à toute vitesse sur cette nouvelle et elle tente de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé son amie à pendre une telle décision, elle change la direction de son regard sur ses jambes, des jambes qui ne fonctionnent plus et qui l'empêchent de se lever, d'être autonome, des larmes perlent sur son visage mais elle se reprend très vite. Elle réalise qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur son existence et que quoi qu'elle fasse, un évènement se mettra toujours sur son chemin pour affecter sa vie et ses résolutions.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Callie va revenir chez nous ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté cela ? Pourquoi veux-tu enfoncer le couteau dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi toi qui es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur as-tu pris une telle décision ? Pourquoi choisir Callie ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? Peux-tu me dire Teddy ? »

Mark et Alex accourent vers Arizona, ils la prennent dans leurs bras, ils comprennent que sa peine est entrain de sortir et que ses nerfs lâchent enfin, Teddy est pétrifiée par la réaction de son amie, elle ne bouge pas et n'ose dire un seul mot.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ai-je été aussi horrible comme personne pour mériter tout cela ? Hein ? Vas-tu me répondre Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tel sort ? Pourquoi continues-tu à enfoncer ce putain de couteau ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai droit qu'à la souffrance et au désespoir ? Regardes-moi et réponds-moi. C'est de ta faute tout ça. Tu as pris Ayanna sous ton aile, tu es allée voir Callie pour lui parler de ma bourse, tu as tout fait pour me pourrir mon existence, tu as tout fait pour que je sois malheureuse et tu continues. Tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix ? Tu ne peux pas accepter mes choix ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te hais Teddy, je te hais. »

« Arizona… »

« Fous le camps, sors de cette chambre et fous le camps de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »

Mark et Alex sont abasourdis par la réaction vive d'Arizona et le rejet qu'elle fait envers Teddy, ils n'osent rien dire, de peur de recevoir ses foudres à leur tour et d'en payer les conséquences. La cardiologue est tétanisée, elle tente de comprendre Arizona, les mots et espère juste que sa meilleure amie s'en prenne à elle pour évacuer sa souffrance mais le regard noir et froid que lui lance Arizona la font douter. Teddy réalise qu'elle vient de commettre une grave erreur et que la pédiatre se retourne contre elle.

« Dégages de cette chambre, dégages de ma vie. Fous-moi la paix et oublies-moi, je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais comme Callie, tu apportes que drame et souffrance. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi, plus jamais. »

Callie et Kate entrent dans la chambre, les cris d'Arizona les ont interpellés et elles sont inquiètes. La latina est stupéfaite de lire autant de colère dans les yeux de la pédiatre et Kate est perdue par la situation.

« Tu disais être mon amie, je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi mais tu interfères dans mes histoires et tu fais tout foirer. Je te hais, je te hais. J'ai choisi Kate et non Callie, tu ne peux pas accepter mes décisions, bon sang ? Dès que j'en prends une, tu es toujours contre. Alors maintenant, c'est fini, je veux que tu dégages. »

Teddy sort la tête baissée, elle est affectée par les paroles d'Arizona et elle a conscience qu'elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, que les mots de la blonde sont juste, elle s'interroge sur son comportement et sur les décisions qu'elle a prise, à chaque fois, qu'Arizona allait sur un chemin, elle la contrait et faisait qu'à sa tête, elle a brisé son amie et elle a perdu sa famille. Elle sort en courant de l'hôpital suivi de Callie.

Arizona est en larmes dans les bras de ses hommes, elle cherche du réconfort près d'eux et de la chaleur, Mark en veut à Teddy, il comprend enfin la réaction de la pédiatre et maudit Teddy et Callie, elles viennent de briser Arizona encore une fois et cela est impardonnable pour le plasticien.

« Alex, on va aller chez nous et prendre toutes nos affaires, ainsi que celles d'Arizona, nous irons dans une agence et nous allons nous acheter une maison. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Teddy a fait son choix, elle a choisi Callie. Je refuse que notre belle blonde souffre et je refuse de la voir malheureuse alors je vais empêcher quiconque de le faire. On va employer les meilleurs chirurgiens pour qu'elle puisse marcher de nouveau, toi et moi, on va avoir du boulot. Tu vas appeler Miranda et lui demander si elle peut venir avec Tuck, expliques-lui la situation et voit si elle est d'accord de s'occuper un peu de notre Arizona, j'aimerai aussi que Cristina étudie les scans de notre blonde et qu'elle nous donne des noms. Je pense qu'il est judicieux d'intégrer nos anciens collègues à notre combat, ils connaissent l'ancienne Arizona, celle qui sourit et qui est heureuse de vivre. »

« Ok. Elle s'est endormie, j'y crois pas, elle s'est endormie. »

Mark caresse tendrement les cheveux d'Arizona.

« Elle est fatiguée c'est normale. Pour le ranch, on va en prendre un super. Kate peux-tu rester ici ? »

« Oui mais vous êtes sûre de prendre la meilleure décision ? Teddy est quand même sa meilleure amie.»

« On agit au mieux, je sais que c'est difficile de comprendre mais je sais ce que je fais. Arizona a besoin de s'éloigner un peu, de se ressourcer et dans notre ranch ce n'est pas possible, il y a trop de souvenirs d'Ayanna. Pour Teddy, je ne suis pas inquiet, Arizona avait besoin de cracher sa souffrance et elle a choisi sa meilleure amie, ce qui est normale. Teddy a toujours été présente et à la fin, elle pardonnera à Arizona son pétage de plomb mais ce qui va être complexe est qu'Arizona pardonne à Teddy son choix et qu'on lui pardonne aussi. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris le parti de Callie. »

Alex se met debout, il s'approche de Kate en souriant.

« Callie a fait beaucoup de mal à Arizona et Teddy aurait dû accepter les choix d'Ari. Tu comprendras avec le temps, je te le promets. »

Un mois plus tard, Arizona vit avec Mark et Alex, elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes à son plus grand désespoir pourtant elle ne perd pas espoir et dès que ça lui arrive, Cristina l'appelle en hurlant et Miranda la réprimande. La pédiatre apprend à vivre de nouveau malgré le fait que cela soit difficile, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Tuck, ce petit garçon est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour Arizona et elle peut vider son esprit avec lui, être loin du monde des adultes. La pédiatre voit presque tous les jours Kate car cette dernière vient lui rendre visite, du coup, une vraie complicité est née entre les deux femmes, elles prennent le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprivoiser enfin c'est surtout Kate qui doit apprivoiser Arizona. La blonde est chouchoutée par Mark et Alex tellement que cela exaspère Miranda qui pense que ce n'est pas une bonne solution pour aider leur amie mais les hommes en font qu'à leur tête. Arizona n'a pas revu Teddy depuis leur altercation et elle s'en porte très bien, elle ne souhaite pas revoir la cardiologue car sa rancune est très forte, elle n'a pas revu Callie non plus et elle en est heureuse car elle a conscience que la latina a le pouvoir de briser ses barrières et la blonde le refuse. Arizona n'est pas allée sur la tombe d'Ayanna, elle n'est pas prête à faire réellement face à sa mort, elle n'a pas le courage, ni la force.

Arizona fume silencieusement, elle est perdue dans ses pensées, elle pense à son avenir et pense à se reconvertir, elle a toujours aimé la pédiatrie mais ce métier a apporté beaucoup de drame dans sa vie et elle ne veut plus en vivre pourtant elle ne sait pas quel profession exercer et cela la rend morose. Elle sursaute quand un petit garçon se jette sur ses genoux en riant.

« Tuck, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention. Arizona, ça va ? »

« Oui Miranda, ça va. Et toi bonhomme comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, on peut aller se promener tous les deux ? »

Arizona porte son regard sur Miranda pour avoir son approbation, la mère fait un signe de tête positif à la plus grande joie de la pédiatre.

« Mais rentrez avant que Kate soit là. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu as accepté sa proposition de dîner en ville ce soir. »

Arizona soupire et Miranda lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller… »

« Tu vas y aller et c'est un ordre. Tu as besoin de sortir de ce ranch et de te reconnecter au monde. Je te préviens Arizona, je suis capable de t'y amener de force. »

« Je sais, je sais. Bon, nous on y va. »

Arizona commence à faire rouler son fauteuil, Tuck sur ses jambes et elle sourit quand elle entend Miranda crier.

« Si tu n'es pas ici dans deux heures, je viens te chercher et je te trainerai par les cheveux jusqu'au ranch. »

Tuck est heureux de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Arizona, il apprécie beaucoup la femme et il a l'impression d'être un grand à ses côtés, sa mère le voit toujours comme un tout petit garçon alors qu'il a 10 ans et qu'il fait parti des grands de son école.

« Ari ? »

« Oui bonhomme ? »

« Si un jour, tu as un enfant, je serai toujours ton Tuck ? »

Arizona caresse les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Evidemment et je ne compte pas tomber enceinte donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Mais tu aimes Kate et vous allez avoir des bébés. »

« Non car c'est une femme et que je suis une femme. Les bébés se font quand il y a un homme et une femme. »

« C'est pas juste. »

Arizona rigole grâce à la moue de Tuck.

« Je ne m'en plains pas. Je t'ai toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des enfants. »

« Tu peux faire un bébé avec Mark et Alex. »

« Oula, non. »

« J'ai entendu Mark qui a dit que si il te faisait un bébé, il serait le plus beau des bébés. »

« Ne jamais écouter Mark. Ils sont mes amis donc je les aime mais pas comme des amoureux. »

« Oui, je sais. Tu m'as dit, on fait des bébés avec notre amoureux ou notre amoureuse. »

Tuck saute sur le sol, il se tourne vers Arizona et commence à courir, la pédiatre le regarde émerveillée, ce petit a beaucoup d'énergie et il profite des plaines pour se défouler, elle aime quand il joue comme un enfant de son âge et qu'il profite de son innocence. Elle avance son fauteuil pour se mettre à l'ombre car elle sait qu'elle risque de rester ici pendant un moment, le temps que Tuck s'épuise. Arizona s'allume une cigarette en contemplant encore une fois le paysage merveilleux, elle chérit cet endroit et ne changerait jamais sa place contre une autre, le Texas regorge de surprise et elle adore cela. La blonde sursaute quand elle entend le bruit de sabots, elle se concentre pour comprendre que les chevaux ne sont pas loin, qu'ils arrivent dans leur direction et qu'ils sont en plein galop, elle cherche Tuck du regard, inquiète pour lui car vu le bruit que font les bêtes, Tuck risque d'être percuter par l'un d'eux.

« Tuck ? »

Le petit court vers la blonde, il lui sourit et se plie en deux à cause de l'effort.

« Oui ? »

« Viens sur moi. Des cavaliers arrivent. »

« Et ? »

« Des cavaliers inconscients qui pensent que les plaines leur appartiennent. »

Arizona n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les chevaux arrivent enfin, la blonde soupire de soulagement car Tuck est sur elle donc protégée comme elle l'avait deviné, ils auraient foncé sur le petit sans s'en rendre compte. Puis un agacement certain la prend face à l'inconscience de ces personnes et elle se met à hurler.

« Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

Arizona plie les yeux pour tenter de voir ceux qu'elle maudit mais le soleil cogne trop fort, elle souffle bien fort.

« Vous allez beaucoup trop vite avec vos chevaux, je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous promener dans ces plaines. »

« Désolée, vous avez raison. »

« Faites attention la prochaine fois. »

Arizona commence à tourner son fauteuil, elle ne veut pas discuter avec ces personnes et elle préfère rentrer avant que Miranda vienne la chercher pour la trainer jusqu'au ranch mais une voix stoppe ses gestes.

« Arizona ? »

Tuck reste silencieux car c'est une conversation entre adultes et on lui a appris de ne jamais interférer dans ce genre de discussion. La pédiatre maudit sa stupidité, elle soupire silencieusement.

« Teddy. »

« Oh mon dieu, Ari. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je me baladais et maintenant, je vais rentrer. Alors au revoir. »

« Non attend. »

Cette journée vire au cauchemar pour la blonde, elle pose sa main sur son front et fait une grimace à Tuck pour tenter de se décontracter.

« Callie, Teddy, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, on m'attend et si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais me faire engueuler. »

« Tu…Tu es encore en fauteuil ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

Callie est toute retournée d'être en présence d'Arizona, elle est heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui parler et de la voir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de la contempler et de mémoriser les traits de son visage. Depuis son retour, la latina suit une thérapie pour avoir la force de faire face à Arizona, pour trouver une véritable confiance en soi et pour être à la hauteur de la pédiatre, elle sourit timidement à la blonde. Elle descend de son cheval ensuite, elle va vers un poney pour attraper sa fille, la déposer au sol et Callie marche jusqu'à Arizona, son cœur pleure quand la blonde recule son fauteuil mais elle ne montre rien car elle doit se montrer forte.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu aurais retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes. »

« Cela fait à peine un mois. Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait. On…On comptait prendre un goûter et j'aimerai que tu le prennes avec nous. »

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire… »

« ARIZONA, TUCK ! »

Arizona lève les yeux au ciel, Miranda a tenu parole et elle vient les chercher, elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, la blonde fixe Tuck et lui fait une autre grimace ce qui fait rire le petit. Callie est perdue car elle a reconnu la voix, elle s'interroge sur la présence de Miranda et elle comprend que le garçon est le fils de son ancienne collègue. Teddy quand à elle n'est pas surprise par le venue de Miranda car Aaron est resté en contact avec Arizona et il raconte tout à la cardiologue.

« Ha vous voilà. Arizona Robbins, je suis déçue de ton retard. Si tu ne voulais pas sortir en ville, tu aurais dû refuser. »

« Vu le regard que tu m'as lancée quand j'ai eu cette proposition, j'ai eu peur de dire non. »

« Tant mieux, alors maintenant, tu vas bouger tes fesses et rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Kate ne va pas tarder à arriver et tu ne vas pas être prête. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Franchement ! »

Miranda sous sa colère n'a pas fait attention à Callie et à Teddy, elle repart en direction du ranch avec les bras levés et Arizona peut l'entendre pester contre elle, Tuck se cache contre le buste de la blonde et la latina est stupéfaite et triste d'apprendre qu'Arizona a un rendez-vous avec Kate pourtant un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres car grâce à cette rencontre la blonde va être en retard.

« Arizona, j'aimerai avoir une conversation avec toi. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Teddy, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Miranda m'attend et si je tarde encore, je vais me faire hurlée dessus pendant qu'elle m'aide. »

Arizona part avec Tuck sous le regard triste de Callie et la peine de Teddy, les deux sont troublées par leur rencontre et les deux auraient voulu avoir le temps de parler avec la pédiatre mais encore une fois, Arizona les a rejetées à sa manière et elles se trouvent stupide à la regarder partir. Sofia vient se blottir contre sa mère avec une petite moue sur le visage.

« Maman, c'est la dame que tu aimes ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

« Pourquoi, elle m'a pas fait de bisous ? »

« Car elle était pressée. »

« Mais c'est ma maman aussi. »

Callie prend sa fille dans ses bras, tous les jours, elle lui parle d'Arizona ainsi elle est sûre que Sofia aime la blonde et que le jour où la pédiatre fera partie de nouveau de leur vie, Sofia le prendrait bien.

« Je sais mais elle ne sait pas encore que c'est ta maman. »

« J'ai un frère ? »

« Non. »

Callie installe Sofia sur son poney, la latina souhaite rentrer et se préparer, Arizona sort ce soir alors elle va sortir aussi et faire en sorte de croiser le couple maudit, le temps est venu pour elle de se battre et de prouver à Teddy qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Elle soupire un grand coup, le combat va commencer et personne ne pourra l'empêcher de reconquérir Arizona, elle luttera le temps voulu pour arriver à ses fins, pour redevenir la compagne de la pédiatre et d'éjecter l'autre femme. A partir de maintenant, Callie va se montrer sous un nouvel angle, elle va détruire le rendez-vous d'Arizona avec plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11

Je tiens à m' excuser pour le temps. Mais je compte continuer cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Arizona fait le tour de la piscine avec son fauteuil roulant, les muscles de ses bras brûlent mais elle ne porte aucune attention à cette douleur musculaire. Elle continue de rouler en essayant d'évacuer son stress et énervement. La pédiatre ne se sent pas prête à sortir, à subir le regard des autres et à manger en tête à tête avec Kate. Sous son énervement, Arizona accélère. A cause de la vitesse, le fauteuil se renverse emportant avec lui le corps de la bonde. Cette dernière émet un hurlement de stupeur, elle cogne lourdement le sol et maudit son état. Elle ne fait pas attention aux éventuels blessures, elle estt trop obnubilée par son handicap et la rage coule dans ses veines. Arizona pense qu'elle n'est qu'un déchet qu'on doiit jeter. Les larmes commencent à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux, la situation se trouve être délicate et si personne ne vient l'aider, elle ne pourrait pas retourner son fauteuil et s'installer dessus. Heureusement pour la pédiatre, Tuck a entendu le hurlement de son amie et il s'est précipité pour prévenir sa mère. Miranda accourt vers Arizona pour l'aider à se remettre correctement, son cœur saigne face à ce spectacle. Celle qu'on surnomme le tyran cache sa sensibilité derrière ce rôle pourtant certains de ses collègues ont réussi à voir clair dans son jeu surtout Derek. Arizona accepte l'aide de Miranda avec honte, elle n'ose poser son regard sur son amie et une fois installée, elle fixe un arbre.

« Arizona, tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Miranda est empreinte d'inquiétude et de tendresse ce qui bouleverse la blonde. Cette dernière tourne tout doucement son visage vers celui de son ancienne collègue.

« Je...Je n'en peux plus Miranda. Je veux retrouver l'usage de mes jambes... Je veux redevenir celle que j'étais avant. La Arizona forte, souriante, pleine de vie, celle qui s'occupait des petits humains... Je ne suis plus rien... »

« Ne dis pas cela. Tu es forte, je te l'assure... »

Arizona ne peut pas entendre cela, elle est contre cette idée. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et ses mains se serrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Je ne suis pas forte, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus. J'ai peur de tout, dès que j'entends un bruit anormal, j'ai peur. J'angoisse pour un rien. Le monde me fait tellement peur, l'être humain aussi. J'ai porte un masque depuis mon retour d'Afrique, cela me convenait parfaitement. Mais depuis l'accident, il s'effrite et je me sens vulnérable. Puis, je ne sers à rien. Je ne peux plus exercer. »

Miranda s'accroupit devant la bonde, elle pose ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son amie et lui offre un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu vas retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, d'ailleurs, Cristina m'a téléphoné car elle a une idée. Ensuite, que tu ais peur de tout, c'est normal mais dis-toi que malgré cette peur, tu vis. Tu as surpassé ton passé et cela est magnifique, ça prouve que tu es une battante. Beaucoup aurait baissé les bras, toi non. Ensuite, tu pourras de nouveau exercer mais faut laisser le temps agir à sa convenance. Dernier point, ce n'est pas parce-qu'en ce moment, tu ne travailles plus, que tu n'opères plus que tu sers à rien. Tu t'occupes de Tuck, mon fils aime être à tes côtés et tu lui apportes tellement. Alors ne désespère pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Arizona soupire, elle veut croire aux paroles de Miranda mais son cerveau le refuse. La pédiatre baisse sa tête et fixa les mains de son amie. Cette dernière fait son maximum pour lui apporter du soutien et de l'aide, même si par moment la blonde s'en sent démunie, elle lui en est redevable. Arizona ferme un instant ses yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle ne doit pas craquer une nouvelle fois, elle doit retrouver sa force et son courage.

« Je t'amènerais le téléphone pour que Cristina puisse te parler de son idée. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si Alex t'en a parlé mais Owen et Cristina ont pris des vacances, ils aimeraient venir ici pour en profiter. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire Cristina s'entendait très bien avec Callie et Owen était le meilleur ami de Teddy. Alors pourquoi voudraient-ils venir chez nous ? »

« Je ne suis pas dans leur tête, tu demanderas à Cristina dans cinq minutes. »

Arizona fait rouler son fauteuil à l'intérieur du ranch, elle aperçoit Tuck jouer à la console, l'air concentré de l'enfant fit sourire la pédiatre. Elle aime ce petit tellement fort, qu'elle souhaite qu'il reste ici avec Miranda, pourtant, un jour, ces deux vont devoir s'en aller et retourner à Seattle. La pédiatre secoue sa tête pour effacer l'image de leur départ, elle n'est pas prête à accepter ce fait inévitable. Elle continue son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et se sert un verre de jus de fruit. Arizona entend Miranda discuté au téléphone et profite de cet instant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle a besoin de se retrouver seule pour se préparer mentalement à sa prochaine sortie avec Kate. Elle apprécie la jeune femme mais l'idée d'un tête à tête l'horrifier. La professeur est si pleine d'énergie, d'envie et d'entrain que cela terrifie Arizona. Cette dernière a très vite compris que sa compagne l'aime vraiment, qu'elle a de multiple projet pour leur couple mais la pédiatre ne réussit pas à se projeter ainsi, cela l'effraye. Le pire est qu'elle n'arrive pas à donner sa confiance et qu'elle doute pouvoir le faire. Callie lui a fait tant de mal qu'Arizona a la trouille à présent. Pourtant Kate et la latina sont certes différentes, ne voient pas la vie sous le même angle et ont des projets opposés. Mais la pédiatre ne peut lutter contre ses appréhensions. Cette dernière sort de ses pensées quand elle entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

« Arizona, Cristina pour toi. »

La pédiatre dévie son fauteuil pour prendre la combiner téléphonique, elle fait les gros yeux à Miranda car l'envie de discuter n'est pas présente.

« Cristina comment vas-tu ? »

« Contrariée car Owen m'a forcée à prendre des vacances. A cause de lui, je ne vais pas pouvoir opérer pendant un mois. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'importance pour moi d'opérer des cœurs. »

Arizona sourit aux propos de Cristina, la jeune femme ne changera jamais.

« Mais cela peut te faire du bien aussi. »

« Je ne crois pas, je vais devenir un zombie assoiffé de cœur. Je me demande si pendant la nuit, je ne vais pas administrer un anesthésiant à Owen, ouvrir sa cage thoracique et l'opérer. Ca lui apprendra à me forcer ainsi. »

« Tu en serais capable. »

« D'ailleurs Owen voulait savoir si c'était possible de venir chez vous durant nos vacances. J'en ai parlé à Alex mais je ne sais pas s'il t'a demandé. »

Arizona décide de prendre de nouveau l'air frais, elle va sur la terrasse et s'allume une cigarette.

« Il n'a rien dit mais Miranda si. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez mais je m'interrogeais sur les raisons de venir chez nous plutôt que chez Teddy et Callie. »

La pédiatre entend Cristina soupirer, une nouvelle interrogation vient à son esprit mais elle ne dit rien.

« En fait, Owen et Teddy sont en mauvais terme depuis un moment. Owen a eu dû mal à accepter certaines choses. Et je préfère venir chez vous pour ennuyer Bailey et voir Alex. »

« Très bien. Dites-nous juste quand vous comptez venir et c'est bon. Je vais devoir raccrocher.»

« Juste quelques minutes. Je me suis renseignée pour toi, pour que tu retrouves la mobilité de tes jambes et j'ai trouvé. J'en ai parlé à Callie et nous pensons qu'il serait intéressant que tu testes... »

Arizona sert très fort ses dents, elle n'apprécie pas que Cristina ait parlé d'elle à la latina.

« Pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé ? Elle ne fait plus parti de ma vie. »

« Je l'ai fait car c'est la seule qui peut mettre en place ce programme. C'est la meilleure dans son domaine et tu le sais. Tu veux remarcher alors accepte ce programme avec elle. Si tu veux, je pourrais venir avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule avec elle. »

« Non, je refuse que Callie soit ma rééducatrice. Je ne veux pas la voir, ni lui parler. Quand tu seras là, tu auras qu'à parler de cette trouvaille à celle qui s'occupe de moi. »

« Arizona, tu ne fais pas le bon choix. »

« Ca me regarde Cristina. Callie n'a plus à faire parti de ma vie pour quoi que ce soit. Je peux pas, tu comprends. Je...Je veux pas. »

« Je comprends mais on en reparlera d'accord ? Essaie d'y penser. »

« Je te laisse. Je te remercie et à bientôt. »

La pédiatre n'attend pas de réponse pour raccrocher, son calme est mis à rude épreuve. Un peu plus tôt, elle a rencontré la latina et Teddy par inadvertance et maintenant Cristina souhaite qu'elle continue sa rééducation avec son ex compagne. Énervée et blessée, Arizona donne un grand coup sur la table de jardin, tous les objets volent et s'écrasent lourdement sur le sol. La blonde part loin de ses méfaits, elle veut fuir cet endroit, cette ville, ce pays. Elle maudit Callie d'être rester au Texas, de lui pourrir la vie. La pédiatre souhaite juste qu'on l'oublie, qu'on la laisse seule face à ses malheurs et qu'on arrête de la pousser. Sans s'en rendre, Arizona pleure de désespoir. Elle sursaute quand une main se pose délicatement sur son épaule et qu'un homme s'agenouille devant elle.

« Mark, Alex que faites-vous là ? »

« On a fini de travailler et en rentrant Miranda nous a dit que tu n'étais pas bien. »

Arizona écarquille les yeux, elle va pour rétorquer mais Mark ne lui laisse pas le temps.

« Elle a assisté à ton attentat contre la table. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alex ne dit rien, il fixe sa sœur de cœur. Il voit son visage dévasté et son cœur se déchire. Le pédiatre aimerait tant qu'Arizona soit de nouveau heureuse et qu'elle profite de la vie.

« Cristina pense que je devrais suivre ma rééducation avec Callie... »

« C'est hors de question que cela se produise. Je t'interdis de suivre son conseil. Elle se mêle de quoi ? »

Arizona et Alex furent surpris du ton haineux employé par leur ami. Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, le sujet Callie ne fut pas abordé. Les pédiatres ne pensaient pas que Mark en voulait encore à la latina. Le plus jeune prit la parole.

« Mark, Cristina a peut-être raison. Depuis un mois, rien n'a changé. »

« Non, Alex. Il est hors de question que Callie s'occupe de notre blonde. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie. Ma vie ne la regarde pas, ni mon état. Les seuls à avoir le droit de s'en préoccuper et de m'aider sont les membres de ma famille. »

Mark sourit à cette déclaration, il est hors de question qu'Arizona soit en contact avec la latina. Puis, il a une demande particulière à faire à la blonde et si elle accepte, Callie ne doit pas être au courant, ni le soupçonner. Le plasticien caresse tendrement la joue de la pédiatre puis se met à pousser son fauteuil. Il ne dit plus rien trop préoccuper par ses pensées. Alex s'est positioné à côté de sa sœur, il souhaite simplement que cette dernière remarche et puisse avoir enfin une véritable vie. Il a conscience que la latina a les compétences pour l'aider mais il refuse de pousser Arizona. Alex soupire de contrariété, il aimerait pouvoir faire part de son avis, pourtant il se tait de peur que Mark s'emporte ainsi qu'Arizona. Il se frotte le front puis porte son attention sur son ami, il le voit anxieux et il se doute des préoccupations du plasticien. Mark les lui a confié plusieurs jours auparavant et il l'a aidé à mettre en place son plan. Il reste plus qu'une personne à mettre dans la confidence et il faut impérativement que cette personne accepte.

Les trois amis s'installent à la terrasse, Mark replace la table ainsi que les objets sous l'oeil attentif d'Arizona. Cette dernière reste silencieuse, elle comprend que l'ancien meilleur ami de Callie est contrarié. Elle déteste le voir ainsi. Miranda vient les rejoindre avec des remontants. La chirurgienne a appris à vivre avec ce petit monde, elle connaît le caractère de chacun. Elle les aime tous et se sent bien en leur compagnie. En plus, ils prennent tous soin de Tuck. Ils le considèrent tous comme le fils de la famille et cela touche profondément Miranda.

« Des mauvaises ondes vous entourent. Kate n'arrive que dans une heure et demi alors profitez-en pour vous détendre. »

Arizona sourit faiblement ce qui réchauffe le cœur d'Alex et Miranda. Elle fixe cette dernière servir quatre verres puis elle prit un. Son anxiété face au repas est toujours présent mais elle tente de suivre les conseils de Miranda. Les quatre parlent de tout et rien, ils rigolent, s'envoient des vannes et passent un moment agréable. Cela fait si longtemps pour la pédiatre qu'elle n'a pas passé un instant sans tension, sans mauvaise pensée qu'elle remercie intérieurement Miranda. Arizona jette un regard furtif vers l'intérieur pour observer Tuck et s'assurait que le garçon aille bien. Miranda le voit et prend une décision qui va changer sa vie pour toujours. Elle toque sur son verre pour avoir l'attention de tous.

« A Seattle, on me surnomme la tyran car je persécute soit disant les internes. Beaucoup ont peur de moi et cela me convient parfaitement. Pourtant, je me rends compte qu'en ayant ce rôle, j'ai raté beaucoup. Certains m'apprécient mais ne me considère pas comme leur amie. J'ai conscience que j'en suis responsable, en refusant d'écouter les histoires de chacun. Depuis un mois, je vis parmi vous. Je vis sous votre toit, le toit d'une famille unie. Des personnes qui s'aiment et ne se jugent pas. Des personnes qui se soutiennent et s'apportent du réconfort. Des personnes qui pensent aux autres avant de penser à eux. Je vous trouve formidable et je trouve courageux de votre part de mener cette vie. Vous êtes des personnes soudées et prêtes à tout pour le bonheur de votre famille. Je tiens à vous remercier de vous occuper de Tuck et de la considérer comme votre fils. Je vois comment vous vous comportez avec lui et j'en suis touchée... »

Alex et les autres sourient, ils réalisent de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir Miranda avec eux. Le pédiatre s'avance vers la femme et la prend dans ses bras en la coupant.

« Tu fais parti de cette famille Bailey. Tu es un membre à part entière et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir avec nous. »

Arizona avance jusqu'à son amie, elle lui prend ses mains et lui sourit.

« Alex a raison. Tu nous as tant apportés et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. Tu es un pilier dans cette maison et je doute qu'un jour nous puisons être à ta hauteur. Tu es une femme merveilleuse. »

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Miranda, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'amour que pouvait lui porter ces gens, cette famille. Secrètement, elle avait toujours rêvé de se trouver dans un groupe si fabuleux. Miranda sourit timidement à Alex, Arizona et Mark. Pour rien au monde, elle s'éloignerait d'eux mais veulent-ils qu'elle reste ? Elle pend une grande inspiration.

« Je sais que mon séjour n'est que temporaire et pour vous dire la vérité, cela me chagrine. J'ai vécu un mois exceptionnel en votre compagnie et la pensée de retourner dans mon appartement sans vous m'attriste... »

Mark fait quelques pas enfin Miranda, il croise ses bras et la regarde avec sérieux. Cela perturbe la chirurgienne. Cette dernière baisse son regard et n'ose reprendre la parole.

« Nous avons discuté tous les trois. Ils s'avèrent que nous pensons la même chose. On considère Tuck comme notre fils, tu as raison. Nous te considérons comme notre grande sœur, notre mère, notre amie. Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes, nous souhaitons que tu vives avec nous. Notre ranch est immense, il contient plusieurs chambres et même des dépendances. Si tu en as envie, nous te proposons de rester parmi nous, de vivre avec nous. Si tu acceptes notre proposition, tu peux choisir ta chambre, tu peux même prendre une dépendance si tu veux. »

Arizona parle à son tour.

« Si tu acceptes, nous avons décidé de t'inclure dans les papiers du ranch et ceux du domaine. Tu seras propriétaire avec nous. Un quart t'appartiendra. Ce qui veut dire qu' une dépendance sera à toi et tu en feras ce que tu veux ainsi qu'une parcelle du terrain. C'est pareil pour le reste. Il va s'en dire que cela est juste administratif car pour nous, le tout est à tout le monde. Ce qui veut dire que si tu as des idées pour le terrain, tu fais ce que tu veux. On ne va pas calculer si tu as pris le terrain des autres. On partage tout. »

Miranda reste muette face à cette proposition. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une telle discussion aurait eu lieu. Miranda pose son regard sur chacun et va tous les embrasser.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et j'accepte. Je veux dire que oui, je veux vivre ici et avec vous. »

Alex sourit à ses amis puis il se dirige vers Miranda. Le pédiatre fouille dans ses poches et sort un trousseau qu'il tend à la femme.

« Bienvenue chez toi. »

Mark fixe Arizona avec insistance, il prend une grande inspiration. Il est décidé à se lancer, c'est le bon moment.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire aussi. »

Alex, Arizona et Miranda se tournent vers leur ami. Le plus jeune comprit l'intention de Mark, il secoue positivement sa tête pour lui prouver son soutien. Puis il va prendre les mains d'Arizona. Cette dernière fut surprise par ce geste qui est pourtant anodin. Elle reporte son attention sur Mark, s'interrogeant sur cette annonce.

« Voilà, j'ai pris un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour Arizona. Ma belle blonde, je connais ton avis sur certains sujets et j'espère que tu vas changer d'avis. »

La pédiatre ne quitte pas le plasticien du regard, elle est intriguée. En plus, Elle le voit tendu et cela ne présage rien de bon. La blonde sert la main d'Alex assez fort car elle a peur d'entendre la suite.

« Si tu refuses, je ne le prendrai pas mal et je resterai ton ami. »

Arizona bouge sa tête pour demander à Mark de continuer.

« J'ai une envie depuis des années mais je n'étais pas assez mature pour la réaliser. Aujourd'hui, je le suis et je sais que tu seras parfaite ma blonde. Je veux être père et j'aimerai que tu sois la mère de mon enfant. Si tu acceptes demain, tu as rendez-vous pour insémination. Avec Alex, nous avons donné ton dossier médical au gynécologue, nous t'avons fait passer des testes sans que tu en connaisses la raison. Du coup, demain, c'est le grand jour. »

Arizona écarquille les yeux comme Miranda. La pédiatre aurait pu être en colère contre ses amis pour avoir joué d'elle mais elle est trop abasourdie pour l'être. Elle fixe Mark et elle lit sur son visage tout son sérieux et son anxiété face à cette demande. Arizona soupire, ils attendent tous une réponse de sa part mais que dire ? Elle a toujours refusé d'être mère, elle s'est séparée de Callie pour cette raison à une époque. Pourtant, elle a tenu un rôle un peu similaire avec Ayanna. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, de ce prénom, un triste sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Arizona. L'adolescente lui manque tant, la douleur de cette perte est encore présente. La pédiatre n'a jamais réussi à faire son deuil. Elle n'a jamais pu aller sur la tombe d'Ayanna. Arizona se détache de l'emprise d'Alex, une culpabilité la prend. Elle n'a pas été capable d'aller dire un adieu à Ayanna. Elle doit le faire pour l'adolescente et lui prouvait qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié.

« Ma belle, ça va ? »

Arizona se reprend et revient sur Terre.

« Je suis incapable de marcher et tu veux que je porte un enfant ? »

« Cela n'est pas un problème et je suis persuadé que tu pourras de nouveau marcher avant l'arrivée de l'enfant. »

Miranda décide de se mêler à la conversation.

« Et si elle ne peut pas, te rends-tu compte de ce qu'elle ressentira ? Elle ne pourra pas s'occuper normalement de son enfin de votre enfant. »

« J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'en ai parlé avec une spécialiste. Si la rééducation ne fonctionne pas, nous pouvons mettre en place plusieurs choses dans le ranch pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de notre enfant. En plus, je serai là ainsi qu'Alex et toi, j'espère Miranda. Cet enfant sera la notre mais il fera parti de cette famille. »

Arizona s'imagine être enceinte, avoir un enfant à elle, le voir grandir, l'appeler maman, l'amener à l'école... Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Arizona a évolué, elle a grandi comme Mark.

« Tu t'imagines, deux personnes qui ne sont pas faites pour être parents, l'être ? »

Mark se met à rire avant de répondre à la pédiatre. Alex ne dit rien, il attend le signal de son ami pour convaincre Arizona d'accepter.

« Toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Je crois que nous sommes capable d'être parent et j'ai envie de la faire avec toi. On sera de bon parent, j'en suis persuadée. Fais-nous confiance. »

Arizona doit se l'avouer l'idée la tente réellement. Elle n'est plus la même personne et elle mérite d'être heureuse, d'écouter ses envies de femme et de créer sa famille. Mark est son ami, il lui a prouvé qu'il avait grandi aussi, qu'il est devenu un homme et un homme bien. Etre parent serait un grand pas dans sa vie, elle prouverait à tout le monde qu'elle en est capable.

« Mark a raison. En plus regarde comment tu es avec le fils de Bailey. Tu te comportes presque comme une mère avec lui. Et, tu as vécu avec une adolescente durant deux ans environ. Tu es capable de gérer la situation. J'en suis convaincu. »

Plus personne n'ose à présent. Alex remarque qu'il a dit une phrase de trop. Qu'il a mentionné la personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se maudit à cet instant. Le pédiatre baisse son regard pour éviter celui d'Arizona. Miranda sent le mal aise s'installer. Elle se rend compte qu'Alex a mentionné Ayanna et elle sait que ce sujet est délicat pour Arizona. Miranda fait les gros yeux au pédiatre. Ce dernier se met à la hauteur d'Arizona et la prend dans ses bras en s'excusant. Alex fut surpris d'être rejeté par sa sœur, cela le blesse profondément.

« Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle d'elle et qu'on puisse la mentionner. Elle a fait partie de ma vie, de notre vie et elle mérite d'en faire parti de nouveau. Ayanna était une personne extraordinaire et je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur. Je souffre de son absence mais je refuse qu'on l'oublie... »

« On ne l'a jamais oubliée. »

« Je sais Mark, je sais. Je pense que j'irai me recueillir sur sa tombe et lui annoncer que je vais être maman. »

Mark se fige net, il a peur de ne pas avoir entendu correctement. Le sourire que lui offre Arizona lui prouve les dires de son amie, il se précipite vers elle et la câline.

« Je suis si heureux que tu acceptes. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai angoissé. On va être des parents fabuleux, je te le promets. »

Arizona est consciente de sa réponse et de la rapidité qu'elle a fait preuve. Mais elle a l'impression que c'est le bon moment et qu'elle et Mark sont prêts à être parent. La pédiatre a conscience que sa vie va prendre un nouveau chemin et qu'à partir de l'instant tout allait être différent. Arizona ne souhaite pas que Kate soit prévenue ou quiconque. Elle veut que cela reste dans la famille. Elle pose un baiser sur la joue de Mark et sourit à ses amis. Sa vie va être meilleure et personne ne pourra bouleverser son état.


	12. Chapter 12

Je tiens à remercier pour les commentaires et le suivi

Arizona est mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. De plus, Kate ne cesse de la fixer et lui demander son avis. La pédiatre n'a aucune envie de répondre aux demandes de sa compagnes. Elle veut simplement retourner chez elle, se coucher et penser à son futur. Pour elle, la proposition de Mark est une chance. Une chance de vivre comme tout le monde. Elle y voit une opportunité à se battre encore plus. Certes son état est précaire mais si elle s'en donne les moyens, elle est persuadée qu'elle pourra marcher. Arizona a un réel objectif à présent. Son seul but était de pouvoir exercer de nouveau. Mais là, prendre la décision d'être maman, de mettre un enfant au monde changent complètement la donne et son ambition. La pédiatre réalise que des compromis vont devoir voir le jour, comme arrêter la cigarette, le vin. Elle se sent prête à le faire, prête à se battre jusqu'à épuisement. Mark lui a donné l'envie de déplacer des montagnes.

« Ma puce, tu m'écoutes ? »

Arizona lève ses yeux de son assiette et tente un sourire. Elle n'a pas entendu un seul mot. La blonde est absorbée par ses pensées qui défilent à grande vitesse. Elle prend une bouchée de son entrée et répond enfin.

« Désolée non. Je pensais. »

Kate sourit malicieusement à Arizona. Cette dernière s'en rend compte. Elle se doute que sa compagne se trompe sur ses propres pensées.

« J'ai décidé d'arrêter de fumer. J'en ai assez de contaminer mon corps avec des saloperies. Puis, je ne veux plus être indépendante de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu feras des économies en plus. »

Arizona refuse de donner la réelle raison de sa décision à Kate. Personne ne doit être au courant de son projet à part sa famille. Pourtant une petite voix vient à elle. Cette voix lui demande de faire des efforts par rapport à sa compagne. Cette femme est si prévenante et patiente avec elle, qu'Arizona se doit d'être plus avenante. Ainsi que plus présente dans ce couple. La pédiatre prend un morceau de son entrée et elle tend sa fourchette vers Kate.

« Tu veux goûter ? C'est succulent. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Arizona fait un pas vers sa compagne. Ce qui ravit cette dernière. Loin d'être stupide, Kate a vu que la blonde mettait une barrière entre elle. Et qu'elle ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de l'approcher. La brune s'avance un minimum et prend le morceau tendu par Arizona. Elle mâche délicatement puis hoche de la tête.

« C'est délicieux. Les français ont un vrai don pour la cuisine. »

« Je le pense aussi. J'adore leur nourriture. Tu as bien fait de réserver dans ce restaurant. »

« J'en suis heureuse. J'avais envie que cette soirée soit parfaite. Que tu profites. »

Arizona a conscience que Kate fait son maximum pour la combler et lui prouver son amour. La pédiatre se sent idiote d'être si fermée avec elle. Elle qui souhaite refaire sa vie et oublier Callie, elle devrait réellement le mettre en place. La bonde prend la main de sa compagne et lui caresse la paume avec son pouce.

« Je suis contente d'être avec toi, Kate. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile ces derniers temps. Sache que je vais faire en sorte d'être plus présente pour notre couple... »

« Ma puce, tu es dans une situation compliquée et ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai conscience. Je ne demande et je n'attends rien. Je souhaite juste que tu ailles mieux. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. »

Kate se lève de sa chaise et vient à côté d'Arizona. La brune se penche pour embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Tu dois juste avoir confiance en moi et en nous. »

« Tu es une femme fabuleuse. »

Arizona embrasse à ton tour sa moitié. Elle n'est pas à plaindre par rapport à Kate, cette femme fait son maximum pour elle. Et elle est toujours présente. Alors qu'elle aurait pu partir depuis longtemps. Arizona ne veut pas gâcher sa chance, il en est hors de question pour elle. Avant d'apprendre à avoir confiance en Kate, elle va apprendre à l'aimer.

Le repas continue dans une ambiance sereine. Le couple discute de tout et de rien. Les deux femmes se sourient, se touchent et profitent amplement de cette soirée. Jusqu'à qu'une personne décide de s'imposer. Arizona et Kate tournent la tête pour voir une brune latine s'asseoir sur une chaise à leur table.

« Arizona, Kate. Je suis contente de vous voir ici. »

La pédiatre est perplexe et ne comprend pas la raison de la présence de son ex. Elle fait un signe à Kate pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette venue.

« Callie que fais-tu ? Pourquoi t'assoies-tu à notre table ? »

« Je voulais juste dire deux trois mots à Kate. »

Arizona sent l'énervement monté en elle. Elle passait une soirée agréable et elle commençait à réellement apprécier la présence de Kate. Elle sert fort ses poings pour éviter de s'emporter devant tous les clients du restaurant.

« Je pense que tu n'as rien à lui dire et je pense qu'il est préférable que tu partes. »

« Ma puce, laisse-la parler. »

« Merci Kate. »

Callie sourit, elle est heureuse d'interrompre cette soirée. Elle ne s'est pas immiscée dans la vie d'Arizona depuis son départ mais à présent, Callie allait prendre les choses en main.

« Kate, je veux te prévenir. Tu sais Arizona a des défauts, ce n'est pas la femme parfaite. Il lui arrive souvent de ronfler. Et c'est très désagréable. Ensuite, c'est une mauvaise perdante. Si c'est vrai. Arizona c'est la vérité, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je préviens juste ton amie. Ah aussi ! Elle déteste quand on se couche et qu'on a le corps froid. A ces moments-là, elle ne se gêne pas pour virer l'autre du lit sans aucune délicatesse. J'ai atterrit plusieurs fois sur le sol et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas agréable. C'est une grande râleuse aussi et il faut savoir comment la prendre pour éviter qu'elle râle. Elle aime les douches chaudes, très chaudes donc un peu dur pour la peau. Surtout que Kate, tu as une peau magnifique. A cause d'elle, ta peau va perdre de son éclat. Je veux aussi que tu saches... »

Arizona n'en peut plus. Certes, Callie énumère des défauts sans conséquences mais elle n'apprécie pas le fait que son ex compagne se mêle de sa vie. La pédiatre fait claquer sa fourchette sur son assiette.

« Callie ça suffit maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches. J'aimerai que tu partes et que tu nous laisses tranquille. Tu devrais faire comme moi, mener ta propre vie et m'oublier. »

« Je ne compte pas t'oublier Arizona. Je vais te récupérer car toi et moi, on est faite pour être ensemble. J'ai souvent agi stupidement, je t'ai blessé et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Mais je vais te prouver que j'ai changé...

Kate décide de se mêler de la conversation. Elle aussi apprécie peu le fait que Callie vienne les déranger. Surtout que c'est la première sortie d'Arizona depuis son retour. Kate se met sur ses deux jambes et fixe la latina.

« Tu veux lui prouver que tu as changé ? Quelle merveilleuse idée de le montrer en t'immisçant à notre repas. Tu as déjà gâché une de nos soirées et tu recommences. Quel changement. Je te demande de quitter notre table. »

Callie sourit, elle n'est pas blessée par les paroles de Kate. Elle sait où elle en est, elle sait qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut. Elle se met debout et d'un geste rapide, elle soulève le menton d'Arizona pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Callie a besoin de sentir Arizona, elle a besoin de son corps, de sa présence, de son amour. Mais la latina n'a pas le temps de profiter de ce baiser car elle reçoit une gifle.

Arizona est en colère du geste de son ex-compagne. Elle sert les accoudoirs de sa chaise puis fébrilement, elle réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes. A tout moment, elle peut s'écrouler mais elle veut faire face à Callie. Kate accourt vers sa compagne pour la soutenir mais Arizona l'empêche en faisant un geste de sa main.

« Ma vie ne te regarde plus. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Je suis fautive aussi, j'en ai conscience mais je t'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai changé pour toi. Je suis devenue une autre Arizona pour que notre couple fonctionne mais tu as tout détruit. Tu avais une vision différente de moi et je fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour coller à ta vision. Je ne ferai plus ces erreurs. Je te demande de respecter mon choix et te t'en allais. »

Arizona ne veut pas s'écrouler, elle lutte contre ses jambes qui sont en coton. Elle lutte contre sa futur chute. Elle fixe droit dans les yeux Callie en serrant les dents.

« Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ? »

« Tu as tout compris. C'est fini Callie. »

Arizona n'en peut plus, elle est obligée de retrouver sa chaise. Elle s'assoit en soupirant. Pourtant, elle est contente car elle a réussi à tenir debout. Un premier pas vers la guérison.

« Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la proposition de Cristina ? Pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'aide à retrouver la mobilité de tes jambes ? Je suis la meilleure et tu préfères te tourner vers une personne sans compétence. Expliques-moi pourquoi. »

Kate s'interroge sur les dires de la latina. Cette femme a encore réussi à faire naître le doute et Kate n'apprécie pas cela. Elle patiente pour écouter la réponse d'Arizona. Elle espère de tout son cœur que la pédiatre va répondre correctement.

« Simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de ma vie. A chaque fois que je t'ai laissé rentrer, que tu as eu une place, tu m'as fait du mal. Tu as toujours fait en sorte de tout faire capoter. Alors je ne vais pas laisser entre tes mains mon avenir. Surtout que j'ai besoin de mes jambes, j'ai besoin de marcher. Et cela rapidement. Alors, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire un minimum confiance. Tu es capable de m'abandonner en pleine séance. De mettre un terme. Maintenant, je vais te demander de partir. Je passe un agréable moment avec ma compagne. J'aimerai que cela continue ainsi. »

Callie regarde tristement Arizona, elle a besoin que la pédiatre lui offre la chance d'entreprendre cette rééducation. Pour elle, c'est une occasion en or d'être près de la blonde. De la voir quotidiennement et de pouvoir s'immiscer petit à petit dans sa vie, dans son cœur. La latina inspire un grand coup. Elle tourne lentement son regard sur Kate.

« Je sais que tu ne dois pas m'apprécier. Que tu dois même me haïr. Et que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Ce qui est normal. Mais pousse Arizona à accepter mon aide et celle de Cristina. Si elle veut retrouver sa mobilité, on est sa seule chance. »

« Et quelles sont tes intentions réelles ? Car ne me dit pas que tu fais cela par charité. Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. Mais à chaque fois, tu fais en sorte de casser mon couple. Donc comment veux-tu que je pousse Arizona à accepter ta proposition ? »

Callie sourit malicieusement. Une brèche vient de s'ouvrir pour elle. Elle va s'y infiltrer et arriver à son but.

« Tu veux que ta compagne remarche ? Je suis la solution. Si tu n'as pas confiance, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je crois que tu dois faire passer la santé d'Arizona avant tes peurs. Non ? »

La pédiatre rigole jaune. Callie a la mémoire courte et ose faire la morale à Kate. Alors qu'elle n'a pas été capable de penser à leur couple, lors des moments difficiles.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire la morale à Kate. Chérie, tu peux aller payée. Je crois que nous devons partir pour continuer notre soirée à deux. Je doute que Callie nous laisse tranquille. »

Kate fait un signe de tête et part régler l'addition. Arizona en profite d'être seule avec son ex compagne.

« Ecoutes-moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour nous trouver. Et je m'en fiche. Je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, j'ai réussi à te refaire confiance, à m'ouvrir à toi. Tu as eu ta deuxième chance et face aux complications, tu es partie. Je comprends très bien que tu devais penser à Sofia. Mais tu as fait ton choix en quittant cette ville. Je ne peux pas sans cesse t'attendre et je ne veux pas te donner une autre chance. Toi et moi, c'est fini. La douleur que j'ai ressenti face à ton départ, la douleur que j'ai ressenti face à ta trahison, je refuse de la sentir de nouveau. Et surtout pas pour toi. Je viens juste de reprendre ma vie en main, alors je te demande de ne pas tout gâcher. »

« Mais je t'aime Arizona. Je sais que je suis fautive. Ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable. Je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière et effacer mes erreurs. Pourtant, je sais qu'on est faite pour être ensemble. Je te le prouverai. »

« On y va ma puce. »

Kate lance un regard noir à Callie. La jeune femme a conscience que la latina a ses chances de récupérer Arizona. Que leur amour sera toujours plus fort que tout. Mais Kate veut tenter, elle veut se battre pour son couple. Elle aide Arizona à se mettre sur son fauteuil sous l'oeil hagard de Callie. Cette dernière ne supporte pas cette vision, voir sa blonde dans cet état lui brise le cœur. Et ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle, ne pas avoir le droit de l'aider la rend tristesse.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Arizona réfléchit à mon offre. Si tu acceptes, tu peux me joindre à l'hôpital. »

Arizona jette un dernier regard à Callie et d'une voix froide.

« Au revoir Callie. »

Le couple sort du restaurant, les deux femmes ne disent pas un seul mot. Chacune est plongée dans ses pensées. Kate se demande si Callie a raison, si elle doit prendre le risque de pousser Arizona vers cette femme. Elle soupire décidément, elle ne pourra jamais passer une soirée seule avec sa compagne. Cette dernière est perturbée par l'approche de la latina. Elle sent son cœur battre la chamade quand elle repense au baiser que Callie lui a offert. La pédiatre se maudit de sa faiblesse. Elle maudit cet amour encore présent. Elle ferme un instant les yeux pour se reprendre, elle qui passait une si bonne soirée. Qui avait réussi à ouvrir un minimum son cœur pour Kate. Encore une fois, Callie a tout gâché. Elle sert ses poings de rage.

« Tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

Arizona ne peut se résoudre à dire la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle refuse de toute son âme.

« Je ne ressens plus rien pour cette femme. Tu dois me croire Kate. J'ai besoin que tu crois mes paroles. Ne doute pas de moi, de nous. »

Kate a un mauvais pressentiment. Les mots de sa compagne résonne dans sa tête. Elle a l'impression d'entendre une complainte. Elle serre ses dents face à la vérité. Arizona aime Callie et quoi qu'elle fasse, sa compagne aura toujours des sentiments pour son ex. Kate doute de son avenir près de la blonde. Elle ne sait plus si elle doit se battre pour leur couple ou non. Kate aide Arizona à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Puis prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Doit-elle faire confiance à Arizona ? Doit-elle lui donner une chance ? La brune est perdue et déboussolée. Fatiguée face à cette situation qui se répète, elle prend place derrière le volant. Ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Son regard sur la route.

« Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu pas une chance réelle ? Arizona, on a déjà vécu la même chose. Et je t'ai perdu. Je ne veux pas revivre cela. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je tiens à toi ? Pourquoi ton cœur choisit-il une femme qui te fait souffrir ? Je...Pourquoi doit-on continuer ? Alors qu'on sait qu'au final toi et moi ça ne fonctionnera pas ? Je suis lasse. »

La pédiatre est touchée par le désarroi qu'elle entend. Son but n'est pas d'infliger des souffrances à Kate mais elle le fait. Dans cette relation, elle tient le rôle de la méchante et elle s'en veut. La culpabilité est grande. Arizona prend une grande inspiration.

« Nous avons une chance Kate. J'y crois et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

« Je veux la vérité Arizona. J'ai droit à la vérité. »

Le ton de Kate augmente au fur et à mesure. La pédiatre voit qu'une dispute va éclater. Elle se masse les tempes en soupirant. Callie arrive toujours à ses fins.

« Oui j'ai des sentiments pour Callie. C'est ça que tu veux entendre. Je n'y peux rien ok ? Je lutte contre. J'ai envie de croire en toi et moi. Je ne retomberais pas dans les bras de Callie. Je suis avec toi et non avec elle. »

« Tu veux que j'y crois ? Tu veux que je pense que toi et moi avons une chance ? Tu le veux vraiment Arizona ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien alors accepte de te faire soigner par elle. Et si je vois qu'il ne se passe rien, que tu restes juste une patiente. Alors j'y croirai. »

Arizona est stupéfaite de cette demande. Kate met leur couple en péril selon la pédiatre. Cette dernière secoue la tête. Elle n'en revient pas. Sa compagne la met à l'épreuve et ne lui laisse presque pas le choix. La blonde est au pied du mur.

« Alors pour que tu puisses croire en nous, faut que je fasse entrer Callie dans ma vie ? »

« Non tu n'as pas compris. Pour que je puisse croire en nous, tu dois me montrer que tu peux être la patiente de Callie sans franchir les barrières. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Que cette décision ne me fait pas peur ? Tu te trompes. »

Kate stoppe le véhicule devant le ranch. Elle détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers Arizona.

« J'ai besoin que tu me prouves que je peux être importante pour toi. Que tu es prête à m'inclure réellement dans ta vie. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'attendais rien de toi. Mais à présent, j'attends. Je vais pas me battre pour nous si c'est voué à l'échec. »

« Et ce que je veux moi n'a pas d'importance ? Ou ce que je ne veux pas ? Si j'accepte cette proposition, Callie fera partie de ma vie. Même si c'est juste ma rééducatrice. Je le refuse. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre quand même, si ? »

Kate sort de la voiture en claquant la portière. Elle est très énervée et Arizona ne veut pas l'écouter. Ne veut pas lui prouver ses sentiments. Sa compagne refuse de lui montrer que leur couple peut fonctionner. Pourtant elle aide la blonde à sortir et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Une fois fait, elle reprend la conversation en hurlant.

« Tu fais chier Arizona. »

La pédiatre arrête brusquement son fauteuil et pivote rapidement sur Kate.

« Pardon ? Je fais chier ? Je t'interdis de ma parler ainsi. »

« Je te demande juste une faveur. Je te demande de faire un putain d'effort pour nous. Et toi, tu t'en fiches. Je dois écouter Madame. Je dois faire ce que Madame souhaite. J'en ai marre. Je suis un être humain avec des sentiments. Et je t'aime bon sang. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas suivre cette rééducation de malheur ? Ok, c'est Callie qui va gérer le truc. Bin, justement, je pense que ça peut nous servir. Soit dans le bon sens, soit dans le mauvais. Mais au moins, les choses seront claires ».

Kate fait les cents pas. Elle lâche prise enfin. Toute cette histoire lui pèse sur le cœur, la fait souffrir. Arizona n'a jamais fait un pas vers elle, n'a jamais fait preuve de tendresse. Et Kate ne peut plus vivre cette relation ainsi. Elle a besoin de se sentir importante pour la pédiatre.

« Je ne savais pas que pour te faire plaisir, je devais être en contact avec mon ex. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. »

« Je me rends surtout compte que tu n'es pas capable d'être à côté d'elle sans ressentir le besoin de l'embrasser. »

« Mais ça ne va pas. »

« Si très bien justement. Je crois que tout est claire à présent. Cette relation ne mène à rien. Tu ne t'investis pas, tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu restes enfermer dans cet amour et moi je ne peux plus le gérer. »

Kate se dirige vers sa voiture, elle ouvre la portière. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'entrer car Arizona la coupe en lui disant.

« Ok, je vais suivre cette rééducation avec Callie. Contente ? Maintenant, tu rentres et tu viens dormir avec moi. Comme je l'avais prévue. Je ne veux pas que tu partes sur une dispute. Je t'ai dit au restaurant que j'étais bien avec toi. Mais mes mots ne sont pas suffisants à ce que je vois. Alors tu veux une preuve, je vais te la donner cette preuve. Rentres et sans discuter. »

Arizona rentre dans le ranch. Elle ne fait pas attention à ses amis qui la fixent perdus. Evidemment, ils ont entendu la dispute. Miranda s'en trouve affectée pour Kate. Elle aime beaucoup cette jeune femme et elle a vu tout l'amour que porte la brune pour son amie. Elle secoue la tête en se demandant ce qui a pu se produire pour qu'une telle dispute ait lieu. Ils voient Kate rentrer à son tour, son visage est fermé. Elle marche jusqu'à la chambre d'Arizona et reprend la dispute.

« Alors, tu as décidé que je devais passer la nuit avec toi donc je dois le faire. C'est ça ? Je ne suis pas ton chien Arizona. Mais merde alors. As-tu un minimum de respect pour ma personne ? »

Arizona se déshabille en écoutant sa compagne. Elle en a assez de cette conversation, elle veut juste être au calme. La pédiatre a conscience de sa responsabilité dans cette conversation. Elle soupire un grand coup.

« Tu as fini oui ? On peut se coucher maintenant ? Tu voulais une preuve, tu voulais que j'accepte, je l'ai fait. Alors peux-tu te calmer ? Peux-tu passer la nuit avec moi ? Depuis qu'on s'est remise ensemble, on n'a pas dormi une seule fois dans le même lit. Alors tu vas te mettre en pyjama et te coucher. »

Grâce à la force de ses bras, Arizona se soulève de son fauteuil et s'installe sur son lit. Elle fixe sa compagne grommelée et se déshabiller. Elle apprécie le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Arizona s'imprègne de chaque partie du corps de Kate. Un sourire naît sur son visage. Quand sa compagne se met à ses côté, elle vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Callie t'a dit que je n'étais pas parfaite. Elle a raison, je ne le suis pas. Je suis désolée. Je tiens à toi et je vais te le prouver. »

La nuit Arizona se montre tendre avec Kate. Elle laisse parler son corps et répond à ses attentes. Cela est une étape importante pour Arizona. Car cette dernière prouve ses faiblesses, certes Kate l'aide par moment par rapport à son état. Mais là c'est différent pour la blonde. Elle est nue et ses jambes représentent un poids mort. Une envie d' hurler face à cela l'a pris à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Voulant profiter de sa compagne et de cette passion qui les a possédé durant ces quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, Arizona sirote silencieusement son café. Aujourd'hui représente le tournant de sa vie, elle n'en est pas inquiète car elle sait que tout va se dérouler au mieux. Il lui tarde presque de sentir son ventre grossir et de sentir un petit être grandir en elle. Elle soupire d'aise. Un sourire prend possession de son visage,un sourire sincère. Ce sourire éblouit ce visage angélique. Arizona pose sa tasse sur la table et s'étire. Une personne la contourne et des lèvres viennent l'embrasser. La pédiatre répond à ce baiser tendrement. Cette journée commence parfaitement pour la blonde. Kate s'installe sur les genoux de sa compagne, elle passe ses bras autour du cou d'Arizona. Puis retourne l'embrasser. La brune a senti un poids s'enlever de ses épaules durant leurs ébats. Certes, elle appréhende quand même sa demande mais le choix, elle ne l'a plus. Kate veut être sûre et pour cela, elle doit mettre sa compagne face à la tentation.

Arizona entoure Kate et vient caresser le dos de sa compagne tout en continuant à l'embrasser. La pédiatre profite de ce moment de calme et de paix. Depuis hier, elle a l'impression que son cœur se réveille enfin. Qu'il se remet à battre correctement. Arizona a conscience qu'il lui reste une dernière étape pour être libre et retrouver son ancien elle. Elle pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie pour la guérison et d'un côté, elle le doit à Mark. Arizona se fait le promesse de remercier son ami comme il se doit. Certes pas comme les fantasmes de Mark le souhaitent mais elle trouvera un moyen. Les deux corps se collent, Arizona continue ses caresses. Tandis que Kate entreprend d'approfondir le baiser. Une chaleur enveloppe les deux femmes. Plus le baiser s'approfondit, plus elles se déconnectent du monde. Elles s'enferment dans une bulle. Un fait qui ne s'est jamais produit auparavant pour ce couple. La dispute de la veille a rapproché les deux femmes. Une voix se fait entendre, ce qui oblige Arizona et Kate de couper court à cet instant.

« Pas que je ne suis pas content de vous voir vous embrasser. J'aime voir ça et je peux vous dire que ça me fait un effet monstre. Mais Arizona, on a rendez-vous donc on doit y aller. Et Miranda m'a demandé de déposer Tuck à l'école. Alors on se bouge. Et toi Kate, tu n'as pas des cours à donner ?»

Kate fixe Mark les yeux grands ouverts suite à ses répliques. Puis quand elle réalise la dernière phrase, elle se lève d'un bond et fuit dans la chambre. Arizona regarde sa compagne perplexe mais se reprend très vite. Elle s'avance vers Mark en faisant rouler son fauteuil et lui met une claque sur son ventre.

« Arrête de fantasmer. Et va chercher Tuck. »

Mark sourit en grand et retourne à l'intérieur en taquinant son amie.

« En tout cas, grâce à toi, j'ai passé une nuit presque parfaite. La prochaine fois pense à m'inviter juste que je puisse vous mater. »

Arizona rigole ce qui réchauffe le cœur de Mark.

« Je verrai avec Kate mais je doute qu'elle accepte. Et je doute que j'accepte aussi. Allez va voir Tuck. »

Kate revient, elle embrasse Arizona.

« J'y vais. Et j'espère que ton rendez-vous se passera bien. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ? Et pourquoi tu as eu ce rendez-vous ? »

« Heu... Oui. Allez file. »

Arizona soupire, Mark vient de la mettre dans une situation particulière. Elle refuse toujours de dire la vérité à Kate. La pédiatre souhaite garder secret le projet bébé. Et puis sa relation avec Kate vient à peine de débuter pour la blonde donc elle se voit mal lui parler du futur bébé.

« On y va ma belle blonde. »

« Arizona, tu viens avec nous ?

« Oui Tuck, je viens. »

Le petit fait un petit saut et court sur Arizona.

« Trop cool. Tu vas voir le docteur pour le bébé après ? »

« Oui bonhomme. Tu es content ? »

Tuck offre un baiser sur la joue de la pédiatre pendant qu'elle les dirige vers la voiture.

« Tu crois que quand il va être là, je veux être son grand frère ? »

« Oui mon poussin. Je suis sûre qu'il va t'aimer et qu'il te prendra en exemple. »

« Et tu m'aimeras toujours ? »

Arizona embrasse le petit.

« Evidemment. Tu es mon petit bonhomme et ça ne changera pas. »

Les trois prennent la route. Tuck arbore un sourire à l'idée d'être grand frère, Mark sourit à l'idée d'être père et Arizona se sent apaisée. Elle souhaite aller sur la tombe d'Ayanna mais elle a choisi un moment précis. Quand elle apprendra qu'elle est enceinte, elle ira en parler à l'adolescente décédée. Elle lui fera part de son bonheur et lui demandera de veiller sur le bébé. La pédiatre compte aussi montrer des photo à son futur enfant de la jeune femme pour qu'il la connaisse. Elle sait que Mark ne sera pas contre. La blonde a besoin que son enfant soit lié à Ayanna. D'ailleurs Arizona compte donner le prénom d'Ayanna au petit si c'est une fille.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction, à ceux qui lisent des commentaires... Désolée pour l'attente. Sachez que j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic. Merci encore à vous et bonne lecture.

…...

Trois semaines plus tard.

Arizona n'a toujours pas contacté Callie pour accepter sa proposition. Elle a besoin de réfléchir à cette décision. Certes, elle a promis à Kate mais elle n'est pas encore certaine. Arizona passe sa main sur son ventre. Elle attend patiemment de recevoir un coup de téléphone de son gynéco, pour savoir si elle enceinte ou non. En plus, aujourd'hui, Owen et Cristina arrivent. Ce qui fait rire la blonde car Miranda est dans tous ses états. La chirurgienne court dans tous les sens pour ranger le ranch et faire en sorte que tout soit prêt.

Tout le monde est excitée, à chaque fois, que les habitants de la maison vont dans le salon, ils fixent le téléphone. En espérant qu'ils se mettent à sonner. Mark tente de s'occuper l'esprit en s'occupant des tâches extérieur. Et Alex a le sourire depuis son réveil, il est impatient de savoir s'il va être tonton. Il va voir celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur qui est tranquillement assise dans le salon en lisant un magazine.

« Belle blonde. Tu n'angoisses pas trop ? »

Arizona ferme le magazine et sourit à son frère. Elle tape sur le canapé pour lui demander de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je tente de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser. J'espère que la réponse sera positive. »

« Et si c'est positive. Tu sais où le bébé dormira ? »

La blonde se met à rire en posant sa main sur la cuisse à Alex. Ce dernier l'étonnera toujours.

« Alex, si je suis enceinte, tu as conscience que le bébé ne va pas maintenant. Toi qui es pédiatre, tu sais qu'il faut neuf mois pour qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. Ne t'ai jamais appris cela? Quel drôle de pédiatre tu fais. »

Alex attrape Arizona par les épaules pour la coller contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as été un bon mentor. Sois en certaine. Mais je pensais à quelque chose. Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne comme celle de Mark. Si tu veux, je peux changer pour que le petit l'est. Ca ne me dérange pas. Mais dans ce cas, penses à ne pas trop faire de bruit quand Kate dort avec toi. Je sais que Mark apprécie de vous entendre. Je dois dire que cela ne me gène pas trop. Mais je doute que ton enfant prenne son pieds à t'entendre gémir. »

Arizona continue de rire tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex.

« J'en suis sûre que ça vous arrange de dormir à côté de ma chambre. Et que tu vas être contrarier si je te demande de changer. Personnellement, je ne sais pas encore pour le bébé. Je ne sais même pas si je suis enceinte. Je préfère pas planifier pour rien. Tu comprends ? »

Le pédiatre pose une de ses mains sur le ventre de son amie.

« Je comprends mais je suis sûre que dans ce ventre, il y a un fœtus. Et tonton Alex va être gaga comme papa Mark. Et ce petit bout va être gâter et choyer. »

Arizona est touchée par les mots d'Alex.

« On ne va pas non plus en faire un enfant pourri gâté. Et je te jure que si tu le pousses à faire des bêtises, tu auras à faire à moi... »

Le téléphone sonne d'un coup ce qui met un terme à cette conversation. Mark et Miranda ayant entendu la sonnerie se précipitent dans le salon. Tandis qu'Alex et Arizona fixent le combiné. Aucun n'ose répondre, de peur d'avoir une réponse négative ou que ce soit un appel sans importance. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, Arizona prend enfin le téléphone.

« Arizona Robbins. Oui et vous ? Vous êtes sûres ? Et heu, je veux dire comment ça va se dérouler à présent ? Très bien. Je vous remercie et je vous dis à bientôt. »

Arizona raccroche, le regard dans le vide. Ses trois amis ne cessent de la regarder attendant qu'elle parle enfin. Ils commencent à s'inquiéter quand des larmes se mettent à couler sur le visage de la blonde. Ils se jettent alors sur elle pour la réconforter. Miranda est la première à prendre la parole.

« Que se passe-t-il Arizona ? »

La pédiatre ne répond pas. Elle entend encore la voix de la secrétaire de son gynéco. De cette nouvelle qu'elle vient d'avoir. Arizona n'arrive pas à y croire. Petit à petit un sourire naît sur son visage puis elle explose de rire. Ses amis ne comprennent plus rien, ils sont perdus.

« Je crois qu'elle perd la tête. C'est de ta faute Mark. Si tu ne lui avait pas fait cette proposition, elle irait bien. »

« Alex ne dis pas de sottise. Mark, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. »

Arizona continue de rire et tourne son regard sur chacun. Quand elle s'arrête, elle prend la parole.

« On va avoir un bébé. On va avoir un bébé. »

Mark la regarde incrédule ainsi que les autres. Ils ont peur d'avoir mal compris. Le futur papa demande hésitant.

« Je vais avoir un enfant ? »

« Oui Mark. On va être parent. Je vais être maman. »

Le plasticien attrape Arizona par la taille et la soulève. Il la plaque contre son torse et tourne sur lui-même avec la pédiatre. Les deux rient aux éclats, heureux comme jamais. Miranda et Alex enregistrent enfin la nouvelle. Les deux sautent de joie et se prennent dans les bras.

« On va être tonton et tata. Tu t'en rends compte Miranda. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Alex embrasse Miranda sur la joue et va réitérer le geste avec Arizona qui est assise de nouveau sur le canapé. Puis il prend Mark dans ses bras et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

« Félicitation Mark. Tu vas être père génial. »

« Et toi un oncle fabuleux. Je veux être papa. Je n'en reviens pas. Moi père. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. »

Les quatre amis profitent de cette grande nouvelle. Ils sont tous excités et leur sourire reste figer sur leur visage. Chacun pense que cette naissance va apporter tellement à Arizona. Et ils espèrent tous qu'elle va retrouver l'usage de ses jambes pour que leur bonheur continue. Mark ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la blonde dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joie. Alex tient Miranda contre lui. Cette joie qui règne lui fait un bien fou. Le pédiatre se sent voler et rien ne peut entacher ce sentiment qu'il ressent. Il a tant souhaité que sa sœur soit heureuse et qu'elle vive enfin ,que maintenant que ça se produit, il ne peut qu'être heureux. Arizona est de nouveau prise dans les bras d'une personne et tourne de nouveau contre le torse d'un homme. Elle reconnaît le tee-shirt de son frère. Elle rit et se tient fortement à son cou. Ils stoppent tous leur geste et leur rire quand une voix retentit.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas partir de Seattle. Regardes, ils sont tous devenus fou. Je crois qu'on va devoir demander à Derek d'examiner leur cerveau. Et entreprendre des soins pour qu'ils aillent mieux. »

« Cristina, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. »

Alex se précipite sur la cardiologue et la serre contre lui. Cristina est surprise de ce geste. Elle se demande ce qui ne tourne pas en rond chez Alex.

« Heu, dis-moi. Tu as une tumeur au cerveau ? Car si c'est le cas, je contacte tout de suite Meredith. »

Owen secoue sa tête, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa femme. Il va à la rencontre de Mark, Miranda et Arizona pour les saluer.

« Je sais qu'on est un peu en avance. Mais on a bien roulé. »

Mark prend la parole.

« Ce n'est pas grave Owen. Alors vous restez combien de temps ? »

« Je pensais deux semaines mais Cristina a décidé qu'on allait rester un mois. Vu que je la force à prendre des vacances, elle a décidé d'en profiter pour convaincre Arizona de suivre son idée. »

Mark grimace face à cette nouvelle. Il n'a plus parlé à Arizona de cette fameuse rééducation mais sa décision à lui n'a pas changé. Il espère qu'il en est de même pour son amie. Cette dernière sourit nerveusement car elle sait que Kate n'attend que cela. Et que depuis trois semaines, sa compagne la pousse à prendre un rendez-vous avec Callie. La blonde s'avance vers Cristina et prend une grande inspiration.

« Si je suis ton idée. Il faudra combien de temps pour que je remarche ? »

Cristina esquive un sourire victorieux.

« Plusieurs mois... »

« Tu ne vas pas accepter quand même ? »

Arizona bouge son fauteuil pour voir Mark. Elle connaît ses idées et les comprend mais il doit comprendre ses intentions à elle.

« Kate veut que je suive cette rééducation avec Callie. Elle veut s'assurer que je ne ressente plus rien pour Callie et que notre couple a réellement une chance de fonctionner. Puis tu sais très bien qu'on n'a plus le choix à présent. Que je dois vite remarcher. Je ne veux pas rester dans ce fauteuil encore moins depuis que notre projet est en place. »

Mark réfléchit un instant, il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Mais il a peur. Le plasticien refuse qu' Arizona retombe dans les bras de Callie. Il refuse que son amie ne soit plus avec Kate. Et il refuse que la latina soit au courant pour le bébé. Mark soupire un grand coup. Il tourne son regard vers Cristina.

« Si nous acceptons, Arizona doit remarcher dans trois mois. »

« Mark, je vais te parler sérieusement. J'ai vu les scanners d'Arizona, j'ai pris conscience de son dossier. Je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine. Moi c'est les cœurs. Mais en trois mois, c'est impossible. La rééducation va être longue et difficile. Arizona risque souvent d'en avoir marre, d'être épuisée. Elle va vouloir arrêter à plusieurs reprises et si tu ne la soutiens pas, elle va craquer. Callie peut l'aider à marcher de nouveau. Je serai présente durant ce mois. Et ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision, c'est à Arizona. »

Miranda s'avance vers Mark et Cristina, les paroles de cette dernière l'inquiète.

« Je sais que vous souhaitez que ce projet reste entre nous. Mais Cristina doit être au courant car je ne sais pas si c'est bon d'entreprendre cette rééducation maintenant vu ses dires. »

Arizona baisse la tête comme Mark. Les deux ne savent pas s'ils peuvent avoir confiance en la cardiologue. La blonde ressent une angoisse la prendre et si elle perdait son bébé à cause de toute cette histoire. Elle serait anéantie et perdait le peu d'espoir qu'il lui reste. Cela Arizona le refuse mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Alex se mêle aussi de la conversation.

« On vient d'apprendre qu'Arizona est enceinte. Mark est le père donc il a le droit de donner son point de vue. On a tous les droits de donner notre avis. Alors tu vas nous dire s'il y a des risques pour le bébé. »

Cristina et Owen ouvrent grand leur yeux sous cette annonce. Cristina écarte les bras.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ! Mark tu es obligé de coucher avec toutes les femmes de ton entourage ? Et en plus sans te protéger. Et toi Arizona qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes. J'ai entendu tes ébats avec Callie durant des mois. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a appris ? Je vous jure que je vais tous vous attraper par la peau du cul et vous ramenez à Seattle. Le Texas n'est pas bon pour vous. Cet Etat vous fait perdre la tête. Je t'avais dit Owen qu'on devait venir les chercher. Mais monsieur n'a pas voulu m'écouter et il disait qu'ils étaient bien là-bas. Tu as vu ce qu'ils font. Je vais apprendre qu'Alex couche avec Bailey et qu'il a adopté Tuck. Vous êtes fou ! »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Mark. Alex ne sort pas avec Miranda... »

« Alors comment as-tu pu tomber enceinte de Mark ? »

Arizona soupire, une migraine pointe son nez à cause des hurlements de Cristina. Elle se masse les tempes.

« J'ai demandé à Arizona d'être la mère de mon enfant et elle a accepté. On a fait une insémination artificielle. Même si je fantasme sur le corps de belle blonde et sur son couple, je ne coucherai pas avec elle. J'ai trop de respecté pour elle. »

Cristina s'assoit sur la première chaise qu'il lui tombe sous la main. Elle fixe Arizona.

« De combien ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? La réponse me permettra d'évaluer les risques. »

« De pas longtemps. Ca fait même pas un mois. »

Cristina ne répond pas. Elle est plongée dans ses réflexions. La cardiologue calcule les risques et tente de trouver la meilleure solution. Elle ne veut pas mettre en danger le futur bébé. Ni briser les espoirs d'Arizona. Elle inspire un grand coup.

« Callie doit être au courant. Si on ne lui dit rien, elle va pousser Arizona jusqu'à épuisement. Elle va tout faire pour qu' Arizona explose. Pour lui faire sortir toute sa rage face à son handicap. Et je peux vous assurer que Callie peut se montrer horrible. Elle veut qu' Arizona remarche, elle se prend la tête pour ça. Elle arrête pas de réfléchir et de mettre beaucoup de chose en place. Donc vous devez la prévenir car si à cause d'elle Arizona perd son enfant, elle s'en voudra. »

« Il est hors de question que Callie soit au courant... »

« Mark tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit. C'est une obligation... »

« Cristina moi, j'ai compris. Mais je suis contre. Combien de temps il faudra pour que Callie puisse me faire marché ? Je veux savoir pour tout envisager. »

Mark pose une de ses mains sur une épaule à Arizona. Cette dernière ferme les yeux. Elle a l'impression qu'un choix difficile va devoir être pris. Soit avoir son bébé, soit marcher. Pourtant elle sait ce qu'elle choisira. L'enfant. Même si pour la pédiatre remarcher est important et que c'est primordial. Elle préfère donner la vie à ce bébé. Cette décision est ironique, elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfant auparavant, décide de choisir ce petit être qui va grandir en elle. Inconsciemment, Arizona pose sa main sur son ventre. Ce geste ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Cristina. Cette dernière a compris la priorité de la pédiatre, elle ne le comprend pas mais elle accepte.

« Ecoutez. Je vais pousser Callie sans lui dire pourquoi. Pour qu' Arizona réussisse à marcher rapidement. Par contre si dans quatre ou cinq mois, tu ne marches toujours pas, arrêtes tout. Trouves une excuse, n'importe laquelle. Je m'en fiche... »

« Merci Cristina. Par contre dernière chose, je vous demanderai d'en parler à personne. Il y a que les gens présents qui sont au courant de ma grossesse. Kate, ma compagne ne sait pas que j'ai pris cette décision et je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne pour le moment. »

Owen rit amèrement. Depuis le début, il reste stoïque, ni dit pas un seul mot mais là c'est trop pour lui. Surtout vu ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans le passé.

« Vous vous entendez tous. Arizona, tu es en couple et ta compagne a le droit à la vérité. Tu vas être maman, c'est un fait important. Comment va réagir cette Kate si tu te tais ? Tu veux la mettre sur le fait accompli ? Penses-tu à ses sentiments ? »

« Owen leur vie, leur décision ne te regarde pas. Ne mélange pas tes ressentis avec ce qui se passe. Si Arizona veut ne rien dire pour le moment, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. »

« Très bien. Miranda peux-tu me montrer notre chambre que je puisse déposer nos valises. »

Owen et Miranda quittent le salon. Cristina sourit malicieusement mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Arizona est choquée de la réaction d'Owen mais elle a conscience qu'il n'a pas tord. Pourtant, elle n'est pas prête à parler à Kate. Elle ne veut pas faire face à ses réactions. Certes, la pédiatre est lâche mais elle ne peut rien y faire pour le moment. Son cerveau est pris par tellement de choses qu'elle ne peut pas en rajouter. D'un geste las, la blonde fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la terrasse. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air. La cardiologue suit son ancienne consoeur. Elle a besoin de parler à la blonde. Depuis un moment, Cristina s'est rapprochée d'Arizona. Elle a conscience que son amitié avec Meredith l'a aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres même si elle a tendance à faire de l'ironie et à dire ce qu'elle pense. La cardiologue s'assoit sur un transat, elle est éblouie par la vue. Elle qui aime les grande ville, être entourée par le béton, elle apprécie ce qu'elle voit. Cristina a l'impression de revivre à cet instant, inconsciemment elle prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Comme pour guérir ses poumons de la pollution de Seattle.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire à Kate ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé du projet bébé ? »

Arizona fait pivoter son fauteuil pour se trouver face à Cristina. La blonde sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Car elle ne voit aucune pitié dans le regard de son ancienne collègue. La pédiatre sourit à son amie.

« Avec Kate, ce n'est pas encore stable. Notre relation est bancale et je me vois mal lui annoncer que je vais être maman. On n'a pas encore de projet concret. Elle n'a pas confiance en notre couple et je la comprends. Je ne suis pas la petite amie idéale. J'ai conscience que mon silence est une preuve de plus mais je ne peux pas... »

« L'aimes-tu ? » Demande Cristina.

Arizona soupire. Le verbe aimer est un verbe qui ne fait plus parti de sa vie. Certes, elle aime Mark, Alex, Miranda et Tuck mais elle les aime comme on aime des membres de sa famille.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... »

« Quel est le véritable problème alors ? Tu dis ne pas être une petite amie parfaite mais je t'ai vue avec Callie. Je veux dire que tu es capable de prouver à une personne que tu l'aimes. Tu es capable de faire des concessions et de t'investir dans une relation. Alors pourquoi ? A quoi penses-tu ? Je vais te dire. J'ai jalousé Callie car elle avait trouvé une personne digne, une personne merveilleuse... Alors que s'est-il passé Arizona ? »

La blonde se trouve chanceuse. Cristina n'est pas une personne à faire des compliments et à s'intéresser à autrui. Alors elle prend ses phrases comme un cadeau inestimable. Inconsciemment, elle pose de nouveau sa main sur son ventre et elle esquisse quelques mouvements. Comme pour chercher la paix et la force grâce à son bébé qui n'est qu'un fœtus pour le moment.

« Il s'est passé que je me suis investie dans une relation. Que j'ai tout donné, que j'ai accepté beaucoup de chose. Que j'ai fait beaucoup de compromis. Je me suis perdue dans une relation, j'ai donné des parties de moi à Callie... J'ai tout donné. Et elle m'a trompé, menti, trahi... Je lui ai plus ou moins pardonné. Car cela fait parti du passé. Et je veux que le passé reste dans le passé. Qu'il ne vienne pas ternir le présent. Du coup, je lui ai donné une nouvelle chance. Certes, je l'ai fait parce que mes sentiments pour elle sont puissants... »

Arizona se tait quelques minutes. Cristina a l'impression que la pédiatre est ailleurs, dans un autre monde, dans le monde du passé. Elle peut voir que le regard de la blonde est loin et presque vide. Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Cela fait frémir Cristina. Cette dernière n'a jamais vu Arizona ainsi. Elle espère que la pédiatre se reprenne et revienne parmi les vivants. Elle n'attend pas longtemps. La blonde cligne des paupières et secoue la tête.

« Je disais quoi ? »

La cardiologue lève les yeux aux ciels en soupirant.

« Que ton amour était puissant enfin tes sentiments, c'était pour cette raison que tu avais donné une seconde chance à Callie. »

« C'est vrai. Mais regarde ce que ça a donné. Un accident, une mort, un coma, une dépression et une fuite. Callie est responsable de tout cela. Je ne lui en veux pas pour Ayanna. Mais elle fait parti de cette épreuve... Puis, elle a de nouveau fui, elle m'a abandonnée de nouveau en me laissant seule. En brisant mon cœur une deuxième fois. Elle a fait tout ceci alors qu'elle disait m'aimer. Elle m'avait dit être prête à se battre pour nous... Et regarde le résultat. Alors ce qui s'est passé ? Mon cœur a trop souffert, je me suis trop ouverte... Je refuse de vivre cela de nouveau... Je refuse que mon cœur devienne prisonnier et qu'on le piétine sans scrupule... Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'ouvrir à Kate ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance ? Que je m'oublie de cette relation ? J'ai assez donné Cristina... Je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne veux plus souffrir... »

« Mais Kate que ressent-elle ? »

« Je crois qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle voit son futur à mes côtés. Mais Callie m'aimait, Callie voulait vivre près de moi et construire son futur avec moi... L'amour, l'envie et le partage ne servent pas à grand chose... Ils ne nous sécurisent pas... Ils ne donnent pas la garantie du bonheur... »

Cristina se lève et s'étire. Elle repose ensuite son regard sur Arizona. Elle comprend les peurs de la pédiatre, elle admet son comportement. Qui est-elle pour juger ? Qui est-elle pour donner des conseils ?

« Je crois qu'Owen me trompe. »

Arizona écarquille les yeux sous cette annonce. Elle ne peut pas le croire. Owen est fou amoureux de Cristina, il s'est battu pour leur couple et pour gagner le cœur de la cardiologue. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Je veux dire pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte et je refuse d'avoir des bambins dans mes pattes. Je suis née pour être chirurgien, je ne suis pas née pour être mère. Mes mains sont faites pour tenir des scalpel, des cœurs et non des corps d'enfant pleurnichard. Il ne le comprend pas et refuse de me donner une chance. Il pense que je lui ai menti. Tous les jours, je paye les conséquences de mon avortement. Car pour lui, j'ai tué notre enfant. Il a la haine contre moi... Et depuis quelque temps, il est différent, il est proche d'une infirmière, il fait en sorte qu'elle travaille près de lui... Moi, je paye les conséquences. Alors que j'ai fait beaucoup pour lui. J'ai subi ses crises post-traumatique. Il m'a étranglée, il m'a poussée violemment, il a hésité entre Teddy et moi, il a voulu qu'on se marie...Et c'est moi qui doit payer les conséquences. Cet homme est dérangé mais je l'aime. »

Arizona ne peut regarder Cristina alors elle fixe le sol de la terrasse. Une irrésistible envie de fumer lui prend mais elle doit se contrôler pour le bien du bébé. Elle secoue la tête et tente de trouver une solution pour Cristina. Car elle a conscience que si la cardiologue se confie à elle, c'est qu'elle attend quelque chose.

« Profite de ce mois de vacance. Passe du temps avec lui et montre lui que tu es présente. Que tu l'aimes... »

« Non, je vais profiter de ces vacances pour moi et pour toi. Il est hors de question que je sois présente pour lui. J'ai tant donné que j'en suis épuisée. Tu imagines qu'avec moi il agit avec haine et rage. Il n'essaie pas se sauver notre couple... Alors que quand Teddy lui en a voulu à cause de la mort de son époux, il a tout fait pour ravoir son amitié. Il s'est battu pour elle. Et moi ? Rien... Ca suffit. Je vais penser à toi et ton bébé. »

Miranda et Mark arrivent sur la terrasse, ils mettent fin à la conversation de Cristina et Arizona. Cela agace la pédiatre au contraire de la cardiologue qui est soulagée de cette venue.

« Donc on va suivre les recommandations de Cristina ? Tu vas faire la rééducation avec Callie ? »

Mark est anxieux car il refuse qu'Arizona soit en contact avec Callie. Il refuse que sa meilleure amie tombe dans les filets de la latina.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler l'hôpital pour parler avec elle. Je reviens. »

Arizona quitte ses amis, elle roule jusqu'au salon. Elle voit Owen en pleine discussion avec Alex. La pédiatre a toujours apprécié Owen mais les paroles de Cristina résonne toujours dans son esprit. Elle ne comprend pas son ami, il aime la cardiologue mais il agit stupidement. Il ne se rend pas compte que Cristina est entrain de prendre de la distance. Un point mauvais pour un couple. Elle soupire et continue son chemin. Après tout, les problèmes de ce couple ne la regarde pas. Arizona espère juste que Cristina restera la même qu'avant, celle qui casse, qui se moque des gens et qui fait preuve de sarcasme. La pédiatre ne souhaite pas que Cristina perde sa personnalité. Tout le monde a droit à être qui il est sans avoir peur. La blonde soupire en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle se dirige vers sa commode pour prendre son téléphone portable. Elle commence à composer le numéro de l'hôpital puis ferme ses yeux. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir parler à Callie et cela la refroidit.

« Hôpital.. »

« Pouvez-vous me passer le Docteur Torres s'il vous plait »

Arizona ne veut pas perdre de temps à écouter la secrétaire faire son discours.

« Pour quelles raisons voulez-vous lui parler ? »

« C'est Arizona Robbins et j'aimerai lui parler c'est important. »

« Arizona, je suis contente de t'entendre. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? »

La blonde est agacée, elle n'a pas envie de discuter mais elle s'en trouve dans l'obligation. Quelle idée a eu Callie de travailler dans le même hôpital qu'elle ? Car même si Arizona n'exerce plus, elle a toujours son poste. Le chef attend patiemment qu'elle remarche pour virer son remplaçant.

« Je vais bien. Je suis désolée mais peux-tu me passer Callie. Je n'ai pas le temps de papoter. »

« Je comprends. Je fais passer ton appel sur la ligne du service d'ortho. »

« Merci. »

La pédiatre attend patiemment qu'une personne décroche à nouveau. Elle comprend à présent les patients qui hurlent parce que les services mettent du temps à répondre. Et elle se promet que le jour où elle reprendra son poste, elle fera en sorte de changer cela en pédiatrie.

« Servie orthopédique. »

« Pouvez-vous me passer le docteur Torres ? C'est urgent. »

« Très bien, je fais basculer votre appel sur sa propre ligne. »

Arizona en a assez, sa patience est mise à rude épreuve. Elle se frotte le front en soupirant d'agacement. Elle maudit les secrétaires et cette attente.

« Docteur Torres. »

« Heu... Salut, c'est Arizona. »

« Arizona ? Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Non pas que je suis pas contente, je le suis justement... »

« Callie, je t'appelle par rapport à la rééducation. J'accepte...Enfin... Si tu es toujours d'accord. »

« Evidemment que je suis toujours d'accord. »

Même à travers un téléphone, Arizona voit le sourire de Callie. Elle sait que cette dernière sourit suite à son acceptation et son coup de téléphone. Par contre, la pédiatre ne sourit pas. Elle a fermé toutes ses émotions qui la lient à la latina. Elle lui a fermée son cœur et quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne pourra plus l'ouvrir pour Callie. Cette histoire est arrivée à son terme depuis son réveil, depuis la fuite de la brune.

« Très bien. Quand peux-tu me recevoir ? »

« Viens demain. On fera toutes les séances à l'hôpital... »

Arizona ne peut s'empêcher de couper la parole à Callie. Elle ne supporte pas son ton réjoui et ce sourire qu'elle imagine.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui va se passer ? Enfin me décrire les étapes. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on n'en parle face à face. Ce sera plus simple. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Demain, on se verra juste pour les séances et c'est tout. Je préfère que nous conversons des étapes au téléphone. »

« Ok. »

Callie est déçue et cela s'entend. La latina va s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle est contente d'avoir Arizona au téléphone même si son ton est sec et prouve son agacement. La brune a conscience qu'elle va devoir se battre pour reconquérir la femme qu'elle aime. Qu'un long chemin est à faire mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle est destinée à Arizona et cette dernière lui est destinée. Certes, elle veut réellement l'aider pour ses jambes mais elle se sert de cela aussi pour ses ambitions. La latina s'assoit et sort le dossier d'Arizona. Elle tourne quelques pages puis reprend la discussion. Elle a compris qui si elle ne faisait pas la conversation, la pédiatre ne le ferait pas.

« On va commencer par des massages. Mais des massages vifs. Cela va servir à faire travailler les muscles de ton dos et de tes jambes. Ainsi ta colonne vertébral sera soutenu et elle aura un réel support. A la fin de chaque séance, j'enverrai quelques décharge électrique à tes muscles dorsales. Cela va être douloureux, je te le cache pas. Mais c'est indispensable. C'est comme quand une personne fait un arrêt cardiaque... »

« Je vois et ensuite ? »

« On fera travailler tes jambes par des exercices simple au début. Je tiendrai tes jambes pour faire les mouvements... »

« Je le fais déjà ça. »

Callie soupire, Arizona a décidé de ne pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Elle le comprend mais cela la fait souffrir. En plus, la latina ne supporte pas le ton employé par son ex compagne, il est dénué de sentiment. La brune se répète silencieusement « prendre son mal en patience », « prendre son mal en patience ».

« Je sais mais grâce au travail qu'on va accomplir à côté, cet exercice apportera réellement un bénéfice. Nous allons reprendre des gestes que tu fais déjà mais nous le devons. Comprends-tu ? »

« Oui. Bon, je pense que tu m'as parlée des principaux exercices. J'aimerai discuter d'un autre point avec toi. Cristina m'a dit que cette rééducation pouvait prendre du temps. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je te donne cinq mois grand maximum.. »

C'est au tour de Callie d'interrompre Arizona. Le cœur de la latina se serre dans sa poitrine. La blonde refuse d'être trop près d'elle, refuse de passer du temps avec elle. Elle secoue sa tête et se sert un café pour essayer de se focaliser que sur la rééducation.

« C'est trop court. Il me faut plus de temps... »

« Non, je ne peux pas t'accorder plus de temps. J'ai besoin de marcher le plus vite possible. Et au pire, si dans cinq mois, je ne marche pas, je laisse tomber. »

« Dans ce cas, je te propose une rééducation plus lourde encore. Tu viendras le matin et tu repartiras le soir. J'alternerai avec un collègue car j'ai d'autres patients. Je ne peux pas bloquer toutes mes journées durant cinq mois... »

« Pas de problème. Cristina peut aider pendant qu'elle est là. J'en suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de me martyriser. »

Arizona pense soudain à un point important. Si la rééducation dure cinq mois, Callie verra son ventre grossir. La latina aura des doutes sur son état. Arizona n'avait pas pensé à ce fait. En cinq mois, une grossesse se voit. Prise d'exaspération, Arizona souffle fortement. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Callie.

« Un problème Arizona ? »

« Oui. Si on fait tout en accélérer, que je donne le meilleur de moi-même et qui je suis tous tes conseils. Penses-tu qu'on peut battre les cinq moi ? Je veux dire penses-tu que cela peut prendre moins de temps ? »

« Je doute. Je ne sais même pas si cinq mois suffiront. Après, on a assisté des miracles se produire toi et moi... Peut-être que tu seras ce miracle. »

Arizona l'espère de tout son cœur. Elle ferme ses yeux un instant pour prier silencieusement. La pédiatre veut remarcher c'est certain mais elle refuse de perdre son bébé. Elle refuse que Callie soit mise dans la confidence. La latina ne fait plus parti de sa vie. Elle est juste son médecin à présent et rien d'autre. La blonde a conscience que ces prochains mois vont être difficiles, qu'ils vont la mettre sur les nerfs, qui vont tester sa patience et sa résistance. Mais elle va devoir tenir pour son bébé, pour leur avenir, pour son bonheur. Elle est tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle n'entend plus Callie. La voix de la latina n'atteint pas ses oreilles. Arizona est trop fermée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Elle est encore dans un de ces moments où elle est coupée du monde. Où ses pensées la submergent et l'enferment dans son passé qu'elle ne veut plus. Elle revoit sans cesse les mêmes images. Des images qui se mêlent à Callie, à Ayanna et à la guerre. Par moment, le tireur de l'hôpital revient dans son esprit. Et tout ceci forme un tout. Un tout qui la rend malade, qui obscurcit son cœur et son âme. Elle n'en a pas parlé à ses amis, cela est son secret. Arizona sait qu'elle n'a pas encore passé le cap, que la guérison n'est pas là. Pourtant elle essaye d'y croire, elle essaye de penser à l'avenir. Sous une vision, elle lâche le téléphone. Elle est retournée sur le lieu où Ayanna a perdu sa vie. Elle est de nouveau sur la route, là où les flammes dansent, une danse mortuaire. Elle revoit les deux voitures, les pares-brises brisés, le corps d'Ayanna encastré, Callie en sang... Le sang qui coule, le sang qui transforme le béton... Sa respiration devient saccadé, elle ne peut pas sortir de sa torpeur, elle ne peut pas se délivrer de cette prison. Son esprit la tient ligoter. Ses membres tremblent. Elle baisse son regard sur ses mains pour les voir en sang... Encore le sang. Elle a l'impression qu'il s'imprègne en elle. Qui se lie à elle pour toujours. Elle sursaute quand elle sent que son corps est secoué et qu'une voix hurle son prénom. Elle redescend doucement, son cauchemar commence à prendre fin. Arizona fixe la personne qui la secoue. Elle voit ses traits, elle entend sa voix. Mais elle n'arrive pas à définir son identité. Elle fronce les sourcils. La pédiatre est perdue, les images n'ont pas totalement disparu.

« Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? »

Deux bras entourent le corps d'Arizona. Une nouvelle chaleur prend possession de la pédiatre. Une chaleur apaisante et non une chaleur mortelle. Elle se blottit contre cette personne. Il tente de reprendre sa respiration, elle essaye de revenir dans le présent. Celui qui lui apporte bonheur et satisfaction. Arizona cherche l'odeur de la personne qui la tient. Elle revient enfin. Elle comprend que c'est Mark qui est contre elle et qui lui parle. Arizona se reprend totalement, elle secoue sa tête et se force à sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mark ne croit pas son amie. Il a conscience qu'elle n'est pas rétablie psychologiquement. Le plasticien serre un peu plus Arizona conte lui. Il aimerait tant l'aider, la sortir de ce cauchemars, qu'elle vit et revit. Il est loin d'être stupide et il a compris depuis longtemps que la blonde revoit les images de son passé. Qu'elle souffre silencieusement mais il a beau être présent son état ne s'améliore pas. Il prie pour qu'une personne puisse venir en aide à son amie et que le passé reste au passé réellement.

Miranda a assisté à la scène comme tout le monde. Heureusement que Callie l'a appelée et lui a fait part du silence d'Arizona. La chirurgienne fixe son amie, elle a mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Ne supporte plus de la voir aussi fragile et aussi détruite. Elle se rend compte que la nouvelle du bébé, l'apaisement des cœurs viennent d'être balayer par cette crise. Miranda sort de la chambre d'un coup sous le regard interrogateur de Cristina. Cette dernière est perturbée par ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'état réel de la pédiatre. La cardiologue va retrouver Bailey, elle l'entend parler. Elle se faufile donc jusqu'à elle pour écouter.

« Tu es la seule qui peut la sauver. Oui j'en suis certaine... Ecoutes, elle fait des crises... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est comme ci elle était déconnectée et qu'elle revivait chaque second ses drames... Je sais très bien comment elle te considère... Non, tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu as décidé de te battre alors tu le fais sur tous les points. Je sais qu'il y a Kate... J'adore cette femme, c'est une personne formidable mais je doute que leur couple résiste au temps... Callie, tu es la seule. Tu m'entends la seule. Alors, tu vas trouver une solution et tu vas sortir Arizona de cette situation... Depuis que je suis au Texas, je t'aide et je te donne des nouvelles d'Arizona alors maintenant tu vas me rendre l'appareil... Je me fiche qu'elle t'envoie balader, qu'elle te fasse du mal... Tu dois rattraper tes erreurs, tu le veux alors fais-le comme il faut... Callie comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse ? Tu t'es pointée au restaurant et tu ne l'as pas joué fine. Je prends des risques pour toi alors tiens ta parole et fais en sorte qu'Arizona soit heureuse... Je compte sur toi... Merci, je t'embrasse. »

Cristina n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Miranda, le tyran a un cœur et le pire est que Bailey joue un double jeu. Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

« Bailey, je veux t'aider. »

Miranda sursaute, elle pensait être seule. Elle est nerveuse car elle sait que si quelqu'un apprend qu'elle est en contact avec Callie, elle risque de perdre sa famille.

« J'ai compris ce que tu faisais et je ne le dirais à personne. Je ferai en sorte que ton plan marche. Arizona doit se remettre avec Callie. Elles sont faites pour ensemble. Je vais me servir des séances de rééducation pour les rapprocher. »

Arizona ne se doute pas un seul instant des intentions de ses deux amies. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va l'apprendre ?


	14. Chapter 14

Je tiens à remercier Audrey et Fanny pour leur commentaire ainsi que Zonafan et Camille. La suite rien que pour vous. Et les autres aussi que je remercie pour le temps qu'ils prennent à lire

…...

Cristina est assise à l'arrière d'une voiture. La cardiologue sourit intérieurement. Arizona n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui réserve. Le seul bémol est que Kate a décidé d'accompagner la blonde à sa première séance de rééducation. Cristina a tout fait pour que cette femme ne vienne pas mais Mark avait insisté. Et ce dernier avait gagné le combat. Mais la cardiologue ne perd pas espoir, car la guerre n'est pas finie. Elle peut encore réussir à vaincre Mark et Kate. Cristina s'avance entre les deux sièges avant.

« Va derrière et attache toi. »

La voix d'Arizona est dur et cela contrarie Cristina. Elle n'aime pas recevoir d'ordre et surtout qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle s'est juste rapprochée des deux femmes. Pourtant elle s'exécute quand elle comprend enfin les raisons qui ont poussé Arizona à lui parler ainsi. Cristina croise les bras sous son torse. Elle peut voir Kate sourire pendant qu'elle conduit. Elle aimerait lui faire ravaler son sourire et la balancer sur la route.

« Kate ? »

« Oui Cristina ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens. Tu n'es pas médecin, tu n'es qu'une prof. Alors ta venue n'est pas indispensable. J'en suis sûre qu'à cause de toi, Arizona va être retarder. »

Arizona secoue la tête. Depuis l'arrivée de sa compagne, Cristina ne fait que l'attaquer sans raison. Heureusement que Kate est patiente et ne répond pas aux attaques infondées.

« Je conçois que je sois qu'un professeur comparée à vous grand chirurgien. Je conçois aussi que je ne pourrais pas aider Arizona durant ses séances. Mais ma compagne, celle qui partage ma vie m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Je ne veux pas lui refuser sa demande et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce refus. »

Cristina se prépare à rétorquer mais la voiture se stoppe. Elle comprend qu'elles sont arrivées à l'hôpital. La cardiologue se précipite dehors pour prendre le fauteuil d'Arizona. Cristina voulait absolument que Kate s'énerve et ne se sente pas à sa place. Vu qu'elle n'a pas le choix de la supporter autant s'en prendre à elle. La cardiologue fait rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à la porte d'Arizona et elle aide cette dernière à s'installer dessus. Sous le regard noir de Kate. La professeur commence à voir rouge à cause de l'amie de sa compagne. Elle ne comprend pas le comportement de cette femme. Kate n'a rien fait, lui a parlé poliment, a fait preuve de politesse mais Cristina a un dent contre elle. La jeune femme serre ses poings, elle refuse de s'emporter et de rentrer dans le jeu de la cardiologue. Si cette dernière veut se comporter comme une enfant capricieuse, cela n'est pas son problème. Kate ferme un instant les yeux quand elle voit Cristina pousser son amour. Elle est de plus en plus désespéré par ce comportement enfantin.

Les trois rentrent dans l'hôpital. Un homme en blouse blanche se précipite à leur rencontre en souriant. Il se baisse pour embrasser Arizona puis salue les autres femmes.

« Aaron, je suis contente de te voir. »

« Moi aussi Arizona. Tu ne sais pas le bien fou que ça fait de te voir en ces lieux. »

La pédiatre sourit à son collègue. Elle est vraiment heureuse de le revoir. Certes, c'est de sa faute s'il n'a pas pu lui rendre visite mais elle avait une bonne excuse. Arizona sait très bien qu'Aaron l'a compris et ne lui en veut pas.

« Alors comment ça se passe dans mon service ? »

« Assez bien. Il nous tarde tous que tu reviennes car celle qui te remplace est différente. Et elle a du mal à accepter nos méthodes de travail. En plus, elle cherche sans cesse à être la meilleure. Je crois qu'elle s'est mise en compétition contre toi. C'est navrant. »

« D'où vient-elle ? »

Arizona n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle apprend. Un pédiatre doit penser avant tout aux enfants et non à sa propre gloire et son envie de briller.

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne nous parle pas d'elle. J'ai juste compris qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de toi, c'est tout. »

« Je vois. On en parlera une autre fois, Aaron. Je dois aller à mon rendez-vous. Bonne journée »

« Merci et toi courage. »

Arizona offre un dernier sourire à son collègue avant de partir suivi par Kate et Cristina. La pédiatre sent un froid glacial entre les deux femmes mais elle décide de l'ignorer pour le moment. Son esprit est trop préoccupé par les informations qu'Aaron lui a annoncé et par sa rééducation, surtout par son médecin. Arizona ne souhaitait pas être en contact avec Callie, elle ne souhaitait pas que son ex compagne soit liée à sa vie mais pour le bébé, elle est obligée de le faire. Elle doit remarcher pour pouvoir être une bonne mère et non une mère assistée. Kate ouvre une porte et Arizona entre à l'intérieur. La pièce est grande, un table d'auscultation est placée en face d'une grande baie vitrée, juste à côté se trouve une petite table avec des accessoires. Arizona aperçoit aussi une machine dont elle comprend directement le fonctionnement. C'est cette machine qui va lui envoyer des décharges et éveiller des douleurs dans son corps. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce moment, la pédiatre frémit d'angoisse. Elle secoue sa tête pour éviter d'y penser et éviter d'avoir des frayeurs. Elle continue donc d'inspecter la pièce du regard. Des ballons sont posés un peu partout, des barres aussi, un vélo et des poids. Arizona a l'impression d'être dans une salle de sport mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ici qu'elle va devoir passée ses journées et qu'elle va devoir se surpasser. Une envie irrésistible lui prend, elle veut fuir ce lieu, elle veut retrouver son ranch et son cocon. Pourtant, Arizona doit rester et passer outre ses peurs. Elle s'avance doucement comme si un faux mouvement ou un bruit trop fort déclencherait un séisme.

Kate comprend l'appréhension de sa compagne, elle voit ses traits tirés et se doute qu'elle en est la responsable. Elle culpabilise un peu de lui avoir forcée la main. Puis elle aussi appréhende la suite des événements car son couple est en jeu à présent. C'est quitte ou double et elle a conscience qu'elle risque de perdre la partie. Car Kate n'est pas aveugle et stupide, elle voit bien le regard qu'Arizona pose sur Callie. Un regard qui prouve qu'elle aime toujours la latina. Kate soupire silencieusement et va s'asseoir.

Cristina se réjouit de la situation, elle ne rend pas compte de l'état d'Arizona. Pour elle, tout ce qui compte est le fait que Callie va pouvoir approcher la blonde. La cardiologue est certaine qu'Arizona succombera aux avances de l'ortho. Car les deux femmes sont faites pour être ensemble. La seule ombre sur le tableau c'est Kate. Mais Cristina va s'arranger pour éjecter la jeune femme. Elle détient plusieurs cartes en main et quand elle étalera son jeu, Kate partira en courant loin d'Arizona. Certes, la pédiatre risque d'être abattue par cette perte et en vouloir à Cristina mais cette dernière sait que c'est pour le bien de son amie. La cardiologue prend place à côté de la prof. Un endroit parfait pour pouvoir réaliser son plan.

Arizona tourne en rond avec son fauteuil, elle ne pose pas une seule fois son regard sur Cristina et Kate. Elle est présente en ce lieu à cause des deux femmes. Elle sent une pression sur ses épaules, une angoisse qui la cheville et elle ne le supporte pas. Arizona tape sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle sursaute quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant, elle ne prend pas la peine de se tourner. La pédiatre a conscience que c'est Callie qui vient d'entrer.

« Bonjours, tout le monde. C'est la première fois que j'ai un patient qui vient avec autant de personne. »

Callie se force à sourire. Elle angoisse à présent. La latina sait qu'elle va devoir faire ses preuves. Elle sait que Kate va la surveiller de près et qu'Arizona va lui mener la vie dure. La preuve, son ex compagne ne se retourne même pas vers elle. Callie se frotte le front et avance vers sa patiente. Elle souhaite rester professionnel au début. Elle veut éviter qu'Arizona se braque entièrement et que ses plans échouent. Elle s'avance et se positionne contre la baie vitrée pour être face à la blonde. D'une voix trop tendre, Callie prend la parole.

« Arizona, comment te sens-tu ? »

L'interpellée lève enfin sa tête et regarde Callie. Elle fronce les sourcils sur cette question. Comment se sent-elle ? Depuis son réveil, elle a des nausées sûrement dut à sa grossesse, elle a vomi et elle est épuisée. Mais elle ne va pas dire cela à Callie.

« Je vais bien. »

« Te sens-tu en forme pour commencer ? »

Arizona acquiesce de la tête. Ceci est un mensonge non formulé à voix haute. Mais elle n'a pas le choix.

« Très bien nous allons commencer par les massages. Je...Enfin...Tu vas devoir te mettre en sous-vêtement. »

Kate a perçu l'hésitation dans la voix de Callie. Elle ferme les yeux pour se contenir et pour ne pas être jalouse. Cristina le voit et décide de s'en amuser.

« Tu imagines un peu. Callie va poser ses mains sur le corps de ta chérie. Je me demande si Arizona va ressentir quelque chose. »

Kate serre les dents, elle ne veut pas répondre, ni donner satisfaction à Cristina. Elle préfère donc se concentrer sur sa compagne.

« Y a une pièce où je peux me changer ? »

Kate sourit sous la question d'Arizona. Au moins, sa compagne refuse de se déshabiller devant tout le monde. Même si elle se trouvera en sous-vêtement juste après.

« Oui la porte près des barres. Il y a une salle de bain après si tu veux te doucher. »

« Merci Callie. »

Arizona fait une marche arrière avec son fauteuil et commence à s'avancer mais elle s'arrête juste devant Kate.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Kate sourit et se lève. Elle suit Arizona. Elle a l'impression d'avoir gagner une bataille. C'est peut-être rien pour les autres mais pour elle s'est beaucoup. Arizona accepte son aide, Arizona lui demande de l'aide, Arizona compte sur elle. C'est un grand pas en avant pour Kate. Cette dernière entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte. Sa compagne la fixe anxieuse et Kate le remarque direct.

« Ma puce qu'as-tu ? »

Arizona joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer, son angoisse est tellement forte et incontrôlable. Elle se sent si vulnérable en cet instant, elle a l'impression d'être inutile. La pédiatre ne le supporte pas. Elle secoue la tête pour tenter de se reprendre, pour ne pas pleurer. La rééducation n'as pas encore commencer et elle est déjà à fleur de peau. Kate se précipite vers sa compagne, elle ressent toute la douleur émaner d'elle. Elle la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Et d'un murmure.

« Je suis là. Libères-toi et parles-moi. Ou si tu refuses de me parler, je peux appeler Mark ou Alex. »

Arizona tombe dans un gouffre sans fin. Elle n'arrive pas à voir la lumière. Elle en oublie même la bonne nouvelle de la veille. Car cette bonne nouvelle est liée à un mensonge. Et sa faiblesse lui fait haïr ce mensonge. La pédiatre laisse ses larmes coulées, c'est la première fois qu'elle pleure face à Kate. Qu'elle se montre si vulnérable.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Tu dois être mise au courant... Je sais que je prends un risque en te le disant. Car j'aurais dû t'en parler... Avant mais je veux que tu le saches. »

Kate se détache un peu de sa compagne. Elle passe ses doigts sur les larmes d'Arizona. Kate a peur de ce que la blonde va lui annoncer mais elle prend son mal en patience.

« Je t'écoute. »

Arizona baisse son regard, elle ne peut fixer Kate à présent. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

« Mark... Mark m'a fait une demande... Et j'ai accepté. Kate, je t'en prie... Tu dois comprendre... Tu ne dois pas me quitter...Je..Je suis enceinte de trois semaines. »

Kate reste paralyser. Elle regarde Arizona sans la voir. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle tente de comprendre la phrase « je suis enceinte de trois semaines », elle tente de comprendre ces non-dits. Elle n'arrive pas y croire. Kate s'éloigne de sa compagne et se met debout. Elle secoue sa tête comme pour faire sortir cette annonce de son esprit.

« Tu...Tu... Tu es enceinte...Enceinte. Je... Je peux pas y croire...Tu... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu disais que Callie t'avait trahi en faisant un enfant dans ton dos... Tu viens de faire pareil. Tu viens de me faire exactement pareil... Je n'y crois pas... Tu lui en voulais, tu l'as traité de tous les noms par le passé...Et là tu fais un enfant...Avec Mark...Sans rien me dire. »

Kate a murmuré ses paroles. Elle n'a pas la force de crier. Cette nouvelle lui a mis un coup. La brune regarde une dernière fois sa compagne et sort de la pièce. Elle a besoin de réfléchir, de s'aérer l'esprit. Arizona ne l'épargnera jamais. Elle quitte la salle de rééducation sans un regard pour Cristina et Callie.

Arizona reste figée. Kate l'a comparée à Callie. Sauf que son couple n'a rien avoir avec celui qu'elle formait avec la latina. Elle n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Ses yeux se perdent sur la porte fermée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle attend, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle reste ici. Elle est simplement hors du temps. Une comète pourrait lui tomber dessus qu'elle ne le réalisera pas. Pourtant, Arizona doit se reprendre. Elle doit se déshabiller et rejoindre les autres. Sa journée débute très mal. D'un coup, elle attrape les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et le fait rouler jusqu'au toilette de la salle de bain. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle a déjeuné et même ce qu'elle n'a pas déjeuné. Une fois tout régurgité, elle va se laver la bouche et se change enfin. Arizona n'est pas à l'aise en sous-vêtement car on peut voir les cicatrices de son corps. Des cicatrices qu'elle n'a jamais accepté. La pédiatre sort de la pièce, le regard au sol, la respiration rapide. Elle n'ose regarder Cristina, ni Callie. Elle se sent nue face à elles. La latina comprend l'état d'Arizona, elle va donc près d'elle et s'accroupit. La cardiologue ne bouge pas d'un seul centimètre. Elle a conscience que quelque chose se passe et qu'Arizona a besoin d'être soutenue.

« Arizona regardes-moi ».

Callie attrape le menton de son ex compagne et l'oblige à lever la tête. Mais Arizona fuit le regard de la latina. Ses yeux partent dans tous les sens. Callie tente un sourire.

« J'ai déjà vu tes cicatrices. Je sais que tu en as des nouvelles. Mais personne ne va te juger ou penser quoi que ce soit. On est tous chirurgiens ici. Alors n'angoisse pas pour rien. Et calmes-toi. Respire un grand coup. »

Arizona au lieu de suivre le conseil de Callie coupe sa respiration. Elle n'arrive pas à se calmer, à éteindre ses peurs. De plus, elle a presque rien entendu de ce que la latina lui a dit. Ses membres commencent à trembler. Elle a besoin de se rhabiller, de partir loin d'ici. Elle a besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage. D'être dehors loin du monde. Elle commence à reculer son fauteuil. La pédiatre ne peut pas gérer la situation. Callie voyant cette fuite annoncée stoppe le fauteuil en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Arizona détend-toi. Tout va bien. Cristina est ton amie. Je suis ton médecin. Alors n'aies pas peur. Tu ne risques rien... »

Callie parle doucement, elle ne veut pas brusquer Arizona. En plus, de la voir ainsi lui fait mal. Elle ne supporte pas de voir son amour aussi détruit. La latina sait qu'elle est responsable et elle se maudit. Jamais, elle n'a voulu faire du mal à Arizona. Jamais, elle n'a voulu participer à sa destruction. Arizona ne mérite pas cela, elle ne mérite pas ce malheur. Cette femme au grand cœur, cette femme qui pense aux autres et qui donne tout ce qu'elle a doit être heureuse. Elle doit vivre pleinement. Elle ne doit pas vivre dans les ténèbres. Callie tourne sa tête vers Cristina. Cette dernière s'est avancée en silence, elle pousse la latina gentiment et elle se met face à Arizona.

« Callie peux-tu sortir ? Je dois parler à Arizona seule à seule. »

La latina ne répond pas mais elle sort de la pièce. Cristina fixe Arizona et la force à la regarder. Elle n'est pas aussi patiente que Callie, elle n'agit pas de la même manière.

« Robbins maintenant, tu reviens. Arrête de t'enfermer dans ce cauchemars sans fin. Tu vas être mère... Un enfant va compter sur toi. Alors tu te reprends maintenant. Tu as accepté cette rééducation pour pouvoir t'occuper du nain. Alors combats tes démons et avance. Tu as mal, tu es au plus bas, tu souffres...Je m'en fous. Ce qui compte c'est qui va se passer à présent. Aujourd'hui, demain et les autres jours, eux comptent. Alors tu reviens immédiatement et tu respires. »

Le ton de Cristina est dur. La cardiologue se hait mais elle n'a pas le choix. Arizona doit revenir sur Terre et elle doit se battre. Cristina refuse de voir son amie succombé à la détresse. Elle refuse de voir ses yeux vides de tous sentiments. Arizona est une femme avec un sourire magique qui donne une confiance magistral aux autres. Et cette femme doit reprendre sa place. La pédiatre commence à respirer normalement, les mots de Cristina ont atteint son cerveau. Elle fixe la cardiologue.

« Merci. Tu peux dire à Callie que c'est bon. »

Cristina sourit et va chercher la latina. Arizona se rapproche de la table et par la force de ses bras montent dessus. Personne n'a compris qu'elle pouvait agir seule. Elle se souvient de sa soirée avec Kate, elle avait réussi à se mettre debout et à tenir. Mais Kate et Callie ont l'air d'avoir oublié ce détail si important pour la pédiatre. Voyant que Cristina et la latina mettent du temps à revenir, Arizona en profite. Elle descend doucement ses jambes de la table. Elle force sur ses bras et pose ses pieds sur le sol. Elle sourit toute seule face à cela. Puis elle tente de se retourner pour avoir son corps face à la table. Elle s'aide de ses mains car elle a conscience que ses jambes manquent véritablement de force et que si elle lâche la table, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Une fois positionné comme elle le souhaite, Arizona commence à faire quelques pas tout en continuant de s'appuyer sur la table. Elle sent tout d'un coup une douleur vive au bas du dos. D'un coup, une de ses mains lâche son support pour aller vers la douleur. Elle a de plus en plus mal, elle se force à ne pas gémir. Son visage se crispe.

« Arizona mais ça va pas la tête. »

Callie se dirige vivement vers la pédiatre. Elle l'attrape par la taille et la soulève. La latina tient fermement le corps de la blonde puis elle le dépose délicatement sur la table. Mais ce geste amplifie la douleur d'Arizona. Cette fois, elle ne peut pas empêcher le gémissement de sortir de sa bouche. Callie s'en inquiète.

« Tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre mais doucement. Ne fais pas de geste brusque et n'essaie pas de battre la vitesse de la lumière. »

La latina aide Arizona à se retourner. Elle voit bien le visage marqué de la blonde et comprend que celle-ci lutte contre la souffrance. Une fois sur le ventre, Arizona ferme les yeux. Elle essaye de respirer calmement et de ne pas se laisser happer par la douleur. Callie commencer à toucher délicatement le dos d'Arizona, ses yeux suivent ses mouvements et elle doit se concentrer pour ne pas transformer ses gestes en caresse, pour ne pas soupirer de bonheur sous le touché. Callie étudie minutieusement chaque cicatrice et elle hurle de rage intérieurement contre ceux qui ont frappé Arizona et contre le conducteur qui les a frappé de plein fouet en voiture. A un moment, elle passe ses doigts sur endroit ce qui fait réagir Arizona. Cette dernière émet un gémissement de douleur. Callie décide d'examiner un peu plus cet endroit. Elle est obligée de presser un peu plus fort. Callie sent Arizona se tendre et la sent bouger à cause de la souffrance. La latina est un peu perdue car quand une personne est paralysée comme Arizona, elle ne doit rien sentir à ce niveau-là.

« Cristina mets-toi en face de moi. Je veux que tu tiennes les hanches d'Arizona et que tu fasses ton maximum pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. »

« C'est toi qui commande. »

Arizona serre les dents et se retient d' hurler sur Callie. La douleur se propage de plus en plus et cela devient insoutenable. Sans qu'elle calcule, elle mord la table. Elle veut que Cristina la lâche, elle veut bouger pour faire disparaître le mal. La latina appuie de plus en plus sur son dos, cela en est trop pour Arizona.

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement et Callie enlève tes mains. »

Callie tente de rester concentrer, tente de faire abstraction d'Arizona car elle sait qu'elle est capable de répondre à la demande de la pédiatre. Car la voir souffrir lui arrache le cœur. Cristina fixe Callie pour savoir quoi faire, comment agir. Mais la latina est trop préoccupée par l'état d'Arizona pour faire attention à la cardiologue.

Au bout de dix minutes, Callie relâche la pression et se recule. Cristina comprend qu'elle peut lâcher Arizona. Elle ferme les yeux un instant. La cardiologue est persuadée qu'Arizona va leur faire une scène, leur crier dessus et les traiter de tous les noms. Mais la pédiatre reste silencieuse. Arizona s'est enfermée dans une bulle pour rejeter la souffrance. Elle a préféré se déconnecter du monde. Ne sentant plus les mains de Callie sur son dos, elle revient à la réalité. Elle pousse un soupir.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Je vais te masser et ensuite on va faire des exercices. Mais ne tente plus jamais de marcher sans moi. Je sais que tu as envie de marcher et je le comprends mais il ne faut pas se précipiter. Dans peu de temps, on va essayer les barres alors attends jusque là. »

Arizona acquiesce de la tête, elle est trop fatiguée pour parler ou contredire Callie. Elle tourne son visage quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire prend possession de ses lèvres quand elle voit Kate entrer. Un sourire douloureux pour Callie. Cette dernière donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour avoir droit à un sourire pareil. Mais encore une fois, elle doit se taire et faire preuve de patience. La latina se force à garder espoir et se force à se rappeler les paroles de Miranda et Cristina. Elle doit garder espoir et prouver son évolution à Arizona.

Kate retourne à sa place, elle sourit timidement à Arizona. Elle s'en veut d'avoir réagi vivement et surtout d'avoir pu permettre à Callie de gagner des points. Kate ne doit pas oublier que la latina est son adversaire dans cette histoire. Et même si elle a conscience que l'amour d'Arizona pour elle ne sera jamais aussi puissant que celui pour Callie, elle ne baissera pas les bras. Elle a toujours été présente pour Arizona comparée à Callie, elle s'est battue pour être près de la pédiatre. Donc elle doit continuer et accepter les décisions d'Arizona. Kate se tend quand elle sent Cristina s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle tente de l'ignorer en se fixant sur sa partenaire. Les mots de la cardiologue ne doivent pas l'atteindre, ni la mettre en doute.

Arizona s'allonge sur le dos car Callie veut commencer par ses jambes. Ce qui va permettre à son dos et ses muscles dorsales de se reposer un peu. La pédiatre laisse son regard partir sur le paysage qui s'offre à elle. Grâce à la grande baie vitrée, elle peut voir le désert, les cactus et les plaines désertiques. Elle aime cette ville, cette sérénité qu'elle dégage. La force de la nature et cette possessivité qu'elle a. La nature domine l'endroit et elle guérit l'âme de l'Homme. Arizona a conscience que ce lieu, cet environnement l'apaise, que cela permet à son cœur de moins saigné. Si elle était restée à Seattle, Arizona aurait péri et n'aurait pas eu la force de survivre. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de lutter chaque jour. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de tenter de trouver le repos intérieur. Seattle aurait mis un terme à son existence. La pédiatre est chez elle et elle ne partira jamais de cet endroit exotique et paradisiaque. Cette ville a été témoin de ses souffrances, de ses pleurs, de ses faiblesses, de ses joies, de ses rires, de ses décisions, de sa vie tout simplement.

Callie ne peut s'empêcher de frisonner quand ses mains se posent sur la peau de son amour. Elle ne peut contrôler son regard qui couvre chaque parcelle du corps d'Arizona. La latina est subjuguée par la beauté de la pédiatre, par ce qu'elle dégage. Le cœur de Callie bat pour la blonde et ne cessera jamais de battre pour elle. Arizona est son destin, son âme sœur. Elle l'a compris depuis bien longtemps. Malgré cet amour inconditionnel pour Arizona, elle a commis des erreurs, elle a blessé son amour. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est prête, prête à offrir son cœur entièrement à Arizona, prête à se mettre à nue devant elle, prête à partager son existence sans barrière. Callie veut passer le reste de ses jours avec la pédiatre, elle veut la rendre heureuse, elle veut la chérir et elle veut être aimée par elle. La latina rêve de former une famille avec Arizona, elle aimerait tant que son amour devienne la second mère de Sofia. Que les trois grandissent et vieillissent ensemble. Qu'elles vivent sous le même toit, qu'elles connaissent la quotidien ensemble. Callie a tant de projets, elle a tant d'espérance et de rêves. Dans ses pensées, le regard de la latina se pose sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Des lèvres qui appellent la luxure, l'envie et qui damnent les femmes qui osent les goûter. Callie voudrait répondre à cette tentation, elle voudrait prendre possession de cette bouche, mêler son souffle avec celui d'Arizona. Chaque jour, elle est hantée par ces lèvres. Chaque jour, elle rêve de les embrasser. Mais celui lui est interdit, Callie doit se contrôler et ne pas succomber à la tentation dévastatrice. La latina secoue la tête pour se reprendre et ne pas oublier son rôle et les étapes.

Kate voit bien le regard de Callie, la lueur dans les yeux de la chirurgienne. Cela l'exaspère, la met dans une colère noire mais elle se tait. Après tout, c'est elle qui a poussé Arizona à accepter cette proposition. C'est elle qui a décidé de mettre en péril son couple. Alors elle doit rester assise là et juste attendre que ce supplice finisse. En plus, Kate a conscience que Cristina attend la bonne occasion pour envahir son esprit de doutes. Elle tente de s'y préparer mentalement. Elle tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Kate a toujours été une femme calme et posée, elle ne se fait pas marcher sur les pieds mais elle déteste les conflits.

« Personnellement, si mon mari se faisait masser ainsi, je l'arracherai des mains de l'intrus. Surtout si c'est son âme sœur. Tu sais que tu n'arrives pas aux chevilles de Callie. »

Kate ferme ses yeux, les mots de Cristina la blessent plus qu'elle ne le voudrait.

« En plus, Callie peut comprendre Arizona. Elles ont la même passion pour la chirurgie. Je serai toi, je m'inquiéterai. Quel drôle d'idée d'avoir accepté cela. En plus, Arizona t'ignore complètement. Elle ne t'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Et depuis que Callie lui fait des massages, elle ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois. Son visage est tourné vers Callie. »

La latina entend les paroles désobligeantes de Cristina. Elle baisse son regard pour comprendre pourquoi Arizona ne prend pas la défense de sa compagne. Et la raison est simple, la pédiatre s'est endormie. Un fait tout à fait normale. Alors Callie se met droite comme un i tout en continuant son massage.

« Cristina fermes-la. Kate n'est peut-être pas chirurgien mais je pense qu'elle en a assez dans le cerveau pour comprendre Arizona... »

« Mais Callie, je veux juste lui ouvrir les yeux. »

« Non, tu la rabaisses. Et je ne peux le tolérer. Kate ne t'a rien fait et elle ne m'a rien fait donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'en prendre à elle. »

Kate a l'impression de ne pas exister à cet instant. Cristina et Callie parlent d'elle sans aucune retenue alors qu'elle est dans la même pièce. Pourtant elle sourit car la latina prend son parti. Elle n'en comprend pas les raison. Callie et elle se battent pour l'amour de la même femme... Elles aiment la même personne alors pourquoi diable prend-elle sa défense ?

« Elle t'a pris Arizona. A cause de cette femme, tu n'es pas avec la femme que tu aimes. Alors j'ai tout à fait le droit de dire ce que je pense. Et tu sais très bien que même si je l'appréciais, je ne pourrais pas me taire... »

« Cristina stoppe. C'est moi qui ais merdé. C'est moi qui a fait qu'Arizona soit loin de moi. C'est moi qui ais mis fin à cette histoire. J'en paye le prix, je m'en veux et oui, je veux récupérer Arizona. Kate le sait très bien et pourtant elle a poussé Arizona à suivre cette rééducation. Donc réfléchis, cette femme pense avant tout aux autres. Elle pense au bonheur d'Arizona. Alors ne la rabaisse pas. On n'a pas été capable de faire pareil nous. »

« Vous allez vous taire oui. Vous croyez pas que la situation ne m'ennuie pas déjà assez. Vous croyez pas que je ne suis pas assez fatiguée ainsi. Taisez-vous et laissez-moi me reposer un minimum. Car si j'ai bien compris, je vais en baver et j'en ai bavé tout à l'heure. Alors laissez-moi ce temps d'apaisement. »

Arizona s'était redressée. Elle n'a plus mal mais elle fait attention à son dos. Elle fixe tour à tour Callie et Cristina. Les deux jeunes femmes l'ont réveillée et elle déteste être réveiller de la sorte. Mais la latina a pris la défense de sa compagne donc elle doit se montrer un minimum aimable avec elle. Arizona voit la cardiologue ouvrir sa bouche mais d'un geste de la main, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit garder le silence. Arizona passe ses deux mains sur son visage exaspéré par cette situation.

« On peut faire une pause Callie ? »

« Oui. On a déjà pas mal travailler. Donc on va s'arrêter une demi-heure environ. »

« Merci. Cristina, tu peux allez me chercher un café ? »

Cristina s'avance vers Arizona, elle a oublié le conflit qui a eu lieu et elle oublie la présence de Kate.

« Un café tu es sûre ? Mais je prendrai des sandwich aussi car il est quand même 13heures.»

« Oui, un café. Et ok pour les sandwiches, je commence à avoir faim en plus. Heu Callie, tu peux l'accompagner. Elle ne connaît pas les lieux. »

La latina se doute qu'Arizona veut se retrouver seule avec Kate. Une blessure de plus pour son cœur mais elle ne peut rien dire. Elle doit juste accepter ce fait et ravaler sa salive. Elle se force à sourire et elle sort de la pièce avec Cristina. Kate s'approche de sa compagne soulagée de se trouver de nouveau seule avec elle. Elle stoppe ses pas face à Arizona et se penche sur la blonde pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à réagir ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu as attendu d'accoucher pour me prévenir. »

« J'aurais dû te parler de ce projet et des avancées. Mais je ne sais pas trop où on en est toi et moi. Donc je ne savais pas comment t'en parler... On est qu'au début de notre relation et je peux comprendre que tu mettes un terme à tout ceci. »

Kate retourne goûter les lèvres de la pédiatre. Elle adore embrasser sa partenaire, elle adore les sensations qu'elle ressent à chaque fois.

« Je ne partirai pas. Je ne dis pas non plus que j'accepte cette situation. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas si tu souhaite que j'ai un rôle dans cette histoire ou non... »

« Je veux qu'on voit jour après jour, ce que ça donne. J'ai pas envie qu'on est des pressions, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule et j'ai pas envie qu'on fasse des projets. Cela fait à peine deux mois qu'on sort ensemble, c'est trop tôt pour se lancer dans une histoire sérieuse. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Tu comprends ? »

Kate sourit, elle comprend le raisonnement d'Arizona et elle accepte. Sa compagne est passée par tant d'épreuves qu'à présent, elle a besoin de temps, elle a besoin d'être sûre de ses choix. Kate le conçoit entièrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, je suis contente que ta rééducation ait commencé. J'espère que ça va marcher et que tu ne vas pas être trop fatiguée. »

« On verra. »

Callie et Cristina reviennent. Les quatre jeunes femmes mangent tranquillement, chacune plongée dans leur pensée, dans leur doute et leur angoisse.

Les rendez-vous s'enchaînent. Arizona est de plus en plus exténuée mais elle continue la bataille. Chaque jour, elle dépasse des limites pour mieux avancer. Chaque jour, Callie la soutient et l'aide à aller plus loin. La latina sent qu'un lien se crée entre Arizona et elle. Callie a l'impression que la barrière mise en place s'effrite petit à petit. Pourtant elle sait que rien n'est gagné, elle sait qu'Arizona la considère juste comme son médecin mais Callie a espoir. Car la latina voit la pédiatre lui sourire, elle la voit apte à la conversation, elle la voit plus ouverte à elle. Et cela aide Callie à continuer d'espérer.

Cela fait un mois et demi que la rééducation a commencé. Cristina et Owen sont partis depuis peu donc Callie peut entièrement profiter d'être seule avec Arizona. Aujourd'hui, la latina se balade dans les couloirs de l'hôpital attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec la pédiatre. Elle boit tranquillement son café et son cerveau ne pense qu'à une chose enfin qu'à une personne, Arizona. Elle s'arrête quelques seconds devant le bureau des infirmières. Pour ne pas changer, elle les entend raconter les rumeurs de l'hôpital.

« Je te jure. C'est la secrétaire de qui me l'a dit. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Arizona a toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. »

Callie arrête de sourire. Pourquoi les infirmières parlent-elles d'Arizona et de son envie à ne pas vouloir d'enfants ? La latina se penche un peu plus pour mieux entendre.

« Je sais bien. Mais tout a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Notre Zona est tombée enceinte et c'était voulu. »

« Mais tu sais qui est le père ? Et je croyais qu'elle était homo. »

Le cœur de Callie accélère. Ce n'est pas possible Arizona ne peut pas attendre un enfant. Arizona a toujours refusé d'être mère. Et Arizona est incapable d'avoir une relation charnelle avec un homme.

« Elle est homo. Elle n'as pas couché avec un homme. Elle a fait un insémination artificielle. Si j'ai compris le Docteur Sloan aurait demandé à Arizona d'être la mère de son enfant. Et elle aurait accepté. »

« Attend, tu me dis que Zona est enceinte de l'enfant de Sloan ? De Mark Sloan ? »

« Oui, tu as tout compris... »

Callie ne peut en entendre plus. Elle part le plus loin possible du bureau des infirmières. Des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage. Elle se les essuie frénétiquement. Elle ne peut pas croire les dires de ces femmes. Elle ne peut pas croire ces mensonges. Arizona ne ferait jamais cela. Arizona n'accepterait jamais d'être mère. Callie secoue sa tête vivement et prend son téléphone.

« Teddy Altman. »

« C'est moi, Callie. J'ai une question à te poser et tu dois me répondre franchement d'accord ? »

« Oui comme toujours. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Callie bascule contre un mur. Elle n'a pas la force de rester debout car une petite voix lui répète sans cesse qu'Arizona est enceinte de Mark. Un fait qu'elle ne peut pas accepter.

« Penses-tu qu'Arizona puisse accepter d'être mère ? »

« Mère ? Mais enfin mère comme porter un enfant, mère comme accoucher et souffrir pendant des heures pour mettre un bébé au monde ? »

« Oui. Penses-tu qu'elle en soit capable ? Surtout si la demande vient de Mark. »

« Personnellement j'en doute fortement. Mais après, je ne les vois plus depuis un moment donc je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans leur vie. Pourquoi ? »

Callie ferme les yeux. Elle se surprend à prier pour qu'Arizona ne soit pas enceinte. Car si cela se révèle être vrai, elle peut détruire tous ses espoirs de reconquérir la pédiatre. Elle peut oublier tous ses rêves et elle peut oublier son avenir.

« Je viens d'entendre une rumeur disant qu'Arizona serait enceinte de Mark. Ils auraient pris cette décision ensemble et ils auraient fait une insémination artificielle. »

« Ecoute, je doutes sérieusement de la véracité de cette rumeur. Ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre de voir si le ventre d'Arizona grossit ou si elle t'en parle. Tu peux lui tendre des perches aussi et voir comment elle se comporte. »

« Tu as raison, je vais suivre ton conseil. Je vais te laisser, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Callie juste cinq minutes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir ces derniers jours. Je voudrai savoir si elle parle de moi, si elle demande de mes nouvelles... Et si tu as tenté de la raisonner sur cette dispute. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ok. Merci. »

Teddy raccroche. Callie se met debout, elle se frotte les yeux et se prépare mentalement à son prochain tête à tête avec Arizona. Elle va faire en sorte d'avoir ses réponses et de distinguer la vérité. Une vérité qui peut la briser mais elle doit le faire. La latina inspire un grand coup et part en direction de leur pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos commentaires. Et n'hésitez à en faire encore, ça encourage toujours ^^. Allez les choses avancent.

…...

Callie entre dans la pièce de rééducation. Deux cafés en main, elle s'approche d'Arizona. Cette dernière est dans son fauteuil face à la baie vitrée. La latina la contourne et lui tend une gobelet. Elle se force à sourire, elle n'a pas oublié les mots des infirmières et son esprit est empli de doute. Elle espère tant que ce soit que des mensonges, des fausses rumeurs. Callie se positionne à côté de la blonde. Aucune parole n'a été échangée. La latina ne souhaite pas entamer la conversation, elle a peur de vendre l'information. Elle a peur qu'Arizona rigole d'elle, se mette en colère ou tout simplement qu'elle affirme les dires. La latina pose son regard sur le portrait de son ancienne compagne. Elle voit ses traits tirées, la fatigue marqué son si beau visage. Callie sait que les séances sont fatigantes et éprouvantes pour le corps. D'ailleurs, elle est agréablement qu'Arizona n'est pas encore baissée les bras, ne s'est pas encore emportée. La latina ne va pas s'en plaindre, cela évite le conflit au plus bonheur de Callie.

Arizona, comme chaque matin, fixe le paysage. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais. La blonde tient le gobelet que Callie lui a offert mais elle ne prend pas une seule gorgée. Cette nuit a été épouvantable pour elle. Entre les nausées, les vomissements, elle n'a pas pu fermé l'oeil. La pédiatre aimerait vraiment boire ce café mais elle se doute qu'en le faisant, elle finirait de nouveau au toilette. Elle va donc le poser sur un petit meuble puis elle fait enfin entendre sa voix.

« On commence les barres aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Callie sursaute. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à l'ouverture de la conversation. La latina sourit pour se reprendre et fixe Arizona dans les yeux.

« Oui. J'ai une question à te poser. »

Arizona offre un sourire à son médecin. Ce qui fait chavirer le cœur de Callie. Car ce sourire est sincère, il n'est pas forcé comme beaucoup d'autre. Une victoire pour la latina.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Pourquoi nous donnes-tu juste cinq mois ? En exigeant cela, tu t'obliges à souffrir plus, à passer tes journées dans cet hôpital... »

La blonde coupe Callie. Elle savait qu'un jour, cette question serait posée. La pédiatre a heureusement préparé tout un discours, enfin une excuse valable.

« Justement parce-que je veux passer mes journées dans cet hôpital. J'aimerai retrouver ma place... Tu sais que j'aime mon métier et j'ai hâte d'exercer de nouveau. Et j'ai perdu assez de temps. Je veux avancer. »

Callie tente de chercher la vérité mais elle ne décèle aucun mensonge. Elle soupire silencieusement.

« Je comprends. Va te préparer et nous allons commencer. »

Aziona acquiesce de la tête et roule jusqu'à la salle de bain. La latina quand à elle va prendre le gobelet de la blonde pour le jeter. Elle est surprise quand elle le voit plein. Son ex compagne raffole du café, elle ne dit jamais non à ce liquide amer. Callie se demande si c'est une preuve de la grossesse de la blonde ou non. Elle secoue la tête, si elle fait attention à chaque détail, elle n'en a pas fini. Callie retrousse ses manches de blouse, elle se prépare à la séance. Tous les jours, c'est une vraie torture pour elle. Etre si proche d'Arizona, toucher son corps, effleurer sa peau. Callie a peur de craquer à tout instant. Elle a peur de tomber sous la tentation qui s'offre à elle. Elle sourit toute seule en s'imaginant, les lèvres d'Arizona collées aux siennes. Un frisson parcourt la latina juste en se souvenant des baisers qu'elle a échangé avec la pédiatre dans le passé. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir embrasser de nouveau la blonde, caresser son corps sans se priver, voir les yeux pétillants de désir d''Arizona. Callie aime la pédiatre de tout son cœur. Elle sait qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble malgré ses erreurs.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La latina sursaute de nouveau. Elle était tellement emprise par ses pensées qu'elle n'a pas entendu Arizona revenir. Callie doit faire un peu plus attention. Il manquerait plus que la blonde devine ses pensées.

« A Sofia. »

Arizona va jusqu'aux barres. Elle force sur ses bras pour se soulever et s'accroche rapidement aux deux barres. Elle va pouvoir marcher même si c'est difficile et qu'elle ne peut pas le faire sans aide, elle va marcher. Une joie pour elle. L'être humain ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a en marchant, d'avoir deux jambes et un dos qui fonctionnent parfaitement. L'Homme pense que tout lui ait acquis mais cela est une erreur. Il devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il a et se réjouir de ce qu'il a. Pouvoir respirer, marcher, tenir un objet dans ses mains, courir, sourire... Des petits riens si important. Arizona entreprend ses exercices sous le regard attentif de Callie. Entre deux respirations, la blonde fait entendre sa voix.

« J'ai appris qu'elle était dans la même école que Tuck. »

La latina ne peut s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Arizona ouvre un dialogue entre elles et un dialogue plus ou moins personnel. Une réelle avancée.

La blonde en a conscience. Elle a résisté durant tout ce temps , elle a essayé de garder la place du patient mais c'est trop compliqué pour elle. Arizona a besoin de connaître la vie de Callie. Elle a besoin d'être proche d'elle. Même si son esprit le refuse. Mais son cœur se fait de plus en plus persistant. Il ordonne à la blonde de s'approcher de nouveau de la latina. Quel dur combat pour la pédiatre.

« Oui. Sofia m'en a parlé. Quand elle a su que Tuck vivait avec toi, elle a voulu que ce soit son copain. »

« Ah ! Mais... Enfin... Elle se souvient de moi ? »

Callie s'approche inconsciemment de la blonde. Son regard parcourt chaque parcelle du corps de son ex compagne. Elle est totalement subjuguée.

« Oui. Et, je sais que tu veux qu'on reste dans le cadre professionnel. Mais Sofia aimerait passer une journée chez toi pour voir Tuck. Elle l'aime beaucoup. »

« Elle peut venir. Si les deux s'entendent aussi bien, Tuck sera ravi. Mais je dois en parler à Bailey car je ne suis pas sa mère. »

« Je comprends. D'ailleurs, ça doit de faire bizarre de vivre avec un petit garçon. Toi qui ne veux pas être mère. »

Arizona ne parle pas durant plusieurs seconds. Elle est stupéfaite de la dernière phrase de Callie. Certes, la latina n'est pas au courant pour sa grossesse mais elle a vécu avec Ayanna. Ainsi qu'avec Sofia.

« Bin...J'ai quand même partagé mon foyer avec une adolescente et ta fille. Donc, je peux accepter des enfants... Tuck est comme mon neveu. Et j'aime m'occuper de lui. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Avec Ayanna, Sofia et Tuck, tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir un à toi. Qui partage ton sang, tes gênes... Qu'il vienne de toi. »

La pédiatre n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce sujet est arrivé. Elles parlaient de Sofia et de Tuck à la base. La blonde se rend enfin compte que le prénom d'Ayanna a été cité plusieurs fois. Elle aimerait tant que l'adolescente soit présente et qu'elle savoure sa grossesse avec elle. Ayanna lui manque tant.

« Peut-on changer de sujet ? Et peut-on faire une pause ? Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai rendre visite à Mark. »

Callie est surprise par le détournement d'Arizona. Et de ce ton. Un ton sec et qui met un terme à la conversation. Elle a peur qu'à cet instant, elles soient revenues à la case départ. Arizona n'a jamais souhaité une pause, elle a toujours suivi sa rééducation à la lettre. Mais là, elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. La blonde s'est assise sur son fauteuil et elle se dirige vers la salle d'eau. La latina se frotte le front. Elle va s'asseoir sur un banc et réfléchit à ce qui a bien pu se produire. La réponse ne lui vient pas. Car Callie ne sait pas qu'Arizona n'a toujours pas digéré la mort d'Ayanna et qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendue sur sa tombe. Elle soupire quand elle voit Arizona revenir et partir de la pièce sans un regard pour elle. Callie en a assez, elle décide de suivre son ex compagne pour avoir ses réponses. La latina sait qu'Arizona se dirige au service du plasticien. Un service qu'elle évite pour ne pas croiser Mark. Une boule d'angoisse naît au fond de son ventre. Callie a peur de revoir Mark. Celui qu'elle a considéré comme son meilleur ami l'a rejeté. Il a mis un terme définitif à leur amitié fusionnel. A cause de ses erreurs, Callie a perdu énormément et elle angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais se rattraper. La latina arrête ses pas quand elle voit Arizona fasse à Mark. Ce dernier est accroupi et sourit à la blonde.

« J'ai dû partir très vite ce matin, je suis désolé. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Exténuée. J'ai qu'une envie me goinfrer de pan cake. »

Mark rigole. Callie s'approche un peu plus en se cachant. L'amitié qui lie Arizona et Mark est si puissante. La latina en est jalouse, elle voudrait être la personne de la blonde. Etre celle que la pédiatre va voir pour se confier. Mais elle n'a jamais eu ce rôle. Elle n'a jamais réussi à atteindre entièrement Arizona. Et quand elle a failli y arriver, un drame s'est produit.

« Et mon petit ange se porte bien ? »

La phrase de Mark enrage la latina. Comment peut-il appeler Arizona ainsi ? Puis elle le voit caresser tendrement le ventre de la blonde. Callie ne peut pas le supporter, elle tolère que son ex compagne soit avec Kate pour le moment mais Mark et Arizona impossible. D'un pas vif, elle se dirige vers ce couple improbable.

« J'aurais dû me douter que Mark Sloan aurait tenté de mettre Arizona dans son lit. Mais jamais j'aurais cru qu'Arizona Robbins tombe si bas. »

Mark et Arizona lèvent leur regard vers Callie. Ils ne comprennent pas sa phrase. Tout d'un coup, la blonde se met à rire. Les mots de la latina atteigne son cerveau.

« Tu crois que je couche avec Mark? » Demande Arizona hilare. « Je suis avec Kate, je te signale. »

« Et alors tu peux très bien la tromper. Ce genre d'erreur arrive à tout le monde. »

« Mais je ne couche pas avec Mark. As-tu oublié que je suis lesbienne ? » Arizona ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

La blonde ne réalise pas que Callie fait une crise de jalousie. Elle est tellement choquée par les pensées de la latina.

« Alors pourquoi il te caresse le ventre ? Et pourquoi il t'appelle son petit ange ? »

« Il parlait de notre enfant. »

Arizona écarquille les yeux suite à sa révélation. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Callie mais elle avait cherché à se justifier. La blonde met sa main sur sa bouche. La vérité vient d'exploser à cause d'elle. Elle s'est vendue toute seule. Elle baisse son regard pour ne pas affronter son ex compagne. Arizona se maudit.

« Alors...Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ? Tu attends l'enfant de Mark ? »

Le plasticien décide de se mêler à la conversation. Il est surpris et dérangé par le fait qu'Arizona est tout dit à Callie.

« Oui, elle attend mon enfant. Nous allons être parents mais cela ne te regarde pas. »

Callie se frotte le front encore une fois. Tous ses espoirs sont anéantis. Arizona a réellement tourné la page sur elles. Elle mène son existence loin d'elle. Elle a des projets qui exclut la latina. Son rêve vient d'être anéanti.

« Depuis...Depuis combien as-tu pris cette décision ? » Demande Callie à Arizona.

La blonde va pour répondre mais Mark la coupe.

« Ne dis rien. Notre vie ne la regarde pas. Elle n'est pas concernée enfin elle ne l'est plus. »

Mark a le sourire aux lèvres. Il tient sa vengeance. Il va pouvoir faire payer à Callie le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Le plasticien décide d'enfoncer le couteau.

« Elle n'a pas de cœur. Elle est juste une égoïste qui pense que le monde tourne qu'autour d'elle, de ses petits problèmes... Quand elle a eu ce qu'elle souhaite, elle tourne le dos et nous détruit. Pour son propre bonheur. »

Mark ne s'adresse pas à Callie. Il veut lui montrer son détachement. Il veut qu'elle se sente invisible. La latina est excédée et blessée par les propos de Mark.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? Qui crois-tu être pour me juger ainsi ? Et pourquoi as-tu choisi Arizona ? Tu ne pouvais pas te taper une infirmière comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Non tu as pris Arizona. Tu as décidé de demander à la femme que j'aime d'être la mère de ton enfant. Tous mes félicitations Dr Sloan, vous êtes pire que je le pensais... »

« Tais-toi. Tu as perdu le droit de t'adresser à moi, le jour où tu es partie sans donner de tes nouvelles. Le jour où tu nous as abandonnés. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu n'es que le médecin d'Arizona et rien de plus. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'elle suive cette rééducation avec toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'approche de peur que tu la manipules encore. Mais on n'a pas eu le choix. Ensuite, quand cette comédie aura cessé, quand cette rééducation de malheur arrivera à son terme, je t'interdis d'approcher Arizona de nouveau. Ni de notre bébé, ni de notre famille. Tu n'es rien. Rien pour nous. »

Arizona n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Les mots de Mark sont si durs. La blonde n'a jamais vu son ami ainsi. Elle décide d'intervenir pour calmer la tension et les cris. Mais Callie prend la parole avec un sourire sarcastique.

« A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es amoureux d'elle. Le pauvre Mark Sloan a des sentiments pour Arizona. Une femme qui l'aimera jamais. Une femme qui n'est pas faite pour lui. Mais dis-moi Mark, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée quand elle s'est réveillée ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que je devais me battre pour la récupérer ? »

« C'est vrai Mark ? »

Callie et le plasticien n'entendent pas la question d'Arizona. Ils sont dominés par leur rage, par leur colère.

« Ah mais je vois. Le Dr Sloan a peur que je lui enlève son amour. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids. Il sait qu'il ne vaut rien comparé à moi. »

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu être ton meilleur ami. Comment j'ai pu te supporter durant toutes ses années. Et je n'ai pas peur. Car, je sais qu'Arizona ne finira jamais avec toi. Elle a trouvé une femme merveilleuse, elle se nomme Kate. Kate est tout. Toi, tu n'es rien. Si tu n'avais pas ce travail, tu ne serais rien, personne.»

Mark sourit, il est persuadé d'avoir gagner la partie. Surtout que la latina a les larmes aux yeux. Mais, Callie ne compte pas se laisser faire. Elle est réellement en colère.

« Je t'interdis de dire que je ne suis rien. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Pourtant, tu n'es rien... »

Callie gifle Mark. Elle ne peut pas se contrôler. Mark est blessant avec elle et il le fait devant Arizona.

« Tu te crois malin ? Tu regrettes d'avoir été mon ami. Mais quand Lexie est partie, qui es-tu allé voir ? Tu pleurais sur l'épaule de qui ? Qui était là pour toi à n'importe quelle heure ? Quand tu t'es battu avec ton meilleur ami. Qui était présente ? Surtout une bagarre pour une fille qui t'a largué. Moi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je t'ai accueilli dans mon lit alors que ma copine était contre. Je t'ai laissé venir quand tu voulais alors que tu empiétais sur ma vie de couple. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, j'ai toujours été présente pour toi. Je t'ai soutenu même quand Lexie t'a trompé. Tu veux savoir, j'ai même tout fait pour que Lexie revienne vers toi. Je me suis battue pour toi. J'ai fait en sorte que tu retrouves l'amour de ta vie. Et toi, tu pousses l'amour de ma vie dans les bras d'une autre. D'accord, j'ai fait des erreurs, je n'ai pas été la hauteur. J'ai couché avec un homme alors que j'étais avec Arizona. Je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai menti à la femme que j'aime. Je dois assumer cela tous les jours. En plus, Sofia veut avoir un autre parent comme tout le monde. Elle ne connaît pas son père car c'est un inconnu qui m'a sauté dans un bar minable. Je ne peux pas dire cela à ma fille, donc je lui ai dit qu'elle avait une deuxième maman du nom d'Arizona. Une autre erreur de ma part, j'ai tué une adolescente, je lui ai pris sa vie. Car je n'ai pas réussi à dévier la voiture d'un soûlard. Cette fille avait toute sa vie devant elle, elle avait un avenir... Je lui ai pris cela. Je l'ai arraché aux gens qui l'aimaient. Dont Arizona. Cette adolescence est dans un cercueil à présent. Six pieds sous terre... »

Callie arrête de parler. Les larmes coulent à flot sur son visage. Elle tente de garde pourtant le contrôle, d'être forte.

« Je paye le prix de mes erreurs. J'aurais cru que mon meilleur ami aurait compris, qu'il aurait été présent pour moi comme je l'ai été pour lui. Qu'il m'aurait aidé à reconquérir la femme que j'aime. Celle qui me donne espoir, celle qui me fait sourire, celle qui réchauffe mon cœur. Tu aurais dû être présent Mark. Tu aurais dû me pardonner et me soutenir. Etre présent pour moi. Je regrette d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je regrette d'avoir besoin de mon meilleur ami. »

Callie n'en peut plus. Elle fuit ce couloir sous le regard d'Arizona. Cette dernière fixe la silhouette de son ex compagne. Son discours l'a perturbée, lui a fait mal. Elle baisse ses yeux et d'une voix triste.

« Tu es content ? »

Arizona part à son tour. Elle aurait tant voulu parler. Calmer Mark et Callie. Encore une fois, tout a été brisé. Encore une fois, la souffrance a dominé les Hommes. Elle n'en peut plus de cette vie. Pourquoi donner naissance à un enfant ? Pourquoi accepter qu'un petit être connaisse tout ceci ? Elle ne veut plus de cela. Elle va sur le parking de l'hôpital et elle appelle Alex. Tandis que Callie téléphone à Teddy.

« Callie que se passe-t-il ? »

La latina est en larme. Elle n'arrive pas à stopper ses pleurs. Elle est détruite de l'intérieur. Sa lumière ne veut pas d'elle, sa lumière est partie loin d'elle. L'espoir est anéanti.

« Je vais partir. Je vais retourner chez mes parents. La voir est trop douloureux. La sentir près de moi et ne pouvoir rien faire me détruit. Je peux plus...Elle est enceinte... Elle m'a remplacée... Elle n' aime plus... »

« Calmes-toi et respire. Arizona t'aime. Arizona ne t'a pas oublié. Elle veut juste croire qu'elle peut sans toi. Elle veut juste se battre contre ses sentiments. »

« Mais il a été si horrible... Il m'a fait si mal. »

« Qui ? »

« Mark. Je me suis disputée avec lui. Il... Il me hait comme elle. »

« Elle te hait pas. Elle t'aime. Il te hait pas, il t'aime... »

Arizona est avec Alex. Les deux sont près d'un lac. Alex écoute attentivement sa sœur. Il la laisse lâcher ses nerfs.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on supporter cela ? Pourquoi doit-elle m'aimer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore cela ? Je ne veux pas... Je peux pas lui confier mon cœur. Je peux pas lui offrir ma vie... Elle a si mal, elle souffre tant... Mais je peux pas... Je peux pas lui pardonner... Ce serait si facile... Mon dieu, je l'aime tellement... Pourquoi le destin se joue de moi ? Je dois enfouir ces sentiments, je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir. Je dois voir Ayanna, je dois lui parler. Amènes-moi à sa tombe. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, il est temps pour moi. Je dois tourner les pages, achever ce livre pour en commencer un nouveau. Je vais être maman. »

Alex est heureux que sa sœur décide d'affronter enfin la réalité. Qu'elle se batte réellement. Il n'a jamais rien dit à Arizona mais il est persuadé qu'elle est faite pour Callie. Il apprécie beaucoup Kate mais cette femme ne pourra pas soutenir Arizona. Elle n'a pas la carrure et elle se laisse avoir par la blonde. Callie a le caractère et la force de pousser sa sœur. Alex espère qu'un jour, les deux chirurgiennes se remettent ensemble et que la vie va enfin les épargner. Les drames les ont détruites et il est temps que cela cesse.

La voiture se gare devant un cimetière. Arizona se penche vers l'arrière pour prendre une paire de béquille. Elle a conscience que c'est une erreur. Qu'elle doit encore rester sur son fauteuil mais elle refuse d'être sur quatre roues devant Ayanna. Elle ne doit pas inquiéter l'adolescente. Alex la regarde en faisant les gros yeux mais elle ne fait pas attention. Elle sort du véhicule et se tient fermement sur les béquilles. Elle fait plusieurs pas. Puis elle s'arrête quand elle voit Callie sur la tombe d'Ayanna. Elle s'approche malgré elle et interpelle la latina. Cette dernière tourne son corps, elle a peur car elle a reconnu la voix. Mais quand elle voit Arizona sur ses deux jambes, elle accourt vers elle oubliant son angoisse.

« Mais tu es folle. Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas forcer. Tu ne dois pas marcher sans moi. Tu veux briser nos séances. Que cherches-tu bon sang ? »

Arizona sourit, elle fait en sorte que Callie ne puisse pas la soutenir.

« Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée. »

Callie est perplexe.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ayanna... Venir lui parler. Sais-tu que je ne suis jamais venue ici ? »

La latina est surprise. Pourtant elle avance en même temps qu'Arizona. Elle est sur ses gardes, elle doit faire attention car la blonde risque de s'effondrer à tout moment. Les deux femmes stoppent leur pas devant la tombe.

« Je ne savais pas. Veux-tu que je te laisse seule ? »

« Non. Tu peux rester. Je pense qu'il est important que tu entendes ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

Callie reste silencieuse. Elle ne sait pas ce qui va s'en suivre et elle le redoute. Arizona va peut-être finir le travail de Mark. Elle va peut-être l'achever.

« Coucou ma puce. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant mais je n'avais pas la force, ni le courage de faire face à ta mort. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Tu es dans mon cœur et je pense sans cesse à toi. J'espère que tu es heureuse là haut. Que tu as retrouvé tes parents. Et que tu as fait la connaissance de mon frère. Si c'est le cas, vous devez vous entendre et rire de bon cœur. C'est un homme formidable, il prendra soin de toi. Je suis sûre qu'il te raconte mes exploits d'enfant et d'adolescente. J'en ai fait des bêtises. J'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mes parents et à mon frère... »

Callie écoute attentivement Arizona. Cette dernière ne lui a jamais parlé de son passé et elle est heureuse d'en entendre enfin une partie.

« Tu sais qu'un jour, j'ai forcé mon frère à me suivre. Je l'ai amené dans une forêt, il faisait très chaud et je n'avais pas prévu de bouteille d'eau. Je voulais trouver une maison abandonnée pour voir si la légende était vraie. On a marché durant des heures, on était fatigué, assoiffé. Mais je le forçais à continuer, je voulais absolument la trouver. La nuit est tombée, Tim commençait à angoisser, il m'a supplié de rentrer. Pour lui, on a fait demi-tour. Quand on est rentré, on s'est fait disputé comme jamais. Nos parents s'étaient inquiétés. Tim a été un homme ce soir-là, il a dit que c'était son idée... Je doute que mes parents l'ont cru. Je crois que tu dois rigoler à présent... Je l'espère. En tout cas, embrasse-le pour moi et dis-lui qu'il me manque. Comme tu me manques. Tu nous manques... »

Arizona essuie quelques larmes. Elle ne doit pas s'effondrer, elle le refuse.

« Tu sais, je suis enceinte. Et oui ! J'attends un enfant... Ma rédemption... Ma lumière... Je suis vraiment heureuse. Dommage que tu ne sois pas là. Mais, je vais lui parler de toi. Il te connaîtra n'aie pas peur. J'ai décidé de mener ma vie. De vivre enfin. Toutes ces années, j'ai vécu avec des démons... Mais aujourd'hui, je veux que cela finisse. Je dois être une bonne maman, je dois rendre mon enfant heureux... Pour cela, je dois mettre un terme à toutes ces histoires. La livre arrive à sa fin et je vais en débuter un nouveau. Tu verras l'histoire sera magnifique, il y aura des sourires et non des pleurs. Il y aura de la joie et non de la tristesse. Il y aura de la lumière et non de l'obscurité. Une nouvelle vie commence et tu vas en faire parti... »

Callie ne sait comment prendre ses paroles. Est-ce qu'Arizona lui fait passer un message ? Lui dit-elle adieu ? La latina souffre mais elle reste. Elle veut être certaine.

« Tu sais ma belle. Un jour, tu m'as dit que Callie devait me rendre heureuse... Qu'elle devait être à la hauteur... Tu m'as dit que si elle ne le faisait pas, tu te vengerais. Le fais-tu en ce moment ? Si c'est le cas, arrête cela. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu voir sa souffrance, sa culpabilité... Cela doit cesser... »

Arizona dévie son corps. Elle se met face à Callie et la fixe dans les yeux.

« Cette souffrance doit disparaître. On a tous fait des erreurs... On s'est tous fait du mal. On est resté sur nos malheurs sans prendre en considération l'autre. On n'a pas été capable de voir la douleur chez l'autre. On s'est enfermé dans notre bulle. On s'est détruit pour sortir tout le mal qui nous ronge. Aujourd'hui, tout ceci doit cesser. On doit voir plus loin que nous-même. On doit passer à autre chose. Il est important qu'on se pardonne. Qu'on arrête de culpabiliser. Je vais être mère, tu es mère. Nous devons penser à eux... Nous devons les rendre heureux... Callie, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé même si je ne l'ai pas accepté, même si j'ai rejeté mes sentiments. Cet amour pour toi est puissant et sans fin. Mais cet amour a souffert. Mon cœur a trop saigné... Le tien aussi... La vie ne nous a pas fait de cadeau... On ne s'est pas fait de cadeau. Même si j'écris un nouveau livre, même si je mets un terme à mon passé... Je ne peux mettre un terme à cet amour. Mais je ne peux t'offrir mon cœur... Je suis désolée. Je veux juste que mon avenir soit sans encombre, sans réelle souffrance. Puis-je te faire confiance ? Puis-je te donner ma vie ? Puis-je t'offrir mon cœur ? Non, j'en suis désolée. Je le voudrais pourtant. J'aimerai être avec toi. Vivre cette vie à tes côtés... Mais c'est un trop gros risque. Un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Je ne veux pas le prendre. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Alors libères-toi de moi. Donnes ton cœur à une autre personne que moi... »

Arizona pose sa main sur la tombe d'Ayanna lui murmure un je t'aime et part. Callie la fixe, les larmes coulent à cause de la pédiatre... Fini... Tout est fini... Mais la latina ne le veut pas... Callie aime Arizona... Callie veut Arizona. La latina se précipite vers la blonde. Elle la stoppe en l'encerclant de ses bras. Puis elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arizona.

« Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Jamais, il ne pourra s'ouvrir à une autre personne. Je t'aime tant... Tu es la femme de ma vie... Sans toi, je ne suis rien... Je ne peux pas accepter ta décision surtout après ce que tu as dit. Arizona donne-nous une chance. Je te promets de ne plus te faire du mal. D'aimer cet enfant comme Sofia... Ne m'abandonne pas... Ne me ferme pas ton cœur... Ne ferme pas ta porte... Je t'en supplie... Je t'aime...Je t'aime... »

Callie lâche Arizona et la contourne. Elle voit les traits tirés de son amour. Elle voit ses larmes. Elle arrive enfin à lire sa peine. A cet instant, Arizona ne porte aucun masque. Elle est entière. Ses yeux sont remplis d'amour et de doute. La latina ne peut pas laisser ce doute, elle ne peut pas perdre l'amour de sa vie. Elle fait quelques pas et embrasse Arizona. Elle prend un risque. Le risque d'être rejeter. Mais elle doit le prendre. Au bout de quelques seconds, Callie sent la blonde répondre à son baiser. Ce qui réchauffe Callie. Arizona fait tomber ses béquilles et enlace la latine. La blonde à l'impression de revenir à la vie, de trouver son souffle, de trouver la véritable lumière. Elle se sent entière contre Callie, elle se sent à sa place. Pourtant, elle met un terme au baiser. Elle s'appuie sur la latina pour se baisser et prendre ses béquilles. Elle offre un dernier sourire à Callie et part pour de bon. Elle entend la latina crier.

« Ne m'abandonne pas...Ne met pas un terme à nous... Je t'aime Arizona... Je t'aime. »

Callie s'écroule sur l'herbe. Elle pleure comme jamais. Il y a quelques secondes, elle avait repris espoir, elle avait entrevu son bonheur, son avenir... Mais à présent, le vide l'entoure, l'obscurité pénètre son cœur. Le prix est si douloureux à payer. Son amour ne revient pas, son amour ne l'enlace pas, son amour ne peut pas lui pardonner... Son amour est parti. Elle a tout perdu. Callie est seule et le restera toujours. La pluie commence à tomber pour se mêler aux larmes de la latina. Le temps décide de partager sa souffrance, sa désolation. Callie n'existe plus. Elle est trop détruite pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir croire à nouveau. Ses erreurs...Les blessures qu'elle a infligé...Les douleurs... Une voile se met en place. Elle n'est rien, Mark avait raison. Callie tente de se lever mais ses jambes ne supportent pas son corps. Elle s'écroule de nouveau mais une personne la retient. Une personne la serre dans ses bras. Une personne lui caresse le dos. Callie se tient fermement à cette personne, elle a besoin de respirer...Elle a besoin de s'accrocher à elle. Son esprit est embrumé.

« Du temps... »

Pourquoi du temps ? Callie ne comprend pas la signification de ces deux mots. Elle ne reconnaît pas la voix. Sa douleur est tellement grande, qu'elle est à moitié déconnectée.

« Du temps... »

Pourquoi cette personne répète ces deux mots ? D'une voix fébrile, la latina demande.

« Du temps pourquoi ? »

« Pour que mon esprit s'effrite et que mon cœur prenne le pouvoir sur moi. Du temps pour que je te fasse confiance, que je fasse confiance en nous. Du temps pour qu'on ait notre chance... Du temps pour guérir... Du temps pour être heureuse... »

« Arizona ? »

Callie sent la personne la serrer un peu plus fort. Sent un baiser se poser sur son front.

« Donnes-moi du temps. Je ne te ferme pas ma porte. Je ne te ferme pas mon nouveau livre... Mais pour que notre histoire soit retranscrit, il nous faut du temps. Tu dois te pardonner, tu dois apprendre à vivre. Tu dois arrêter de te culpabiliser pour Ayanna. Tu n'es pas fautive... Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Nous le savons toutes les deux. Pardonnes-toi. Et le reste viendra. »

Callie tient fermement Arizona contre elle. La latina a peur que son amour s'échappe de nouveau. Elle a peur de se retrouver entourer par les ténèbres. Elle a peur de sentir le froid autour d'elle. Elle ne veut pas être seule. Elle ne veut pas être loin du corps de la femme qu'elle aime. Elle ne peut pas se séparer d'elle. Ses larmes continuent de couler.

« Je t'aime Arizona... Pardonnes-moi... Je t'en supplie... Pardonnes-moi...Aimes-moi... Aimes-moi... »

Arizona puise dans ses dernières forces. En serrant Callie, elle rampe sur l'herbe mouillée pour se mettre contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle est épuisée, elle sent son dos la tirer, ses jambes en coton. Elle a trop forcé et elle n'a plus aucune force. Son corps est douloureux. Pourtant, elle ne montre rien. Callie se blottit dans ses bras, elle pose sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'attache à elle désespérément. La latina n'arrête pas de murmurer.

« Pardonnes-moi...Aimes-moi..Pardonnes-moi... »

Arizona voudrait répondre à cette complainte. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle est trop exténuée. La blonde ferme ses yeux tout en berçant Callie.

Alex démarre sa voiture, il laisse les deux femmes se retrouver. Il sait que le chemin est encore long, que sa sœur n'est pas prête s'ouvrir entièrement à l'amour. Mais l'espoir existe. Peut-être qu'il existe aussi pour lui. Il lance un dernier regard vers les deux femmes. Puis il part pour qu'elles soient seules.


End file.
